D'une caresse sur la joue
by Shouplle
Summary: Pourquoi les gens l'aimaient tant ? Elle était capricieuse et exigeante, sans jamais rien accomplir seule. Elle était jalouse et colérique, également. Mignonne, mais pas suffisamment époustouflante pour s'accorder les privilèges d'un tel caractère. C'était probablement dû à son frère. Lui, tout le monde l'appréciait. Ou peut-être était-ce ses charmes poupins ? Ou son fruit ?
1. P R O L O G U E

« **Redis-le moi.**

– **Elle a gagné, depuis longtemps déjà. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.**

– **Encore.** »

Un soupir las soulève doucement sa poitrine. Il souffle bruyamment. Il détourne le regard, une rougeur naissante jetée timidement sur ses joues. Il ignore où poser ses orbes sombres, usées d'une douleur insidieuse qui ne se manifeste que dans son regard éteint. Dans sa gorge, une caresse acide déchire sa trachée. Il ravale péniblement sa salive, contenant péniblement la bile qui lui dévore l'estomac.

« **Il a dit : Elle a gagné, depuis longtemps déjà. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.** Il répète mécaniquement, ignorant la brûlure cruelle qui lui lacère l'estomac.

– **Il a dit ça mot pour mot**?

– **Oui, Kiko.** » Il souffle.

Une vague d'images se heurtent brutalement contre les parois de son crâne. Son frère agonisant, niché au creux de ses bras, confiant à grande peine ses derniers aveux. Ses mains sanglantes, poisseuses d'un sang encore fumant ; celui de Ace. Il secoue doucement sa petite tête brune, désordonnant nerveusement ses mèches souples.

 _ **« Elles ont à peine poussé en deux ans. »**_ Constate silencieusement la jeune femme.

De l'air, il lui faut quitter l'enclos de cette fichue cabine pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipage demeuré sur le pont. Il se redresse, quitte le lit de sa petite sœur. Mais des doigts gantés s'enroulent autour de son poignet, l'y reconduisent timidement. Il ose tout juste une œillade hésitante à sa cadette. Il ne croise qu'une chevelure ivoire désordonnée, négligemment coupée, probablement par ses seuls soins.

« **Et ...** Elle s'interrompt soudain. Sa tête de nouveau levée, elle avise les pupilles étrécies de son aîné, la violence terrifiante qui y écume. Puis, d'un souffle, tout s'envole, n'abandonnant dans son sillage qu'une vague amère de douleurs et de regrets. La fureur a déserté ses prunelles. **Je suis désolée,** souffle-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

– **N'en parlons plus,** élude-t-il durement.

– **Mais je ...**

– **Ordre du capitaine.** Sa langue claque sévèrement contre son palais, et Yukiko s'incline à l'injonction. »

Luffi regagna le pont, luttant pour que son cœur désordonné ne franchisse pas la cage solide de son thorax. Il connaissait la peine de sa cadette. Il constatait cette aigreur malade au creux de sa voix. Il la reconnaissait aisément car il l'avait enduré. Une année durant, cette rage l'avait dévoré, hurlant en concert avec cette nécessité irrépressible de s'améliorer, de s'endurcir. Il avait crut en perdre la raison lorsque chaque nuit, le rire chaleureux de Ace rugissait sous son crâne. Combien de fois avait-il refermé ses doigts sur une chevelure de jais inexistante qu'il fut certain de discerner contre son cou ? Combien de fois avait-il poursuivi une silhouette chimérique ? Mais il fallait avancer ! Il n'avait pas le choix, il était Capitaine. Des gens comptaient sur lui, sur sa pleine intégrité, qu'elle soit physique ou morale ! Yukiko aurait dû le comprendre. Elle aurait dû cesser ses frasques égoïstes, ses larmes à peine dissimulées, ses crises irraisonnées, ses colères irraisonnables. On ne pouvait souffrir bruyamment au milieu de ses amis. C'était leur imposer une peine qui n'était pas la leur et dont ils n'avaient aucunement à s'encombrer.

Il soupira, s'adossant à la rambarde du pont inférieur. Il était dur avec sa cadette, plus qu'avec n'importe lequel de ses nakamas. Mais Yukiko était sa sœur. Elle représentait une part de lui, un prolongement direct de ce qu'il était. Ses faiblesses étaient les siennes. Sa peine l'éreintait au point de soulever ses humeurs. Lui aussi avait souffert. Il avait dû serrer contre lui le corps agonisant de son aîné. Il avait ...

« **Luffy-san.**

– **Hai !** S'exclama bruyamment le jeune capitaine qui céda un chaleureux sourire à l'archéologue.

– **Yukiko ne vient pas manger avec nous ?** Interrogea-t-elle, s'enquérant plus justement des humeurs de l'adolescente.

– **On mange ?!** s'écria Luffy, toute narine vissée sur la délicieuse odeur sucrée qui lui pinça savoureusement l'estomac. **J'AI FAIM !** Il s'exclama avant de rejoindre en deux enjambées ses précieux amis installés autour d'une large nappe. »

Un sourire désolé caressa tendrement les lèvres de Robin. Luffy dissimulait les maux de sa cadette. Et cela fonctionnait, pour une partie de l'équipage du moins, qui ne s'inquiétait pas – _encore_ – de l'isolement de la plus jeune. Elle rejoignit ses camarades, festoyant joyeusement – _bruyamment_ –.

– **Yuki-chan ne mange pas ?** S'enquit Sanji qui balayait le pont d'une œillade laconique.

– **Elle a pas faim,** marmonna Luffy, tout occupé à mâchouiller une énorme cuisse de monstre marin.

– **Je vais la voir.** Annonça doucement l'archéologue qui n'attendit aucune réponse pour gagner la cabine qu'elle partageait avec les autres femmes de l'équipage. »

Robin avait toujours conservé pour la plus jeune quelque relation privilégiée. Pas préjudiciable ! Non. Simplement, elle reconnaissait dans les traits juvéniles de la gamine la candeur de ses jeunes années. Yukiko avait grandit entouré de trois grands frères qui n'eurent de cesse de veiller sur elle. Jamais, avant ces deux dernières années, elle n'avait eu à éprouver la solitude. Jamais elle n'avait eu à quitter cette enclos confortable de candeur et de naïveté qui la choyait tendrement. _Jamais, avant la mort de son frère aîné_.

L'archéologue avait constaté un jour, lors d'une visite inopinée de l'aîné à son petit frère, la complicité singulière qui unissait la petite cadette et l'aîné confiant. Il fourrait sans cesse ses doigts lénifiants dans la chevelure maculée. Il entourait sa taille d'une étreinte jalouse pour loger le corps étroit contre son torse. Il déposait chastement ses lèvres contre sa tempe, soufflait quelques confidences à son oreilles – _confidences qui arrachaient immanquablement quelques rougeurs à la plus jeune_ –, se jouait adorablement de ses contrariétés, embrassaient encore ses tempes, le bout de son nez, ses joues rougies. Ace n'était alors plus un frère pour la cadette de la fratrie, ni pour elle, ni pour lui. Et si Luffy avait perdu son fidèle repère, le pilier de ses assurances et l'une de ses plus grandes fiertés, Yukiko avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait, son premier amour probablement. Ainsi Robin ne s'étonnait pas de la retrouver presque catatonique et parfaitement isolée deux ans après les événements qui avaient conduit à la mort de son très - _trop_ \- cher frère.

« **Il fait bon dehors, Nami dit que ça ne va pas durer. Tu devrais venir profiter du soleil**. Robin referma doucement la porte dans son dos. Les rideaux avaient été tirés et filtraient à grand mal les éclats du jour qui réchauffaient chaleureusement les fenêtres de la pièce.

– **Je suis un peu fatiguée. Tu sais, après l'île des hommes poissons, l'entrée dans le Nouveau Monde. J'ai un peu de mal à récupérer,** feignit-elle alors que ses lèvres s'ouvraient largement sur un bâillement pastiche.

– **C'est dommage. Sanji a préparé un repas succulent ... Et Chopper qui se réjouissait de de te voir un petit peu ...** Le brune dissimula sa moue satisfaite derrière les larges pans de son couvre chef. Yukiko appréciait énormément le jeune médecin de bord, même s'il lui arrivait de le considérer davantage comme une adorable petite peluche parlante que comme un être pourvu de raison.

– **Bon, je vais faire un effort alors,** marmonna-t-elle finalement avant de se redresser. »

A peine eut-elle franchi la porte que les rayons du jours frappèrent douloureusement ses prunelles accoutumées à l'obscurité de sa récente retraite. Elle se traînait machinalement derrière la brune élancée sans être trop certaine de l'attitude à adopter. Voilà des jours qu'elle ne s'était pas mêlée à ses amis. C'est à peine si elle prêtait intérêt à la navigatrice lorsqu'elle regagnait la cabine à la nuit tombée. A dire vrai, elle craignait que l'on ne lui porte trop d'attention, qu'on l'interroge sur son isolement, qu'on s'inquiète de ses yeux rouges ou de ses joues creuses.

« **Kiko !** L'engouement de son capitaine interrompit brutalement ses inquiétudes alors qu'il se circulait légèrement, invitant silencieusement sa cadette à le rejoindre.

– **Yuki-chan !** S'écria Sanji qui se pressa à ses côtés, une assiette fumante entre les mains. **Je t'ai gardé ton repas au chaud !**

– **Merci Sanji** , elle sourit, attrapant doucement entre ses petites mains l'assiette tendue. »

Hésitante, elle s'installa néanmoins au près de son frère qui dévorait indifféremment de gigantesques morceaux de viandes et des parts de pizzas. Elle croqua timidement dans ce qui devait être une cuisse d'un monstre quelconque. _**« Délicieux »**_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'un sourire s'immisçait enfin contre ses lèvres épaisses. Yukiko avait l'amitié facile, et ne peinait jamais à rire. Seulement, depuis leurs retrouvailles, l'équipage avait remarqué sa propension nouvelle à économiser le moindre de ses sourires. Aussi, Sanji remarqua aussitôt cette attention soudaine qui cajolait agréablement les lèvres de la petite blanche. S'il n'avait pas craint de la voir fuir à nouveau, il s'en serait volontiers enorgueillie !

« **Le Nouveau Monde, ce n'est pas si terrible pour le grand Ussop !** Les conversations continuèrent, animées par les rires éparses, les exclamations soudaines, les constatations grotesques.

– **C'est parce que tu es trop fort maintenant !** S'émerveilla le petit renne, dardant sur son ami un œil luisant d'admiration.

– **C'est vrai, c'est vrai.** »

Un nouveau sourire perla contre les lèvres de Yukiko. Elle devait l'admettre, elle suffoquait moins, respirait mieux, entourée de ses amis. Un tout petit peu mieux. Elle supportait davantage la lacune béante qui écorchait sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se confondait parmi les rires de ses camarades. Était-ce là le secret de son aîné pour demeurer jovial ? Il ne s'était pas même dépatouillé de son ignorance crasse, de sa déroutante naïveté. A bien y réfléchir, les changements étaient si infimes, si fugaces que Kiko n'était pas certaine de les saisir véritablement. Peut-être n'était-ce que de simples songes, reflets de ses ires personnelles qu'elle projetait sur son dernier frère ? Une brève hallucination sur le visage enjoué de son aîné.

Mais il lui semblait bien reconnaître occasionnellement quelques froncement de sourcils sévères. Parfois, ses lèvres se pinçaient douloureusement, ses prunelles nocturnes s'assombrissaient davantage encore. Il lançait des œillades hagardes sur des abysses insondables, sur un grand rien dans lequel il semblait discerner des réminiscence de celui qui lui arrachait jadis ses plus grandes fiertés. Parfois, il s'absentait, son corps chahutait au rythme de ses frasques quotidiennes, mais son regard lui s'essoufflait. Parfois Yukiko avait la maigre impression que son aîné luttait pour ne pas choir, pour ne pas s'effondrer là, sur le pont du navire, au vu et au su de tous ceux qu'il désirait pourtant ardemment protéger. Oui, parfois, elle en était certaine, il luttait pour ne pas abandonner.

* * *

« **Pourquoi tu portes des gants ?** s'enquit le chapeau de paille alors qu'il rejoignait sa sœur adossée contre le pied du mat central.

– **Oh ça ...** Elle avisa machinalement ses mains soigneusement couvertes par un tissu léger. **Pour éviter d'utiliser mon fruit sans le vouloir.**

– **Hm. Tu ... T'es entraînée** **pendant ces deux ans ?** Demanda-t-il, fixant ses orbes sombres sur la moue hésitante de sa cadette. Luffy n'avait aucune notion commune de ce qu'était la gêne ! L'interroger sur ce genre de choses alors même que le reste de l'équipage festoyait bruyamment autour d'eux en était présumait aisément.

– **Oui,** confia-t-elle, préférant réfugier son regard sur le reflet stellaire qui miroitait sur l'onde paisible. »

Silence. Elle savait bien le peu d'entrain que conservait Luffy concernant son fichu fruit du démon. Il ne l'aimait pas. Et il détestait qu'elle en use. Du moins, il se refusait à ce qu'elle l'emploi sur n'importe qui.

« **J'ai appris que je n'avais pas besoin de ...** Elle s'interrompit. Constatant que seul le silence lui faisait écho, elle redressa sa petite tête. Luffy fixait toujours sur elle son regard abyssale. Il n'esquissait pas un sourire, ne témoigna aucune volonté de surenchérir. Il attendait qu'elle poursuive son propos. **Enfin ... Tu sais. J'ai pas besoin de ... Faire tu sais quoi.** Luffy demeurait impassible. Il savait bien ce que sa petite sœur insinuait, elle en était persuadée. Elle l'avait deviné à la manière dont ses orbes charbonnées la dardaient : fermement, sans qu'aucune once d'incompréhension ne vienne les tarir.

– **Dis-le.**

– **T'es chiant !** Marmonna la jeune femme qui croisait contre sa poitrine ses bras menus en signe évident de protestation.

– **Dis-le.**

– **J'ai pas besoin de faire ... Des choses.**

– _**Shishishi**_ , **T'es vraiment une trouillarde,** s'esclaffa-t-il soudainement alors qu'il enroulait son bras autour de la nuque frêle pour blottir la blanche contre son torse.

– **J'suis pas une trouillarde,** marmonna-t-elle, les joues gonflées de contrariété alors qu'elle tentait d'en dissimuler les rougeurs en nichant sa tête dans le cou du plus grand. »

Elle ne prêta pas grand intérêt au silence qui succéda son geste. Elle ne remarqua pas davantage les doigts nerveux de son frère qui se crispèrent délicieusement contre son épaule. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle constata avec quelle étrange frénésie son cœur frappait contre son thorax qu'elle redressa une tête curieuse vers son aîné. Les lumières des cuisines qui se jetaient à travers le hublot de la porte frappaient avec une magnificence étrange ses traits à demis engloutis par l'obscurité. Elle ne remarquait que péniblement les tâches carmin qui embrassaient délicatement ses joues.

« **Ça va ?** S'enquit-elle. »

Elle aperçut sa pomme d'Adam remonter fébrilement le long de sa fine gorge alors qu'il jouait de sa langue pour humidifier fiévreusement ses lèvres.

« **C'est juste que ...** Débuta-t-il, d'une voix sourde, presque rauque. **Ta peau est en train de me toucher.**

– **Oh merde, désolée !** S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle quittait vivement l'étreinte de son grand frère. »

Le garçon au chapeau de paille peina à défaire sa prise de l'épaule angulaire. Il raffermit même sa poigne, contraignant la jeune femme à demeurer dans son giron alors qu'il se délectait de l'odeur doucement sucrée qu'exhalait sa chevelure. Sa main qu'il avait précédemment fourrée dans sa poche vint se loger contre la taille ténue, rapprochant le corps désiré contre le sien, brûlant.

« **J'avais oublié l'effet que tu me faisais,** son souffle chaud s'écrasa piteusement contre la petite oreille, arrachant à la jeune femme un long frisson qui s'élança le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour venir s'essouffler voluptueusement dans sa nuque. Sa voix rauque, suppliante trahissait le désarroi soudain qui l'avait saisi. Il était à peine maître de son corps, dominé par le désir ardant que cette peau tiède faisait naître au creux de ses reins.

– **Onii-chan** , geignit-elle du bout des lèvres, espérant, par cette seule appellation, rappeler à son aîné qu'il serrait contre le sien le corps de sa petit sœur.

– **Tais-toi** , les lèvres durement pincées, les muscles roides, il tentait de maîtriser ce flot torrentiel d'endorphines qui cajolait tendrement ses muscles.

– **Onii-chan !**

– **M'appelle pas comme ça !** Sa voix rauque s'évanouit contre la peau souple qu'il embrassa du bout des lèvres.

– **Pourquoi ?**

– **C'est encore plus difficile de me contrôler,** grogna-t-il alors que, d'une rude accolade, il scellait leur bassin.

– **Vas-t-en Luffy,** claqua-t-elle finalement. »

Elle connaissait l'influence de son fruit sur les organismes malheureux qui l'effleuraient un peu trop durement. Elle n'en tenait aucunement rigueur à son frère. D'ailleurs, n'ayant que peu d'estime pour son intégrité physique, elle se fichait bien, pour tout dire, de se faire violemment chevaucher par le brun. Cependant, cette seule éventualité glaçait son aîné, au point où il se répandait en excuses bruyantes à chaque fois qu'il la cajolait d'un peu trop près.

Il s'arracha difficilement de l'étau délicieux qui irradiait ses sens, luttant pour ne pas faire volte face et plaquer sa cadette contre le mat central, peu importait les yeux curieux posés sur eux. Il logea ses mains tremblantes au fond de ses poches. Scrutant son dos, Yukiko ne remarqua pas avec quelle ardeur il résistait à l'irrépressible envie de frotter son membre finement tendu par dessus le tissu épais de son bermuda.

« **Hé bien, je vois que ton fruit pose toujours autant de problème,** plaisanta Nami qui venait de surgir de l'obscurité.

– **Tss, c'est n'importe quoi ! J'ai passé deux ans à tenter de le maîtriser ! Et jusque là, ça fonctionnait plutôt bien.**

– **Peut-être que ton frère y est particulièrement réceptif,** éluda-t-elle, haussant négligemment les épaules. Constatant la mine affable de la petite blanche, elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de reprendre. **Ah, mais arrête avec cette tête de chien battu va. Moi ça me rassure de savoir que Luffy conserve un semblant de normalité !** Rit-elle chaleureusement. »

Elles échangèrent encore quelques banalités avant de rejoindre toute deux la cabine qu'elles partageaient. Et Yukiko s'endormit paisiblement, loin des hurlements silencieux de son âme qui pleuraient la perte encore bien trop douloureuse de Ace.

* * *

 _ **Je publie cette fiction parallèlement sur une autre plateforme. Mais Fanfiction me manquant terriblement, j'ai décidé de la partager ici.**_

 _ **Pour le moment, j'ignore un peu où je vais. Il y aura du yaoi, c'est dans mes brouillons d'intrigues, mais je ferai probablement selon mes humeurs, selon vos idées éventuelles.**_

 _ **Je ne promets pas non plus une publication régulière ; quoi que les trois ou quatre premiers chapitres sont actuellement rédigés, dont deux déjà publiés alors.**_

 _ **C'est la fiction blk que j'avais envie de publier.**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui ont déjà suivi mes récits, ouais ! OK. J'ai des schémas d'écritures. Mais l'histoire sera radicalement différente de ce que j'ai pu produire avant. Pour cause, elle sera vraiment accès sur l'aspect charnel des relations humaines.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce prologue mes chats ! Et n'hésitez pas à me partager vos avis, vos idées !**_

 _ **Zouzou les loulous !**_


	2. C H A P I T R E I - Rencontre

Au petit jour, Yukiko se libéra à grand mal des épaisses couvertures qui choyaient délicieusement son petit corps encore tout engourdi. Alors qu'elle échappait mollement un pied de l'étreinte ouatée, le baiser glacé de l'air ambiant la percuta si rudement qu'un vigoureux frisson la reconduit mécaniquement sous les draps. Depuis quand faisait-il si froid ? Elle s'était endormie la veille sous une chaleur accablante et se réveillait au petit matin les lèvres bleuies par la morsure insidieuse du froid ! Le Nouveau Monde n'était pas seulement étrange et hostile, il n'avait aucun foutu sens commun. Il était au-delà de ce que l'intelligence humaine pouvait appréhender. C'est pour ça que chacun s'accordait à dire _**« Ouais le Nouveau Monde c'est dangereux. »**_ Non mon gars ! Le Nouveau Monde était ponctué par une succession d'événements imprévisibles parce que putains d'illogiques et qui, par conséquent, menaçait à chaque instant l'être humain pourvu, lui, d'une raison logique. C'était élémentaire, non ?

Enfouit sous ses couvertures, la jeune blanche balaya la cabine d'une œillade lapidaire. Hm. Personne. Robin et Nami s'étaient déjà absentées. Le petit déjeuner avait déjà dû être servi, et peut-être même que Sanji avait débarrassé la table de toute victuaille désormais. Inutile dès lors de se risquer hors de l'étreinte obscure de sa cabine. La veille, elle s'était mêlée à ses pairs, s'esclaffant joyeusement de leurs idioties. Elle s'était même risquée à tester une nouvelle invention d'Ussop : une sorte d'épais pistolet qui tirait des boules de peinture. Elle avait fait sa béat hebdomadaire en leur accordant un petit peu de sa présence.

Elle pinça sa lèvres inférieure entre deux rangées de dents nerveuses. Elle pensait n'importe quoi ! Ses amis ne méritaient pas d'être ainsi déconsidérés. Elle secoua sa petite tête blanche, les mèches désordonnées voletèrent sur son crâne pour retomber négligemment autour de son visage poupin. Elle n'était simplement pas encline à côtoyer qui que ce soit aujourd'hui, fusse son frère trépignant et agité. Elle se pointerait discrètement aux cuisines, une petite heure avant le dîner pour être certaine de n'y débusquer que Sanji et lui demanderait de lui préparer un petit coupe-faim rapide avant de regagner sa cabine.

Il n'était pas rare qu'elle agisse ainsi. C'était même relativement récurrent. Dans sa morosité, elle ne croisait personne, n'entretenait aucune civilité. Son frère lui-même ne se risquait pas jusqu'à elle. _**« Tu pleurniches et tu boudes. Baaaah, t'es qu'un bébé ! »**_ Lui avait-il lancé un jour alors qu'il avait déboulé dans le dos de sa cadette pour lui proposer une séance de pêche qu'elle avait immédiatement déclinée. Et Luffy ne supportait que moyennement – _pas du tout_ –, les pleurnicheurs, pour en avoir été un toute son enfance. A Douze ans, il chouinait encore lorsque Ace lui mettait la pâté. Il aurait dû s'y accoutumer, avec le temps.

L'éclat livide qui frappait contre les fenêtres de la pièce étriquée était réprimé à grande peine par les rideaux tirés. Elle devinait le ciel dégagé qui s'élançait au dessus du Sunny, le soleil d'opale qui jetait ses rayons gelés sur les eaux encore sereines du Nouveau Monde. Un ciel d'hiver ! Une journée froide qui contraindrait sans effort la petite blanche à demeurer au fond de son lit. Elle ne projetait pas seulement de se rendre à la salle d'eau pour se doucher, et espérait pouvoir retenir ses besoins primaires le plus longtemps possible. Aujourd'hui, hors de question de se mêler immodérément à ses compagnons. Elle allait rester là, sous trois couches de couettes à se remémorer les délicatesses du plus âgé de ses frères. Ainsi ferma-t-elle doucement les yeux, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller encore chaud.

 _Le soleil frappait douloureusement contre sa petite tête exposée. Lorsqu'elle avait pressé le pas derrière chapeau de paille, l'accompagnant dans sa découverte expresse de l'île, elle ne s'était aucunement attendue à déambuler hasardeusement entre les plaines sableuses d'Alabasta._ _ **« Imôto Porte-Bonheur viens avec moi ! »**_ _Avait exigé Luffy, enroulant son bras autour de la taille efflanquée pour la lancer à sa suite. Il en était ainsi à chaque nouvelle île qu'ils exploraient. Un jour Luffy avait découvert un fabuleux trésor alors qu'il arpentait les côtes d'une île visiblement déserte. Ce même jour, lors de cette même escale, Yukiko avait exceptionnellement accepté de l'accompagner, fâchée des moqueries que son frère lui assénait à chaque nouvelle fois qu'ils amarraient :_ _ **« Trouillarde ! Aha ! »**_ _S'exclamait-il bruyamment alors que la petite blanche se dissimulait à l'abri des cuisines pour être certaine de ne pas avoir à poser un pied aventureux en ce qui pouvait s'avérer être une terre ennemie. Le garçon au chapeau de paille avait alors immédiatement associé l'abdication soudaine de sa cadette aux joyaux fantastiques qu'ils avaient miraculeusement découverts. Yukiko était ainsi devenue_ _ **« Imôto porte-bonheur »**_ _Dès lors, il lui fut irréalisable de demeurer sur le Merry lorsque son frère s'en allait explorer des contrées étrangères._

 _Mais là … Son aîné avait abusé ! La petite femme mourait de soif, déglutissant péniblement dans l'espoir vain d'hydrater ne serait-ce que sommairement sa gorge._

 _«_ _ **J'ai faiiiiim**_ _, déplora Luffy, affalé de tout son poids contre un bâton de marche qui s'enfonçait lourdement dans le sable à chacune de ses foulées._

– _**C'est de ta faute,**_ _accusa Kiko, nichée sur le dos de son grand frère. Inutile qu'elle s'épuise en vain par l'unique bêtise de cet idiot et de son empressement désordonné qui ne manquait jamais de les foutre dans le pétrin._

– _**T'es nulle comme porte-bonheur !**_

– _**C'est toi qui est nul tout court ! Et je ne ….**_

– _**MANGEEEEEER !**_ _»_

 _Le corps de l'adolescente avait manqué de basculer en arrière lorsque Luffy s'était soudainement lancé à l'assaut des hautes tours que l'on distinguait partiellement derrière les épais jets de sable qui tourbillonnaient nerveusement au dessus du sol. Elle nicha sa petite tête dans le cou mince, dissimulant ses yeux de la caresse douloureuse de la poussière qui virevoltaient énergiquement sous la course de l'aîné._ _ **« Baka. Bakaa. Baaakaa. »**_ _Elle marmonnait contrariée des comportements si brusquement changeants du brun. Ils débouchèrent bientôt sur une rue commerçante, toute parsemée de petites étales de quartier abritées sous des tentes en tissu. Elle y distinguait fugacement des fruits triés par couleur et par forme sur des comptoirs branlants, du poisson, des petits bijoux fantaisies à la mode du pays._

 _«_ _ **Gomu gomu no …**_

– _**Merde Luffy qu'est-ce que …**_

– _**Rockeeeeeeet ! »**_

 _La jeune blanche n'eut pas le temps de hurler le nom de son frère qu'ils se retrouvaient violemment projetés plusieurs mètres en avant. Dans un ultime réflexe, elle enserra plus étroitement la nuque du plus vieux, barricadant ses prunelles dilatées de surprise sous ses paupières fébriles. Elle ne perçut rien de plus qu'un grand fracas lorsque le corps sous le sien cessa soudainement son ascension. Ce ne fut que lorsque son frère se redressa vivement, poings joyeusement lancés en l'air, s'extasiant bruyamment de sa découverte –_ à savoir un restaurant d'où s'exhalait, Yukiko devait bien l'admettre, de succulentes effluves mêlées de sucre et de friture _– que la petite blanche s'accorda une œillade alentour. Elle se détacha de son frère alors que celui-ci s'installait précipitamment au comptoir_ _ **« Manger. Manger. Manger. Vite. Vite. J'ai faiiiiim »**_ _Et il ne s'alarma pas même du troue béant que sa chute avait sans aucun doute causé dans le mur de l'établissement. Enfin ... Yukiko chassa bientôt ses précédentes irritations par un large sourire lorsque le restaurateur lui présenta une assiette de nouilles aux légumes._

 _«_ _ **En fait t'es un vrai pochte-bonheur,**_ _baragouina son frère la bouche pleine de victuailles._

– _**Hai !**_ _S'exclama la plus jeune qui, passée ses contrariétés, redevenait l'enfant jouasse qui accordait tant de crédit aux assurances de son aîné._

– _**Tu ne devrais pas rester ici petit,**_ _lança finalement le restaurateur, étonnamment tendu._

– _**Pourquoi ?**_ _S'enquit Luffy, dévorant goulûment sa troisième assiette._

– _**Tu ne sais pas qui tu viens de faire voler à travers le mur ?**_ _Interrogea-t-il alors qu'il pointait le troue béant que la jeune Yukiko avait remarqué quelques minutes auparavant._

– _**Il s'est passé quoi avec le mur ?**_ _S'enquit-il, basculant doucement son corps sur son tabouret pour examiner d'un œil laconique la rangé de troues percés symétriquement dans une succession relativement significatives de bâtiments._ _ **Bizarre ta déco papy.**_

– _**C'est vous qui avez fait ça,**_ _s'exclamèrent soudainement quelques clients._

– _**Gomen**_ _, se manifesta enfin la jeune femme qui fourrait dans sa bouche une nouvelle fournée de pâtes épaisses._

– _**On a fait ça quand ?**_ _S'enquit négligemment le garçon. »_

 _Il ne reçut nulle réponse, se contentant de soulever les exaspérations bourrues des clients présents._

 _Un gars qui s'effondrait soudainement dans son assiette avant de reprendre paisiblement son repas. Puis deux gamins surexcités qui déboulaient comme des forcenés, envoyant valser dans le décor un haut gradé de la marine et un commandant des Pirates de Barbes Blanches. C'était bien plus que ce que ce modeste établissement avait l'habitude d'endurer._

 _«_ _ **Mugiwara !**_ _Une voix gronda, faisant se redresser la tête du principal concerné alors que sa cadette terminait son assiette._

– _**Je peux en avoir encore s'il te plaît monsieur ?**_ _Réclama poliment l'adolescente, présentant au restaurateur le bol vide qu'elle tenait entre ses paumes, le visage baissé en signe de civilité . Elle ne prêta pas grande attention à l'homme furieux qui venait d'apparaître entre les pans abîmés du mur éventré._

– _**Je suis venu pour toi Mugiwara,**_ _annonça-t-il en s'avançant. Un regard en biais et elle constata que son aîné dardait sur lui un œil concerné. Il devait réfléchir à qui était ce gars. Néanmoins, il continuait à engloutir goulûment tout ce qui s'échouait sous ses doigts._ _ **Arrête de manger !**_ _S'énerva l'homme au cigare._

– _**Monsieur fumé !**_ _S'exclama Yukiko qui reconnut enfin l'adversaire qui avait manqué de retarder leur entrée sur Grand Line. »_

 _Luffy mâchouillait toujours bruyamment une cuisse de poulet. Mais Kiko remarqua à ses pupilles soudainement dilatées qu'il reconnaissait leur précédent assaillant. S'écoula de nouvelles secondes avant qu'il ne s'exclame :_ _ **« Tu es le mec fumé ! »**_ _Dans sa surprise, il recracha toute sa bouchée au visage du marine qui ne put enceindre un_ _ **« Bâtard »**_ _derrière ses lèvres pincées. Luffy engloutit maladroitement le reste de son repas avant de balancer sa cadette par dessus son épaule. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils cavalaient énergiquement au cœur de la ville, fuyant à pleine jambe l'homme fumé qui rugissait dans leur dos._

 _«_ _ **Luffy, il arrive !**_ _Chouina l'adolescente qui, basculée sur son perchoir, conservait une vue dégagée sur les larges poings enfumés qui se lançaient à leur suite._

– _**Raaaaah,**_ _grogna l'aîné alors que ses pieds frappaient le sol avec une vigueur nouvelle, accélérant considérablement sa progression. »_

 _En face d'eux, Tashigi, le sabre levé, menaçait d'abattre froidement les fuyards. En trois enjambées la fratrie se retrouva sur les toits, le pas toujours saccadé de ce même empressement. Et Smoker qui les poursuivait. Yukiko ne pouvait que constater l'écart déjà désuet qui s'amoindrissait à chaque nouvelle seconde. Une nouvelle masse indisciplinée de fumée blanche jaillit du bras adverse, projetant un poings massif à quelques centimètres du visages terrifié de l'adolescente._

 _Putain. Il était si proche, ce poing nerveusement congestionné qu'elle en devinait sans mal les relents acides de tabac froid. Dégoûtant. Déjà qu'elle concevait assez durement l'odeur constante de cigarette qui cajolait les vêtements, la peau, les cheveux de Sanji … Luffy ne lui accorda pas le temps de poursuivre ses brèves interjections silencieuses qu'il chuta lourdement entre deux pans de toits, rejoignant rudement le sol. Si une laconique plainte effrayée manqua de franchir les lèvres de la blanche, elle fut néanmoins aussitôt étouffée par l'étreinte de Luffy qui, avant qu'ils ne percutent le sol, enroula ses membres souples autour du corps étroit._ _ **« Shishishi. »**_ _Et il riait cet idiot ! Il avait manqué de lui rompre le cou, un haut gradé de la marine les poursuivait, et lui … Il s'esclaffait._

 _«_ _ **Oï ! Les amis !**_ _»_

 _Il entama un brusque détour lorsqu'il remarqua du coin de l'œil son équipage à demi dissimulé derrière l'épave de ce qui avait dû être un mur._

 _«_ _ **Oï Luffy t'es pas sérieux ! Les ramène pas !**_ _Tenta Zoro, en vain car son capitaine les rejoignait, trépignant d'on ne savait trop quelle excitation._

– _**Luffy bouuuuge !**_ _S'exclama bruyamment le petit corps terrifié contre l'épaule du chapeau de paille. »_

 _C'était la fin cette fois. Ce poing s'élançait vers eux avec bien trop de vélocité pour qu'ils n'en réchappent. Résignée, elle laissa retomber mollement sa petite tête blanche dans le dos de son frères, ses mèches ivoires pendouillant négligemment dissimulaient ses yeux clos. Il y eut soudainement un grand fracas. Était-ce ce point tourbillonnant qui les avait enfin percuté ?_

 _Surprise de n'en éprouver aucune douleur, elle redressa une tête hésitante. Elle vit d'abord un jet indiscipliné de flammes bouillonnantes s'élancer jusqu'au ciel. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'elle remarqua le souffle brûlant qui épousseta son corps tout entier et fouetta presque agréablement ses joues rouges. Dans sa surprise, le chapeau paille se tourna pour contempler plus aisément la colonne de flamme qui contraignait Smoker à l'éloignement. Yukiko, toujours nichée contre son épaule, sa tête dodelinant lourdement dans le dos de son aîné, se contentait de lire la surprise presque horrifiée qui tâchait progressivement les visages de ses amis._ _ **« Oï Luffy, il se passe quoi ? »**_ _Elle gigota, en vain._

 _«_ _ **Ace !**_ _»_

 _Ace … Ace ? Ace?! Putain ACE ? Que … Quoi ? Ace était … Ici ? Présent dans cette ville ? Juste derrière elle._

 _«_ _ **Ace ?!**_ _s'exclama bruyamment la petite blanche. Elle enfonça ses poings étroits dans le dos caoutchouteux de son aîné sans qu'il ne sembla s'en préoccuper._ _ **Lâche-moi Luffy ! Luffyyyy ! Laisse moi descen …**_

– _**Oï Luffy. Yukiko. Partez devant, je vous rejoins !**_

– _**Hai !**_ _»_

 _Luffy fit volte face. Enfin. Ses prunelles azurées découvrirent deux gigantesques flammes s'agitant fébrilement sur deux poings serrés. Son regard balaya rapidement les deux bras puissants qui les soutenaient pour se perdre sur un nez parsemés de fines tâches de rousseurs. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la stupeur lorsqu'elle tomba sur le regard charbonneux du plus grand de ses frères._ _ **« Ace ... »**_ _Souffla-t-elle si misérablement du bout des lèvres qu'elle ne fut pas certaine qu'un son s'en soit véritablement émancipé. Le grand lui accorda un clin d'œil complice avant de disparaître sous un brasier ardent._ _ **« Ça c'est cool. »**_ _Elle souffla, basculant entre la fierté et l'émerveillement._

 _«_ _ **Oh les gars, vous le connaissez ce type ?**_ _S'enquit Zoro, le souffle entre coupé par sa course folle._

– _**C'est notre grand frère !**_ _Ils s'étaient exclamés ensemble, la voix riante. Le sourire au bord des lèvres alors que Luffy se tournait vers la masse informe, mêlée de flamme et de fumée qui s'élevait derrière les bâtiments de la ville. »_

 _Il y eut de nouveaux fracas, le sol gronda, les murs oscillèrent dangereusement. Kiko, nichée sur son perchoir gesticula péniblement pour se défaire de l'étreinte de son aîné et observer à son aise les affres du combats qui vociférait dans son dos. Dans ses vaines tentatives, elle ne remarqua pas l'équipage qui s'éloignait, bifurquant dans une rue voisine._

 _o o o_

 _«_ _ **T'es vraiment chiant !**_ _Pesta Kiko à un Luffy qui n'y accordait visiblement qu'un intérêt discutable. »_

 _Ses pieds soulevèrent une maigre brume poussiéreuse en foulant enfin le sol d'une rue déserte. Elle lança un bref regard alentour pour conforter ce qu'elle avait lourdement présagé : ils étaient perdus. Pour la seconde fois en l'espace d'une même heure ! Derrière eux, le souffle de l'affrontement titanesque s'était éteint, ne demeurait que de maigres fumets grisâtres d'un feu mourant qui s'élevaient encore au dessus des toits._

 _«_ _ **C'est bizarre,**_ _débuta Luffy, basculant son regard sur sa droite. Puis sur sa gauche. De nouveau sur sa droite pour enfin balayer toute la rue d'une œillade lapidaire._ _ **Ils étaient juste là ! Ils se sont perdus tu crois ?**_

– _**C'est la seule explication logique, oui**_ _, ironisa la petite blanche, un soupire aux lèvres alors qu'elle croisait des bras contrariés contre sa poitrine étroite._

– _**Bah ouais je vois que ça**_ _._

– _**Kiko, pourquoi tu essaies encore de faire de l'esprit avec lui ?**_ _»_

 _Ace ! Sa voix avait jaillit de nul part. Enfin, si, elle avait tonné au dessus de leur tête. Elle leva ses orbes océans pour les poser sur son aîné qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis qu'il s'était lancé en mer. Mais l'éclat trop enjoué du soleil lui arracha une grimace. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il gagna lestement le sol que la plus petite se jeta contre son torse, enroulant aussitôt ses bras menus autour de sa nuque épaisse._

 _«_ _ **Aaaaace !**_ _S'était-elle exclamée alors que le pirate refermait deux bras forts autour du corps frêle._

– _**Hé doucement Princesse,**_ _un rire léger racla le fond de sa gorge alors qu'il déposait ses lèvres chaudes au sommet du crâne opalescent. Mais la petite blanche, toute enjouée qu'elle était de cajoler son aîné enfouit son nez étroit dans son cou._ _ **Non ... Non. Attends Kiko !**_ _Il déposa délicatement deux larges paumes contre les épaules de la petite pour l'éloigner tout doucement de sa peau._ _ **Laisse moi le temps de me ré-habituer à ta présence.**_

– _**Hai !**_ _S'exclama la gamine jouasse qui s'éloignait d'un bond pour se tourner vers Luffy qui, un large sourire contre les lèvres dévisageait son aîné._

– _**Ace !**_ _Souffla-t-il alors qu'il comblait d'un pas l'espace qui les séparait. »_

 _D'une main leste, Ace attrapa un tonneau calé dans un coin de rue et le logea entre lui et son petit frère. D'un accord tacite ils y logèrent leur coude et se lancèrent dans un bras de fer énergique. Évidemment. La confrontation. Une manière singulière de se saluer. Lorsqu'ils résidaient encore tous trois sur l'île de Dawn, chaque nouvelle matinée était ponctuée d'un combat succinct qu'Ace remportait immanquablement. Pourquoi continuaient-ils à s'affronter ces deux là ? Kiko, qui ne s'était jamais mêlée aux coutumes bourrues de ses aînés ne saisissait jamais trop l'enjeu de ces duels. Mais ils avaient au moins le mérite de la divertir. Et puis c'était toujours une occasion supplémentaire de célébrer Ace._

 _«_ _ **On s'est pas vu depuis combien de temps ?!**_ _Luffy, la voix riante luttait contre la poigne de son aîné. »_

 _Kiko leva ses yeux clairs sur le visage rayonnant du chapeau de paille. Dans ses yeux miroitait un semblant de fierté tintée d'une joie immense. Et ses lèvres tremblantes ne semblaient pouvoir contenir un large sourire. Il était heureux. Pas simplement content. Satisfait de vivre au sein d'un équipage fidèle et d'amis sincères. Non. Il était heureux. Ce qu'elle aimait le voir ainsi, son grand frère. A chaque fois qu'elle constatait ce sourire sur son visage gamin elle ne pouvait restreindre une bouffée de satisfaction lui enserrer la poitrine. Son bonheur, faisait le sien. C'était idiot, dépassé de songer ainsi après presque dix-sept années d'existence. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses frères, Kiko n'était guère plus qu'une enfant aimante, émerveillée face à ses aînés tout-puissants._

 _«_ _ **J'en sais rien. Mais Luffy, tu me suis à la trace !**_ _Surenchérit l'aîné._ _ **T'as pas changé depuis que t'étais gosse.**_

– _**Toi non plus, Ace,**_ _grogna Luffy visiblement en difficulté, sans se départir de son large sourire._ _ **Ça m'a surpris d'apprendre que tu avais mangé un fruit du démon, mais sinon, tu n'as pas changé. Tu te rappelles de cette fois où tu avais volé une centaine de pastèques au fermier et que tu lui avais craché les pépins à la figure ?**_

– _**C'était toi Onii-chan !**_ _Intervint Kiko, la voix riante alors qu'elle grimpait sur une caisse pour assister confortablement à l'échange des deux grands._

– _**Même que tu as eu une sacré bosse sur la tête !**_ _Insista le chapeau de paille._

– _**Ah ça c'était moi,**_ _marmonna la petite blanche en s'adossant au mur d'une maison qui soutenait le tas de caisses._

– _**Ouais. Et j'arrêtais pas de rire,**_ _taquina le garçon aux tâches de rousseur, dominant sensiblement l'échange. »_

Crack ! _Le tonneau venait de céder sous la pression de l'affrontement._

 _«_ _ **Que des bons souvenirs,**_ _sourit Luffy alors que la petite quittait son assise pour rejoindre les garçons._

– _**Votre équipage est sûrement en train de vous chercher.**_ _Remarqua Ace alors qu'il fourrait sa main dans son petit sac à dos. Il en dénicha une gourde à demie pleine._

– _**Hai. Mais Ace, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**_

– _**Quoi ? T'as pas eu mon message sur l'île de Drum ?**_

– _**Drum ?**_

– _**Ouais, laisse tomber. C'est pas très important. J'ai des affaires à régler ici, je pensais qu'on pourrait se voir.**_

– _**Vouiii !**_ _S'enjoua Kiko, fatiguée de ne pas participer à cet échange de grands. Elle enroula une nouvelle fois ses bras autour du cou de l'homme aux flammes. Et malgré les tentatives esquissées du plus âgé de se débarrasser de l'étreinte, la petite ne daigna pas se retirer._

– _**Yukiko. Je t'assure que c'est pas simple ce que tu me fais subir**_ _. »_

 _Kiko et son fichu fruit. Il avait pu s'en accoutumer assez aisément sur l'île de Dawn. Il fréquentait quotidiennement sa cadette qui, dans une vénération parfois étrange, n'avait de cesse de poser ses mains sur lui. Mais trois ans sans esquisse du moindre contact avec cette peau tentatrice et toutes ses barrières s'étaient considérablement étiolées. Il se demandait bien si Luffy éprouvait également ces mêmes désagréments au contact sucré de la plus jeune, ou s'il se complaisait toujours dans sa parfaite ignorance des choses –_ élémentaires, il en était persuadé _– de la vie._

 _Oh certes, il parvenait présentement à contenir les frissons discrets qui chatouillaient ses hanches, l'empressement à peine discernable qui chahutait son cœur et cet étrange désir de plaquer le corps chétif plus rudement contre le sien. Il avait essuyé de la plus jeune des assauts bien plus insistants. Il se souvenait d'une nuit particulièrement périlleuse, celle qui précéda son départ :_

 _« Kiko étant fiévreuse, la fratrie s'était exceptionnellement réfugiée chez Dadan, occupant la chambre presque entièrement dépouillée qui avait couvé leurs nuits les plus anciennes au sein du Mont Corvo. Deux misérables matelas se chamaillaient le centre de la pièce. Dadan avait insisté pour que la petite occupe une couche plus confortable, mais la malade s'y était fermement opposée. Ace partait le lendemain, hors de question qu'ils passent cette ultime nuit séparés._ _ **« Je peux attendre que tu ailles mieux pour partir, Kiko. »**_ _Avait soufflé Ace, l'iris charbonneuse assombrie par l'inquiétude. Mais encore, Kiko avait refusé. Voilà des mois que la date avait été fixée. Ace attendait avec tant d'impatience ce départ qu'elle se refusait à le repousser, et ce malgré les insistances de son aîné pour s'assurer à ses côtés de son rétablissement_

 _«_ _ **Je dors avec Luffy !**_ _Avait annoncé Ace. »_

 _Le rétablissement de Kiko nécessitait un sommeil paisible, sans que l'un ou l'autre de ses frères ne la chasse d'un malencontreux coup de pied durant la nuit. Et puis, à dire vrai, Ace préférait instaurer une distance raisonnable entre lui et la plus jeune. Depuis quelques mois déjà, il découvrait les petits pêchés solitaires. Il avait entraperçu un jeune couple s'ébattre un jour à l'abri des caisses d'arrivage dans le port de la ville. Les gémissements qui vrillaient l'air, le claquement des hanches qui se percutaient brutalement, les insanités qu'il avait à peine saisi, soufflés entre deux geignements l'avaient considérablement émoustillé. Il s'était empressé de rejoindre la cime d'un arbre quelconque pour s'y dissimuler, logeant entre ses paumes encore étroites la turgescence qui déformait son bermuda._

 _Jamais, avant ce malencontreux événement, il n'avait enduré les affres du fruit luxurieux de sa petite sœur. Pas même lorsqu'elle se réfugiait dans ses bras en pleine nuit, accusant les branches trop fébriles de vouloir s'emparer d'elle. Pas même lorsqu'elle essayait d'embrasser furieusement ses lèvres en clamant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'Ace était son grand frère à elle. Lui n'en ressentait à l'époque qu'une affection sincère et une fierté établie. Mais l'excitation brûlante qui lui sciait désormais les reins à chaque nouvelle caresse … Ca non, c'était très récent._

 _Kiko avait donc chahuté mollement son corps endoloris jusqu'à sa couche personnelle. Elle s'était endormie. Luffy également. Il ronflait bruyamment, lançant occasionnellement ses poings élastiques dans les côtes de son aîné. Quelle plaie de dormir avec ce gamin ! Un assaut plus rude que les précédents le chassa du matelas, l'envoyant valser douloureusement contre un mur de la pièce._

 _«_ _ **Fait chier,**_ _avait-il pesté entre ses dents serrées._

– _**Ace ?**_ _L'apostrophe fut si faible, si étouffée par la fièvre et la couverture qui dissimulait la bouche pâteuse que le susnommé pensa un instant avoir rêvé._ _ **Ace ?**_

– _**Kiko. Tu devrais dormir,**_ _accusa doucement le garçon qui se redressait pour rejoindre sa sœur qu'il devina désormais assise sur le fin matelas._

– _**J'y arrive pas,**_ _avoua-t-elle faiblement._ _ **Tu restes un peu avec moi onii-chan ? »**_

 _Elle l'aperçut se lever, saisit distinctement un délicat froissement de vêtements, les cuisses de son bermuda frottaient doucement l'une contre l'autre alors qu'il la rejoignait. Elle distinguait sa silhouette se détacher de l'obscurité tâchée par l'éclat livide qui perçait à travers la fenêtre. Il s'installa à ses côtés, en tailleur, le dos droit, les paumes déposées sur ses genoux._

 _«_ _ **Tu vas mieux ?**_ _S'enquit-il. Il fixa ses orbes abyssales sur la silhouette obscure qui chancelait mollement à ses côtés._

– _**Hm … J'sais pas.**_ _Sa mâchoire était si pénible à mouvoir que la moitié de ses syllabes se heurtaient paresseusement contre ses lèvres à demies closes._

– _**Tss. Je vais reporter mon départ.**_

– _**Nop. Nop. Noooop,**_ _ses lèvres s'arrondissaient difficilement sur les voyelles, les mots peinaient à se libérer de l'enclave pataude de ses dents._ _ **Nop.**_ _Sanctionna-t-elle. Que refusait-elle déjà ? Pourquoi s'insurgeait-elle contre son aîné ? Ah oui. Son départ. Il voulait le différer pour accompagner son rétablissement._ _ **Nop.**_

– _**C'est bon. J'ai compris.**_ _Un rire mince dérida ses sourcils froncés alors qu'il secouait une tête dépitée face à sa sœur qui semblait verser doucement dans une phase de fièvre délirante. Kiko était fragile, du moins, elle n'avait pas leur résistance. Il n'était pas rare qu'une fièvre virulente ne la cloue au lit. Le garçon était habitué à ses alitements._ _ **Tu as hâte que je parte c'est ça ?**_

– _**Nop.**_ _Un nouveau rire de Ace secoua tendrement ses épaules._

– _**Tu préférerais que je reste ?**_

– _**Nop.**_ _Elle n'écoutait qu'à demi, répondant mécaniquement aux interrogations de son aîné._

– _**Alors quoi ?**_

– _**Nop.**_ _Elle pinça ses lèvres que son frère devina anormalement rouges, comme chaque fois que la maladie la saisissait. Elle haussa si péniblement ses épaules qu'elle avorta prestement son geste. Son corps tout entier semblait avoir chut de la cime de l'arbre le plus élancé de l'île toute entière._ _ **Je voudrais partir avec toi.**_

– _**Tu es trop jeune.**_

– _**Nop. Tu veux pas parce que je t'aime trop. Tu veux vivre ta vie loin de moi,**_ _énonça Kiko se remémorant sans peine la discussion qu'elle avait un jour surprise entre son aîné et Makino venue aider Ace à préparer son départ._

– _**Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça …**_ _Il soupira, enfouit une main soudainement fébrile entre ses mèches corbeaux._ _ **Tu le sais que je t'aime aussi très fort Princesse.**_ _»_

 _Princesse. Lorsque ce sobriquet franchissait les lèvres de l'aîné, une confidence y succédait immanquablement. Princesse c'était le signe évident de la complicité qui les unissait. De l'amour infrangible qu'ils se vouaient. C'était un top départ qui lançait une session de câlineries. Princesse, c'était le moment où Ace basculait toutes ses barrières, c'était un baiser de son âme nue. C'était Ace. Simplement Ace. Dépouillé momentanément d'ambitions pharaoniques, d'un passé tourmenté, d'une lignée maudite. De nouveau, un tissu qui se froissait. Le matelas chancela et les rayons de lunes qui se jetaient en face de ses yeux clairs furent partiellement obstrués par le corps de con aîné._

 _«_ _ **Tu es vraiment trop jeune et trop fragile pour t'engager sur Grand Line maintenant. Quand Luffy partira ouais, OK. Pars avec lui. Tu auras presque dix-sept ans, tu seras une petite femme. Et puis Luffy saura te protéger ...**_

– _**Toi aussi !**_

– _**Oui. Je pourrais protéger une ado de seize ans qui maîtrise les astuces élémentaires du combat. Pas une gamine de treize ans qui s'enrhume à chaque courant d'air.**_

– _**Tu m'aimes alors ?**_

– _**Qu … ?**_ _Il soupira, le dépit secouant une nouvelle fois sa tête brune. Elle se fichait bien de ne pouvoir l'accompagner à cause de son âge. Elle acceptait sans peine de s'y soumettre. Mais rester à terre parce qu'il ne l'aimerait soit disant pas, ça, elle le concevait bien moins aisément._ _ **Baka !**_ _Dit-il enfin alors qu'il frappait gentiment le front brûlant, faisant presque chavirer le corps malade._ _ **Évidemment que je t'aime. T'as ma petite sœur. Ma …**_ _Il hésita, détournant machinalement son regard alors même qu'il ne pouvait déceler convenablement les traits de la plus jeune._ _ **Ma princesse,**_ _marmonna-t-il._

– _**Du coup t'es un prince toi ?**_

– _**Pas moyen ! Je suis un pirate qui t'a enlevée et enfermée dans la cale de son navire en attente d'une rançon.**_

– _**Tu comptes m'échanger contre de l'argent ?**_

– _**Tu t'inquiètes même pas de savoir qui voudrait payer pour te récupérer ?**_ _Remarquant le silence qui lui répondit, il reprit finalement._ _ **Et puis, je suis un pirate. Je prends l'argent et je me tire ! Et toi, je te garde.**_

– _**Il s'appelle comment ton équipage monsieur le Pirate ?**_

– _**Heu … Je sais pas. Hearts. Ou Diamonds.**_

– _**Fragile**_ _, pouffa la petite blanche, enfouissant mollement sa bouche derrière sa paume moite._

– _**Quoi ?! Mais non. Je suis l'As. L'As de cœur ou de Carreau ça envoie !**_ _Se justifia-t-il immédiatement, contrarié de déclencher les gloussements de de sa cadette. Cadette qui coutumièrement vénérait chacune de ses décisions._

– _**C'est juste que ça te ressemble paaaas du tout. Le cœur, c'est pas toi. C'est trop exposé, c'est rouge. C'est la passion. Et le carreau, bah c'est un peu la carte nulle quoi. Et puis c'est rouge aussi de toute façon. Le pique c'est plus toi. C'est sombre. C'est fort. C'est classe.**_

– _**Heu …**_ _Kiko était un personnage surprenant. Dans sa candeur et son besoin irrépressible d'être choyée, il lui arrivait de faire des traits d'esprit relativement appréciables._ _ **Mouais. Mais j'aime quand même bien le rouge. C'est brûlant et dangereux ! Mais bon, Spades. OK. Donc mon équipage c'est les Spades. Je suis l'As de pique et t'es prisonnière dans mon bateau. J'ai tout juste ?**_

– _**Oui. Pourquoi l'As de pique m'enferme dans une cale si je suis sa princesse ?**_

– _**Pour pas que tu te serves de mes sentiments pour t'évader.**_

– _**Monsieur le pirate aime d'autres filles ?**_

– _**Non. J'ai qu'une princesse.**_

– _**Il a dit à Makino qu'il voulait aimer ailleurs,**_ _accusa-t-elle._

– _**Kiko. T'es ma petite sœur de treize ans. Je suis un bientôt pirate de dix-sept. Je refuserai toujours catégoriquement que tu m'accompagnes, j'ai trop peur que tu finisses par ne plus me regarder avec tes grands yeux admiratifs. Je veux simplement vivre mon aventure pleinement imôto. Arrête avec tes petites colères d'enfant égoïste.**_ _Son manque de réaction fut tout entier dévolu à la fièvre._

– _**Est-ce que monsieur l'As de pique est un pirate qui tue des gens ?**_

– _**Monsieur l'As de pique est un pirate qui vit en dehors des lois.**_

– _**Il ne faut pas tuer les gens.**_

– _**Est-ce que tu aimerais moins monsieur l'As de pique si tu le voyais tuer des gens ?**_

– _**Oui.**_

– _**C'est pour ça que tu es enfermée dans la cale.**_

– _**Je comprends,**_ _abdiqua enfin Yukiko. »_

 _Un échange singulier. Des aveux dissimulés. Ace et Yukiko ne se parlaient qu'à demis mots. Ils se disaient tout sans jamais rien s'avouer. La tête blanche dodelina mollement, d'une épaule à une autre, à peine consciente de la présence de son aîné qui avait logé sa paume contre la nuque moite de la plus jeune. Elle était brûlante. Il dardait sur elle une prunelle insistante sans parvenir à la distinguer pleinement, engouffrée qu'elle était dans l'obscurité. Les rayons de lune éclaboussaient confusément de minces parcelles de son visage : une tempe, un sourcil, une joue, un bout de son nez et ses lèvres. Ses lèvres …_

 _Il remonta doucement sa paume contre la joue rougie de fièvre, perdant son pouce à la naissance des lèvres pleines, entrouvertes dans un désir probable de happer quelques goulées d'air frais afin apaiser les maux brûlants de son petit corps. Comment aurait-elle pu recevoir un peu d'air frais alors que l'atmosphère devenait si oppressante ?_

 _Son cœur s'agitait contre sa poitrine rendant sa respiration pénible. Il reconnaissait ces symptômes, mais pour une raison qui lui échappa, ne parvint pas cette fois à s'en soustraire. Il pesta silencieusement alors qu'il perdait une nouvelle fois son regard sur ce qu'il devina être les yeux de la plus jeune. Sous ses doigts, il sentait la peau délicieuse de sa cadette. Cette peau tendre qu'il avait envie de choyer de mille caresses. Son corps bascula doucement en avant sans qu'il ne puisse lui imposer le moindre retrait. Il demeura là. Immobile, leur souffle chaud se heurtant délicieusement. Il sentait contre ses lèvres la chaleur de la peau vibrante sous sa caresse. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas risqué à y déposer un baiser. Il essayait toujours de saisir un regard, un éclat dans cette obscurité qui engloutissait ses orbes océans. Mais rien. Ses yeux étaient tâchés du spectre de la nuit, indiscernables, tout juste devinables._

 _«_ _ **Onii-chan.**_ _»_

 _Un coup de fouet jeté contre ses reins. Un assaut succulent. Les lèvres de sa sœur s'ouvraient sur une délectable complainte. Une vague de chaleur le parcourut violemment, crispant sensiblement ses doigts contre la joue dodue. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le nomme ainsi dans un moment pareil ? Onii-chan, c'était le tout puissant qui dardait sur sa princesse une emprise absolue. Onii-chan s'accordait tous les droits sur imôto. Bordel ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait présentement en abuser de ses droits ! C'était à cause de ce fruit. Ce maudit fruit du démon qui lui causait tant d'ardeur. C'était ce fruit, et non le corps souffrant de sa cadette. Pourtant … Un rayon de lune venait mourir contre une clavicule saillante. Ouais. Pourtant c'était ce corps chétif qu'il avait envie de serrer contre le sien. Cette clavicule qu'il désirait ardemment embrasser._

 _«_ _ **Onii-chan.**_

– _**Bordel,**_ _marmonna-t-il alors qu'il fondait sur la peau offerte de la blanche. »_

 _Il nicha ses lèvres contre son cou, luttant pour ne pas y déposer une nuée de baiser désordonnés. Il s'exhalait de cette peau tendre de délicieuses effluves sucrées. Les phéromones. Il le savait. C'était ce fruit du démon qui agissait sur son organisme. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour esquisser un semblant d'excuse à sa petite sœur demeurée immobile face aux insistances de l'aîné. Mais ses lèvres se refermèrent aussitôt sur un filet de peau._

 _ **Putain !**_ _Il fallait qu'il cesse, qu'il étouffe immédiatement cette étreinte délicieuse qui lui cajolait les reins. Il devait se défaire de cette peau, sans quoi il ne ferait qu'attiser le feu ardent qui courait le long de son torse. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent à nouveau, libérant leur délicieuse otage. Mais ses dents s'en saisir alors tout aussi prestement, la pinçant délicatement entre quatre incisives gourmandes._ _Sous la surprise probablement, la blanche ne put contenir un geignement qui franchit malencontreusement ses lèvres._

Bam ! _Sa petite tête ivoire heurta lourdement le sol, son corps reposant à demi sur l'étroit matelas. Mais Ace, qui s'était jeté sur son cou ne s'en enquit nullement. Il déposait au grès de ses désirs pressés, ses lèvres frémissantes contre cette peau tentatrice. Il perdit sa bouche au creux de son cou, dévorant d'avides baisers l'angle rondelet que formait l'épaule à la jointure de la nuque. Il referma ses lèvres sur sa peau qu'il suçota goulûment, s'excitant du bruit de succion qui réchauffait la pièce. Bordel si Luffy se réveillait … Il l'assommerait lui-même pour continuer en paix ! Il remonta ses baiser contre l'arrondi de sa mâchoire, il en retraça les contours de ses lèvres gonflées. Il embrassa son menton, avant de regagner son cou, dévorant avidement sa gorge. Il reprit son ascension jusqu'à ses joues chaudes qu'il submergea de nouvelles attentions. Il parcourut ses tempes, son front, son nez. Ses tendresses s'essoufflèrent à la commissure de ses lèvres. Devait-il …_

 _«_ _ **Onii-chan …**_ _Mais Ace resta pantois face à ces lèvres pleines qu'il devinait presque contre les siennes._ _ **S'il te plaît …**_ _Sans doute interprétât-il maladroitement la supplique de la plus jeune car il esquissa un retrait. »_

 _Mais des bras menus s'enroulèrent fébrilement autour de sa nuque, le faisant dangereusement chavirer en avant, manquant de heurter la moue suppliante de sa cadette. Il s'appuya sur son coude, essayant de reprendre un souffle plus apaisé alors qu'il fixait ses iris nocturnes sur les yeux océans de la plus jeune. Oui. Il les discernait plus aisément maintenant, ces yeux brillants. Luisants d'un désir réprouvé. Non. Non. Elle était fiévreuse, délirante et pas même âgée de quatorze ans. Son fruit se jouait d'elle. De lui. De leurs envies respectives. Il ne devait pas céder. Il ne devait plus céder !_

 _«_ _ **Onii-chan … S'il te plaît, embrasse-moi.**_ _»_

 _ **Putain de merde !**_ _Il fondit aussitôt sur ces lèvres suppliantes. Aucune retenue. Pas même une once de timidité. Il dévorait voracement cette bouche désirée, soupirait de satisfaction contre ces lèvres savoureuses. Il immisça une langue mutine entre les lèvres tendres. Si Kiko émit un léger gémissement de surprise, elle céda néanmoins à la curieuse et ouvrit doucement sa bouche. Les deux appendices brûlants se rencontrèrent brutalement, maladroitement, car ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais goûté à l'expérience délicieuse d'un baiser. Leurs dents claquaient parfois sous l'empressement avide du plus vieux. L'excitation qui raidissait ses membres dominait très largement l'échange. En fait, non. A bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas cela. Pas véritablement. C'est Yukiko qui s'était toute entière livrée aux lèvres exquises d'Ace et non l'excitation dévorante qui imposait ses sévisses._

 _Il se recula, un maigre instant avant de capturer les deux perles rubis dans un nouvel assaut, tout aussi empressé que le précédent. Son corps s'était de lui-même imposé entre les cuisses de la plus jeune alors qu'il enfouissait sa main disponible sous le t-shirt maculé de Kiko, crispant ses doigts fébriles sur la peau tendre. Ce contact chaud, délicieux arracha un spasme violent à la petite blanche qui cambra son dos étroit. Sa poitrine naissante rencontra le torse découvert d'Ace._

 _Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi jusqu'au levé du jour. Il fallut la perspective que Dadan les surprenne pour que Ace parvienne enfin à s'arracher des lèvres succulentes. Le soleil pointant doucement derrière les larges fenêtres de la chambres, il saisissait désormais pleinement le corps offert, pantelant sous le sien. Ces yeux à demis clos, cette bouche quémandeuse, entrouverte sur un baiser récent. Il la désirait. Il en avait oublié la caresse lancinante du fruit. C'était elle, ce petit corps chétif qu'il désirait. C'était …_

 _«_ _ **Ace ?**_ _Une voix alourdie par le sommeil brisa la quiétude de la pièce._ _ **Vous faites quoi ?**_ _S'enquit Luffy qui se redressait mollement sur sa couche._

– _**Ri … Rien,**_ _peina Ace qui se levait brutalement, dos à son cadet, tentant de dissimuler négligemment la preuve évidente de son désir._ _ **Je dois aller … Me doucher.**_ _»_

 _La fièvre de Yukiko avait fini par tomber. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eut l'occasion de recroiser son aîné qui s'affairait à son départ depuis le début du jour. Elle était demeurée avec Luffy qui s'était étonné de découvrir une marque étrangement violacée contre son cou. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'entretenir son grand aîné au sujet de la nuit singulière qu'ils avaient passée._

 _Tout le monde se pressait pour saluer Ace, pour accompagner son départ. Alors qu'il rejoignait la petite barque de fortune qui supporterait ses premières frasques, il s'était arrêté à la hauteur de ses cadets. Il avait gratifié Luffy d'une petite tape sur le crâne, lui intimant de faire attention à lui, à Kiko et de le rejoindre rapidement._ _ **« Je ne fais que prendre de l'avance. »**_ _Avait-il dit. Puis il avait enlacé Kiko. Sa petite sœur. Sa Princesse. Il savait quels tourments se fracassaient présentement contre son crâne. Il ne pouvait la quitter sans la rassurer. Sans conforter ses interrogations. Alors, discrètement, il souffla contre son oreille._ _ **« Ton cadeau d'adieu ma Princesse, était merveilleux. »**_ _Il embrassa chastement son front avant de se réfugier sur sa barque de fortune._

 _Ma princesse. Jamais avant il n'avait employé le possessif. Ma princesse. Cette seule constatation réchauffa ses joues alors qu'un large sourire cajola ses lèvres. Ouais. Elle était sa princesse ! Peu importait ce qu'il vivrait sur les mers. Elle serait toujours la plus importante ! Et elle s'en contentait pleinement. Du moins, pour les années qu'il lui restait à demeurer sur l'île de Dawn ... »_

 _«_ _ **Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à contrôler ton fruit,**_ _grogna Ace qui, malgré la morsure du désir qui chatouillait ses reins, ne tenta plus rien pour repousser les tendresses euphoriques de la cadette. Il avala quelques longues gorgées de la gourde qu'il avait extirpé de son sac. Bon dieu, même pour un homme feu, la chaleur de ce pays était étouffante !_ _ **Je suis avec les pirates de Barbe Blanche maintenant,**_ _annonça-t-il brutalement, faisant tiquer la plus jeune. Son frère ? Sous les injonctions d'un foutu capitaine. Non. Nooon. Son frère c'était le plus fort, immanquablement !_

– _**Les pirates de Barbe Blanche ?**_ _Interrogea Luffy alors qu'il recevait la gourde entre ses mains._

– _**C'est la marque de Barbe Blanche,**_ _indiqua-t-il alors qu'il pivotait légèrement pour faire voir son dos. Kiko fronça des sourcils contrariés, s'éloignant légèrement de son aîné pour croiser ses bras contre sa poitrine._ _ **C'est ma plus grande fierté.**_ _Il n'en fallut guère plus pour fâcher définitivement la jeune blanche qui attrapa vivement le bras du chapeau de paille._

– _**Onii-chan,**_ _insista-t-elle._ _ **On va retrouver les autres sur le Merry.**_ _Elle ne s'enquit pas du sourire moqueur grignotant doucement les lèvres d'Ace. Pas plus qu'elle ne remarqua que sa prise insistante sur le bras de son aîné contraignait sa déglutition._

– _**Luffy, ça te dit de te joindre à nous ?**_ _Ignora Ace._ _ **Toi et ton équipage.**_

– _**Non.**_

– _**Et toi Kiko ?**_ _Lança-t-il, ses lèvres plus largement étirées alors qu'il reportait toute attention sur la plus jeune accrochée au bras de son petit frère._

– _**Pas moyen,**_ _grogna-t-elle. »_

 _Et dire qu'il s'était éventuellement imaginé que ces trois années d'absence auraient peut-être permis à la jeune femme de céder au plus âgé de ses frères de plus larges libertés … Elle était contrariée parce qu'Ace avait choisi la tutelle d'un tiers pour s'épanouir sur Grand Line. Et elle le lui signifiait d'une moue mécontente qu'elle réfugiait dans la nuque de Luffy. Kiko devait être sacrément mordue pour s'accrocher ainsi à lui. Il s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui bien plus aisément qu'à l'époque. Mais il ne s'en agaçait pas davantage. Il l'aimait tout autant, après tout. S'ajoutait à cela son rôle de grand frère, et son affection surpassait le raisonnable. Seulement, il ne l'appréciait probablement pas de la même façon. L'amour conjugal, c'était une connerie qui lui était relativement étrangère._

 _«_ _ **J'en était sûr !**_ _S'esclaffa bruyamment le plus grand._ _ **C'était par politesse. Barbe Blanche est le plus grand pirate que je connaisse. J'ai décidé de l'aider à devenir roi des pirates. J'espère que tu comprends Luffy ?**_

– _**Suceur,**_ _grogna le petite blanche qui, croisant les yeux doucement assombris de son aîné préféra regagner la nuque du chapeau de paille. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un rire sonore au dit chapeau de paille. Kiko agissait perpétuellement ainsi avec Ace. Ils étaient drôles, à s'aimer bizarrement comme ça ces deux là._

– _**T'inquiète, ça me fera une personne de plus à combattre,**_ _renchérit Luffy._ _ **Je vais devenir le roi des pirates.**_ _Il se tourna vers sa petite sœur fermement pendue à son bras avant de lui fourrer le goulot de la gourde dans la bouche._ _ **Bois toi.**_

– _**J'ai pas soif,**_ _grogna-t-elle, détournant sa petite moue irritée._

– _**Boiiis,**_ _insista-t-il, réitérant son geste alors que la petite abdiquait. »_

 _Ils reprirent ensuite leur marche, Kiko se refusant à quitter le bras de son frère qui, désormais habitué à ses démonstrations affectives, se contentait de la laisser faire. Ils échangeaient négligemment sur leur équipage respectif lorsqu'un groupe de malfrats, probablement des chasseurs de prime les encerclèrent. Si ses frères ne s'en enquirent point, la plus jeune elle pressa nerveusement sa poitrine contre le bras qu'elle enserrait toujours. Elle ne craignait pas tant l'assaut. Mais ses muscles épuisés ne supporteraient probablement la rudesse d'une secousse._

 _ **« Mets toi dans un coin. »**_ _Souffla cependant Luffy, constatant le peu d'entrain que sa petite sœur conservait à se battre._

 _Ce fut au tour de Ace de tiquer, discrètement, constatant qu'une complicité particulière semblait s'être développée entre ses deux cadets. Kiko s'exécuta, se réfugiant derrière une rangée de caisses alors que l'échauffourée éclatait. Ce n'était pas même un duel. Ses frères dominaient largement la confrontation. Alors que leur chef venait d'être éjecté à plusieurs centaines de mètres de ses compagnons, une poigne solide attrapa les poignets de la petite blanche, les soulevant brutalement au dessus de son corps alors que son assaillant la tirait hors de sa cachette._

 _«_ _ **Hé ! J'ai votre copine. Si vous tenez à sa vie vous fer…**_ _Il fut soudainement interrompu par un pied rageur qui s'abattit lourdement sur sa glotte. Kiko, le corps presque entièrement basculé, avait chaviré son pied jusqu'à la gorge de son adversaire._

– _**Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me protège,**_ _marmonna-t-elle, contrariée._

– _**Hé ! T'as vu Ace comment elle est devenue forte imôto !**_ _S'exclama Luffy qui rattrapait sa cadette pour enrouler un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Une nouvelle fois, Ace tiqua, avisant cette étreinte qui leur paraissait à tous deux coutumière et assumée._

– _**Je constate,**_ _sourit-il néanmoins. Il enfouit ses larges doigts dans la chevelure opalescente, l'ébouriffant tendrement._ _ **Essayons de retrouver la mer.**_ _»_

 _Kiko fut projetée sur le pont du navire alors que sous son corps, s'écrasait le torse flexible de son aîné, lui épargnant les peines d'une réception trop rude. Ils regagnaient enfin le Merry. Quelle chance d'avoir aperçu au large la caravelle qui contournait l'île, car ni Luffy, ni Kiko ne s'étaient enquit de savoir où le navire avait jeté l'ancre. Dans leur remorquage fou, ils chahutèrent lourdement le corps de Sanji et de Chopper. Kiko échappa aux remontrances de l'équipage alors que Sanji sermonnait sévèrement son jeune capitaine._

 _«_ _ **Et toi Yuki-chan ? Cet idiot ne t'a pas blessé ?**_ _S'enquit le cuisinier, lui prêtant soudain toute attention. »_

 _Avec elle, il ne s'affublait pas de mièvreries abondantes. Il était tout au plus charmant, mais jamais entreprenant. Néanmoins, il faisait toujours preuve d'une incommensurable sympathie à son égard, alors, la petite ne se vexait jamais du peu d'intérêt sentimental qu'il lui vouait. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était à peine plus âgé qu'une jeune adolescente. Ou peut-être était-ce par égard pour son capitaine qui n'appréciait que moyennement que l'on cajole sa sœur cadette. Le fait était qu'il ne l'assommait pas à grand renfort de mots doux et de sobriquets sucrés._

 _«_ _ **Ca va !**_ _Rassura la jeune femme qui presque aussitôt, balaya d'un regard la côte qu'ils venaient d'abandonner._ _ **Luffy t'es un crétin. On a perdu Ace maintenant !**_

– _**Ah Ace, je l'avais oublié**_ _, avoua Luffy alors qu'il basculait le haut de son corps par dessus la rambarde pour tenter d'apercevoir la chevelure corbeau de l'aîné._

– _**Ace était avec vous ?**_ _S'étonna Zoro._

– _**On ne devrait pas l'attendre ?**_ _Proposa Ussop._

– _**Nah, il se débrouillera. Il est super fort.**_

– _**Il est si fort que ça ?**_ _Interrogea candidement Chopper._

– _**Hai,**_ _intervient la blanche qui s'appuyait sur la petite barrière à côté de son aîné._ _ **Même avant de manger le mera mera no mi il était ultra fort.**_

– _**Je n'ai jamais gagné quand on se battait,**_ _confia Luffy, un brin de fierté chahutant le fond de sa voix._

– _**Tu n'as jamais gagné contre un humain normal ?**_ _Manqua de s'horrifier la navigatrice._

– _**Jamais !**_

– _**Mais Ace est pas un humain normal non plus. C'est des monstres ces deux là,**_ _soupira Kiko._

– _**Mais si on se battait aujourd'hui, je suis sûr que je gagnerai ! Ahahahahaha !**_

– _**Ah oui ?**_ _Une voix jaillit brusquement derrière eux, basculant le corps de Luffy qui heurta le sol._

– _**Ace !**_ _S'exclama-t-il en posant ses orbes pétillantes sur son aîné accroupi sur la rambarde que lui-même venait de quitter. Kiko elle, demeura silencieuse, visiblement toujours contrariée des récentes confidences du garçon._ _ **Voici mes compagnon !**_ _Présenta joyeusement le chapeau de paille d'un laconique hochement de tête._

– _**Je suis enchanté de vous connaître ! C'est vous qui prenez soin de mon petit frère et de ma petite sœur ?**_

– _**Pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi,**_ _marmonna Kiko, croisant ses bras mécontents contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle plongeait son regard sur la proue du bateau, esquivant celui de ses compagnons._

– _**Hai.**_ _Répondirent-ils en cœur, soupirant presque de dépit._

– _**Luffy n'a aucune manière et il doit vous fatiguer par moment. Et Kiko est une vrai gamine colérique.**_

– _**Hai,**_ _réitérèrent-ils sur le même ton._

– _**T'façon j'ai toujours préféré Luffy,**_ _grogna une nouvelle fois la blanche prenant grand soin d'éviter tout contact oculaire avec une tiers personne._

– _**Vous avez toute ma reconnaissance,**_ _ignora Ace, abaissant humblement la tête._

– _**Vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous raconter. Allez à l'intérieur je vais vous préparer du thé,**_ _proposa Sanji._

– _**Oh. Non, merci. Mais j'apprécie la proposition.**_

– _**Moi j'en veux bien du thé avec les bonbons à la fraise qui infusent dedans !**_ _L'adolescente se redressa vivement, ses yeux pétillants d'une nouvelle euphorie : les sucreries. Si elle mangeait peu, elle passait le plus clair de ses journées à grignoter des bonbons et autres douceurs. S'expliquait ainsi ses manières si nerveuses et sa propension à exulter soudainement furieusement. »_

 _Alors que Sanji allait regagner sa cuisine pour conforter les désirs de la cadette de l'équipage, Ace, d'un unique coup de tête enflamma l'extrémité de la cigarette que le blond venait de porter à ses lèvres._

 _«_ _ **C'est surprenant,**_ _s'étonna Sanji qui, de stupeur, fixait l'extrémité du petit tube de tabac._

– _**Très,**_ _continua Zoro._

– _**Je pensais après la description que Luffy nous a donné qu'on allait avoir à faire à un type arrogant,**_ _précisa Ussop._

– _**C'est un mensonge,**_ _s'offusqua Nami._ _ **Quelqu'un d'aussi poli ne peut pas être le frère de Luffy et Yukiko.**_

– _**Le meilleur de la fratrie,**_ _compléta Zoro._

– _**Cela n'a pas de sens … L'océan est plein de surprise,**_ _éluda Sanji, tirant une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette._

– _**Hé mais ma parole Ace t'es vraiment un suceur !**_ _S'agaça Kiko qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre les cuisines. Des longs doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet alors qu'elle était contrainte de faire volte-face._

– _**Hé. Depuis quand tu parles comme ça toi ?**_ _Gronda Ace, une ride mécontente barrant strictement son front. Kiko avait toujours eut quelque ascendant effronté et vouait quelque franche sympathie aux grossièretés, mais habituellement elle n'en n'usait pas si fréquemment. C'était la seconde fois aujourd'hui qu'elle lui assénait une invective pareille._

– _**Ça, c'est à cause de l'autre tête d'algues. Elle prend toutes ses sales expressions.**_

– _**Alors il sont pas incroyables mes nakamas ?**_ _Coupa brutalement Luffy qui s'était brusquement redressé pour se presser face à son frère, un large sourire barrant sa moue réjouie. »_

 _Ace n'eut pas le temps de surenchérir. Cinq navires se détachèrent soudainement d'une hautes jetée qui jusque là, les avaient dissimulé. Les lettres « BAROQUE WORKS » tâchaient leur voile tendue. La pauvre caravelle, aussi brave soit-elle ne supporterait probablement pas un tel assaut frontal. Ils avaient bien quelques canons qui éventraient les flancs du petit navire, mais leur puissance de feu étant relativement dérisoire, personne ne pensa seulement à les charger. Luffy, les yeux attentivement plissés dévisagea la poignet d'hommes agités qui remuait sur les ponts ennemis._

 _«_ _ **Encore eux ?**_ _S'étonna-t-il._

– _**Je m'en occupe**_ _, soupira Ace qui bascula machinalement son corps par dessus la rambarde pour rejoindre lestement une étroite embarcation._

– _**Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ?**_ _S'enquit Nami. »_

 _Sous ses pieds, une gerbe de flammes incandescentes inonda bientôt le planché de l'étrange petite barque qui s'élança aussitôt vers les navires ennemis. Tss. Décidément, Ace était incapable d'agir comme le commun des mortels. Qui s'encombrait d'un petit bateau classique, employant une énergie fossile lambda pour l'alimenter quand l'on pouvait se propulser avec des putains de flammes qui jaillissaient de son propre corps hein ?_

 _«_ _ **On va enfin avoir un aperçu de ce que représente la force d'un commandant de Barbe Blanche,**_ _sourit doucement Zoro, les yeux rivés sur l'engin qui rejoignait prestement le rang ennemi._

– _**Tss, ça n'a rien avoir avec Barbe Blanche. Ace, c'est l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse. Et probablement l'un des plus forts du monde !**_ _»_

 _Kiko adulait son frère, mais elle savait ses propos corrects. Ils n'étaient pas entachés d'une quelconque admiration. A seulement dix ans, Ace déracinait des arbres pour les balancer sur la tête de Luffy. En sachant cela, qui s'étonnerait désormais de le voir aujourd'hui démanteler d'un poing ardent une flotte de cinq vaisseaux ? D'un bond, il quitta son embarcation qui disparut sous les eaux. Ses jambes s'enflammèrent projetant son corps virevoltant au dessus des voiles adverses. La petite barque reparut enfin, accueillant de nouveau l'aîné._

 _ **« Hiken »**_ _De hautes flammes se disciplinèrent autour de son poing serré. Flammes qu'il projeta soudainement détruisirent d'un unique assaut la flotte toute entière sous les acclamations admiratives de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Kiko, elle, se contentait de perdre son regard sur les reliquats hétéroclitiques qui chahutaient nerveusement aux rythmes des houles océaniques : des bouts de mats brisés, des semblants de coque à demies immergées, des corps agonisants ou déjà trépassés …_

 _ **« Un grand homme, cet As de Pique. »**_ _Ironisa-t-elle alors qu'elle quittait son observatoire pour gagner la cuisine._

 _Kiko menait une vie de malfrat, de pirates et ne vivait que selon les lois de sa raisons et de sa morale, à l'instar de chaque entité voguant sous un drapeau noir. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à cautionner le meurtre lorsqu'il était asséné_ _aussi gratuitement. Ace tout puissant qui d'un coup d'un seul annihilait une flotte toute entière, c'était de la gratuité pleine en entière. Un mépris cuisant de la vie elle-même. Certes, elle avait dû, à de trop nombreuses reprises, asséner quelques coups fatals, car elle comprenait l'enjeu d'une survie pirate. Mais ici, était-il seulement question de se prémunir d'un assaut ? Pas véritablement. Son frère avait été si absolu que son intervention ne se résumait qu'à une brève attaque, dévastatrice et rapide, et non une défense raisonnée et raisonnable._

 _Il y avait de l'agitation à l'extérieur._ _ **« Kampaï ! »**_ _S'exclamaient répétitivement ses compagnons. Ace devait avoir regagné le Merry. Mais Kiko ne daigna pas se mêler aux festivités. Elle était heureuse de retrouver son frère. Heureuse d'avoir pu, même sommairement, le serrer contre elle. Mais … Sans trop parvenir à se l'expliquer pleinement, ses récentes confidences l'avaient contrariées._

 _En vérité, il lui sembla bien qu'elle était déçue. Son frère servait sous les ordres d'un capitaine ? Peu lui importait qu'il soit plus fort encore que son aîné. Jamais ! Jamais Ace ne se serait rangé sous le commandement d'un autre capitaine ! Ce n'était pas sa fierté qui l'aurait contraint au refus, mais son plein amour de la liberté, son désir de parcourir le monde sous ses seules couleurs, son ambition de marquer durablement les esprits. Mais là, il se dissimulait derrière les injonctions d'un vieil homme pour le hisser au sommet, préférant exceller dans son ombre. Il devait énormément l'apprécier. Il devait l'aimer plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais aimé pour se soustraire ainsi à sa liberté._

 _«_ _ **Tss. Quelle connerie,**_ _pesta-t-elle alors qu'elle dissimulait ses yeux tâchés de larmes invisibles entre ses bras. »_

 _La porte grinça, des semelles couinèrent doucement sur le parquet impeccable de la cuisine. La porte se refermait dans un clac familier. Kiko ne prit pas la peine de se redresser. Personne ne se risquait jamais en cuisine lorsque Sanji ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle seule –_ et probablement Vivi et Nami qui jamais encore n'avaient usé de cette dérogation _–, pouvait se rendre à son aise en cuisine, tant qu'elle ne fourrait pas son nez dans les placards. Et puis, il n'était pas rare qu'elle prête ses petites mains habiles à la confection de quelques pâtisseries._

 _«_ _ **Tu veux toujours ton thé ?**_

– _**Un thé glacé plutôt,**_ _répondit la blanche, sa voix s'échouant contre son coude qui retenait ses lèvres._

– _**Tu ne vas pas profiter de ton frère ?**_ _Des cliquetis familiers, Sanji attrapait une tasse au fond d'un buffet pour y verser le breuvage préalablement confectionné. Il déposa enfin le récipient sur la table, aux côtés de l'adolescente visiblement irritée._

– _**Non.**_

– _**C'est compliqué hein ?**_ _S'enquit le blond, tirant une chaise pour s'installer en face de la blanche. Constatant qu'elle ne lui répondrait aucunement il reprit._ _ **Tu le regardes étrangement.**_

– _**Ah ouais ?**_

– _**Ouais.**_

– _**Comment ?**_ _Insista-t-elle._

– _**Comme une folle furieuse.**_

– _**Qui est une folle furieuse ?**_ _La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur le rire bruyant de leur capitaine qui s'engouffra dans la cuisine bientôt suivit de son aîné et d'Ussop._

– _**Génial,**_ _pesta la jeune femme qui attrapa la tasse entre ses doigts déliés. Elle se redressa, quittant prestement son assise lorsqu'une poigne s'enroula autour de son bras, avortant tout repli._

– _**Hé hé hé. Où tu penses aller comme ça ?**_ _Interrogea un Ace rieur qui prenait place sur la chaise fraîchement désertée._ _ **Assis-toi,**_ _imposa-t-il, conservant néanmoins sa moue cordiale. Kiko céda, comme souvent lorsqu'Ace s'imposait à elle._

– _**Tu veux boire quelque chose Ace ?**_ _Proposa Sanji, se tournant vers leur invité._

– _**Et nous !**_ _Se plaignit presque aussitôt Luffy qui s'affala sur une chaise vacante._

– _**Vous, vous êtes pas des invités !**_

– _**Je veux bien de l'eau, s'il te plaît,**_ _accepta Ace._

– _**Hai ! Et moi je veux du thé comme Kiko !**_ _S'exclama Luffy, levant des poings enjoués au dessus de sa tête brune._

– _**C'est mon thé à moi !**_ _Défendit Kiko, les sourcils froncés, les yeux rivés sur le regard euphorique de son aîné._

– _**Mais tu partages jamais !**_

– _**Pas avec toi baaka !**_

– _**Ni avec personne,**_ _précisa Ussop._ _ **Moi aussi j'en veux bien du thé.**_

– _**Si, je partage ! Avec Chopper !**_

– _**Un sur sept ! C'est un mauvais ratio !**_ _Commenta le tireur. »_

 _Les lèvres de l'adolescente se pincèrent brièvement alors qu'elle plissait ses yeux, plongée dans une intense réflexion. Elle referma ses deux paumes étroites autour du petit récipient, plongeant son regard attentif sur la surface tout juste agitée de son délicieux breuvage. Elle poussa un soupire résigné alors qu'elle chavirait ses yeux contrariés sur la porte close, comme pour s'arracher à la contemplation douloureuse de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à entreprendre._

 _«_ _ **Tiens, c'est pour toi,**_ _marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle cédait sa boisson au menteur qui, les yeux ronds, fixait alternativement le présent tendu et les moues interloquées des autres auditeurs._

– _**Vite, prends là pendant qu'il est encore temps,**_ _souffla Luffy qui s'était penché jusqu'à son ami hésitant. La tasse quitta l'emprise de la jeune fille qui croisa presque aussitôt ses bras contre sa poitrine._

– _**Tu vois que je partage !**_ _Dit-elle d'une voix d'où perçait une contrariété si évidente qu'elle contraint Sanji à lui préparer une nouvelle tasse. Tasse qui arracha un sourire sur les lèvres pleines._ _ **Merci Sanji !**_

– _**De rien Princesse,**_ _lança-t-il machinalement.»_

 _Princesse, un sobriquet qui lui était régulièrement cédé. Kiko, en plus d'agir comme une enfant exigeante, était la sœur cadette du prochain Roi des Pirates. C'était une appellation toute désignée pour qualifier la petite moue poupin de l'adolescente. Personne ne remarqua l'œillade assassine qui brûla le dos du cuisinier. Qu'il l'appela chérie ou mon amour comme il s'y attelait avec les autres femmes de l'équipage, Ace s'en moquait éperdument. Mais qu'il se risqua à la surnommer Princesse le contrariait si vivement qu'il s'en serait fait remarqué si une petite main lénifiante ne s'était pas délicatement posée sur sa cuisse. Il lança un regard en biais, constatant que, malgré son attention, Yukiko ne lui accordait aucun grand intérêt._

 _Elle était contrariée. Pourquoi ? Ace en esquissait les raisons : son engagement dans les rangs d'un yonkou, l'attaque sanglante qu'il avait lancé sur la flotte adverse. Kiko était partisane de nombreux vices : le vol, le mensonge, la corruption et même la violence lorsqu'elle s'avérait nécessaire et justifiée. Mais le meurtre, qu'il soit légitime ou gratuit, lui arrachait toujours de vilains hauts le cœur. Ace le savait. Il n'avait jamais compris cette propension à épargner même ses ennemis._ _ **« T'as pas le droit de choisir qui va mourir ou qui va vivre. Les gens sont pas des méchants. Y a pas de méchants dans le monde Ace, y a que des gens qui survivent. Et si tu tue quelqu'un, tu deviens simplement un connard prétentieux. »**_ _Lui avait-elle assuré un jour où Ace évoquait ses projets futurs au sein d'un fier équipage pirate._ _ **« Pas de méchants, mais un sacré paquet d'enculés. »**_ _Remarqua-t-il silencieusement alors qu'il déposait négligemment sa main sur celle de sa sœur, toujours logée contre sa cuisse. Une attention qui lui valut une œillade discrète qu'il récompensa d'un sourire chaleureux._

 _Subsistait toujours entre eux cette singulière alchimie. Un regard qui ne disait pourtant rien, un sourire qui n'insinuait pas davantage. Mais ils communiquaient ainsi, sans mots, sans sens. Sans rien. Makino riait souvent de cette étrange complicité, les qualifiant grassement d'âmes jumelles. Deux âmes qui respiraient en écho, loin des préoccupations trop modestes de l'amour, fraternel ou non. Et s'ils parlaient beaucoup, la plupart de leurs échanges demeuraient silencieux._

 _«_ _ **Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?**_ _Brisa enfin le commandant de Barbe Blanche._

– _**Ce n'est pas ça.**_

– _**Alors quoi ? Impressionnée ? Intimidée ?**_ _Plaisanta-t-il alors qu'il attrapait le verre que Sanji lui tendait._

– _**Mouais. Non**_ _. Lança-t-elle, mimant un désintérêt cuisants pour les prouesses de son frère._

– _**Hé !**_

– _**Quoi ? C'est juste que depuis que la Princesse à quitté sa cale, elle en a vu des trucs fous.**_ _»_

 _Les autres demeurèrent silencieux, assistants à un échange auquel ils n'étaient pas conviés, pas même Luffy, qui ne s'en soucia guère. Si petit il jalousait Kiko pour l'intérêt que lui vouait Ace, il comprit avec le temps que ce qui unissait ces deux là dépassait même l'amour gigantesque et intarissable qu'il consacrait à son aîné. Ace l'aimait tout autant, et sans doute se serait-il sacrifié pour le sauver, mais il se laisserait mourir si Yukiko venait à disparaître. Là demeurait toute la disparité de leurs sentiments respectifs._

 _«_ _ **Ah ouais ? Alors c'est quoi son problème**_ _?_

– _**C'est l'as de pique.**_

– _**Je m'en doutais.**_

– _**Il est devenu rouge.**_

– **_Il l'a toujours été. C'est toujours un pique pourtant, tu ne penses pas ?_**

– _**Non, il pique plus. C'est un carreau.**_

– _**Ouch. Ça c'** **est pas gentil.**_ _Il reprit, constatant le peu d'entrain qu'elle mettait à lui répondre._ _ **Moi je pense qu'il pique toujours. C'est la Princesse qui ne sait simplement pas jouer aux cartes. Elle apprendra, avec le temps.**_

– _**Aaaaah, moi j'y comprends jamais rien à vos codes secrets,**_ _geignit bruyamment Luffy enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains._

– _**Ahahaha !**_ _Rit bruyamment l'aîné._ _ **Pardon otôto, on recommencera plus.**_ _»_

 _L'après midi s'en était suivie, paisiblement, au rythme des frasques infernales de Luffy et Ussop. Yukiko s'était contentée de demeurer silencieuse aux côtés de son tout grand frère qui n'avait pas dégagé de son emprise la petite main qui siégeait encore contre sa cuisse. Ce ne fut qu'en début de soirée, alors que le soleil semblait enclin à cajoler quelques heures encore les contrées chaudes d'Alabasta, que le Merry amarra, débarquant tout son joyeux équipage. Kiko rabattit sur ses joues rondes l'étreinte de la large capuche qui la protégeait du soleil. Elle se tourna machinalement vers son aîné. Certes, elle s'était dégagée de son emprise mais continuait de darder sur lui un œil attentif. Ses colères semblaient s'être taries, et elle acceptait plus aisément les attentions de Poing Ardent. Constatant d'ailleurs qu'il ne refermait point cette grande cape toute entièrement dédiée à les prémunir des rayons brûlants d'un soleil aride, elle interrogea._

 _«_ _ **Pourquoi tu portes ça si tu le fermes pas ?**_ _Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle déposait sa paume à plat contre le ventre ferme, finement ciselé en un pack d'abdominaux parfaitement taillés._ _ **Et pourquoi tu en portes un monsieur l'homme feu ? T'es plus chaud que le soleil, non ?**_

– _**Alors non. Déjà. Je suis pas plus chaud que le soleil baka !**_ _Rit-il alors qu'il gratifiait le bout de son nez d'une petite pichenette._ _ **Ensuite …**_ _Il s'interrompit. C'est vrai ça … Il ne risquait guère plus qu'une déshydratation, à l'instar de tous ses compagnons dissimulés sous leurs lourdes capuches. Prévenir une insolation ? Ouais, non. Son chapeau suffisait amplement à le protéger des rayons du jour trop insistants._

– _**Si, t'es plus chaud que le soleil ! T'es le feu ! Qu'est-ce qui est plus chaud que le feu ?**_

– _**Bah le soleil,**_ _Ace haussa ses larges épaules face à l'évidence même de sa réponse._

– _**Han, d'accord. Je savais pas.**_ _Une fois encore, la jeune femme ne prit pas même la peine de mettre en doute le propos assuré de son aîné. Si Ace le disait, après tout … »_

 _Derrière elle, les exclamations de Vivi attirèrent soudainement son attention. Se détournant d'Ace, elle ne put contenir un rire en apercevant son autre frère exécuter quelques mouvements élémentaires de combat face à une nuée attentive de phoque-tortues. Bah, elle ne chercha aucune explication, encore une chose qui la dépassait et qu'elle se contentait de prendre pour ce qu'elle était : Sans. Aucun. Putain. De. Sens._

 _Ils se lancèrent enfin à l'assaut des larges plaines désertiques. Kiko, demeurée un instant à l'écart toute occupée qu'elle était à dévisager les étranges créatures à qui l'on avait cédé au moins une journée de provisions, rattrapa vivement le petit groupe qui s'éloignait. Elle enfouit sa petite main dans la large paume de son aîné, entrelaçant tout naturellement ses doigts aux siens._

 _Oui. Sa vilaine crise de jalousie s'était enfin essoufflée. Elle pouvait désormais profiter sereinement de la présence de son frère adoré qui lui avait terriblement manqué durant ces trois dernières années._

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Le second arrive mercredi prochain ! A la base j'espérais ne faire qu'un chapitre de ce flash-back, j'avais même prévu de l'étoffer en le mêlant ensuite au présent de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille. Mais ... Rien que le flash-back fait 25 000 mots ! C'est énorme ! Donc, j'ai dû le couper en trois chapitres ! Le prochain sera donc la suite de ce flash-back.**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est avant tout là pour poser le personnage que fut Kiko, et expliquer par la suite son comportement présent. En fait, dans ma tête, c'est un peu comme si l'histoire centrale, débutait au beau milieu d'une intrigue, avec un personnage déjà bien abouti. Les flash-back font en fait pleinement partis du récit, seulement, au lieu que ce dernier soit linéaire ... Bah il est bordélique !**_

 _ **Je préviens que Sabo n'apparaîtra que dans six ou sept chapitres ! Désolée, j'écris beaucoup plus que ce que j'avais initialement prévu ! Aha.**_

 _ **Je reprécise une nouvelle fois que cette fiction sera accès sur un aspect assez mature avec déjà pas mal de relations charnelles mais aussi de la violence, de la cruauté, ect ...**_

 _ **Oh, et il y aura du yaoi aussi. C'était initialement pas prévu du tout, mais alors pas du tout. Mais, c'est venu vraiment tout naturellement, presque nécessairement en écrivant certains chapitres.**_

 _ **Voilà ! C'est tout pour cette semaine ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, j'avoue que j'ai énormément de mal à juger convenablement de mon travail alors un œil extérieur me ferait vraiment plaisir !**_

 _ **Bisou ! Bisou !**_


	3. C H A P I T R E II - Frères

_**shori ai : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on apprécie mes écrits ! Hé bien voilà la suite ! Je suis un peu en retard, je l'avoue ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant que mes précédents chapitres !**_

* * *

 _Le soleil brûlait encore les plaines arides d'Alabasta lorsque le petit groupe s'achemina jusqu'à la dépouille isolée d'une ancienne cité prospère. C'est du moins ce qu'assura la jeune Princesse, balayant d'une confession larmoyante l'incrédulité de ses camarades. Comment des pierres branlantes à demies ensevelies sous plusieurs mètres de sable indiscipliné avait pu un jour jouir d'un développement aussi fleurissant que la ptite dame le prétendait ? Yukiko peinait à accorder un semblant d'authenticité aux assurances de l'azurée. A dire vrai, elle peinait à lui accorder plus qu'un dédain courtois. Et sans doute lui aurait-elle plus chaleureusement manifesté ses réticences si Luffy ne l'en avait pas rudement défendu._

 _Il connaissait la légèreté de ses humeurs et savait avec quelle intransigeance elle appréhendait la gente féminine. Et s'il n'avait craint d'alimenter quelque conflit turbulent, il l'aurait même grassement accusé de jalousie. Mais Kiko était une enfant colérique, toute prête à rugir sous la moindre contrariété. Luffy lui-même enrayait certaines de ses remarques._

 _Sa petite sœur se courrouçait des observations les plus bénignes et se réfugiait parfois des jours durant dans une taciturne retraite, dissimulée derrière l'alcôve étriquée de la cabine qu'elle partageait avec Nami et Vivi. Elle avait toujours agi de la sorte. Durant ses plus jeunes années, seul Sabo parvenait encore à canaliser pleinement ses émois irrationnels. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait bien qu'à cette époque, ses colères n'étaient pas si tapageuses et ne succédaient qu'à de gros caprices tout à fait justifiables et communs à nombre de gamins de son âge._

 _Le comportement de la petite avait été lourdement bousculé par la disparition soudaine du petit noble. Elle l'avait réclamé pendant des semaines, se réfugiant dans les ruines crépitantes du Grey Terminal dans l'espoir vain d'y deviner la silhouette d'un haut chapeau._

 _Ses tergiversations silencieuses accrochèrent machinalement ses orbes sombres sur le corps étroit pendu au bras de leur aîné. Se souvenait-elle seulement de Sabo ? Voilà des années que ce nom n'avait pas franchi ses lèvres. Elle était si petite lorsqu'il était mort que même tout l'amour qu'elle lui voua jadis n'était probablement pas suffisant pour fixer contre sa rétine juvénile le souvenir lénifiant de l'intrépide petit noble. Lui-même ne conservait qu'une réminiscence flageolante de son aîné, il dessinait avec peine la courbe d'un sourire qu'il savait pourtant éclatant, sa moue radieuse s'évanouissait derrière des années à exister sans lui._

 _«_ _ **C'est … Quoi ces voix?**_ _»_

 _L'écho inquiet de sa cadette l'arracha à ses considérations silencieuses. Il remarqua les plaintes qui striaient l'air, s'engouffraient rageusement sous leur épaisse capuche et griffaient leurs joues moites, rougies par la caresse insistante de l'étuve Alabastienne._

 _«_ _ **Ce ne sont pas des voix. C'est le vent qui s'engouffre dans les ruines de la ville,**_ _précisa Ace, les yeux vaguement logés sur des geignements qui ne trouvaient source nul part._

– _**C'est comme si la ville toute entière pleurait,**_ _remarqua Vivi, ses pupilles largement dilatées par l'émoi cruel que suscita en elle cette constatation._

– _**Quelqu'un la bas !**_ _S'écria Luffy qui s'élançait vers la courbe angulaire, effondrée sur le sol. Des membres étroits émergeaient à grande peine d'un long vêtement semblable à ceux qui couvraient présentement leurs épaules._

– _**C'est impossible,**_ _souffla Vivi alors qu'elle se ruait à la suite de son ami. »_

 _Impossible. Elle l'avait pourtant assuré. Impossible qu'une âme errante s'égare jusqu'aux ruines désolées d'Elmar. Impossible, elle en était pourtant certaine, mais ne put contenir un cri d'effroi en constatant les ossements misérables qui s'acheminaient à grand mal hors du long manteau._

 _«_ _ **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Baroque Works s'acharne-t-il sur les habitants de ce pays ? Pourq…**_

– _**Arrête de geindre un peu !**_ _S'agaça Kiko qui jusque là, s'était contentée de dissimuler ses yeux gonflés d'horreur derrière les larges manches de son aîné._ _ **T'es vraiment reloue à t'apitoyer tout le temps sur des trucs révolus. Y a plus rien à faire pour les gens morts, alors contente toi de te bouger le cul pour ceux qui souffrent encore !**_ _Elle cessa brièvement son intervention, croisant deux bras menus contre une poitrine tout aussi débile qui se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Elle contenait visiblement une hargne bien moins arrangeante que celle qu'elle témoignait à haute voix._ _ **Et puis bordel, arrête de te plaindre sans arrêt !**_ _»_

 _Kiko s'accablait de foule de défauts : l'impatience, l'impolitesse, une nervosité étoffant nombre de ses colères, la jalousie et une propension à l'immaturité et à l'inconscience qui se jumelait merveilleusement à celle de son aîné. Mais au moins conservait-elle pour la bravoure et l'assurance une piété toute particulière qui lui faisait exécrer la lâcheté et toutes ses dérives._

 _Vivi était une Princesse qui s'était exilée en vain pour tenter de conquérir Baroque Works et briser les fondations internes de l'organisation. L'entreprise était fort louable, mais Vivi était faible, mal habile, si prompt à quémander de l'aide qu'elle ne se battait jamais véritablement. Peut-être était-ce son aigreur jalouse qui troublait ses jugements, peut-être que la Princesse était plus solide que ses plaintes quotidiennes ne laissaient deviner … Mais Kiko en doutait. Elle se contentait d'observer avec quelle abnégation la Princesse abandonnait le sort de son royaume aux mains de pirates, fussent-ils les Pirates du Chapeau de Paille._

 _Avant que nul n'ai eut l'occasion de surenchérir, une tour s'effondra lourdement, soulevant dans sa chute une masse tourbillonnante de poussière indisciplinée d'où émergea Luffy, les poings compulsivement serrés, accompagné de Sanji et Ussop, plus sages mais l'œil brûlant d'une détermination semblable._

 _«_ _ **Tu as raison Kiko …**_

– _**Yukiko,**_ _corrigea-t-elle, refusant que ce diminutif ne franchisse des lèvres importunes._

– _**Tu as raison Yukiko,**_ _reprit la princesse._ _ **Rejoignons Yuba, de là, je pourrai convaincre l'armée rebelle de l'innocence de mon père et la pousser à rejoindre nos rangs.**_ _»_

 _Ils marchaient depuis quelques heures désormais. Ils grimpaient des dunes qu'ils dégringolaient ensuite sans qu'aucune ne sembla se démarquer de la précédente. Le soir ne tombait-il donc jamais sur cette fichue terre de feu ? Kiko, pendue au bras de son aînée, se traînait misérablement à sa suite. Comme elle l'avait initialement mentionné, Ace ne semblait guère souffrir de la morsure acide du soleil. C'est à peine si ses joues se tâchaient d'un tendre carmin, tout juste discernable derrière la nuée confuse de tâches de rousseurs. Il parlait peu, se contentant de darder un œil concerné sur son petit frère qui geignait à chaque nouveau pas. Luffy s'accoutumait plus aisément aux grands froids qu'aux affres insistants des canicules. A dire vrai, il ne supportait que médiocrement les lacunes telle que la faim ou la soif plus aisément instaurées par les chaleurs importantes._

 _«_ _ **Ace ...**_ _»_

 _Le susnommé s'arracha à ses observations pour porter toute attention au petit corps alangui contre le sien._

 _«_ _ **Oui**_ _?_

– _**J'ai chaud.**_ _»_

 _ **Évidemment ptite tête !**_ _Si Ace se complaisait dans la quiétude du silence, s'accoutumant sans mal des exclamations traînantes qui secouaient le reste du petit groupe quelques mètres plus loin, Kiko, elle, y accordait bien moins de sympathie. Elle s'était tue une heure durant, se contentant de jouer docilement avec les larges doigts fourrés contre les siens. Elle avait bien tenté de lui arracher quelques considérations en tirant doucement sur son bras ou en le logeant tout contre sa poitrine, mais Ace était demeuré vaguement concerné par les humeurs taquines de la petite, lui accordant tout au plus une caresse chaleureuse au sommet de son crâne couvert._

 _«_ _ **Je sais Kiko. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber**_ _._

– _**Tu vas dormir avec moi cette nuit**_ _?_

– _**Si tu veux, oui.**_

– _**C'est une promesse ?**_

– _**C'est un si tu veux, Kiko.**_ _Un soupire jaillit finalement de ses lèvres finement pincées. Kiko s'entretenait de futilités pour secouer le silence qui couvait leur progression._

– _**Ace ?**_

– _**Oui Kiko ?**_

– _**T'es tout bizarre … Tu penses à quoi ?**_ _»_

 _La question s'était finalement émancipée de sa gorge curieuse. LA question. Celle qui avait le plus rudement ponctué son enfance sur l'île de Dawn. Kiko s'interrogeait sans cesse sur les divagations de son aîné, s'inquiétant de ses silences et se courrouçant des réponses trop évasives qui y succédaient. Jamais elle ne s'était enquise des élucubrations silencieuses de Luffy, parce qu'elle se fichait bien qu'elles ne la concernèrent point. En revanche, la passion dévorante qu'elle entretenait pour Ace la contraignait à s'inquiéter de la moindre de ses plus anodines pensées. Sa jalousie dévorante était le mal le plus rédhibitoire dont elle souffrait._

 _«_ _ **A pleins de choses Kiko. Garde ton énergie pour avancer. Et tais toi.**_ _»_

 _Il se consola un instant du silence docile de sa sœur qui se pliait de mauvaise grâce à ses injonctions. Si Kiko lui manifestait quelque avide mécontentement, au moins ne se risquait-elle jamais à enfreindre ses consignes. Il était Ace tout puissant, après tout. Et rien de ce qu'il lui imposait n'était jamais transgressé. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un fourmillement délicieux s'émancipa de sa paume embarrassée par celle de sa cadette pour s'élancer jusqu'à son épaule, franchir l'alcôve saillante de ses omoplates pour dégringoler enfin jusqu'à ses reins qu'il manqua de cambrer sous la vélocité surprenante de ce désir. Ses doigts se resserrèrent machinalement sur la main étroite logée contre la sienne alors que dans un élan qui ne lui appartenait déjà plus, il attira fébrilement le petit corps contre son torse dégagé._

 _«_ _ **Arrête ça, Yukiko.**_ _Sa voix peinait à franchir l'enceinte de ses dents fermement serrées. Sans doute craignait-il qu'un feulement inopiné ne les franchisse._

– _**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,**_ _feinta la blanche, ses lèvres entrouvertes frôlant à chaque nouveau mouvement la peau brûlante de son aîné. »_

 _Les accusations du garçon moururent dans un geignement étouffé derrière des lèvres résolument closes. Il se projeta péniblement, s'extirpant de la caresse exquise du désir qui brûlait au creux de son ventre. Il s'imagina nicher ses deux larges paumes contre les épaules angulaires de la cadette pour la chasser de son giron. Mais lorsqu'il dégagea ses iris de l'emprise cabocharde de ses paupières, il ne put qu'accéder à la requête servile du désir et perdre ses lèvres avides contre la chevelure bouillante de la plus jeune._

 _Sa capuche était tombée, il n'y avait pas pris garde, et ne s'en enquit pas davantage lorsqu'il scella leur bassin déjà étroitement engoncé l'un contre l'autre. Contre son torse, la joue dodue de sa cadette lacérait son cœur de millier de petits soubresauts délicieux. Il ressentait pleinement la naissance d'un désir fulgurant lui brûler avidement chaque parcelle de peau embrassant directement celle de la petite._

 _Ce fruit … Non. C'était Yukiko qui se jouait délibérément de lui et de la faiblesse évidente qu'il lui avait toujours manifesté. Elle nichait ses doigts dans les rainures délicieuses de ses abdominaux, esquissant les contours marqués des muscles saillants. De la pulpe de son majeur, elle survolait le renflement d'un pectoral, se réjouissant silencieusement des battements de cœur irraisonnés qui pulsaient confusément sous sa peau._

 _Lorsqu'elle quitta l'étreinte chaleureuse de son torse pour plonger ses orbes océans dans le regard nocturne de son aîné, Ace s'était déjà soustrait à la réalité. Il était tout entier dévoué aux accès chaotiques de la passion qui se percutaient lourdement contre chacun de ses membres. Un voile brumeux tomba sur ses yeux noirs, l'arrachant à toute considération qui ne concerna point le corps logé contre le sien._

 _Il ne réfléchissait plus, se moquait des dunes arides qui ondulaient vertigineusement autour d'eux, des éclats de voix lointaines qui s'inquiétaient de son retard, du soleil ardent qui quittait progressivement sa pleine hégémonie pour regagner les confins de l'horizon. Il était tout entier tourné vers cette passion dévorante qui le poussa à enfouir une main gourmande entre les pans du large tissu qui dissimulait trop rudement le petit corps. C'est à peine s'il constata la masse soudaine qui s'effondra bientôt entre ses bras._

 _«_ _ **Merde !**_ _Pesta-t-il alors que l'expectation du désir se déchirait sous le poids inconscient de sa cadette qui venait de choir contre lui. »_

 _Il ne s'était pas enquit des rayons encore glorieux du jour qui frappaient la petite tête désormais découverte de sa petite sœur. Et s'il en fut soulagé, il ne put contenir un semblant d'agacement courroucer ses sourcils et pincer rudement ses lèvres. C'est qu'il y aurait bien cédé, aux tendres sévisses de ce fruit. Qu'importait, il devait rejoindre le petit groupe qui se détachait péniblement derrière les ondulations paresseuses de la chaleur. Il logea le corps assoupi contre son torse avant de presser le pas._

* * *

 _Le jour était tombé depuis une petite heure lorsque le corps désormais grelottant émergea. Logée entre les cuisses de son aîné qui avait trouvé appuie contre un large rocher, Kiko balaya lourdement ses paupières qui peinaient encore à libérer ses yeux ensommeillés. Cette maigre tentative lui arracha une vive douleur qui la contraignit dissimuler à nouveau sa vue trouble. Elle fit fi du corps qui s'animait sous le sien, des doigts épais qui s'amourachaient tendrement de son menton pour lui redresser la tête, du goulot humide qui s'immisçait entre ses lèvres péniblement ouvertes. C'est à peine si elle parvint à déglutir convenablement lorsque le liquide tiède dégringola au fond de sa gorge._

 _«_ _ **Bois et repose toi,**_ _souffla Ace contre son crâne douloureux._ _ **Tu as fais une insolation, tu te sentiras mieux demain.**_ _»_

 _Il s'écoula quelques minutes durant lesquelles la petite lutta pour demeurer pleinement éveillée, et ce malgré ses paupières immuablement closes. Elle saisissait les plaintes bruyantes de Luffy, qui à quelques mètres d'elle, pestait contre ce froid insensé qui succédait si étrangement aux chaleurs accablantes du jour, elle reconnaissait les soupires d'aise de Chopper, ravi de convoler sous cette fraîcheur familière. Bientôt, un vêtement se froissa tout prêt de son oreille et une nouvelle respiration s'ajouta à celle de son aîné._

 _«_ _ **Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça ?**_ _Vivi. Kiko contrainte au silence par le martèlement douloureux qui chahutait son crâne, ne put qu'esquisser un maigre grognement que seul Ace dû saisir car il logea tendrement ses doigts entre les mèches ivoires._ _ **Je veux parler de Luffy. Moi aussi j'étais surprise au début. Luffy ne colle pas vraiment à l'image qu'on se fait d'un capitaine. En général un Capitaine est respecté par son équipage. Aujourd'hui ils se sont même chamaillés pour quelques gorgés d'eau. C'est une drôle d'équipe c'est vrai … Mais en étant à ses côtés, j'ai compris petit à petit.**_

– _**Tu sais il s'est toujours comporté de cette façon,**_ _renchérit Ace, à demi dissimulé sous les larges pans de son chapeau orange._ _ **Gamin il était déjà comme ça. Il a pas changé. Il a toujours eu un tas de gens autour de lui. Il a quelque chose qui attire les autres. Et j'dis pas ça parce que c'est mon frère.**_

– _**Oh, alors tu n'es pas surpris ?**_

– _**C'est que je le connais depuis très longtemps.**_ _Un instant, il se tu, redressant la tête pour contempler le visage paisible de son cadet endormi, engoncé contre le petit renne également ensommeillé._ _ **Je te remercie Vivi.**_

– _**Pourquoi ?**_

– _**Parce que tu te préoccupes de savoir ce que je ressens.**_ _»_

 _ **Il est sérieux lui ?**_ _Pesta silencieusement la petite blanche qui, fourrée contre le torse de son frère, saisissait pleinement les pulsations de son cœur qui s'agitaient doucement. L'ingrat ! Alors qu'il tenait tout contre lui le corps supposément endormi de sa petite sœur ! Ce bougre faisait du gringe à une Princesse idiote ! Kiko n'était pas dupe, elle avait saisit les œillades appuyées qu'il cédait à l'azurée, elle avait remarqué avec quelle insistance il perdait ses prunelles avides contre les maigres parcelles de peau qui émergeaient péniblement de son large manteau. L'enfoiré ! La petite logea doucement l'une de ses mains contre le large torse, tentant d'y fourrer ses ongles vengeurs dans la tentative puérile de lui asséner quelques sobres griffures, mais ses doigts s'engouffrèrent dans une minuscule brèche enflammée qui lui en brûla la pulpe. Vivi n'avait pas même remarqué cet étrange échange car elle poursuivit._

 _«_ _ **Oui. Mais il semblerait que je me sois fait du soucis pour rien.**_ _Un rire bref succéda à sa remarque, bientôt mêlé de celui plus rauque du garçon. Constatant qu'un silence incommodant s'immisçait doucement entre eux, elle reprit._ _ **Ta sœur en revanche …**_

– _**Elle est beaucoup moins amicale, c'est vrai,**_ _céda Ace, un rire léger au bord des lèvres._

– _**Elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Je veux dire ... Je sais qu'elle est extrêmement jalouse, de Nami, de moi. Mais même les conflits qu'elle entretenait avec Nami semblent s'estomper progressivement. Mais moi … Elle me regarde toujours avec cet étrange regard. Ce regard … J'ignore comme le qualifier.**_

– _**De chat sauvage ?**_

– _**Oui. C'est exactement ça !**_ _S'exclama Vivi qui soudain reconnaissait les pupilles étrécies, toutes secouées de rage et de crainte dans l'œil méfiant du félidé._

– _**Kiko est un véritable chat sauvage. C'était un sujet récurrent de plaisanterie quand on était petits.**_

– _**C'est vrai qu'à bien y réfléchir, la ressemblance est frappante,**_ _un rire doux perla des lèvres pleines._ _ **Elle est docile avec les gens en qui elle a confiance, légère et immature également. Elle devient méfiante en présence d'inconnus et s'avère résolument agressive lorsqu'elle sent son territoire menacé. Et puis, elle est toujours mignonne. Peu importe à quel point elle s'emporte, elle garde toujours cette petite moue poupin qui donne envie de la couvrir d'attention !**_

– _**C'est ça !**_ _Un sourire niché contre ses fines lèvres, Ace gratifia la petite tête blanche d'une caresse chaleureuse. Visiblement, Kiko semblait s'être abandonnée aux sévisses bienheureuses du sommeil._

– _**Et toi dans tout ça ? Parce qu'elle agit avec toi comme elle n'agit avec personne d'autre.**_

– _**J'en sais trop rien. Je suppose que je suis le seul qui soit parvenu à l'apprivoiser un minimum.**_

– _**Tu es son maître …**_

– _**En quelque sorte, j'imagine oui.**_ _»_

* * *

 _Lorsque le petit jour lécha de ses rayons encore timides les joues froides de Yukiko, le torse bouillonnant de son aîné ne supportait déjà plus sa petite tête ensommeillée. Ce ne fut qu'en quittant l'étreinte rugueuse du sol poussiéreux qu'elle constata qu'aucune douleur ne vrillait son crâne. Au moins ses misères de la veille s'étaient taries ! Elle balaya d'une œillade morne le reste du camps qui accueillait encore les ronflements bruyants de Ussop, Luffy et Zoro, tous trois affalés sur le sol en un chahut brouillon de jambes et de bras enchevêtrés les uns aux autres. Nami s'entretenait avec Chopper et Sanji à l'écart des tentes de fortune dressées entre deux maigres rochers. Mais trop éloignée pour saisir convenablement l'échange, Kiko n'en perçut qu'un amas hétéroclite de voyelles qui se succédaient aléatoirement. Nulle trace de son aîné, ni de Vivi d'ailleurs. Mais la petite blanche ne s'y attarda guère, chancelant péniblement son corps encore tout endolori de sommeil sur ses jambes hésitantes._

 _«_ _ **Vous parlez de quoi ?**_ _Interrogea la plus jeune, titubant maladroitement jusqu'au petit groupe déjà éveillé._

– _**De … De la route qu'il nous reste à parcourir,**_ _bégaya Nami. Comme Vivi l'avait précédemment mentionnée, les accès violents que concédait la petite à la navigatrice s'étaient considérablement essoufflés au fil des semaines. Mais la rouquine craignait toujours d'alimenter inopinément les colères de Kiko, si bien qu'elle bafouillait sur chaque propos qu'elle lui tenait. La blanche ne semblait pas même s'en apercevoir._

– _**Il nous en reste beaucoup ?**_

– _**Normalement, deux ou trois jours. Mais …**_ _Encore une fois, la jeune rousse hésita, ses mots butaient contre sa gorge nouée. Comment exposer les faits sans que la petite ne s'en sente blâmée._

– _**Nous allons ralentir le rythme**_ _, intervint Chopper qui bénéficiait des intérêts appuyés de la blanche, ainsi ne craignait-il jamais de s'adresser à elle._

– _**Pourquoi cela ? Nous avons assez de vivre pour ça ?**_

– _**Oui. Juste assez. Mais hier tu as fait une vilaine insolation, et même si tu ne le ressens pas encore, ton corps doit être encore courbaturé et épuisé de ta récente fièvre. Et puis … Enfin, on sait tous que tu es un peu plus fragile que la plupart d'entre nous. On préfère te ménager.**_

– _**Quoi ? Non mais non ! Je suis en super forme, vous inquiétez pas pour moi !**_ _S'exclama la souffrante alors qu'elle élançait vivement ses poings au dessus de la tête pour témoigner de sa pleine santé._

– _**C'est … Un ordre du Capitaine, de toute façon,**_ _éluda doucement Nami qui craignait d'outrepasser les tolérances de la petite blanche. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle redoutait ses contrariétés, mais les colères de la petite fragilisaient considérablement les relations qu'elle entretenait avec le reste de l'équipage. Et malgré tout, Nami se refusait à laisser la petite sur le carreau, à l'isoler du reste de ses amis. Dans le fond, elle l'appréciait cette insupportable gamine. Yukiko n'était qu'une enfant qui souffrait d'un cruel manque d'assurance et qui craignait que l'on ne s'en aperçoive._

– _**Lu' a dit ça ?**_ _S'étonna la blanche, peu accoutumée à ce que cet idiot fasse preuve de jugeote, aussi dérisoire soit-elle._

– _**En fait, je lui ai soufflé l'idée et il s'y est rangée !**_

– _**Ah je me disais aussi ! Bon, bah de toute façon je me contenterai de suivre la marche,**_ _conclut la plus jeune alors qu'un large sourire dévoilait joyeusement ses dents._ _ **Oh, et où est Ace ?**_ _Interrogea-t-elle enfin balayant une nouvelle fois le camp d'un regard laconique. »_

 _Elle ne perçut aucunement les lèvres de ses camarades se pincer légèrement alors que leur respiration se figeait soudainement au fond de leur gorge. Ils se lancèrent un regard à la dérobé qui échappa également à la gamine qui croisait des bras boudeurs contre sa poitrine menue. Vivi qui s'était levée aux aurores s'était bien vite émancipée de ses amis pour jouir d'une quiétude dont elle fut longuement exempt lors de son séjour sur le Merry. Ace s'en était allé à sa suite, informant de sa petite escapade une Nami tout juste éveillée._

 _«_ _ **J'en sais rien**_ _, prétendit la navigatrice qui ne reçut en réponse qu'une œillade contrariée._ _ **Mais … Mais t'inquiète pas, on l'attend avant de partir,**_ _reprit-elle dans une tentative désespérée d'arracher cette vilaine moue du visage poupin._

– _**Hai !**_ _S'exclama enfin la plus jeune qui rassura Nami d'un sourire rayonnant. Cette petite allait les rendre dingues Bon Dieu ! Elle s'éloigna enfin, le pas léger, rejoignant l'amas confus de corps ensommeillés qui jonchait encore négligemment le sol._

– _**Enfin !**_ _Se réjouit calmement Sanji qui portait à ses lèvres une cigarette à demie consumée._

– _**Enfin quoi ?**_ _Interrogea la navigatrice qui figeait un regard agité sur l'innocence juvénile qui tentait présentement d'extirper son aîné des affres du sommeil._

– _**Yuki-chan** **a fait un pas vers Nami-chan.**_ _»_

 _La rouquine marqua un bref temps d'arrêt, portant toute attention au cuisinier qui, un fin sourire contre ses lèvres dardait un œil satisfait sur la petite blanche._

 _«_ _ **On dirait, en effet**_ _, sourit finalement Nami. »_

 _Kiko avait enroulé ses deux petites mimines autour de la nuque souple de son aîné, enfonçant ses doigts dans la peau tendre dans l'expectative d'y provoquer un sursaut de douleur qui contraindrait l'aîné à émerger ! Mais en vain, il se contenta de la repousser négligemment, la gratifiant d'un grognement paresseux avant d'étreindre Ussop qui, tout assoupi qu'il était, répondit à l'innocente accolade._

 _«_ _ **Luffy ! Luffy ! Luffy ! Luffy ! Luffy ! Luffy !**_

– _**HAI !**_ _S'exclama-t-il brutalement alors qu'il se redressait soudainement, faisant violemment chavirer ses deux compères qui avaient initialement trouvé appui sur le corps souple de leur capitaine._

– _**C'est l'heure de se lever !**_ _Indiqua l'euphorique petite blanche qui à son tour, s'était redressée, les bras joyeusement jetés au dessus de sa tête._

– _**Sanji ! J'ai faim !**_ _»_

 _Ah oui ! Le petit déjeuner, la petite l'avait totalement omis, elle qui s'imaginait reprendre immédiatement la route ... Elle se laissa lourdement choir sur le sol, à proximité du foyer mourant qui avait couvé la veille la veillée de ses amis. Elle n'avait pas très faim pour dire vrai. Son estomac grondait désagréablement, des brûlures insidieuses semblaient lui en lécher chaque paroi. Pour sa part, elle n'avalerait rien ce matin._

 _Alors qu'elle enfonçait machinalement ses doigts dans le sable, s'amusant de l'écart de température qui subsistait entre sa surface et ses couches légèrement plus inférieures, un rire familier chahuta ses présentes activités._ _ **Ace !**_ _Elle se redressa prestement, trop probablement, car sa tête lui tourna et il lui fallut toute la dextérité d'un Zoro fort réactif pour appréhender sa chute et la maintenir sur ses deux petits pieds ! Elle expédia un bref remerciement, étouffé par l'euphorie irraisonnée que provoqua l'apparition soudaine de Ace. Elle s'élança à sa rencontre, enroulant chaleureusement ses membres graciles atour du large corps qu'elle enserra tout contre le sien._

 _«_ _ **Hé, je me suis absenté qu'une petite heure,**_ _un rire doux coula entre ses lèvres souriantes, légèrement plus rouges qu'à l'accoutumé. Il répondit à l'étreinte, enfouissant un bras affectueux contre les hanches de sa cadette alors qu'il cajola le renflement de sa joue dodue d'un baiser rapide._

– _**J'ai eu peur que tu sois parti,**_ _avoua-t-elle alors qu'elle nichait sa petite tête contre le saillant d'une clavicule. »_

 _Machinalement, elle redressa ses prunelles ensoleillées, rencontrant le regard contrit de la Princesse Vivi. Quoi ? Pourquoi reparaissait-elle en même temps que son aîné ? Et à ses côtés ! Et pourquoi l'affublait-elle de ses grands yeux désolés ? Avait-elle la moindre chose à se reprocher ? Si ce n'était évidemment le fait d'être quotidiennement là, à leurs côtés. La blanche recula son buste, prenant appuie sur les larges épaules de son aîné pour plonger ses orbes hésitantes dans les yeux paisibles du plus âgé. Il demeurait égale à lui même, l'œil pétillant, le sourire attentif. Elle bascula une nouvelle fois son attention sur Vivi qui, en retrait, qui triturait nerveusement les amples manches de sa longue cape. Oh … D'accord …_

 _«_ _ **Oh l'enfoiré,**_ _souffla-t-elle entre ses lèvres pincées alors que d'un coup de bassin, elle se dégageait de l'emprise bienheureuse de son frère._

– _**Le petit déjeuner est prêt,**_ _annonça Sanji dans son dos, avortant tout éclat bruyant qui menaçait désormais de percer la gorge nouée de Kiko._

– _**Génial !**_ _S'écria Luffy. »_

 _Ace contourna sa cadette, cajolant sa chevelure brouillonne d'une caresse rieuse . Il rejoignit son petit frère tout occupé à engloutir un gigot tout juste réchauffé. Alors que Vivi lui emboîtait le pas, elle rencontra les prunelles acides de la petite blanche. Froides. Glaciales. Yukiko n'était pas froide. Elle était incendiaire, hurlante, bruyante. Elle était rageusement colérique. Mais froide et placide. Non. Jamais. Voilà qui ne présageait rien de bon. Néanmoins, l'azurée dépassa à son tour le petit corps tendu, prenant grand soin de la contourner d'un petit mètre. Sans trop se l'expliquer, elle se représenta soudainement fort bien le petit chat hargneux lui sauter à la gorge pour lacérer sa peau de ses griffes acérés. Mieux valait-il se prévenir de cette œillade assassine qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais remarqué._

 _Alors que chacun profitait goulûment du repas matinal, Kiko demeurait en retrait, fulminante. Et puis, elle n'avait pas faim de toute façon, son estomac s'exhortant toujours à contrarier son appétit._

 _«_ _ **Kiko, vient manger !**_ _Lança Luffy qui déglutissait bruyamment._

– _**J'ai pas faim,**_ _trancha-t-elle sévèrement._

– _**Fais pas la gamine, et viens man…**_ _Débuta poing ardent._

– _**Non. Sérieusement, j'ai vraiment pas faim,**_ _soupira-t-elle alors qu'elle décroisait machinalement ses bras pour rejoindre le petit groupe qui terminait rapidement son repas._

– _**Oui. C'est normal,**_ _intervint Chopper, constatant l'œil lugubre que dardait sur l'adolescente son tout grand aîné._ _ **Après une insolation, il n'est pas rare de souffrir d'irritations comme des nausées ou des brûlures d'estomac. Prends quand même de quoi grignoter sur le chemin. Et bois, beaucoup. Je pense qu'on peut te laisser une gourde rien que pour toi,**_ _proposa Chopper, avisant d'un œil rapide ses camarades dans l'espoir d'y dénicher quelque soutien._

– _**C'est bon, je te laisserai ma ration d'eau,**_ _trancha Ace avant même que la plus jeune aie eu a renchérir._

– _**Ouais moi aussi,**_ _imita Luffy, davantage par nécessité que par véritable entrain. Lui aussi était grand frère, Ace ne pouvait pas toujours s'en attribuer tous les mérites ! Non mais ho ! »_

 _Kiko pensa un instant décliner les abnégations de ses aînés, mais garda finalement bouche close. Impossible qu'elle puisse les raisonner. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement, statuant en son sein qu'il lui suffirait de s'abreuver modérément pour qu'il reste suffisamment d'eau pour hydrater ses deux grands frères._

 _Chopper qui conversait joyeusement avec Ussop et Luffy au sujet d'une étrange créature qu'ils avaient dénichée à l'ombre d'un rocher massif, avorta soudainement l'échange. Il redressa son mince museau, humant l'air aride. Quelque chose avait changé. L'atmosphère, déjà stérile, s'était drastiquement asséchée. De fines particules de sable chahutaient ses narines, si fines, qu'il lui sembla un instant ne pas même les discerner._

 _«_ _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chopper ?**_ _s'enquit Ussop._

– _**Quelque chose vient par ici.**_

– _**C'est peut-être juste le vent qui se lèvre,**_ _argua Ace, nichant son regard sur l'horizon sinueux. »_

 _Le vent se levait, effectivement. L'épaisse capuche que Kiko venait tout juste de rabattre sur son crâne chavira violemment découvrant deux grandes prunelles larmoyantes. Ace eut tout juste le temps de s'en enquérir qu'une voix inquiète rugit dans son dos._

– _**C'est une tempête de sable ! Protégez-vous derrière les rochers !**_ _»_

 _Des nuages de poussières indisciplinées s'émancipaient du sol pour courir le long de leurs membres soudainement alourdis par l'assaut vorace des bourrasques. Bordel. Jamais ils ne pourraient rejoindre le couvert sommaire d'un rocher. Ils devraient assumer l'assaut de front. Une nouvelle bourrasque, plus rude que les précédentes chavira le corps étroit de la petite blanche qui se serait probablement durement effondrée si deux paires de bras ne l'en avait retenu._

 _Elle ne s'enquit pas d'en reconnaître le propriétaire, se contentant de nicher lourdement son corps chancelant contre ce torse étroit. L'emprise autour de ses hanches se pressa si fort qu'elle ne put enceindre un maigre geignement qui fut néanmoins étouffé par le harassement bruyant du sable qui s'élançait, rageusement, autour d'eux_ _. Elle dissimulait ses yeux inquiets derrières des paupières résolument closes, enfouissait le bout de son petit nez contre l'épaule dont elle reconnut immédiatement les effluves brusques, elle enroula ses bras autour de cette nuque trop déliée pour appartenir à un autre que son frère. Elle ressentit plus qu'elle ne constata leur deux corps choir lourdement sur le sol. Privé de toute aisance de mouvement, Luffy fut contraint de demeurer à terre, se contentant péniblement de protéger sous son épaule le visage exposé de sa cadette._

 _L'écho tonitruant de la tempête s'essouffla enfin, mourant derrière quelques malheureuses dunes. Kiko ne saisissait rien. Rien de plus qu'une masse cabocharde logée contre sa poitrine qui la privait de tout mouvement. Bientôt, elle remarqua de l'agitation, sans en percevoir pleinement la source. Chacun s'enquérait de son voisin. Enfin sa vision fut dégagée et ses yeux churent sur les orbes inquiètes de Luffy, penché au dessus de son petit corps à demi enfouit sous le sable. Kiko remarqua son inquiétude à l'arque rigolo qui agitait ses sourcils, à la cambrure étrange_ _que prenait ses lèvres doucement sévères, au plissement délicat de ses yeux qu'il rivait sur les siens._

 _«_ _ **Je vais bien Onii-chan.**_

– _**Hai !**_ _»_

 _Il se redressa, satisfait de cette unique assurance. Il attrapa le bras menu entre ses doigts et précipita un peu trop rudement probablement, le petit corps sur ses jambes encore flageolantes si bien que la petite manqua de regagner son couffin de sable. Mais une nouvelle fois, une poigne chaleureuse l'en retint et elle se retrouva de nouveau logée contre le torse de son aîné._

 _«_ _ **Ahahaha ! T'es vraiment trop nulle,**_ _s'esclaffa-t-il bruyamment._

– _**C'est toi qu'est nul !**_ _S'offusqua la petite alors qu'elle logeait un poing inoffensif contre l'épaule du plus âgé, qui n'avait cessé de rire. »_

 _Elle ne remarqua pas la prunelle nocturne braquée sur eux, qui sembla se courroucer mollement de cet échange si singulier entre ses deux cadets. Kiko et Luffy ne s'étaient jamais manifestés d'attentions particulières. Oh, effectivement, ils s'aimaient beaucoup. Ils étaient frère et sœur et pour cela, chacun conservait pour l'autre un amour scandaleusement étoffé._

 _Mais Luffy ne s'enquérait que trop rarement des élans affectifs de la cadette et esquivait toujours fort soigneusement –_ trop probablement, pour un idiot comme lui _– le contact physique. Hors, depuis qu'Ace s'était momentanément mêlé à cet équipage, son petit frère n'avait de cesse de cajoler la petite. Il l'enlaçait sans cesse, perdait ses caresses dans ses cheveux, la logeait contre son torse et ce, sans raison véritablement apparente. C'était déroutant, loin d'être agréable, cela s'avérait même contrariant._

 _Habituellement, Kiko s'abandonnait toute entière à ses seuls bras –_ possiblement parce qu'elle n'en connaissait nul autre _–. Mais son départ avait dû considérablement chahuter son insatiable besoin d'affection. A l'instar d'un chat sauvage à demi apprivoisé par quelque âme généreuse, Kiko ronronnait docilement lorsqu'on la choyait. Sans doute Luffy s'était-il accoutumé à ce besoin irraisonné de contact et accordait machinalement quelques faveurs à leur cadette._

* * *

 _« **Hé Sanji, si on mangeait nous aussi !** S'écria Luffy, constatant le petit sandwich logé entre les mains chétives de sa petite sœur. **J'veux un casse-croûte spécial pirate !**_

– _**C'est Vivi qui décide,**_ _renchérit aussitôt le cuisinier._ _ **Y a pas à discuter.**_ _»_

 _Kiko, pitance entre ses petits doigts, nichée tout contre sa bouche mastiquante, regardait son aîné rejoindre tout sourire la jeune Princesse._

 _«_ _ **Dis Vivi, se serait bien qu'on s'arrête pour manger, je suis à bout de force. »**_

 _Hm, difficile d'y vouer le moindre crédit alors que le garçon s'encombrait d'un sourire mielleux, qui visiblement, convainquit l'azurée. Kiko qui ne s'était point éloignée du chevet de son Capitaine, observait distraitement la moue volontairement charmante qu'il affichait. Il était rare qu'il s'affecte de telles amabilités pour séduire son monde. Mais la perspective seule d'un déjeuner copieux châtiait sans peine son adorable innocence. Son sourire plus ténu qu'à l'accoutumé enflammait deux prunelles nocturnes d'une étincelle espiègle, presque badine qui confondait tout son visage en une moue séduisante. Il était beau. Indéniablement beau et terriblement attirant. Et dire qu'il ne jouait de ses charmes que dans l'unique expectative d'un agréable repas._

 _ **« Déjà ? Mais comment ça se fait ? On a seulement parcouru un dixième de la route qu'on doit faire jusqu'à Yuba !**_

– _**Ce que t'es bête parfois. Tu ne connais pas le fameux proverbe ? Si tu as faim n'attends pas et mange**_ _._

– _**Quel menteur !**_ _S'essouffla Ussop qui s'échinait à avancer, abandonnant tout son poids sur un malheureux bâton de marche._ _ **Arrête d'inventer des proverbes !**_

– _**Tu veux mon petit déjeuner ?**_ _Proposa la petite blanche, tendant son demi sandwich sous le nez gourmand de son aîné._

– _**Hm … Nop !**_ _Déclina-t-il à grande peine._ _ **Après je vais me faire engueuler si je te le prends,**_ _soupira-t-il, lorgnant sur le bout de viande qui dépassait malicieusement de deux épaisses tranches de pains._

– _**Comme tu veux,**_ _concéda la jeune femme dans un haussement d'épaule machinal._

– _**Bon, c'est d'accord !**_ _Céda Vivi._ _ **On fera une pause dès qu'il y aura des rochers sur le chemin.**_

– _**Hé les gars ! On va accélérer le rythme et trouver des rochers !**_ _S'écria Luffy, se tournant vivement vers une assemblée éreintée._ _ **On va jouer à shifoumi et le gagnant portera les sacs !**_

– _**Ch'est par le contraire normalement ?**_ _Demanda faiblement la petite blanche, dissimulée sous sa lourde capuche, mâchouillant une petite bouchée de pain. »_

 _Mais nul n'en eut cure puisqu'ils se lancèrent dans une manche presque immédiate de pierre feuille ciseaux que le chapeau de paille remporta._

* * *

 _«_ _ **C'est lourd …**_ _Geignait-il, tirant à sa suite foule de sacs tous fourrés d'une quantité non négligeable de vivre._ _ **Qu'est-ce que c'est lourd ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui porte si j'ai gagné ?**_

– _**Justement parce que tu as gagné,**_ _précisa Sanji._

– _**Tu veux que je t'aide ?**_ _Intervint l'écho tendrement enjoué de sa cadette._

– _**Oui !**_

– _**Non,**_ _tonna la voix de Sanji qui n'avait pas même pris la peine de jeter un regard vers eux._

– _**Des rochers droit devant !**_ _S'exclama Ussop dissimulé derrière les verres épais de ses singulières jumelles._

– _**T'en es sûr ?!**_ _Luffy n'accorda aucune réponse à son ami et fila si brusquement qu'il chahuta dans son sillage de distraits nuages poussiéreux. »_

 _Kiko se retrouvait seule, à la traîne derrière le reste de l'équipage qui progressait d'un bon pas. Chopper avait raison, la rigidité de ses membres la contraignait à traîner la patte derrière ses compagnons. Elle tentait de masquer misérablement sa respiration brouillonne derrière les pans de sa longue cape. Depuis leur départ du camp, elle avait épuisé la ressource d'eau qui lui avait été dévolue, mais sa tête lui tournait toujours, sa poitrine se déchirait sous l'assaut douloureux des pulsations de son cœur. Les autres avançaient d'un pas bien trop leste pour qu'elle puisse aisément les suivre. Et puis, à dire vrai, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était épuisée. Son corps tout entier exsudait d'un harassement presque irrationnel. Son corps chancela, et cette fois, personne ne fut en mesure de contenir sa chute. Elle chut, à genoux dans le sable qu'elle sentait bouillant sous son vêtement._

 _«_ _ **Les gars … J'ai besoin d'une pause,**_ _mais sa voix s'essoufflait misérablement derrière sa trop épaisse capuche. Il fallut l'ouïe affûtée du petit renne pour alerte le reste du groupe._

– _**Kiko !**_ _Ace ... Depuis le petit déjeuner elle s'échinait à l'esquiver, soigneusement. Renonçant même à lui accorder la moindre œillade._ _ **Hé, on va faire une pause,**_ _souffla-t-il alors qu'il enroulait ses larges bras autour du corps souple qu'il logea bientôt contre son torse. Il enfouit ses deux mains sous ses fesses qu'il souleva aisément alors que la petite étreignait machinalement sa nuque, enfouissant sa petite tête chahutée de fatigue dans son cou._ _ **Tu as beaucoup bu depuis notre départ. J'imagine que tu n'as plus d'eau. Dès qu'on arrive aux rochers, je te donne ma gourde OK ?**_ _Mais la petite ne renchérit aucunement. Ace se moquait bien qu'elle lui répondit ou non, il s'épuisait simplement à la maintenir éveillée. Si elle s'endormait, elle hériterait d'un sérieux mal de tête et peinerait à reprendre conscience._

– _**Fais en sorte qu'elle ne s'endorme pas,**_ _appuya Chopper qui dardait un œil inquiet sur la petite blanche. »_

 _Il avait pourtant exhorté Luffy de la laisser sur le bateau ! Chacun connaissait les lacunes du corps débile, elle s'effondrait d'un rien ! N'importe qui aurait pu y demeurer à ses côtés. Nami. Ou Chopper. Et pourtant, jamais elle ne renonçait à s'élancer à la suite de ses camarades, éminemment plus gaillards qu'elle. Il lui arriverait de vilaines bricoles si elle persistait ainsi à négliger sa santé !_

 _«_ _ **Tu t'endors pas Princesse hein,**_ _souffla Ace qui avait enfouit ses lèvres contre l'oreille de la plus jeune._

– _**Ace**_ _, le susnommé redressa la tête nichant son regard interrogatif dans les perles sombres du petit docteur._ _ **Tu … Tu devrais peut-être laisser Sanji ou Zoro s'occuper d'elle. Elle doit avoir de la fièvre, et ton corps de flammes ne l'aide probablement pas à la canaliser.**_

– _**On se dépêche d'atteindre les rochers. C'est bon, ça va le faire. Je la garde avec moi,**_ _déclina aussitôt le garçon, enserrant comme pour se prévenir de sa fuite, le corps pourtant indolent de la blanche. »_

 _Hors de question que des mains étrangères ne la pressent contre un corps tout aussi importun. Il les appréciait sincèrement les nakamas de son cadet, mais de là à leur céder sa petite sœur souffrante … Hors de question. Elle endurerait ses flammes durant quelques dizaines de minutes encore et panserait ensuite ses faiblesses à l'abri des rochers !_

 _«_ _ **Les gars, c'est horriiiiible !**_ _La voix de Luffy rugit au loin alors qu'il se ruait vers ses camarades, les bras visiblement lestés de ses précédentes victuailles._

– _**Tiens, le voilà qui revient,**_ _constata Ussop, légèrement désarçonné par ce retour fébrile._

– _**Y a pleins d'oiseaux qui sont gravement blessés ! Ils ne peuvent plus voler Chopper !**_

– _**J'arrive !**_ _Chopper quitta la petite luge de bois qui le supportait depuis le début de leur progression._

– _**Des oiseaux !**_ _S'écria Vivi_ _ **. Hé Luffy attends ! J'espère que tu n'as pas laissé nos provisions là bas ?**_

 _Ils s'étaient élancés aussi prestement que le chapeau de paille à l'assaut des hauts rochers qui écorchaient rudement l'horizon gondolé de hautes dunes. Effectivement, Luffy y avait abandonné les provisions, et effectivement elles avaient toutes disparues. Kiko saisit vaguement les griefs dont on accusait le plus jeune de ses frères, mais nichée dans les limbes d'une conscience, elle n'en comprit point la cause. Son dos reposait désormais contre une surface tiède, rugueuse qu'elle identifia sommairement : de la pierre, probablement. Contre ses joues, des doigts faisaient doucement pression écartant délicatement ses lèvres sèches. Un drôle d'objet cylindrique s'y immisça, le goulot d'une bouteille, ou d'une gourde plus probablement, car un mince filet d'eau perla le long de sa gorge brûlante._

 _«_ _ **T'endors pas,**_ _comme une litanie, Ace ne cessait de réitérer ses douces injonctions à l'oreille pourtant pataude de sa cadette._ _ **Tiens bon encore une dizaine de minutes, et je suis certain que tu te sentiras mieux. Tu me fais confiance hein ?**_

 _Il faisait fi de l'agitation ambiante, des accusations courroucées qui pleuvaient sur son cadet. Il ne s'inquiétait guère de la disparition des provisions, ils dénicheraient bien quelque étrange créature à béqueter sur le chemin. Pour le moment, il se dévouait tout entier à sa cadette qui chancelait dangereusement, sa tête manquant de rencontrer le sol à chacune de ses respirations._

 _ **Je vais te porter pour le reste du voyage, ce sera plus prudent**_ _. Il dégagea une joue carmin de la caresse insistante d'une mèche ivoire qu'il logea derrière son oreille._ _ **Je me demande bien comment les choses se passent quand je ne suis pas là … On en arrive toujours au même point. Toi malade. Moi qui m'occupe de toi.**_ _Un sourire las perça ses lèvres finement souriantes._ _ **J'aurais peut-être dû te prendre avec moi il y a trois ans. Au final, tu serais bien plus à l'abri sur le Moby Dick …**_ _ **T'sais quoi Princesse, j'en toucherai deux mots à Luffy et à Shirohige dès que j'aurai réglé ma petite affaire,**_ _constatant les lèvres doucement pincées en une contrariété évidente, il reprit._

 _ **Comme ça tu resteras avec moi. C'est qu'une proposition, si Luffy tient à te**_ _ **garder à ses côtés, ou toi, si tu veux vraiment rester avec lui, j'abandonnerai l'idée.**_ _Il nicha les joues pleines de la petite dans l'étuve bouillante de ses larges paumes. **Tu me manques tu sais.** C **a me plaît assez de m'occuper de toi quand t'es malade. Tu parles plus, et t'es docile comme un chaton,** un rire coula de ses lèvres alors qu'il embrassait chastement le petit nez élégamment retroussé. _

_**Ma princesse de fond de cale sera autorisée à rejoindre son vilain pirate. Bon, elle devra s'habituer aux exactions de son pirates hein, mais il s'occupera suffisamment bien d'elle pour qu'elle finisse par l'omettre. Et je ne te dis pas seulement tout ça pour te maintenir éveillé ! J'ai eu tout le temps d'y penser depuis l'île de Drum. J'ai presque envie de te prendre maintenant avec moi et de t'emmener à Shirohige, t'es ma petite sœur, je suis certain qu'il t'accepterait volontiers. Mais Luffy s'y opposerait probablement. Peut-être que si je lui explique que c'est pour te garder au près de moi … Il devrait comprendre. T'en penses quoi toi Princesse ?** Le petit corps s'agita doucement entre ses doigts. La brise légère qui s'immisçait entre les larges pentes émaciés des falaises rocheuses apaisa les maux qui vrillaient douloureusement son crâne._

– _**Pas moyen,**_ _marmonna-t-elle, les yeux à demis clos, les lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle aride qui à chaque nouvelle bouffé embrasait sa gorge sèche._

– _**Quoi ? Tu boudes encore après tous mes bons traitements ?**_ _Plaisanta Ace qui se plaisait à se jouer des rancunes de la plus jeune._

– _**La Princesse n'aime pas les manières du Pirate.**_

– _**Mais elle l'aime encore ?**_

– _**Peut-être. Elle ne sait pas trop, maintenant qu'elle ne le voit plus seulement derrière l'ombre de sa prison elle s'aperçoit qu'il serait peut-être préférable pour elle de s'enfuir loin pour lui échapper.**_

– _**Oh. Touché,**_ _souffla le garçon de feu qui reculait, chagriné par la spontanéité de l'aveu. »_

 _Des secousses violentes bousculèrent les roches, le sol, le désert tout entier. Derrière les dunes qui échancraient mollement l'horizon, un nuage épais bouillonnait à quelques mètres du sol. C'était étrange, il semblait filer droit dans leur direction. Ce n'est qu'en reconnaissant le hurlement familier de leur capitaine qu'ils comprirent vaguement la situation : peu importe ce qui était en train de se passer, Luffy tractait à sa suite un ennui phénoménal dont ils peineraient probablement à se défaire. Ils en furent pleinement confortés lorsqu'ils devinèrent la silhouette gargantuesque d'une créature écailleuse qui se précipitait dans le dos du jeune capitaine. Nul n'eut véritablement le temps de s'en affoler car déjà, Sanji et Zoro écrasaient la bête qui chut bruyamment sur le sol._

 _«_ _ **Quand ils s'y mettent à plusieurs j'ai presque de la sympathie pour ces horribles monstres**_ _, remarqua Nami, un sourire presque désolé logé contre ses lèvres. »_

 _La bête était à terre, mais les secousses reprirent violemment, plus encore que précédemment, chavirant le petit corps adossé aux parois rigides de la roche salvatrice. Kiko manqua de disparaître sous l'amas faramineux de sable qui enfla terriblement pour s'écrouler en flot torrentiel autour d'une bête similaire à celle qui venait tout juste d'être terrassée._

 _«_ _ **Ah oui. Les lézards géants du désert chassent toujours à deux !**_ _Expliqua Vivi sous la terreur bruyante de Chopper et Ussop. »_

 _Il se dressait rugissant, juste là, dans le dos d'Ace qui visiblement agacé se contenta d'envoyer quelque réplique cinglante à l'animal qui ne lui répondit que par l'invective d'un rugissement._

 _«_ _ **Tu commences à me saouler,**_ _se courrouça l'homme feu qui … Et bien qui disparut dans la gorge avide de l'animal. »_

 _Il y eut un bref silence, auquel succéda une nuée d'exclamations horrifiées avant que la bête ne s'enflamme spontanément. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit sa comparse dans la mort, sa gueule béante s'ouvrit sur un Ace passablement contrarié, main figé contre son chapeau qu'il tentait de conserver fixé sur son crâne. Bon … Et bien au moins ils auraient de quoi déjeuner ce midi._

 _«_ _ **Il s'est passé quoi ?**_ _Émergea enfin la petite blanche qui se dégageait de l'emprise importune du sable sous lequel elle était enfouie._

– _**Tu te réveilles seulement ?**_ _S'exclama son tout grand frère. »_

* * *

 _Sanji s'attela à préparer le repas, s'échinant à trancher la bête._ _ **Yeurk**_ _. Kiko n'en mangerait point, c'était certain. Elle avait pour étrange habitude de ne pas avaler la viande qu'elle avait vu tué, le résultat malheureux d'un traumatisme juvénile, probablement._

 _«_ _ **Dis Vivi …**_ _Aucune animosité. L'équipage dressa la tête, tout curieux de ce soudain intérêt qui perlait de la voix si coutumièrement acide de la gamine._

– _**Ou.. Oui ?**_ _Hésita l'azurée._

– _**Tu as dis que les gros lézards chassent par deux … Pourquoi ?**_ _La petite connaissait la réponse, du moins elle la devinait aisément. Nombre de prédateurs chassaient en duo … En couple._

– _**Oh. Et bien … Les lézards géants du désert font partis des espèces qui s'unissent à un partenaire pour le reste de leur vie. Alors … Et bien, ils vivent simplement à deux et font tout ensemble.**_

– _**Je vois,**_ _soupira la petite blanche qui recroquevillait ses jambes menues contre son étroite poitrine, enroulant ses bras déliés autour de ses tibias. Elle logea sa petite tête sur ses genoux angulaires, portant son regard sur Sanji tout occupé à fourrer un épais bout de bois dans un gigantesque morceau de viande._

– _**Tu n'en mangeras pas, j'imagine,**_ _intervint le cuisinier, coutumier des singulières habitudes de la blanche._

– _**Probablement pas, non.**_

– _**Tu connais pourtant le crédot non ? Tuer ou être tué ?**_ _Interrogea Ace qui, depuis le malaise de sa cadette, ne daignait quitter son chevet. Il s'était installé contre le rocher qui supportait l'assise de sa petite sœur, lui lançant quelque œillade discrète pour s'assurer de sa pleine santé._

– _**Oui. Je le sais.**_

– _**Pourquoi tu es triste pour ce monstre alors ?**_

– _**Je ne le suis pas.**_

– _**Pourquoi tu ne le manges pas ?**_

– _**Parce que ça me dégoûte de croquer dans un animal aussi fidèle, d'autant plus que son partenaire gît également à quelques mètres de moi.**_

– _**Tu devrais manger.**_

– _**C'est bon Ace, elle ne mangera pas de toute façon,**_ _l'intervention de Luffy ne surprit que son aîné. Décidément, dès qu'il était question de la petite, Luffy muait en une sorte de grand frère aimant et protecteur. Quoi ? Était-il réellement en train de la préserver de lui ? Son vénérable aîné ? Son amour de grand frère ?_

– _**Bon, on gardera encore un bout de gigot dans un coin de sac,**_ _céda l'homme feu, un sourire léger chatouillant la commissure de ses lèvres._

– _**Ace ?**_ _Vivi s'approchait, doucement, les yeux rivés sur le garçon dans la tentative de ne point tomber sur ceux, plus colériques, de la petite blanche._ _ **Je … Peux te parler, un petit peu ? Avant que l'on reprenne la rou…**_

– _**Non,**_ _coupa sèchement Kiko qui cédait un tout nouvel intérêt à son aîné qu'elle avait pourtant pris grand soin d'ignorer depuis quelques heures. »_

 _Vivi hésita, avortant sa progression pour porter son regard sur le petit corps recroquevillé. Elle n'avait pas délogé son regard de Sanji et de son établi de fortune. La petite s'était éhontément opposée à elle, sans craindre la remontrance pourtant sévère de Luffy. Elle ne s'était point courroucée, n'avait pas même haussé le ton. Elle avait balancé une réponse tranchante, lancinante, glaciale. A bien s'attarder sur ses yeux fixes, ils paraissaient dénués de tout courroux, presque morne. Yukiko devait être folle de rage pour agir si posément. Cependant, l'azurée se remémora les propos matinaux que son nouvel ami lui avait confiés._

 _«_ _ **J'adore ma sœur, mais c'est vrai qu'elle a tendance à brider ma liberté. C'est pour ça que j'ai refusé qu'elle m'accompagne lorsque j'ai quitté notre île natale. Elle avait presque quatorze ans, elle n'était pas si jeune que ça. A vrai dire, j'ai même longuement hésité à la garder à mes côtés … Mais la liberté c'est tout ce à quoi j'aspire, et avec elle, impossible d'en jouir pleinement.**_ _» Alors quoi ? Ace n'intervint pas, trop soucieux de bousculer sa petite sœur. Non. Vivi ne pouvait lui céder cela. Parce que Ace était un gars qui méritait de vivre librement, d'agir à sa guise ! Et parce qu'il lui plaisait sincèrement, ce pirate ! Véritablement ! Il était incroyablement raisonné et poli. Et ses attentions étaient délicieuses, ses caresses bouillantes, ses lèvres impérieuses. Yukiko était une enfant capricieuse, immodérément jalouse. Elle ne pouvait châtier ainsi les désirs d'autrui pour consoler son seul_ _ego._

 _«_ _ **Yukiko, s'il te plaît. Je voudrais simplement parler à ton frère et …**_

– _**Non.**_

– _**Kiko …**_

– _**Yukiko,**_ _corrigea-t-elle d'une voix blanche, dénuée de rancune, de colère et de hargne._

– _**Ace, j'aimerais vraiment te parler,**_ _ignora la princesse alors que le garçon acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête, il quitta son assise._

– _**Je reviens,**_ _rassura l'aîné, enfonçant ses doigts tendres dans la chevelure ivoire. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de s'éloigner, une poigne légère s'amouracha de son poignet._

– _**Non. Tu restes là.**_

– _**Tu sais que je peux me libérer ?**_

– _**Ouaip. Mais si tu le fais tu vas sérieusement me blesser, parce que moi, je lâcherai pas.**_ _»_

 _Évidemment, qu'elle ne lâcherait pas. Il la reconnaissait, cette colère sourde qui vibrait au fond de sa gorge. Une colère semblable à l'onde paisible de l'océan, toute prête à rugir, arracher le voile quiet de sa surface en millier de vagues vengeresses. Cette colère là, inutile de l'alimenter, elle ne naissait pas d'un courroux enfantin ou d'un caprice juvénile. Elle était l'engeance de la douleur brute, le rempart branlant de la petite lorsqu'une peine trop brusque bousculait son petit cœur._

 _«_ _ **Bien. Ok. Je reste. On parlera plus tard Vivi. Kiko est fatiguée et malade, je vais pas contrarier sa salle petite tête.**_

– _**Quoi ? Mais non ! Ace, tu ne vas pas continuer à lui céder ainsi ?**_ _Et avant même qu'il n'ai put surenchérir, l'azurée reprit._ _ **Tu n'es qu'une enfant égoïste Yukiko ! Tu ne vois même pas que tu fais souffrir ton frère en le privant de sa liberté. La liberté, c'est bien une notion élémentaire pour un pirate ! Et toi tu l'en prives ! C'est plus qu'égoïste, c'est cruel.**_

– _**C'est toujours plus acceptable que de fuir son pays en guerre pour essayer de le sauver d'une obscure et ridicule façon,**_ _toujours cette langue acerbe, atone et paisible. Déroutant. »_

 _Nul n'intervint, le conflit dépassait de loin l'unique préoccupation de son aîné. Cette aventure sommaire que l'on supposait entre Vivi et Ace n'était que l'étincelle insignifiante qui enflammait une poudre déjà toute jetée entre les deux jeunes femmes. Peut-être était-ce plus raisonnable que la bataille éclate maintenant, avant que l'équipage ne se mêle aux combats qui ébranlaient l'île._

 _«_ _ **Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Tu … Laisse tomber ! Là n'est pas la question. On parle de ton comportement, de toi, de tes humeurs changeantes, de la crainte que tes colères inspirent et des droits impérieux que tu t'accordes sur les gens que tu aimes.**_

– _**Bien, qu'as tu à dire ?**_

– _**Tu … Tu es … Tu n'es qu'une gamine insolente ! Tu nous empêches de vivre pleinement. Mais mince à la fin ! Te rends-tu seulement compte que Nami n'ose pas s'adresser à toi sans au préalable avoir travaillé chacune de ses répliques pour être certaine de ne pas te contrarier ? Et tu vois bien que ton frère essaie de se libérer de ton emprise, mais il trouve sans arrêt de vaines excuses pour ne pas te blesser. Je pense sincèrement que tu as besoin d'être secouée ! Ta vie n'est pas si importante pour outrepasser la liberté fondamentale de chacun !**_ _Sa voix s'était enrayée sur ses derniers propos, enrouée d'une colère qui surgissait plus rudement qu'elle ne l'escomptait. Elle-même s'étonnait de tout ce ressenti qu'elle avait jusque là tapi au fond de son cœur._

– _**Des choses à ajouter ?**_

– _**Non !**_

– _**OK.**_

– _**Quoi ?! Tu n'as rien à répondre ?!**_ _Tellement … C'était tellement frustrant qu'elle en aurait pleuré de rage. Kiko n'était pas placide et cinglante ! Pourquoi … Semblait-elle soudainement si détachée, entachée d'une presque cruauté effrayante._

– _**Si. Une seule : contente-toi d'essayer de lécher ton monde pour que l'on sauve ta putain d'île de merde à ta place et n'interviens pas dans des histoires qui te dépassent.**_

– _**Tu es odieuse ! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu évolues au sein d'un équipage aussi bienveillant que celui-ci. Je me suis souvent questionnée, et je n'y vois qu'une unique explication : c'est parce que tu es la petite sœur du capitaine. C'est la seule chose qui te sauve. Tu n'as tellement rien de commun avec les gens merveilleux que tu côtoies …**_ _»_

 _ **Touchée.**_ _Pensa Kiko dont les yeux s'allumaient d'une rage nouvelle. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent tant qu'elles manquèrent d'engloutir ses iris toute entière. Elle quitta lestement son assise, si vélocement que même Ace n'eut pas le temps de l'en retenir. A dire vrai, nul ne s'attendait à une offensive physique de sa part. Vivi esquissa un repli, effrayée de cette hargne nouvelle qui suintait par tous les pores du petit être. La blanche logea une paume contre la joue princière et d'aucun ne comprit d'abord son geste. Ils ne purent constater les lèvres soudainement flageolantes de la jeune princesse, lèvres qu'elle humecta péniblement alors qu'elle déglutissait bruyamment. Ses jambes chancelantes peinaient à soulever son corps tressaillant, elle dû se retenir aux épaules étroites de la plus petite, agrippant sa nuque entre ses paumes moites pour sceller leur corps. Pour jouir encore de ce délicieux contact. Encore … Encore ! Un geignement plaintif franchit ses lèvres, aussitôt étouffé par la peau diaphane qui les supportait._

« _**Qu'est … Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?**_ _Une plainte, une lamentation discrète plus qu'une indignation véritable. »_

 _Seules les lèvres pleines émergeaient de cette chevelure ivoire qui chahutait ses orbes cruelles, son front étroit, son nez retroussé, ses pommettes doucement rougies … Ces lèvres qui se portèrent bientôt à l'oreille tremblante de la princesse. Elle s'agitèrent en une confession clandestine que nul ne saisit, excepté Vivi qui, dans un ultime soubresaut geignard, chut, un nuage de poussière fine s'éparpillant à la collision un peu rude de ses genoux contre le sol._

 _Kiko ne s'enquit pas des protestations qui grondèrent bientôt autour d'elle, elle reconnut la voix de Sanji, l'écho rugueux de Zoro, l'inquiétude nasillarde de Nami … Mais la blanche se contenta de dissimuler ses prunelles mouillées derrière les amples pans de sa capuche. Elle s'éloigna légèrement, se retirant du chahut qu'elle venait d'engendrer. Elle demeura à l'abri des falaises rocheuses, attendant simplement que'ils reprennent la route._

 _Aucun de ses frères n'était intervenu. Personne n'était intervenu en vérité, tous hagards, étourdis de cet assaut soudain. Une estocade assénée à son alliée ! Un acte vil, à la jointure de la lâcheté. Vivi n'avait pas eu tort de s'élever contre les excès d'assurance de la plus jeune. Certes, sa colère avait probablement outrepassé ses véritables pensées, mais Kiko était un tracas quotidien, une arme chargée, une détente sensible sur laquelle se pressait un doigt chatouilleux, toujours prompt à tirer. Et si chacun s'enquérait des tourments de la jeune princesse prostrée au sol, nul ne remarqua les sillons brûlants qui striaient le renflement de la joue pleine dissimulée sous le tissu épais._

 _Ace et Luffy étaient demeurés en retrait, ne s'étaient pas lancés à la tête de la princesse lorsqu'elle avait chut et ne s'étaient pas attardés en remontrances face à l'attaque fourbe de la cadette. Vivi et Yukiko étaient deux rivales qui luttaient à leur manière, si les autres ne l'appréhendaient pas ainsi, ils finiraient par comprendre l'enjeu de ce bref affrontement. Ce qui demeurait certain, c'était que les deux partis en ressortaient lésés._

 _L'effervescence estompée, le groupe reprit sa progression. Comme il l'avait précédemment assuré, Ace s'était encombré de sa cadette, perchée sur son dos, ses yeux encore tout humides dissimulés dans son cou. Il ne l'avait pas consolé. Il ne lui avait témoigné aucune sympathie particulière, pas plus qu'il ne lui manifesta la moindre animosité. Pourtant … Tant de mots se pressaient au fond de sa gorge, des interrogations, des excuses, des confessions et quelques réprimandes ! Mais chacune de ses interventions mourraient derrière ses lèvres closes, étouffée par les yeux bouffis de chagrin qu'il devinait contre sa nuque._

 _«_ _ **On a perdu les autres,**_ _remarqua la voix faiblarde contre sa nuque._

– _**Je sais,**_ _répondit simplement l'aîné un sourire mince étirant la fine ligne de ses lèvres._

– _**Tu ne les cherches pas ?**_

– _**On finira bien par les retrouver … J'imagine.**_

– _**On fait quoi alors ?**_

– _**On marche.**_

– _**Hm …**_ _»_

 _Succéda un nouveau silence chahuté par l'unique bruissement cadencé des lourdes bottes qui s'enfonçaient dans le sable._

 _«_ _ **Tu sais … C'est bête ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure …**_

– _**Ah ouais, t'en a dis des choses idiotes. Mais tu parles de laquelle en particulier ?**_

– _**Héééé !**_ _S'offusqua la petite qui, toute énergie recouvrée logea son petit poing contre l'épaule solide du garçon._

– _**C'est quoi la chose bête que tu as dite ?**_

– _**A propos de la Princesse … Elle aime toujours son Pirate, et ce serait toujours le cas même si c'était le plus gros enculé de l'histoire des enculés du monde entier. C'est la personne à qui elle a confié sa vie quand elle était toute toute petite alors bon … Elle a pas trop le choix de l'aimer. Y a même pas à se poser la question.**_

– _**Je suis rassuré.**_

– _**Tu en doutais ?**_

– _**Le Pirate a passé de longues années en mer, il ne sait plus très bien s'il est la même personne qui a abandonné sa Princesse dans une cale pour être certain qu'elle ne le verrait jamais mal agir.**_

– _**Et maintenant il agit au grand jour ?**_

– _**Exact !**_ _»_

* * *

 _Les heures se succédèrent. Kiko, logée sur le dos de son frère lui avait conté mille anecdotes. Elle lui avait expliqué avec quel acharnement ils étaient enfin entrés sur Grand Line, leur rencontre avec cet étrange papy qui résidait dans une énorme baleine dont Luffy avait tagué la tête de son Jolly Roger. Et puis il y avait eu cette île qui accueillait deux géants qui s'épuisaient dans une bataille centenaire ! Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle avait découvert sur Grand Line, tant de nouvelles personnes, de manières de vivre, d'exister, auxquelles elle s'était chaleureusement confrontée. Vivi grossissait largement ses tares ! Elle s'était réjouie de nombre de ses rencontres, avait alimenté sa culture, rassasié à demi son insatiable besoin de nouveautés. Et puis, elle avait tout de même livré une petite part d'elle-même à l'équipage qu'elle fréquentait depuis quelques mois déjà._

 _Zoro avait été le premier à les rejoindre. A l'époque, Luffy peinait encore à se soucier des faiblesses prononcées de sa cadette, alors le sabreur avait dû palier à ces lacunes. Il s'arrangeait pour qu'elle n'attrape pas de vilains coups de froid, ou qu'elle ne souffre pas de la chaleur ou de la déshydratation. Kiko se négligeait, toujours. Une vilaine habitude dont elle s'était affublée à force d'aimer de tout son petit cœur les gens qui l'entouraient. Elle n'avait plus de ressource suffisante pour s'occuper convenablement d'elle-même._

 _Ils avaient ensuite rencontré Nami. Kiko ne lui avait pas fait bon accueil. Elle s'était agacée de sa présence. Jalouse, elle considéra la jeune femme comme une cible potentielle des attentions de son aîné. Et puis il y avait eu Ussop, le compère fidèle de Luffy. Sur l'île natale du garçon, elle avait manqué d'y abandonner son dernier souffle. Une vilaine balle s'était logée entre ses côtes flottantes. C'était à cet instant, probablement que naquit cette attention nouvelle qui contraignait son capitaine à la choyer irraisonnablement._

 _Depuis qu'ils s'étaient engagés en mer, Luffy la négligeait, tout occupé qu'il était à s'abreuver goulûment de ce monde tout neuf. Car depuis le départ de leur aîné, le chapeau de paille s'était mué en un étrange prototype de frère aimant et exemplaire, au demeurant néanmoins toujours très maladroit et immuablement immature et irraisonné._

 _C'était sur l'île d'Ussop qu'ils avaient hérité du Merry ! Et puis il y avait eut ensuite Sanji, le Baratie. Ils y avaient rencontré Mihauk. Un gars pas très commode mais un incroyable épéiste qui manqua de les priver de leur sabreur. Et puis Nami s'était enfuie avec le Merry ! C'était pas sympa ! Personnellement, Kiko en éprouva une pleine satisfaction. Si Nami s'échappait, alors elle n'aurait pas à s'encombrer de sa présence. Mais Luffy, obstiné, s'était lancé à sa poursuite, pour récupérer et le Merry, et la navigatrice._ _Kiko en avait été affligée, véritablement._

 _Mais elle avait ravalé ses larmes et avait misérablement combattu pour que Nami puisse recouvrer sa liberté et s'élancer sur les mers à leurs côtés. Durant la bataille, Luffy lui avait provisoirement cédé son précieux chapeau de paille. Kiko avait honte de le confier aujourd'hui, mais elle avait été dans une telle rage qu'elle avait cessé le combat. Elle s'était réfugiée dans un coin rue et avait attendu que la bataille s'essouffle pour constater qui y avait ou non survécu._

 _Elle n'avait d'abord pas saisi pourquoi Luffy lui cédait son chapeau alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais fait un tel présent à elle, sa petite sœur. Mais elle avait compris, ensuite. Bien plus tard. Luffy avait cette capacité singulière de lire dans les gens, de les déchiffrer d'une œillade. Il savait toujours parfaitement comment agir, comment appréhender les peines et les colères d'autrui. Ce chapeau … C'était le témoignage d'une amitié sincère, d'un amour véritable. C'était la preuve que Nami appartenait à quelque chose, qu'elle était une pièce indispensable d'un engrenage et que Luffy lui vouait une confiance sans faille. Ce chapeau, c'était tout ce dont Nami avait précisément besoin pour s'émanciper de ses vieilles misères et renaître pleinement au sein de l'équipage du futur roi des pirates._

 _Puis il y avait eu Vivi … Mais Kiko ne s'y attarda point, éludant les larmes rageuses qui menaçaient de percer l'enclos déjà humide de ses paupières. Chopper était le membre le plus récent de l'équipage, et aussi, l'ami le plus proche de l'adolescente. Évidemment, elle vouait une passion sans borne aux animaux. Comment aurait-elle put se courroucer de la seule présence du petit renne au sein du Merry ?_

 _Ace l'avait écouté, patiemment, se contentant de choyer occasionnellement le renflement d'une joue épaisse lorsqu'elle se présentait à porté de lèvres. Lorsque son récit mourut sur ses dernières aventures, le jour baissait. Ils s'étaient réfugiés depuis une trentaine de minutes déjà à l'abri de rochers étroits. Kiko qui toute l'après midi durant s'était accrochée aux épaules de son aîné, dandinait sans cesse son corps ragaillardi de droite à gauche, satisfaite de retrouver l'usage de ses jambes dont toute la fébrilité récente s'était enfin envolée. Ace lui, s'était installé sur le sol, adossé à une immense pierre plate, une jambe négligemment repliée supportait son bras. Il était épuisé de sa journée, de sa longue marche, du soleil harassant et des larmes de sa cadette qu'il n'avait sut tarir._

 _«_ _ **Tu n'as toujours pas faim ?**_

– _**Si. Mais je veux pas trop manger ...**_ _»_

 _Il n'insista pas. Ce refus systématique de béqueter un animal qu'elle avait précédemment vu respirer le dépassait. C'était une vieille réminiscence d'un vieux souvenir de gosse, lui semblait-il. Une histoire de tigre géant qui remontait à ses plus jeunes années, celle qui supportaient encore les humeurs heureuses de leur troisième frère. Enfin, la blanche s'installa, jouant de l'épaule pour s'accorder une place confortable à côté de son frère._

 _«_ _ **Il va encore faire froid cette nuit,**_ _soupira la plus jeune, nichant ses jambes contre sa poitrine._

– _**Ouais mais je vais te réchauffer. Je suis un homme feu je te rappelle.**_

– _**Mouais … Mais t'es quand même pas aussi bien qu'une couverture tu vois. Avec une couverture, j'ai chaud partout.**_ _»_

 _Ace ravala son envie de lui proposer quelque activité qui à coup sûr, augmenterait drastiquement la température de son corps. Sa sœur était adorablement mignonne, et fort désirable. S'il elle n'avait pas été sa cadette, sans doute se serait-il risqué à la blottir plus chaleureusement contre son torse. Mais il connaissait l'amour qu'elle lui vouait, y céder lui léserait le cœur. Il en était certain. Enfin … Il l'aimait sa sœur. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait s'en satisfaire pleinement s'il la fréquentait assidûment, chaque semaine, chaque jour. S'il pouvait à son aise se glisser sous ses draps, entre ses cuisses pour la choyer de baisers, de caresses … Elle était une si franche partie de lui-même que la garder à ses côtés le rendrait probablement entier. Mais voilà … Lui était à la poursuite de ce traître de Teach. Et sa sœur voyageait aux côtés de son frère cadet. Lorsqu'il aurait dûment châtier l'autre enfoiré, il reviendrait probablement vers elle et lui proposerait sa compagnie au sein de l'équipage du Vieux Barbe Blanche. Sans doute peinerait-elle a accepter, mais elle céderait._ Elle l'aimait trop pour risquer de vivre sans lui.

 _«_ _ **Tu dois penser que je suis tout le temps malade non ? J'veux dire … Comme avant ? Lorsque tu es parti de l'île de Dawn, j'étais déjà malade. Et puis on se retrouve trois ans plus tard, et bim ! Une insolation.**_

– _**J'en sais trop rien. Tu as plutôt bien survécu jusque là. Et puis au moins cette fois, tu ne risques pas de me refiler tes microbes.**_

– _**Sérieux, t'as été malade après … Après … Enfin, tu sais,**_ _bafouilla-t-elle, ses joues se tâchant d'un tendre carmin._

– _**Un peu … En même temps c'était à prévoir hein ..**_ _Rit-il machinalement, enfouissant une mains hésitante entre ses mèches charbons qu'il balaya sommairement à l'arrière de son crâne. Une gêne légère s'insinuait doucement au creux de son estomac. Il s'en étonna brièvement, mais sa petite sœur reprit presque aussitôt._

– _**Je suis désolée …**_

– _**C'était de ma faute.**_

– _**Ouais c'est vrai ça !**_ _S'esclaffa la petite blanche, nichant sa tête contre l'épaule sèche de son aîné._

– _**Princesse ?**_

– _**Hm ?**_

– _**Tu as froid ?**_

– _**Oui. »**_

 _Évidemment, contre son flan, le corps grelottant de la petite s'agitait de spasmes désordonnés. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille efflanquée pour nicher le petit corps entre ses cuisses. Il referma plus étroitement son étreinte, logeant tendrement sa petite sœur contre son large torse._

 _«_ _ **Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, Onii-chan. Je voudrais tellement que tu restes avec nous, avec Luffy et les autres …**_

– _**C'est impossible, j'ai un équipage désormais. Je sers un homme remarquable, je ne l'abandonnerai pour rien au monde.**_

– _**Même pas pour moi ?**_

– _**Surtout pas pour toi.**_

– _**Quoi ? Mais héé !**_

– _**Parce qu'il m'exhorte à faire de grandes choses, il me hisse vers une renommée que j'ai tellement espéré … Le monde me voit. Le monde me connaît ! Il me reconnaît ! Ça y est Kiko, le monde me voit enfin comme un grand pirate. Comme Portgas D Ace ! J'ai tellement envie que tu sois fière de moi grâce à cela que je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à l'abandonner.**_

– _**Je suis toujours fière d'être ta petite sœur !**_

– _**Je sais …**_ _»_

 _Le jour s'était enfui derrière les dunes. La lune apprivoisait de ses rayons blafards les terres désolées d'Alabasta. Aucun nuage ne venait chahuter son éclat opalescents et sa lumière jouait de concert avec la nuée d'étoiles qui se rependait dans le ciel en une traînée laiteuse._

 _«_ _ **Mais … Tu pourrais éventuellement me suivre … Lorsque j'aurai réglé ma petite affaire, je pourrai venir te chercher et on pourra tous les deux rejoindre Barbe Blanche et …**_

– _**Je n'abandonnerai pas Luffy,**_ _trancha la petite blanche._

– _**Ce serait simplement l'occasion d'être … Tous les deux. Que tous les deux … Toi, et moi …**_ _»_

 _Sa tête s'était nichée progressivement contre l'épaule chétive de la plus petite. Ses mains précédemment fermement accrochées à sa taille avaient convolé tendrement jusqu'aux doigts effilés de la petite blanche qu'il avait jalousement noués aux siens._

 _«_ _ **Toujours versatile hein ? Tu hésites entre être mon frère … Et ne pas être mon frère.**_

– _**J'hésite entre être ton grand frère, et être ton pirate grand frère, Princesse. Je serai toujours ton frère.**_ _»_

 _Elle n'utilisait pas son fruit, car il n'en devinait pas la piqûre délicieuse au creux de sa paume. Cependant, les assurances qu'il s'était pourtant imposées, s'échancraient progressivement._

 _Ils étaient seuls, au milieu d'un désert qui devrait leur laisser la quiétude d'une nuit. Au dessus de leur tête, la chape bienfaitrice d'une nuit étincelante couvait leurs émois. Kiko avait grandi désormais. C'était une petite femme aux courbes douces mais délicieuses. Et puis, elle l'aimait, de tout son petit cœur. Et lui … Lui n'avait pas même les mots adéquats pour qualifier la relation qu'il entretenait avec la petite. C'était au-delà de toute considération._

 _Kiko était l'autre moitié de son âme … De l'amour ? Fraternel ou non ? C'était tant de mots désuets qui se jetaient à son cœur et qui raisonnaient immuablement vides, creux, inutiles. Quand bien même il inventerait un nouveau qualificatif, il ne pourrait y insuffler toute la complexité de ses sentiments._

 _Il ne la désirait pas comme il pouvait désirer les autres femmes ou les hommes qui jalonnaient ses aventures. Non. Il la voulait, toute entière, sa Princesse prisonnière. C'était au-delà même des égards sexuels. Il aurait pu s'offrir à n'importe qui sans que cela n'entache le dévouement qu'il lui cédait._

 _Pour Kiko cela paraissait tellement plus simple, elle l'aimait. Mais elle l'aimait avec tant de dévotion qu'il s'interrogeait souvent sur la force de ses sentiments. Peut-être se cantonnait-elle à un unique mot qu'elle maîtrisait pour qualifier un flot de ressentis tout aussi brouillon que celui qui crépitait rageusement en lui. Peut-être. Ils s'étaient toujours considérés comme des âmes jumelles. Plus que des âmes sœur, des âmes parfaitement complémentaires. Ils étaient chacun le versant d'une même pièce. Lui le face. Elle le pile. Ils étaient similaires dans tout ce qui les opposaient._

 _Lui-même s'était courroucé des attentions de Luffy à l'égard de la plus jeune. Sans en blâmer ni l'un, ni l'autre, il refusait que quiconque apposa sa marque sur ce petit corps qui était sien, depuis toujours … Toujours, non. Depuis longtemps. Depuis la mort de Sabo._

 _Il y avait cette singulière légende que lui avait un jour conté le petit noble. Une histoire d'Alpha et d'Oméga. Une histoire de complémentarité. Un alpha, pour un oméga, le second désirable au possible, s'abandonnant pleinement au premier, n'acceptant que son amour et excluant toute autre forme d'affection. Un Alpha largement dominant qui s'amourachait d'un unique Oméga sans exclure néanmoins la caresse aléatoire d'un autre corps, mais les deux s'appartenant pleinement, entièrement, viscéralement. Les deux se consumant d'un amour déchirant, bestial. D'un amour sans mot, au-delà même du rationnel. Les deux, toujours face au monde, lotit l'un contre l'autre, immuablement deux face à la masse si dense de la populace._

 _Sabo y croyait fermement à cette légende idiote. **« Kiko, c'est une Oméga ! Elle en a toutes les caractéristiques ! Avec son fruit du démon, elle sera l'Oméga typique lorsqu'elle grandira ! Et moi, je suis un Alpha ! C'est sûr. Je suis un meneur ! Et tu sais quoi Ace ? Kiko, c'est mon Oméga à moi. J'en suis certain. Et moi, je suis son Alpha. »**_

 _A l'époque, il ne saisissait pas bien ce que cela signifiait. Il avait été vaguement agacé, Kiko était leur unique petite sœur, un véritable petit chaton. Et Sabo se l'accaparait sans cesse, et elle se ruait dans ses bras. Sabo était alors son grand frère vénéré, adulé. Sabo était le Ace de son enfance. Et oui … Probablement avait-il raison. C'était son Alpha, en un sens. Mais il était mort … Ace l'avait doucement remplacé. Et désormais, si l'on pouvait porter le moindre crédit cette étrange légende, il était sans nul doute son Alpha et elle demeurerait à jamais son unique Oméga._

 _« **Je voudrais pouvoir te garder dans une petite boite, toujours à mes côtés** , confia-t-il sans même s'enquérir de s'exprimer à haute voix. _

– **_Je voudrais que tu puisses me garder dans une petite boite, toujours à côté de toi._**

– _**Je deviens sentimental,** **c'est pas bon ça,** un rire mince s'émancipa des lèvres chaudes logées contre la peau tendre._

– **_J'le dirai à personne !_**

– _**T'as plutôt intérêt ouais** ! »_

 _Il oublia machinalement ses lèvres contre sa nuque, lui accordant la faveur d'un baiser qu'il nicha contre l'arrondi de son cou. Il pinça la peau tendre entre ses lèvres qu'il savait bouillantes, il la tira sobrement, s'amusant des doux frissons qu'il arrachait au corps choyé. Il libéra la bienheureuse pour venir dissimuler ses baisers sur le renflement rigide derrière son oreille. D'un geste maîtrisé, il dégagea la peau désirée de la masse ivoire qui la cajolait. Il amouracha ses lèvres de l'épaule angulaire qu'il dévora de baisers traînants, s'attardant de longues secondes sur cette peau sucrée chaque fois que sa bouche s'y perdait._ _Ses dents se nichèrent tendrement dans la nuque offerte, là où l'épaule s'arquait doucement pour joindre le cou gracile._

 _La petite étouffa une plainte derrière des lèvres qu'elle peinait à clore. Mais elle n'esquissa nulle retraite, trop offerte à cette bouche qui lui avait si cruellement manquée. Il resserra faiblement l'étau joueur de ses dents sur sa délicieuse prise, s'y attardant juste assez pour la marquer d'une rangée de petites percées rougeâtres. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il y échoua la pointe de sa langue qu'il constata l'amertume métallique du sang contre ses papilles. Kiko n'avait geint, et s'était contentée d'accepter sobrement la marque que son aîné lui avait imposée. Elle lui cédait tacitement les émois de son corps encore innocent._

 _« **Princesse … Je vais …**_

– **_Je n'ai rien fait. Je maîtrise mon fruit, je te le promets._**

– _**Je sais … J'ai simplement très envie de toi.** »_

* * *

 **Ah je suis cruelle de couper à un tel moment !**

 **Ca fait super longtemps que cette suite attend simplement d'être corrigée avant d'être publiée ! Comme j'avais du retard, je me suis dépêchée de la corriger ! Je pense bien devoir me relire, j'ai dû sauter des fautes ! Désolée les gars ! Sinon ? Le caractère de Yukiko ? Sa relation avec Ace. L'histoire va réellement se morceler entre présent et passé. Et tous les personnages auront considérablement changé. Il n'y a pas de portait initial des personnages, on a une construction progressive. Des personnages qui sont devenus ce qu'ils sont grâce à leur passé !**

 **J'ai inclus un peu d'omégaverse. Cependant, je l'ai largement modifié et personnalisé. J'ignore encore si je vais l'exploiter. Probablement. De toute façon, tous les événements présents dans le passé auront une incidence plus ou moins conséquente dans le présent. J'ai fait un grand schéma sur mon carnet pour tout relier ensemble ! Aha !**

 **Sur ce, je vous fais des bisous ! N'hésitez pas à me partager vos ressentis !**


	4. C H A P I T R E III - Réveil

Avant de débuter, petite mention spéciale à Leila Hale qui m'a énormément inspirée au fil de nos discussions !

* * *

 _« **Je … Je n'ai jamais ..**. » _

_Eut-elle le temps d'esquisser avant qu'une paire de lèvres avides ne se referment sur l'angle doux qui nouait son cou mince à l'épaule encore engoncée sous l'épais tissu de son vêtement. Si un feulement perça sans peine sa gorge, elle n'argua pas davantage, bercée entre le besoin indiscipliné qui vrillait doucement son estomac et la crainte de cette passion nouvelle qu'elle devinait croître chez son aîné. Ace, s'il devait face à elle abdiquer, ne le faisait de coutume, que fasse à la caresse impie de son fruit du démon. Jamais encore il ne lui avait manifesté spontanément de tels égards. Roide contre le torse bouillant, Kiko vissait son regard sur les ombres quiètes que jetait l'éclat de lune sur les hautes roches qui les encerclaient. Elle ignorait comment appréhender ces élans soudains. Son fruit, tapi au creux de son estomac ne tarderait guère à s'émanciper de son alcôve prisonnière. Si elle parvenait à le discipliner au prix d'efforts conséquents et d'un éreintement quasi immédiat, l'assaut fougueux que son aîné avait lancé contre sa nuque chavirerait bientôt les remparts chancelants qu'elle s'échinait pourtant à fortifier. En vain. Une nouvelle estocade du garçon et le fort s'écroulait dans un chaos surprenant de soupires étouffés. Les doigts épais s'enfoncèrent presque douloureusement dans la peau tendue de son ventre tout juste dissimulé sous des pans de tissu qui délestait progressivement le corps maigre d'une emprise trop prégnante._

 _Le désir l'avait frappé si vélocement qu'il avait manqué de plaquer le corps étroit contre le sol considérablement rafraîchit par la caresse d'un ciel nocturne. Kiko, qui s'était essoufflée à apprivoiser les affres trop gourmands de son fruit s'était finalement abandonnée à son bon vouloir, le laissant circuler mutin contre ses membres. Et si son corps demeurait presque entièrement enfouit sous une couche épaisse de tissu, la peau que le garçon embrassait s'était embrasée de nouvelles effluves : sucrées, délicieuses, sensuelle. Des effluves qui jetèrent contre ses reins un désir nouveau, lancinant qui contraint ses hanches à se lancer plus avant pour s'engoncer étroitement contre le dos délié de sa cadette._

 _« **Je croyais que tu maîtrisais ton fruit ?** »_

 _Troublée, Kiko ne surenchérit pas immédiatement. Cette voix, lourdement chahutée par l'écho rauque du désir s'était muée en un grognement bestial, presque instinctif, doucement haletant. Une voix qui promettait mille plaintes exquises. Une voix que Kiko ne lui reconnut pas. Elle lui arracha quelques frissons d'appréhensions qui se nichèrent bientôt au creux de son ventre noué._

 _« **Je … C'est diffi … cil** , hoqueta-t-elle alors qu'une paume se logeait tout entière sous son vêtement, venant brûler son ventre d'une attention gourmande. »_

 _Les courts doigts de la blanche se congestionnaient nerveusement contre le sol, soulevant dans leurs sursauts des vagues émaciées de poussière fine. Elle n'osait esquisser le moindre geste, ses membres rigides étaient tout entier figés dans une sorte de torpeur confuse. Devait-elle s'abandonner à la poigne lubrique de son aîné ? Ou devait-elle réserver son innocence pour quelque autre occasion ? Si elle aimait le garçon de toute ses forces, jamais encore il ne lui avait été donné de mesure avec exactitude la force des sentiments qu'il lui retournait. Elle n'était plus très certaine de vouloir s'offrir à un homme qui ne la chérirait en retour._

 _Enfin, Ace l'aimait comme il ne pourrait probablement jamais aimer personne d'autre en ce monde. Mais encore, la blanche ne fut pas certaine que cela soit suffisant pour s'offrir corps et biens. Pour qui abandonnerait-elle ses amabilités si ce n'était pour le garçon qui dévorait présentement sa nuque d'ardents baisers ? Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un soupir perça ses lèvres chevrotantes qu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait cessé de respirer, confondue dans un désordre de sentiments qu'elle ne saisissait que partiellement. Il y avait le doute, éminemment présent et qui dévorait ardemment tous ses confrères. Le désir qui, malgré la surveillance accrue de l'incertitude se soustrayait à toute intellectualisation pour s'élancer derechef à travers les membres roides. Et puis, discret, tapis au fond de son cœur, tout juste avouable mais leader incontesté de sa raison : la crainte._

 _Jamais elle ne s'abandonnerait à un autre homme, Ace était en tout impérieux en son cœur. Elle lui appartenait toute entière et n'accorderait jamais nulle sévisse amoureuse à un autre que lui. Ce n'était pas tant la crainte qui ankylosait presque douloureusement ses muscles, mais l'appréhension._

 _« **Princesse, je te préviens, je ne m'arrêterai pas.** »_

 _Il s'était persuadé si aisément de la faire sienne alors qu'il s'y opposait rudement quelques heures auparavant. Il n'était jamais maître de ses décisions lorsque le corps chafouin de la petite se nichait contre le sien. Qu'elle use de son fruit ou non, Kiko exerçait sur lui une force qui écrasait d'un souffle les soubresauts chétifs de sa volonté. Et s'il ne lui accordait désormais plus aucun repli, c'était également parce qu'il se refusait à ce qu'un autre ne lui vole la chaleur de ses premiers émois. S'il conservait quelque réticence à désirer si durement le corps étroit, il assumait bien plus aisément la jalousie amère qui le contraignait à darder un œil mauvais sur chaque homme choyant d'un peu trop près Sa Princesse. Il s'arracha à ses digressions silencieuses lorsqu'il sentit choir sous ses doigts la sensation délicieuse du désir qui lécha joueur sa paume, s'amouracha de son bras qu'il grignota coquinement jusqu'à se perdre contre sa poitrine, dégringoler dans son estomac et s'abandonner tout entier contre son aine. Le fruit de Kiko pulsait désordonné sous ses doigts. Elle essayait cependant d'en contenir les assauts débridés._

 _Les doigts brûlants s'animèrent soudainement contre le ventre lisse, retraçant d'une attention satinée les contours doucement efflanqués du tout petit nombril qui perçait la peau lisse avec une concupiscence presque éhontée. Sous ses avances, la douce peau s'estampait de petites rugosités délicieuses toutes entières dévolues aux frissons de plaisir qui arqua doucement son dos dans la requête silencieuse d'un touché plus assuré. Mais Ace n'y accéda point, souriant mutin contre l'épaule qui accueillait ses baisers. Doucement, Kiko s'abandonnait sous ses câlineries expertes. Elle conservait une emprise toute relative de son fruit, octroyant à l'aîné une aisance –_ sommaire _– d'action relativement appréciable. Il n'était pas pressé par une passion lancinante qui le sommerait de s'enfoncer tout de bon dans ce tout petit corps fragile. Quoi que l'envie ne lui en manqua pas._

 _« **Hm ...** »_

 _Une plainte contrariée flatta un instant ses lèvres entrouverte sur une respiration doucement décousue. Elle était lassée des caresses tout juste esquissées de l'aîné. Elle … Elle voulait plus, lui semblait-il, sans être néanmoins certaine de ce que ce plus impliquait véritablement. Elle attrapa cette main coquine logée sous son manteau pour la plaquer plus rudement contre son ventre. Elle voulait le sentir pleinement ! Entièrement. Elle ne voulait pas deviner la chaleur de ses flammes sous des semblants de caresses ébauchées. Non, elle voulait qu'elles la consument toute entière, se confondre dans un halo fulgurant de plaisir ardent, brûlant. Elle voulait disparaître toute entière dans la chaleur de son corps._

 _« **Tu es tellement impatiente** , badina tendrement l'aîné, ses lèvres trop proches de son oreilles se refermèrent machinalement sur un lobe délicat. »_

 _Un nouveau geignement, plus ténu, emprunt d'une sensualité troublante chahuta l'écho quiet de leur respiration tout juste fébrile. **Bordel ! Putain de merde !** Il devait contenir ses instincts. Kiko méritait les égards les plus délicats pour sa première fois, quitte à la reprendre plus rudement ensuite. La vision soudaine d'une Yukiko prostrée contre le sol, genoux et coudes à terre, les hanches soulevées par ses mains épaisses, hurlant de plaisir alors qu'il la culbutait violemment le heurta si rudement qu'il manqua de se rependre misérablement dans son bermuda. Jamais … Jamais encore il ne s'était ainsi projeté l'image languissante d'une Yukiko entièrement nue et pleinement dévoué. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé faire l'amour avec elle. _

_« **Onii-chan …** Contre son torse, la voix traînante de sa cadette s'était doucement tournée vers lui. Agenouillée entre ses cuisses, elle accrocha ses bras languit de désir autour de la large nuque de son aîné, nichant deux prunelle luxurieuses dans ses iris charbonneuses. **Embrasse-moi Onii-chan. »** _

_Ace manqua de céder à la supplique, mais une force dont il ne soupçonnait pas même l'existence l'en prévint. S'il se lançait sur ses lèvres, la petite chahuterait toute ses barrières et son fruit exposerait son corps à des sévisses bien trop appuyées pour un être encore innocent. Il devrait en repousser l'échéance, et ce, malgré ces yeux larmoyant de désir qui se confondaient dans les siens. Toute entière appuyée contre son torse, elle avait creusé ses reins et niché sa poitrine contre la sienne. Il sentait contre son torse nu, la rondeur délicate de ses seins encore fourrés sous deux ou trois couches de vêtements._

 _« **Sois gentille et laisse-toi faire. OK Princesse ? Je vais m'occuper de toi,** confia-t-il, d'une voix plus caressante que rauque. Il détacha l'épais manteau qui couvait encore les membres étroits, alors que le vêtement léchait ses épaules pour choir sur le sol. La plus jeune esquissa un repli dans la tentative vaine de se redissimuler sous l'habit._

– _**J'ai froid …**_

– _**J'ai dit laisse toi faire … Et ne parle plus,** sermonna-t-il alors qu'il choyait le petit nez d'une tape tendre. Il enfouit ses lèvres dans les mèches éparses de la petite pour les nicher contre son oreille. **Sauf pour hurler mon nom …** Confessa-t-il, sa voix excessivement rauque léchant délicieusement le creux de son oreille. Il l'entendit glapir dans un élan d'excitation irraisonnée et purement instinctive. **Voilà, tu comprends vite,** reprit-il sur le même ton. »_

 _Il perdit l'une de ses mains dans le creux vibrant de ses reins, attrapant de l'autre le vêtement empêtré dans les pieds de la blanche. Maladroitement, il parvint à l'étaler sommairement sur le sol, en faisant une couche qu'il jugea suffisamment décente pour accueillir le corps alanguit de désir qui ondulait nerveusement contre le sien. Il n'accusa nulle plainte lorsqu'il repoussa doucement sa jeune sœur pour qu'elle s'allonge sur l'habit tiré. **Tellement docile** , pensa-t-il alors qu'un sursaut de désir lui mordait les reins. Il voulait lui arracher ses vêtements et s'enfoncer en elle d'un coup de rein sec pour la pilonner jusqu'à l'apothéose. Il n'était guère accoutumé aux délicatesses sexuelles, ne s'y soustrayant qu'avec de rares partenaires, ses compagnons d'armes, le plus souvent. Ou ce rookie, ce Chirurgien lubrique qu'il avait croisé à de trop nombreuses reprises._

 _« **Onii-chan, j'ai froid …**_

– _**Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit Yukiko** , une menace délicieuse perla de ses lèvres qu'il nicha bientôt contre la peau tendue de son cou. »_

 _Il nicha des baisers humides contre une clavicule saillante qu'il pinça consciencieusement entre ses dents gourmandes. La pointe friponne de sa langue humecta bientôt cette peau captive. Sa fragrance se mêlait de sel et de sable, rendue moite par l'excitation, elle exhalait de timides relents sucrés tout entier dévolus aux phéromones coquines que sont fruit s'exhortait à gracieusement partager. Une nouvelle fois, il imposa la marque d'une morsure finement ciselée contre cette peau opale avant de remonter ses baisers contre la gorge offerte. Sa petite sœur, sans doute pour contenir les émois trop rudes qui réchauffaient coléreusement ses reins, avait clos ses cuisses, les frottant compulsivement l'une contre l'autre dans le désir vain d'étouffer cette frustration naissante qui lui arrachait de vilaines suppliques contrariées. Elle semblait ... Terriblement implorante._

 _« **Oh Princesse,** susurra un Ace troublé d'excitation, animé d'une lubricité terrible que Kiko ne lui connaissait pas et qui manqua de lui arracher une nouvelle plainte. **Calme toi mon trésor, je vais m'occuper de toi …** Confia-t-il, mielleux alors qu'il nichait une paume coquine contre la petite joue dodue. »_

 _Il imposa un genoux entre ses cuisses, qui, docilement, s'évasèrent et ce malgré les perles de frustration qui ondulaient doucement au coin de ses yeux à demis clos._

 _« **Pleure pas ma belle, j'arrive …** Cette voix … Kiko n'en put plus. Cette voix emprunt d'une douceur érotique, le murmure doux dissimulant tout juste le raclement rocailleux de l'excitation. Il lotit bientôt ses hanches contre celles bien plus étroites de la blanche, la contraignant à écarter davantage ses maigres cuisses pour l'y accueillir pleinement. Il logea la proéminence de son désir contre la féminité spasmodique de la cadette. **Là … Tu vois, je suis là … »**_

 _Sa voix déjà, n'était plus animée des mêmes galanteries alors qu'il roulait sensuellement son bassin contre celui de la blanche, lui arrachant un gémissement plus assuré que les précédents. Elle était désirable. Plus que cela … Elle était … Il en perdait ses mots, et ne chercha pas davantage à dénicher un qualificatif satisfaisant alors qu'il perdait ses orbes sombres sur ce visage largement basculé en arrière dans un désir ardent, ses lèvres s'entrouvraient, chevrotantes, sur des plaintes silencieuses alors qu'une larme s'émancipa bientôt des yeux à peine ouverts. Il la chassa d'une bise tendre, n'attardant que trop brièvement ses lèvres sur la tempe vibrante. Néanmoins, il put pleinement y deviner les battements indisciplinés de son cœur qui pulsaient contre la pulpe rougie de sa bouche._

 _« **Ne pleure pas Mon Cœur … Tu voudrais que je te console peut-être ?** Badina-t-il, sa voix chahutée par l'éclat rauque du désir alors qu'il redressait juste assez sa tête pour pouvoir figé ses pupilles étrécies de désir dans le regard languissant de l'adolescente. »_

 _Les cheveux bruns choyaient le visage tacheté d'un écrin abyssal. Ils s'amourachaient coquinement des joues rouges de la plus jeune, léchant mutins la peau rendue doucement rugueuse par les centaines de frissons qui y courraient. Si proche. La chaleur de ses lèvres se confondait entièrement aux siennes, si bien qu'elle n'aurait eut qu'à esquisser un mot, une plainte pour les capturer dans un baiser indiscipliné._

 _« **Tu as le droit de me parler pour me répondre Trésor. Alors, tu voudrais que je te console ?**_

– _**Ou.. Oui,** bafouilla-t-elle dans une supplique si dévouée qu'Ace ne put contenir un baiser fugace de s'échouer contre les lèvres quémandeuses. »_

 _La protubérance de son désir se heurtait avec hargne au sexe de la plus jeune, encore tout engoncé sous deux couches de vêtements. **Bordel !** Loin d'être précoce, le corps de sa toute petite sœur chérie, offert sous le sien, l'accueillant entre des cuisses si largement ouvertes, jouant des hanches pour sceller leur désir insatisfait, manqua cependant de bousculer une nouvelle fois ses résistances pourtant largement accrue par trois années de pratiques régulière. Mais Kiko … Kiko … C'était la réalisation d'un fantasme, pas seulement parce qu'elle était sa cadette. Mais tout en elle hurlait à la compromission : ses petites joues rondes, ses lèvres qu'elle pinçait si fréquemment en une moue doucement bougonne, ses petites mains délicates ornées de doigts courts mais déliés, sa chevelure ivoire et sa peau d'opale, son corps menu, sa poitrine rondelette qui se logeait sans peine dans une paume, son abnégation, sa docilité … Sa pleine et entière soumission. _

_**Putain.** Un grognement arqua soudainement ses reins, lançant plus avant ses hanches qu'il claqua presque rageusement contre celles de sa sœur, lui soustrayant un râle traînant. Il enfouit ses lèvres contre le renflement discret d'un sein qui dépassait doucement d'un mince décolleté. Il s'y répandit en baisers, engouffrant ses embrassades goulues dans la cavité envoûtante qui se creusaient entre ses seins, il y dissimula la pointe de sa langue, jouant d'attentions nouvelles pour lui arracher quelques soubresauts erratiques. Il continua ses baisers, escaladant de ses lèvres la rondeur d'un second sein. Il fut cependant rapidement contrarié par le vêtement importun qui couvait un peu trop jalousement ces délicieuses rondeurs. Il se redressa nerveusement, chassant d'un geste que l'empressement saccadait le haut court de la jeune femme qui tout naturellement, arqua sensuellement son dos pour que le garçon puisse y nicher une main experte et dégrafer le sous-vêtement encore trop encombrant. Un geignement misérable franchit les lèvres suppliantes lorsque sa poitrine s'épanouit enfin loin de son enclos de tissu._

 _Un instant, Ace se redressa, dardant un œil lubrique sur le corps à demi découvert. Jamais l'aîné n'avait entraperçu la rondeur de sa féminité. Jamais même n'en n'avait-il imaginé la souplesse sous ses doigts, l'éclat crémeux de la peau qui, perpétuellement encombrée d'un vêtement quelconque, ne bénéficiait jamais des cajoleries brunies du soleil. De la pulpe de son indexe, il dessina le renflement dodue de sa poitrine, s'amourachant rapidement d'un mamelon qu'il dépassa rapidement pour perdre son doigt dans la petite caverne qui s'élançait doucement entre ses deux rondeurs. Ses attentions étaient toutes entières dévouées à ces deux convexités frivoles qui se soulevaient irrégulièrement au rythme haletant de sa respiration. Il n'accorda nulle œillade à la moue suppliante de la cadette lorsqu'il plongea ses lèvres sur un téton finement érigé, l'enceignant dans l'écrin brûlant de deux lèvres affamées. Il le flatta de caresses appuyées, de succions consciencieuse alors que l'une de ses mains s'échouait sur son compère qu'il pinça presque rageusement, arrachant au petit corps alanguis sous le sien, une plainte surprise qui se noya cependant dans le flot de geignements décousus qui s'émancipaient mécaniquement de ses lèvres._

 _Il demeurait cependant incapable de contenir les égards brûlants qui menaçaient de figer son esprit dans une torpeur délicieuse et d'animer ses membres d'une volonté lubrique qu'il ne pourrait contenir. Il devait se hâter avant que le barrage de la jeune femme ne cède et que ses maigres soubresauts de raison ne lui soit sauvagement arrachés. Il conservait un semblant de raison qui lui intimait de la prendre tendrement avant que le fruit de luxure ne le contraigne à agir instinctivement. Il se redressa brusquement, chavirant si soudainement son corps que Kiko s'en enquit d'un regard. Si ses larmes s'étaient taries, ses yeux brillaient toujours d'une luxure suintantes, obscène._

 _L'une de ses mains, nichée jusqu'alors paume au sol, contre le vêtement qu'elle entremêlait nerveusement entre ses doigts crispés, quitta la chaleur toute relative du tissu pour cajoler tendrement sa taille efflanquée, la peau de son ventre fin, dépassant son nombril étroit pour disparaître sous la ceinture de son short. Ace la regardait, interloqué, déboutonner d'une main maladroite son vêtement trop étroit pour accueillit la paume caressante qui, sous le jean, s'attelait à quelques caresses obscènes. Avait-elle seulement conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Elle s'abandonnait au plaisir solitaire, là, sous le corps pantelant de désir de l'aîné. Elle vissai_ _t son regard vitreux dans les orbes charbonneuses non moins brumeuses d'abandon. Il ne voyait rien que ce poignet qui s'engouffrait sous deux pans de braguette largement écartées, il devinait les mouvements chaotiques de ses doigts contre son sexe à la bosse agitée qui déformait le vêtement, le plaisir lancinant qui balançait ses hanches, voûtait son dos, conduisait sa main encore disponible à presser son sein et arrachait à sa gorge délicieuse des gémissements tapageur qu'elle n'essaya pas même d'enceindre._

 _Non. Perdue dans les limbes exquises du plaisir, elle n'avait plus même conscience des saccades délicieuses qui arquaient ses reins. Ace l'observa, encore, déglutissant si péniblement que sa salive lui lacéra la gorge. Jamais. Oh grand jamais il n'avait assisté à une débauche si attrayante, si ... Délicieuse. Jamais son membre n'avait pulsé si douloureusement entre ses cuisses encore encombrées de son bermuda. Il la voulait. Pleinement. Entièrement. Toute entière et pour lui, simplement. Il se redressa précipitamment, manquant de basculer lorsqu'il recouvra la sensation si singulière du sol sous ses chaussures. Niché qu'il était dans les abysses de la luxure, il en avait omis jusqu'au monde qui se jetait encore autour d'eux. Il détacha nerveusement la boucle de sa ceinture, s'emmêlant rageusement dans les nœuds qui la maintenaient ferment nouée à sa taille. **Saloperie de putain de ceinture !** Pesta-t-il silencieusement alors qu'il demeurait toute attention rivée sur ces mains coquines qui s'accordaient quelque attention lubrique. **Oh bordel.** Elle était véritablement en train de se masturber. Là. Juste sous ses yeux. A demie nue, sur le sol. Elle rejetait cycliquement sa tête en arrière lorsqu'une caresse plus assurée que les précédentes lui arrachait un râle langoureux. _

_Un instant, il se surprit ; pourquoi ne pas avoir cédé plus tôt ? La nuit dernière. Ou même avant qu'il quitte Dawn Island. Kiko lui parut soudainement si désirable que la perspective même de ne pas choyer ce corps de tendres attentions enrailla presque douloureusement son sexe tendu. Ace se débarrassa de son bermuda, délogeant dans sa course sous-vêtement, chaussures et chaussettes. C'est à peine si la petite réagit lorsqu'il lui arracha short et culotte, les envoyant se perdre dans l'obscurité. Il jugea plus aisément ces doigts qui se perdaient entre deux fines lèvres tout juste engoncées sous un petit duvet de poils blancs. Il lui fallut des trésors de volonté pour ne pas chasser rudement la coquine et la troquer contre sa queue roide de désir._

 _« **Arrête ça !** Gronda-t-il, châtiant le revers la mutine d'une tape sévère. _

– **_Mais …_**

— _**Tu me réponds ?** »_

 _Ace devenait terriblement autoritaire, plus qu'il ne le fut jamais. Et sous la menace silencieuse, la plus jeune s'extirpa à grand mal de ses délicieuses sévisses. Dans sa torpeur, elle remarquait seulement les hanches libres de son aîné, la pointe du V saillant qui se jetait à la naissance de son aine qui surplombait un sexe tendu. La blanche demeura un maigre instant hésitante face à cette turgescence qu'elle considérait pour la première fois. Si elle avait déjà surpris ses frères –_ principalement Luffy qui n'avait aucun sens commun des décences publiques _– déambuler nus dans la chambre qu'ils partagèrent naguère chez Dadan, jamais encore elle ne fut confrontée à un sexe en érection. **Quelle constatation idiote !** Se fustigea-telle silencieusement alors que sur ses joues, s'élançait la morsure grenat de l'embarras. _

_Le garçon lui, s'enorgueillit des rougeurs qu'il devina sur les joues déjà moites de passion. Il se savait beau garçon et fort désirable. Dans un orgueil presque arrogant, il se félicitait toujours de susciter quelque admiration chez ses amants. Et, si Kiko bénéficiait d'attentions particulières, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une futur partenaire sexuelle, et les œillades appuyées qu'elle lui lançait à la dérobé chahutèrent son cœur d'une morgue fort déplacée._

 _Examinant sa bouche entrouverte sur un souffle presque erratique, Ace y plongea trois doigts que la blanche agréa machinalement. Sa langue se perdait contre les phalanges serrées, caressait la peau douce. Elle referma ses deux petites mains sur le large poignet pour le contraindre à s'enfoncer plus avant dans sa bouche étroite, engloutissant tout de bon ces trois importuns. Sa langue s'attardait sur chaque sinuosité, lapant docilement la peau lisse qui se creusait délicatement à la jointure de ses doigts. Elle suçotait goulûment les trois coquins, faisant fi des bruits de succions entêtant qui cajolaient durement le sexe déjà bien tendu du garçon. Les yeux vissés sur sa cadette, il observait ses joues se creuser doucement sur des lèvre fines. Ses paupières tombaient lourdement sur ses yeux rembrunis de désir, comme s'il lui était accordé là, le met le plus délectable qu'elle n'ai jamais goûté._

 _« **Intéressant,** souffla-t-il enfin du bout des lèvres alors qu'il arrachait à la plus petite la douceur érotique de sa friandise. **Il faudra que j'exploite ça ...** »_

 _Ses doigts dégringolèrent contre le corps offert qui, sous la course habile des fuyards, se cambra d'un nouveau désir. Il s'était déjà trop attardé en flatteries accessoires, si bien qu'il logea presque aussitôt une phalange dans l'intimité vibrante. **Bordel, encore plus serrée qu'un mec !**_

 _« **Ace,** hoqueta la blanche qui ne savait que statuer de cette intrusion soudaine. _

– _**Fais moi plaisir Mon** **C** **œur … Appelle-moi Onii-chan,** souffla-t-il contre son oreille, arquant son corps au dessus du sien pour venir perdre ses lèvres sur sa gorge largement exposée. »_

 _ **Si serrée,** itéra-t-il silencieusement. Son doigt disparu presque aussitôt dans l'enclos de chaire bouillante. Elle était si étroite qu'il douta presque pouvoir en introduire un second … Quant à son sexe, pourrait-il seulement y loger son gland ? Il égara ses lèvres sur la peau moite, dégringola de sa gorge déployée jusqu'à l'enflure d'un sein sur lequel il échoua une langue mutine qui s'attela si bien à le taquiner qu'il fit naître quelques soubresauts compulsifs autour de son doigts enclavé. Son pouce agaçait le petit bouton de chair lotit entre les lèvres humides, accusant de nouvelles plaintes de la plus jeune qui instinctivement, roulait ses hanches d'avant en arrière dans une langueur érotique. Elle cédait. Elle s'abandonnait et déjà Ace reconnaissait la piqûre vorace du fruit luxuriant qui s'échouait sous sa langue. Il traça une droite impeccable de baisers jusqu'au pubis que sa cadette avait engoncé entre deux cuisses qu'elle frottaient rageusement l'une contre l'autre, emprisonnant délicieusement la main de son aîné dans un écrin de chaire presque aussi brûlante que la sienne. Un démon de luxure, floué par un instinct animal qu'Ace ne lui avait jusque là que vaguement deviné. De sa main disponible, il dénoua ses cuisses, lorgnant sur les lèvres épaisses qui sursautaient à chaque nouvelle fois que son pouce y apposait une caresse trop appuyée. Contre l'ouverture spasmodique de son entrée, le garçon logea un second doigts qui s'y perdait en quelque arabesque apaisante. Sans doute celui-ci lui l'embarrasserait de quelques plaintes incommodante._

 _« **Tu risques d'avoir un peu mal à partir de maintenant,** confia-t-il, le souffle brûlant de sa confession s'échouant contre son clitoris toujours lourdement sollicité. **Mais je vais gentiment m'occuper de toi.** »_

 _Comme annoncé, Kiko grimaça sous la seconde intrusion, bien moins accommodante que la précédente. Sans en éprouver une vive douleur, la sensation lui parue importune, voire indésirable. Mais la pression de ce pouce qui fricotait coquinement avec son petit bouton de chair noya ses plaintes dans un flot étranglé de hoquets incontrôlés. Des lèvres se pressaient contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse, lorgnant goulûment sur le creux languissant qui joignait le membre dodue au bassin étroit. Les baisers s'évertuèrent sur le bas de son ventre, sur le duvet esquissé de son pubis, sur ses lippes tremblantes sans jamais néanmoins s'aventurer dans leur étreinte._

« **Oni … Chan. J'arrive plus à … à … Hmm ...** »

 _Mais son aveux mourut dans une plainte exquise. Ace ne s'en enquit nullement, poursuivant ses amabilités. Son cœur déjà lourdement désordonné s'anima soudainement d'une ardeur nouvelle. Il pulsait douloureusement sous sa cage thoracique, engourdissait ses membres d'une torpeur lénifiante, délicieuse. Au creux de son ventre, à la naissance même de son aine, la brûlure du désire lui lacéra si promptement les entrailles qu'un gémissement guttural força ses lèvres logées contre le renflement épais d'une cuisse. Son membre pulsait douloureusement entre ses cuisses, abandonné à la seule morsure du vent._

 _Il … Ne pensait plus. Le corps sous le sien n'était plus qu'ardent brasier à conquérir, à posséder. Il voulait le faire hurler, il voulait que ces perles rubis s'éreintent sur son prénom. Il se moquait qu'elle y prit du plaisir, et d'ailleurs, il ne s'en avisait nullement. Il ployait sous l'invective de la passion qui le contraint soudainement à empaumer ferment la taille efflanquée. Il attrapa son sexe, solide entre ses doigts épais et s'enfonça dans ce corps mince. Ses yeux nébuleux ne remarquèrent nullement les sanglots silencieux qui noyèrent douloureusement les tempes de la plus petite. Il ne perçut pas davantage les plaintes hurlantes qui abandonnaient ses lèvres._

 _« **Ha … N.. Non. Onii .. Chan ! J'ai mal !** »_

 _Qu'importait ! Ses sourcils se froncèrent rageusement, ridant son font d'entailles sévères alors qu'il poussait rageusement dans le sexe encore innocent de Kiko. Il la regardait, mais ne la voyait pas. Il grognait pourtant son prénom, encore, et encore. Il s'enfonçait furieusement en elle, toujours plus rudement, arrachant de nouvelles suppliques à la cadette. Les doigts se congestionnèrent contre ses hanches, s'enfonçant si avidement dans sa peau qu'elle en serait à coup sûr vilainement marquée au petit jour. Le garçon se ruait toujours en elle, la tête basse, dissimulée sous des mèches onyx qui s'agitaient au rythme nerveux de ses coup de buttoir._

 _« **Aah !** »_

 _Elle arqua son dos si violemment qu'une douleur insidieuse perça doucement sa nuque. Sa tête abandonnée, basculée mollement sur le côté, ses lèvres entrouvertes sur un hurlement de pur contentement … Il venait de percuter quelque chose en elAAaah ! Encore ! Elle mouva instinctivement son bassin au rythme presque irraisonné de son aîné. La douleur se conjugua bientôt à un immense plaisir qui frappa au creux de ses reins et irradia vélocement dans le reste de son corps. Le saisissement qui raidit ses muscles la paralysa un instant de stupeur. Ce n'est que lorsque son aîné poussa une nouvelle fois contre cette étrange zone particulièrement érogène qu'elle s'anima d'une passion nouvelle. Elle en voulait encore. Cette sensation, elle la voulait encore. Plus fort. Plus loin._

 _« **Onii-chan … J'veux … Encore.** »_

 _Si ses plaintes précédentes s'étaient noyées dans le flot torrentiel de plaisir qui avait bandé douloureusement les muscles du garçon, cette supplique là sembla franchir les barrières solides du plaisir car il enfouit ses mains sous les cuisses ouvertes et les nicha contre ses épaules. Kiko, le bassin soulevé, maintenu par deux paumes épaisses offrait un spectacle d'asservissement divin. Il rua encore plus rudement, frappant aussitôt cette petite boule nerveuse au creux de son sexe. Une plainte exquise s'affranchit de cette bouche délicieuse d'où perlait un maigre filet de salive que le plaisir trop intense n'avait pu contenir. Elle criait encore alors qu'il percuta chaque nouvelle fois cette zone si affriolante._

 _« **Onii-chan … En .. Core. Plus. Plus. Onii-chaaaaan !** » _

_**Insatiable !** Il la pilonnait furieusement, violemment. Il allait la briser s'il se risquait à la prendre plus rudement. Elle lança ses petites mains dans le vide, entre leur deux corps alors qu'elle chassait ses jambes de ses épaules. _

_« **Contre toi …** Baragouina-t-elle péniblement entre deux geignements. »_

 _Ace enfouit ses bras derrière le dos creusé de plaisir alors qu'il attirait le petit corps pantelant contre son torse dégoulinant de sueur. Il se laissa doucement basculer en arrière, sa sœur sur ses cuisses qui ondulait nerveusement son bassin contre le sien. Elle enfouit ses mains sous quelques mèches brunes, caressant de la pulpes de ses doigts la naissance de sa nuque, là où la peau tendre se disputait les faveurs naissantes d'une chevelure de jais. Elle logea sa poitrine contre la sienne, ses hanches toujours animées de cette même bestialité. Encore, elle ondulait son bassin._

 _ **Oh putain de merde.** Son sexe engoncé contre les parois souples astiquait si pleinement cette intérieur humide, chaud … Bouillant ! Il allait exploser. Elle était si .. Excitante. Si … Plus qu'excitante ! Délicieuse. Exquise. Parfaite. Elle n'agissait que sous l'écho chaotique de l'instinct. Car c'est machinalement qu'elle frottait sa poitrine lubrique contre son torse. Machinalement qu'elle attrapa la peau de son cou entre deux paires d'incisives gourmandes. Machinalement qu'elle le marqua d'une morsure suintante. Machinalement encore qu'elle se jeta sur sa bouche humide, attrapant entre ses lèvres chevrotantes, la langue de son aîné. Les deux appendices brûlaient l'un contre l'autre, se heurtaient dans un ballet féroce. Ace plongea ses paumes contre ses hanches qui ondulantes. Plus vite. Il l'incita à bouger davantage encore. Plus vite. Plus fort. Et, docile, elle s'y employa alors qu'elle ne se détachait de ce baiser horriblement érotique, humide et bruyant. _

_« **Ma Princesse … Mon Bébé à moi …** Grogna-t-il inconsciemment contre ses lèvres avides. Il quitta sa bouche pour dégringoler la veine pulsante de son cou de baisers. **T'es à moi … Juste à moi bordel !** Il grognait, se moquant même de la confession qu'il partageait. Il perdait ses lèvres chaudes contre une épaule qu'il marqua d'une nouvelle morsure. **Je vais te … Hmm … Je vais te marquer .. Te posséder …** »_

 _Il était proche. Tellement proche. Il agrippa plus solidement la taille étroite pour l'enfoncer soudainement sur son sexe. Plus. Il voulait venir tout au fond d'elle, la marquer profondément sienne !_

 _« **Onii-chaan !** Hurla-t-elle, dans un orgasme lancinant dont les soubresaut fébriles de ses parois autour de son sexe le conduisirent lui aussi à l'explosion flamboyante du plaisir. **Je t'aime tellement, Ace …** Avoua-t-elle sans même s'en aviser alors que, balayée par les sursauts rageurs du plaisir, elle chut entre les bras de son aîné. »_

 _Silencieux, Ace reprenait péniblement conscience du monde qui se jetait autour d'eux. Les rochers qui lançaient sur eux leurs ombres titanesques, la lune qui se ruait si éminemment au dessus des chaleurs encore lubriques de leurs récents émois. Le corps logé aux creux de ses bras s'animait doucement, il redressa une tête harassée pour nicher des yeux encore brumeux sur le visage rougi._

 _Des doigts courts churent sur ses tempes humides, retraçant les contours marqués d'une chevelure dense, embarrassée d'une sueur qui la collait contre sa peau halée. Ace était là, nu sous ses cuisses ouvertes, son sexe encore solide fourré au fond d'elle, ses bras solidement attachés à son dos. Il ne la regardait pas, il fixait son regard sur un horizon engloutit derrière l'éclat nocturne des rayons de lune blafards. Son cœur tout contre le sien s'animait encore de soubresauts désordonnés, et sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement. Elle attrapa les joues tachetées entre ses paumes moites, contraignant son regard à se perdre dans le sien. Il peinait à émerger, admettant tout juste l'égarement qui l'avait conduit entre les cuisses glabres._

 _« **Tu es tellement beau …** Souffla-t-elle sous le silence persistant de son aîné. »_

 _Pour la première fois, elle avait l'impression singulière de le dominer. Il était pantelant, abandonné entre ses bras. Il enfouissait une tête docile contre le creux de son cou, enserrant son corps d'une étreinte douloureuse. Il s'accrochait, plus qu'il ne l'étreignait. Il s'assurait de sa présence, de son corps encore bouillonnant contre le sien. Elle était là. Elle était sienne. **Elle le serait à jamais, hein ?** Il ne laisserait personne lui ravir. Impossible qu'il la cède, à quiconque. C'était la sienne. La personne qui donnait un fichu sens à son existence. Car enfin, si quelqu'un l'aimait aussi pleinement, c'était donc bien qu'il lui était nécessaire. Il était nécessaire. _

_Les doigts de la blanches s'enfouirent dans les mèches nocturnes, pressant la tête du garçon tout contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle choyait le sommet de son crâne d'un tendre baiser. Il était à elle, il lui appartenait. Il était pleinement sien, offert à ses baisers et ses caresses. **Tellement docile.** Cette constatation arracha à ses lèvres encore doucement chevrotante, un sourire de plein contentement. Jamais Ace ne s'était accordé la moindre faiblesse face à elle. Jamais il n'avait abdiqué. Mais là, présentement, il lui paraissait si offert. Si pantelant et abandonné. C'était déroutant, le sentir s'offrir ainsi, sans retenu. Il lui confiait ses faiblesses, il les partageait. Et sans nul doute, lui en offrait une part égale. C'était toujours, des échanges sans paroles. Deux cœurs pour une âme qui soupire de concert._

 _« **Je veux que tu viennes avec moi,** il quitta son mutisme sans pour autant déloger son visage de la douce enclave de peau contre laquelle il s'était fourré._

– **_On verra Ace. Je dois en parler avec Luffy et ..._**

– _**Non. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi maintenant. Je veux juste rester avec toi, regagner le Moby Dick, te présenter à père et … J'en sais rien, il va probablement te placer sous mon commandement.** Constatant que seule la quiétude de la nuit lui faisait écho, il reprit. **T'en penses quoi Kiko** ? »_

 _Sa voix se faisait si pressante, si avide d'une lacune terrifiante à combler qu'elle en fut un instant saisi. Peut-être était-ce la lueur fantasque que la lune jetait sur leur peau nue, ou peut-être était-ce l'écho encore brûlant de leur récente étreinte, ou peut-être était-ce simplement une tension mêlée de sexe et d'amour qui les poussait à parler de cœur à cœur. Kiko n'en savait rien, mais jamais encore Ace ne s'était ainsi si volubilement épanché. **Terrifié** , constata-t-elle dans un silence qui la glaça un instant. Ace était terrifié. _

_« **Ace ?**_

– _**Oui Mon Ange ?** Un instant, la blanche en demeura interdite, un frisson délicieux lécha son échine si bien que dans un soubresaut involontaire, les parois encore bouillonnantes de son sexe se contractèrent sur le sexe à demi raide. **Oh, tu veux recommencer ?** Badina le plus grand, jouant doucement des hanches sous sa cadette._

– _**Non. Enfin … Pas maintenant … Je … J'aimerais te demander … Quelque chose,** hésita-t-elle._

– _**Bien sûr Mon Cœur.** Le sagouin, il se jouait de sa patience ! Il constatait délicieusement l'incidence de ses tendre sobriquet sur le corps réactif de la plus jeune. Et il s'en délectait._

– _**J'aimerais simplement … Savoir à quoi ressemblerait ma vie si j'acceptais de te suivre là, ce soir.** »_

 _Elle ignorait même si elle accepterait. D'ailleurs, elle concevait assez mal ce qui la pousserait à refuser. Là, dans la quiétude paisible de la nuit, il n'existait plus ni Baroque Works, ni Alabasta, ni Vivi, ni Rébellion, ni Luffy … Ils étaient seuls dans un abysse lénifiant. Plus rien d'autre n'existait que la perspective d'un « unis pour toujours ». Elle voulait simplement rêver, s'échapper, se projeter dans un futur possible et probable. Ace le comprit fort aisément. Kiko était une enfant qui se repaissait volontiers d'histoires fantasques. Petits, ils passaient les heures pluvieuses à se projeter dans un avenir Pirate glorieux._

 _« **Oh, et bien … Voyons,** il cherchait les mots qui lanceraient son récit, car à coup sûr, la petite l'écouterait comme une comptine. **Déjà, on rejoindrait le Nouveau Monde, la seconde partie de Grand Line. Je devrai retarder mon affaire … Ça me dérange … Mais … Je préfère te garder en sécurité au près de moi, de ce que j'ai vu, tu es encore fragile et Luffy n'est pas très prévenant.**_

– **_C'est quoi ton affaire ?_**

– **_Un type sous mon commandement en a tuer un autre … Je dois sévir._**

– **_Tu vas le tuer ?_**

– **_C'est l'idée. Tu m'en veux pas Ma Belle ?_**

– **_Non. Je comprends, c'est de la déontologie. C'est un code d'honneur tacite. Tu tues un de tes nakamas, alors tu dois être puni en retour._**

– **_C'est ça. Mais je le retrouverai probablement sur le Nouveau Monde. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait engagé un équipage assez solide, il serait peut-être plus avisé de rejoindre ma flotte avant de le poursuivre. En plus je laisse mes hommes sans commandant … Et puis je le répète, si tu es avec moi, là chose la plus importante, c'est toi. Je te présenterai à Père. Barbe Blanche. Son équipage, c'est sa famille, il nous considère tous comme ses enfants._**

– **_Vous êtes nombreux ?_**

– **_Oh oui !_**

– **_Quoi ? Alors il est stérile et il se conforte en considérant tous les membres de son équipages comme ses enfants ?_**

– _**J'en sais rien,** Ace ne put enceindre un rire spontané derrière ses lèvres._

– _**Ça veut dire que ce sont tes frères ?!** S'offusqua la blanche qui manqua d'esquisser un mouvement pour se retirer, mais Ace l'emprisonna solidement entre ses bras._

– **_Oui. Mais pas comme Luffy ou toi. Ce sont comme des amis que j'aimerais beaucoup … Comme toi, tes nakamas, tu les vois un peu comme ta famille non ?_**

– **_Bah … Je n'y ai jamais trop réfléchi._**

– **_Tu les aimes énormément. Et bien moi c'est pareil. Bon … Ensuite je te présenterai immédiatement à Père. Il a déjà entendu parler de toi._**

– **_Tu lui as parlé de moi ?_**

– **_Entre autre, et …_**

– **_C'est à dire ?_**

– _**Cesse de m'interrompre petite tête ! Alors, je te présenterai à Père. Il sera ravi de t'accueillir, j'en suis certain. Il y a des risques que tu sois placée sous les ordres d'un autre commandant … Mais si tu demandes à être avec moi … Peut-être que … Je sais pas, disons qu'il y a quelqu'un la-bas qui tient beaucoup à toi …**_

– **_Qui ? Pourquoi ? Je le connais ?_**

– _**Hm. Non, pas vraiment ! Et arrête de m'interrompre ! Mais ça ne change pas la donne. Mise à part lorsque l'on part en mission, on reste quasiment tout le temps sur le vaisseau mère.** **Il y aurait probablement une fête organisée pour ta venue. De toute façon, ils organisent des célébrations pour la moindre broutille. Je te lâcherai pas. Jamais. Je te garderai toujours dans mes bras. Il y a pas de mecs à bord, je préfère marquer mon territoire directement. Quoi qu'encore une fois … Je risque de me faire allumer. Ça va peut-être être coton au début … Tu sais, je risque d'avoir des soucis si je me frotte trop à toi. Enfin … Tu t'installeras dans ma cabine, on pourra faire l'amour tous les soirs !** **Je vais devoir m'habituer à l'idée que tu m'appartiennes maintenant. Enfin, tu as toujours été à moi … Père est très fort, il se fait souvent attaquer, mais les assauts sont si dérisoires que les adversaires périssent en quelques heures. Ouais, c'est un peu plus rude qu'avec Luffy, tu devras t'y faire. Mais je te consolerai à chaque fois que tu auras de la peine.**_

– **_Tu continueras à faire l'amour avec d'autres femmes ?_**

– **_Tout dépend d'où mes missions me conduisent, combien de temps je reste loin de toi …_**

– **_Ca va me rendre malheureuse._**

– _**Tu préférerais que je ne couche qu'avec des hommes,** plaisanta doucement l'aîné qui fut néanmoins décontenancé de la réponse qui jaillit des lèvres douce._

– **_Oui._**

– **_Oh … Bah dans ce cas, je verrai ce que je peux faire. Si je peux à mon aise profiter de ton corps chaque fois que je le souhaite …_**

– **_Tu continues ?_**

– **_Oui. Oui. Je t'apprendrai à te battre aussi. Pour que tu deviennes au moins aussi forte que Luffy. Notre vie se sera sexe, baston, mission, manger, fête._**

– **_On pourra se marier ?_**

– _**Quoi ?!** s'étrangla-t-il, redressant une tête si vive qu'il se heurta contre la mâchoire de la blanche. **C'est une nouvelle lubie ça ?**_

– **_Non … C'est juste que .. Je viens de me souvenir d'un truc que Sabo m'avait dit. Il parlait toujours de mariage et de choses où les gens restaient unis pour toujours …_**

– _Ah … Ouais, je sais. Pas besoin de mariage … Je suis pas friand de ces conneries tu sais. C'est trop ..._

– _D'engagement ?_

– _Tu sais, selon les théories de Sabo, il existe des Alphas et des Omégas. Un alpha pour un oméga qui s'appartiennent corps et âme pour le restant de leurs jours. Si je suis ton alpha et toi tu es mon oméga, on a pas besoin de s'ennuyer avec un mariage._

– **_Portgas D. Yukiko. Ca le fait non ?_**

– **_T'as vraiment des sales trucs en tête toi. T'façon c'est pas comme si y avait la moindre chance qu'on s'éloigne hein … Tu me tournes autour depuis que t'es gamine … Pas besoin de tâcher tout ça de mots … Pas de mots sur nous. Rien. Jamais. Y a juste, nous, comme il y a toujours eu._**

– _**Oui. Oui,** acquiesça-t-elle dans une déception fugace qui chahuta un instant l'écho presque sourd de sa voix._

– **_On serait juste ensemble. Tu seras toujours là …_**

– **_Et toi ?_**

– **_Je suis un Pirate, Princesse. »_**

* * *

De longs doigts se refermèrent sur son épaule. Quoi ? La prise sur sa peau lui sembla soudainement terrible, terriblement réelle. Elle s'arracha dans un sursaut à la torpeur du sommeil. Ses paupières dégagèrent péniblement ses iris rougies de larmes qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré, d'une fatigue qu'un simulacre de repos n'avait pas soulagé. Que se passait-il ? Où se trouvait l'alcôve rocheuse d'Alabasta ? La lune qui miroitait ses rayons contre la roche polie ? Et Ace ? Où était-il ? Ace ! Ace … Ce n'était qu'un rêve, une réminiscence passée d'une opportunité qu'elle avait grossièrement déclinée. D'un revers de paume, elle balaya mollement les derniers affres de fatigue qui cajolaient ses yeux cernés. Derrière les fenêtres, l'horizon engloutissait péniblement les derniers rayons du jour. Elle avait dormi durant toute la journée. Encore toute chahutée de la chaleur de son aîné lotit tout contre son cœur, l'adolescente accorda une œillade misérable à la jeune femme qui froissait les draps juste à côté d'elle.

« **Bien dormi ?** S'enquit poliment Robin. »

Kiko n'argua rien, demeurant bouche close. Son rêve lui sembla brutalement si insipide maintenant qu'elle en émergeait. Ici, tout était plus réel, le jour mourant brûlait sa rétine encore pataude, Robin et l'odeur fruité de son shampoing se jetait généreusement à ses narines. Même la prise pourtant désuète de la couette sur son corps somnolant lui parut bien plus rude que les coups de buttoirs de son aîné. Elle ouvrit une bouche pâteuse, mais, incapable d'en extirper la moindre onomatopée, se contenta de claquer bruyamment sa langue contre son palet. Elle était si rembrunie de sommeil dans sa semie conscience que la disparition de son aîné ne la frappa immédiatement. Ce n'est que lorsque Robin s'enquit de sa santé et choyant le front moite d'une paume inquiète qu'elle réalisa que son rêve n'était que souvenir révolu. Que cette passion si dévouée qu'elle lui avait témoigné lui crevait désormais le cœur. Son petit cœur frappa lourdement contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle lançait des œillades terrifiées sur les pans de murs qui couvaient sa soudaine angoisse. Ace. Non. Ace ! Il … Elle s'arrachait enfin de son sommeil, et la réalité la brutalisa si rudement qu'elle en manqua de s'étrangler d'effroi. Non. C'était cruel de la cogner ainsi après le surgissement si palpable de ce précieux souvenir.

« **Yuki, s'il te plaît. Calme toi,** soupira l'archéologue. »

Les réveils de la petite étaient sans cesse ponctués de cette même brusquerie. Elle paniquait, s'effrayait des remparts de bois qui l'encerclaient. Parfois, ses lèvres se séparaient sur un soupire, sur une plainte à demi esquissée **_« Ace »_** , soufflait-elle avant de se confondre dans un silence douloureux. Il lui fallait ensuite quelques minutes pour s'accoutumer à l'éclat misérable de la réalité, et ses prunelles allumées d'une terreur furieuse, s'éteignaient progressivement.

« **Désolée …** Souffla enfin la petite blanche, se redressant péniblement. **J'ai toujours du mal à émerger le mat… Enfin … Juste j'ai du mal à émerger** , corrigea-t-elle constatant le jour baissant.

– **Tu as faim ? On va bientôt passer à table. Sanji s'obstine toujours à laisser un couvert pour toi … Il serait content que tu viennes manger avec nous.**

– **Ah ?** Interrogea confusément la petite blanche qui se moquait néanmoins pas mal des aspirations du cuisinier qu'elle appréciait pourtant sincèrement. **Mince …** Conclu-t-elle finalement, incapable de concéder davantage d'émois à cette confession. **J'ai pas très faim. Tu sais avec le froid, je me sens toute engourdie. Je pense que je vais retourner me coucher.**

– **Tu dors énormément,** constata la brune. »

Et pour cause, chaque fois que ses paupières choyaient ses rétines, elle se retrouvait immanquablement expédiée dans un souvenir chaleureux où son frère se complaisait en d'agréables cajoleries. Vivre en sommeillant était devenu un moyen commode de s'accrocher aux promesses encore vivace de son défunt frère.

« **Écoute. Je vais te faire couler un bain, pendant ce temps là, Nami refera ton lit. Après, tu viendras manger avec nous et une fois le repas terminé, tu pourras te recoucher dans des draps frais.**

– **Je préférerais …**

– **Si tu refuse** **s** **, Luffy va débarquer ici. Il était un peu contrarié que tu ne te sois pas mêlée à leur bataille de boules de neige aujourd'hui,** exposa la voix immuablement calme de l'adulte.

– **Ouais ... Bon, d'accord. Et puis j'empeste**! Elle voulut rassurer l'archéologue d'un rire léger, mais seule une médiocre grimace chahuta ses lèvres. »

Elle bouscula son corps sur ses jambes étroites, considérablement efflanquées par des semaines de diète. Sa tête lui tourna sous l'impulsion trop rude, et il fallut toute la dextérité d'une Robin attentive pour la conserver sur ses pieds. Ce ne fut que lorsque la caresse acide de l'air ambiant lécha le creux de ses cuisses exposées qu'elle constata le froid qui régnait dans la pièce, et qui se jetait probablement sur tout le reste du Sunny. Tss. Elle n'avait guère envie de traverser le pont probablement enneigé du Sunny grouillant de rires et d'enthousiasme pour gagner la salle de bain qui s'élançait au sommet d'une tour derrière les cuisines, sur le pont arrière. Luffy l'apostropherait. C'était certain. Et elle n'avait nulle envie d'endurer ses réprimandes. Elle ne voulait ni le voir, ni l'entendre ni même deviner l'esquisse de sa présence. Les autres respecteraient sa retraite et ne le contraindraient pas à répondre à leur intérêt. Mais Luffy lui … Elle poussa finalement la porte de bois, disparaissant dans la gerbe de lumière mourante qui s'engouffra dans la pièce qu'elle désertait. **Oh bordel. Il fait froid.** Plus qu'elle ne l'avait escompté. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait plus appréhendé des températures hivernales depuis deux longues années désormais. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la morsure insidieuse du froid contre une peau exposée. Mais enfin, elle n'aurait qu'à presser le pas jusqu'au pont opposé.

« **Haaa ! Tu sors enfin !** S'exclama le chapeau de paille qui surgit brutalement.

– **Je vais me doucher,** **Luffy.**

– **Quoi ? Non mais pourquoi ? Reste avec nous ! On fait un énorme bonhomme de neige !**

– **Je pues, faut que je me …** »

Sans concéder à sa cadette l'opportunité de poursuivre sa phrase, il enfouit le bout de son nez froid contre le cou dégagé de la plus jeune, humant sans aucune gêne les effluves qu'il devinait encore sucrée sous la sueur. Il l'aimait bien lui, son odeur. Et puis au moins, les relents plus rude de la sueur dissimulaient, au moins sommairement, l'éclat trop prégnant des phéromones qui l'avait contraint la veille à se frotter au corps souple de sa sœur.

« **Mais non. C'est bon tu sens bon !**

– **Non.**

– **Mais on te vois plus. Tu vas aller te doucher et retourner directement te coucher ! T'es pas drôle Kiko,** soupira le Capitaine, fronçant des sourcils contrariés.

– **Je mangerai avec vous ce soir.**

– **Oh.** Son aîné, circonspect étouffa presque aussitôt son irritation naissante derrière un large sourire qui découvrait progressivement ses dents. **Trop bien ! Et après tu viendras jouer avec nous ! Franky à cré** **é** **une luge qui bouge toute seule ! C'est vraiment trop cool !**

– **On verra, je peux aller me doucher maintenant ?** »

Elle dépassa son frère qui hochait énergiquement sa petite tête brune. Il s'était inquiété. Même s'il dissimulait son inquiétude derrière un empressement confus, Kiko avait saisit l'éclat lancinant qui vrillait ses prunelles onyx. La petite blanche était énergique, colérique et parfois investie d'une singulière grossièreté, mais ses silences n'impliquaient qu'un tourment farouche, véhément derrière ses lèvres closes. Elle était en prise à des démons qu'il avait lui-même peiné à chasser, plonger à sa suite pour l'en extraire c'était risquer de se noyer à ses côtés.

« **Comment va-t-elle ?** Chopper avait surgit dans son dos, les pattes enneigées.

– **Bah, bien !** S'esclaffa le chapeau de paille comme s'il se fut agit d'une évidence. »

S'il remarquait la détresse qui hurlait au fond des prunelles azurées, il n'y accordait qu'un crédit sommaire, terrorisé, probablement, par l'écho de cette peine dans son propre cœur. Il préférait se confondre dans un postulat unique et commode : Kiko se portait bien. Sans doute se chahutait-elle dans une fatigue un peu trop prononcée. Mais la peine qui vrillait son cœur ? Facéties ! Chopper et Robin s'inquiétaient en vain. Robin, en bonne mère. Et Chopper en médecin appliqué. La veille encore, il l'avait prié de mettre sa petite sœur sous traitement. Kiko n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'éreinte de de cachets pour palier à une misérable fatigue, tout juste reflet d'une peine désormais tarie, enfouie au fond de son cœur sous deux bonnes couches de d'aventures et d'excitation. Il l'a connaissait sa cadette, elle se relèverait tôt ou tard. Elle se relevait toujours. Fort de ce dénouement, il détourna son attention du dos étroit qui disparaissait derrière les cuisines.

* * *

Elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir Robin, à demie dévêtue, installée sur le bord de la baignoire, les doigts engloutis sous la surface quiète du bain fumant. Elle connaissait tout l'amour que la brune lui portait et comprenait sans peine avec quel entêtement elle résistait à ses trop nombreuses retraites. Sans un mot, Kiko chassa de ses épaules la toile trop mince de sa chemise de nuit. C'est à grande peine qu'elle combla le maigre espace qui la séparait encore du bain. Elle n'avait guère envie de s'y plonger, de se confondre en confidences, car pour sûr, Robin ne lui accorderait nul repli et la contraindrait à la confession. Qu'avait-elle à partager au juste ? Une douleur lancinante qui perçait si prestement sa gorge qu'elle était incapable de déglutir sans contenir une misérable larme ? Une peine qui flouait son estomac, qui la contraignait au jeûne et au silence ? Et cet amour terrible … Ace avait raison, ce qu'il y avait entre eux dépassait les sentiments humains. Elle se serait consolé d'un amour perdu, elle en était certaine. Mais la disparition de Ace n'avait qu'anéanti la moitié de tout ce qu'elle était. Quant à l'autre moitié, n'en subsistait que de misérables lambeaux qui chahutaient un corps indolent. Elle hésita, avisant la vapeur épaisse qui s'agitait à la surface de l'eau.

« **Tu devrais te dépêcher avant que l'eau ne refroidisse,** intervint Robin constatant l'esquisse d'un repli.

– **Oui,** répondit doucement la blanche, dressant une jambe molle pour la plonger dans l'étuve bouillante. »

La morsure engourdie de l'eau lui dévora immédiatement le mollet, galopant le long de sa cuisse pour éclater dans son estomac et courir le long de ses membres. C'était une sensation délicieuse, dont la petite se délectait si gracieusement par le passé. Elle n'était plus désormais certaine de la chérir si durement. La grande brune s'installa à sa suite, ses longues jambes repliées contre sa poitrine qui dodelinait mollement sous la la surface troublée du bain. Les premières minutes furent bousculées par le seul clapotis timide qui jaillissait de chaque nouveau mouvement. Kiko n'entamerait nul échange, et Robin l'avait pleinement appréhendé. Ainsi elle débuta :

« **Tu te sens mieux ?**

– **Oui. Oui,** répondit une Kiko distraite par ses doigts qu'elle chahutait dans la mousse épaisse.

– **On est tous inquiets de te voir si fatiguée.**

– **Ah ? Il ne faut pas. Je dors pas très bien la nuit, alors le jour je tombe de fatigue,** expliqua-t-elle, un rire feint chahutant ses lèvres dans un éclat rigide.

– **Tu fais beaucoup de cauchemars,** constatation qui n'incluait aucun surenchérissement. **Tu sais qu'on est tous là pour toi ? Que je suis là pour toi, si tu as besoin de parler.**

– **Ce ne sont que des cauchemars, tout le monde en fait,** sa voix cingla sèchement, derrière sa frange indisciplinée deux sourcils opales se courroucèrent.

– **Yuki …** Mais l'écho cajoleur de la jeune femme n'apaisa nullement l'animosité qui bientôt, troubla les accents trop aiguës de la voix juvénile.

– **Non mais tu insinues des trucs ! Je vais bien, OK ?! Je vais très bien !**

– **Calme-t..**

– **Non ! J'en ai marre là ! Vous êtes tous là à me regarder chelou depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés. Vous êtes lourds à force. Je vous ai rien demandé moi. Si vous pouviez me foutre la paix sérieux …**

– **Nous sommes tes amis. Et puis ce navire appartient à son Capitaine, tu ne peux pas juste te contenter de profiter du gîte et du couvert. Tu dois faire partie des nôtres, de l'équipage, comme tu l'as toujours fait.**

– **Saoule pas. Je fais partie de l'équipage,** grogna la plus jeune qui s'affaissait doucement sous l'étreinte brûlante de l'eau.

– **On ne te vois presque plus. Tu ne manges presque pas. Tu es tellement maigre Yukiko … Cette vie, tu l'a choisi, tu dois l'assumer désormais.**

– **Assumer mon cul …**

– **Tu ne comprends pas Yukiko. Tu as choisi d'avoir des amis, des gens qui tiennent à toi. Tu ne peux pas simplement prendre ce qu'ils ont à te donner lorsque tout te sourit. Tu dois accepter qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi. Qu'ils te hissent bon grès mal grès à la surface lorsque tu te noies.** »

Accepter que l'on vienne ainsi bousculer sa petite quiétude qui l'engonçait si bien qu'elle lui donnait toute aisance au repli et à l'affliction ? Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on la sauve de cette abîme de souvenirs révolus. Elle voulait les user, les éreinter jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en demeure que des bribes désordonnées d'images branlantes, des saveurs fugaces, tout juste discernables sous le goût du trop commun et de l'habitude. Elle voulait se confondre entre les milles promesses délicieuse de son frère, contre l'esquisse devinée de ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait en rien renouer avec un quelconque présent, préférant se complaire dans ses songes qui eux, conservaient une pleine image de son aîné.

« **Abandonnez-moi sur la prochaine île,** claqua-t-elle alors qu'elle recouvrait un semblant de conscience.

– **Ne dit pas n'importe quoi …**

– **Luffy acceptera si je lui demande !**

– **Non !** S'écria l'archéologue, consciente que Luffy céderait à la faiblesse de sa sœur. Il l'exécrerait probablement d'abdiquer ainsi. Et s'il s'assurerait préalablement de la bonne survie de sa cadette au sein d'une île inconnue, il ne pardonnerait ce renoncement qu'au prix trop conséquent d'assurances que Kiko n'envisagerait pas même de lui fournir.

– **J'y pense depuis quelque temps, je lui en parlerai après le repas**.

– **Yukiko, ne fait pas ça ...** »

Luffy était si rude avec elle. Il la choyait d'attentions, mais châtiait durement ses faiblesses.

« **Tout ce que je demandais, c'était un peu de tranquillité.**

– **Non, ce n'est pas que tu demandes.**

– **Ah oui ?**

– **Oui. Tu demandes des choses impossibles. Des choses qui n'arriveront jamais. Plus jamais.** »

Son sang quitta si lestement ses joues qu'elle sentit sa tête lui tourner. Non. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Non. Évidemment que l'archéologue se risquerait à aborder le sujet. Mais l'adolescente n'y était que trop médiocrement préparée. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Avec personne.

« **Non …** Souffla-t-elle. **S'il te plaît …**

– **Il est temps d'en parler …**

– **Non …**

– **De le laisser partir.**

– **Non,** couina-t-elle, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la nuque dans l'eau désormais tiède.

– **On a tous perdus des proches Yukiko. On connaît la douleur de la perte. Tu peux te reposer sur nous. Tu n'as plus à endurer ça seule. Et puis il y a Luffy également. Tu sais qu'il donnerait tout pour toi. Je crois qu'il t'aime au-delà même de ce que tu soupçonnes. Il te comprendra mieux que nul autre. Vous avez perdus un frère ...**

– **Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre …**

– **Je t'assure que …**

– **J'aurais pu éviter tout ça !** Rugit-elle, ses poings se congestionnèrent nerveusement contre les parois de la baignoire. **C'est de ma faute …**

– **Tu es troublée Yukiko.**

– **Non … Il …** Elle hésita, et déjà sa voix se noyait dans un sanglot contenu qui bousculait le fond de sa gorge. **Il m'a demandé de le suivre,** céda-t-elle enfin, sa tête basculée misérablement au sommet de son cou. Ses mèches opales s'amourachaient de ses joues humides, embrassaient son front moite et ses tempes vibrantes dissimulant deux orbes qui ondoyaient sous l'esquisse de larmes pudiquement retenues. **La première fois qu'on s'est retrouvés sur Grand Line, c'était à Alabasta. Il s'est passé tout un tas de choses. Et finalement, on a perdu les autres. On a passé une nuit seuls et …**

– **Vous étiez proches,** intervint Robin, constatant que la plus jeune peinait à s'étendre davantage sur cette relation que chacun savait pourtant bien aboutie.

– **Oui. Il m'a ensuite demandé de le suivre. Il m'a dit qu'il abandonnerait momentanément la poursuite de Barbe Noire, qu'il me ramènerait à son capitaine et qu'on serait toujours ensemble.** Elle s'interrompit un maigre instant, mais machinalement, elle reprit. **J'étais amoureuse d'Ace. On avait prévu de rester ensemble de … Faire tellement de choses.** Sous les mèches ivoires, des larmes sèches ondulaient derrière les paupières à demies closes. »

C'était si douloureux. Plus encore qu'elle ne l'avait redouté. Ses mots brûlaient sa trachée. Toutes ces promesses, ces plans sur la comètes, cet esquisse d'avenir, tout avait été chassé d'un souffle, de quelques mots en gras dans un journal, d'une photo en noir et blanc balancée sur une première page : **_« Exécution de Ace aux poings ardents »_**

« **J'ai refusé de le suivre Robin. Je … Je suis …** Mais ses mots s'étranglaient dans les sanglots qui nouaient sa gorge.

– **Tu ignorais ce qui allais se passer. Personne ne peut prédire les conséquences d'un acte, c'est à peine si on peut les supposer. Peut-être qu'il serait tout de même mort. Peut-être que tu serais morte toi aussi. Ou Luffy …**

– **Tu ne comprends pas,** réitéra-t-elle, éludant résolument les arguments pourtant solides de la jeune femme. **Il me terrifiait. Ace me terrifiait. Je l'aimais** , ses doigts se congestionnèrent en un poing nerveux qu'elle logea contre sa poitrine. **Je crevais littéralement d'amour pour lui. Je lui aurais tout donné. Je l'aimais tellement, tellement, tellement, tellement, tellement,** sa voix s'entrecoupait chaotiquement sous l'écho sourd et répété que provoquait la collision fébrile de son poing contre sa cage thoracique. **Il avait** **changé. Je serais partie avec le Ace de mon enfance, avec mon grand frère. Je n'aurais même pas pens** **é** **à douter de lui.** **Mais ce pirate, ce commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche, ce n'était pas mon frère !** La brutalité de cette évidence qui explosait si promptement dans son esprit, clos un instant ses paupières dans un plissement presque douloureux. L'exposer à haute voix chahutait toute les murailles qu'elle avait misérablement érigées autour de son petit cœur rompu de peine et de colère. **Il … Il tuait sans peine des opposants dérisoires, il s'offrait tou** **s** **ceux qu'il désirait. Il a couché avec Vivi alors que je me trouvais à quelques mètres putain !** Hurla-t-elle d'une voix rageuse que la peine brisa néanmoins sur les dernières voyelles. **Il voulait me posséder, parce qu'il a toujours su que je lui appartenais.** **Parce que je l'adulais et qu'il avait besoin de se sentir le monde de quelqu'un. Besoin de trouver un foutu sens à son existence. J'étais, en soit, une preuve qu'il n'était pas une simple erreur dans la matrice, un indésirable.**

 **Mais i** **l m'aimait. Je sais à quel point il tenait à moi. Je sais qu'il ne m'aurait jamais abandonné, jamais cédé, à personne et pour rien au monde. Jamais il ne m'aurait fait le moindre mal et aurait arraché la tête à quiconque s'y risquerait. Et ça …** **Ca aussi, c'** **était terrifiant.** **Et puis, Ace chérissait sa liberté plus que n'importe quoi, plus que moi probablement. Jamais il ne se serait enfermé dans une relation aussi morose que ce à quoi j'aspirais. Ace voulait tout goûter sans rien posséder …** **Il était si volage, si versatile. Insaisissable, même lorsqu'on … On faisait ... Voilà quoi.** **Il voulait simplement agir comme bon lui semblait, guidé par ses plaisirs et son devoir Pirate. Tout ce qui le faisait vibrer en soit. Je n'aurais été qu'un apparat. Ça me terrifiais. Je ne voulais pas souffrir. Je ne voulais pas le voir dans d'autres bras. Je ne voulais pas le voir couvert de sang, arracher la vie à de pauvres types paumés, guère plus vilains que malins.**

 **Ace … Je l'aimais toujours avec la même force. Mais il me terrifiait. En un sens … Je l'ai perdu bien avant son exécution.** **La première fois, à Alabasta, j'ai refusé de le suivre parce que quelque chose en moi s'était brisé. Il m'effrayait, sans que je puisse deviner pourquoi.** **Je l'ai compris qu'ensuite, au fil de nos rencontres. Ace était terrifiant parce que je l'aimais. Parce qu'il m'aimait.** **P** **arce qu'il adulait ce sentiment de liberté, d'être pleinement maître de lui-même. Cette impression que rien, ni personne ne pouvait lui résister. Et c'** **était** **vrai … Tellement peu de gens lui résistaient.** Sa voix s'essouffla doucement, expirant ses dernières syllabes dans un babil étouffé.

 **Je le comprends mieux désormais. Ace m'aimait parce qu'il aimait l'importance que je lui vouais, le rôle majeur qu'il incarnait dans ma vie. Le truc … C'est que j'étais trop jeune pour m'oublier ainsi et n'être que le moyen de sa rédemption. J'étais trop jeune pour endurer toute sa rage de vivre, sa versatilité et ses doutes, mais trop amoureuse pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Dans le fond on se détruisait mutuellement : lui parce que j'étais incapable de m'abandonner totalement. Et moi, parce que sa liberté me déchirait.** **Il voulait être nécessaire à mon existence. Mais ...** Deux prunelles azurée, ondulant derrière des larmes sèches embrassèrent l'éclat opale de la lune qui jetait ses aigreurs crémeuses derrière le hublot de la salle d'eau. **Aujourd'hui pourtant, je vis sans lui. J'suis incapable de fléchir, toujours incapable de lui donner cette importance absolue qu'il voulait tacitement que je lui cède. J'ai grandi, j'ai compris certaines choses. Je suis presque une adulte … Je pensais qu'avec le temps, je serai assez forte. Mais non.** **Il avait besoin d'être le monde de quelqu'un. Et si j'ai toujours cru qu'il était le mien, je me rends compte que … Je marche toujours, je trébuche, mais j'avance. Je respire encore. Je vis encore. Mon monde s'est effondré. Mais je vis encore. Pourquoi ?** La peine dévorante qui chevrotait sa voix s'était atténuée, doucement, lui accordant l'aisance d'une parole limpide. Une mélancolie douloureuse étirait désormais sobrement la commissure de ses fines lèvres.

 **Le destin s'est joué de nous jusqu'au bout. On se croisait. Recroisait. On s'aimait pour une nuit ou deux, et je lui promettais** **à chaque fois** **de réfléchir à sa proposition. C'est tellement … Risible,** un rire silencieux agita nerveusement ses épaules menues qui s'étaient machinalement affaissées sous le poids des confessions. **C'est vraiment marrant hein … Parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je lui ai promis de le rejoindre une fois dans le Nouveau Monde. Je t'emmènerai voir Père, qu'il disait. Je m'occuperai de Teach plus tard.** **Je m'étais résolue à vivre triste, tant que je vivais à ses côtés. Quelle connerie. Au final, c'est Sabo qui devait avoir raison :** _ **« Ace et toi vous êtes incompatibles. C'est une brute physiquement et moralement, il te ferait du mal sans même s'en rendre compte.**_ _ **C'est un frère génial et un ami précieux, mais pour l'amour un vrai crétin !**_ _ **»**_ **J'ai plus beaucoup de souvenir de lui … Mais ça … Ça m'a marqué. J'avais pas tout compris à l'époque. J'étais qu'une gamine,** **et je voyais pas trop pourquoi je devrais un jour lui préférer Ace.** **Mais il semblait si assuré, si sûr de lui … Tss … C'était un génie, il ne se trompait jamais. J'aurais dû le savoir pourtant ...**

– **Sabo ?** Interrogea Robin, arrachant un sursaut à la petite blanche qui en avait omis jusqu'à la présence de son interlocutrice.

– **Mon grand frère. Un autre de mes grands frères, mais il est mort quand on était gamin … Il ne reste plus que Luffy et moi désormais …** »

Quelque chose s'était libéré dans sa poitrine. Son cœur paressait toujours dans une douleur acide, et sa gorge se nouait avec une énergie féroce. Mais la masse qui flouait son estomac semblait s'être doucement ténue. Elle s'était tant haïe, elle avait exécré sa faiblesse. Abandonner Ace au trépas pour consoler ses craintes. Cracher sur tout l'amour que son frère avait été capable de donner. Lui tenir rigueur de ses frasques pour décliner sans cesse ses sollicitations. Elle s'était accordée quelque trop vilaines pensées lorsque son frère était du monde, comme si jamais la mort n'aurait pu souffler ses espiègleries. Ace était entier, il s'était livré dans toute sa complexité, et elle n'avait consenti qu'à ses uniques cajoleries, ses jolies mots et ses dérisoires promesses. Elle ne l'avait aimé qu'à demi quand lui s'était fourvoyé dans un amour déchirant. **Quelle ingrate ! Quelle … Putain ! Quelle chieuse !**

« **Comment vas-tu ?**

– **J'en sais trop rien. »**

Son esprit s'était soudainement réfugié derrière un abysse de réflexions insondables qu'elle ne parvenait pas même à saisir, un brouhaha constant et silencieux d'interjections silencieuses qui se heurtaient contre son crâne douloureux. Elle ne s'enquit plus de son corps, pas même lorsqu'elle quitta l'étreinte encore tiède du bain. Pas davantage lorsqu'elle s'emmitoufla dans une épaisse serviette ouatée. Pas encore lorsqu'elle enfila distraitement un pull trop large qui tomba lourdement sur ses épaules trop étroites, ni lorsque ses jambes se perdirent dans l'étreinte collante d'un jean serré. Pas plus lorsqu'elle rejoignit la cuisine sous les exclamations satisfaites de son aîné.

Lorsqu'enfin elle émergea des tréfonds de sa retraite mentale, elle avisa surprise les rires enjoués de ses camarades qui s'esclaffaient bruyamment autour d'elle. Luffy jouait avec deux baguettes qu'il se fourrait dans le nez sous les acclamations puériles de Chopper et Ussop. Nami, ses sourcils doucement froncés s'échinait à n'accorder nul intérêt aux trois zigotos qui couvraient de leur rire l'assemblée toute entière. Zoro, silencieux, installé sur sa droite portait à ses lèvres le goulot d'une bouteille – _de saké probablement_ – que Sanji ne tentait même plus de lui ravir, tout occupé qu'il était derrière le comptoir de la cuisine. Robin, elle, s'était située sur sa gauche, dardant sans cesse un œil inquiet sur le petit corps installé non loin du sien. Et Franky et Brook déblatéraient quelque ineptie que Kiko ne saisit que partiellement derrière les rires bruyants de ses camarades.

« **Oï Kiko, t'es cassée ? Luffy ...** »

Ses paupières se percutèrent fébrilement dans un papillonnage nerveux alors qu'elle portait une attention soudaine à la fourchette qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts gantés, perchée là, à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Surprise … C'est la surprise qui la saisit d'abord alors qu'elle levait ses yeux sur le sourire éclatant de son aîné. Douleur … La douleur surgit ensuite, fulgurante. Elle ne remarqua pas la réaction empressé de son grand frère dissimulée qu'elle était derrière des larmes épaisses qui lui brouillaient abondamment la vue. La peine. L'incompréhension. Et ce sentiment obnubilant d'impuissance. Elle cherchait en vain une solution. Quelque chose … N'importe quoi. Car enfin … On devait pouvoir agir. Il devait forcément avoir un moyen de … C'était impossible. Pourquoi ? Bordel de putain de merde mais pourquoi ? Il y avait un moyen. Il ne pouvait pas … Elle leva des yeux pénibles sur son frère qu'elle ne pouvait que deviner derrière ses larmes.

« **Ace est … Il est … Mort,** sa voix chut, brisée par un sanglot féroce. »

Il était mort. Il ne reviendrait jamais. Elle le savait. Pourquoi cela la frappait-t-il si soudainement. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré sa disparition. Non. A dire vrai, elle s'était lamentée de ne plus le voir, de ne pas le sentir. Il lui manquait tellement. Jusque là, elle avait pleuré de ne pas le voir, pas de ne le revoir jamais. Jamais. Cette réalité la frappa avec tant de force qu'elle s'écroula sur la table, sa tête lotit entre deux bras chancelant. Son dos se soulevait au rythme frénétique de ses sanglots, et derrière l'écho de ses larmes, raisonnait comme une litanie **_« Il est mort »_**. L'affliction qui l'avait secoué si rudement ces derniers mois n'avait été que le reflet d'une frustration courroucée : celle du manque et de la volonté ferme de retrouver son aîné. Mais ces larmes là, ces pleures et cette fureur n'étaient causées que par la perspective étouffante de ne plus jamais, jamais, jamais se complaire dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait tant. Qu'elle aimerait toujours et pour toujours. Son grand frère, peu importait les frayeurs qu'il lui insuffla. Une pression contre sa nuque, des doigts qui s'acheminaient contre sa chevelure éparse qui coulaient en torrent laiteux sur son visage dissimulé. Une chaleur, celle d'un corps qui se loge contre le sien. Un bras qui enserre sa taille. Et une voix. Une confession. Trois mots soufflés contre son oreille fébrile. Un aveux. Une bouée jetée à la mer, seul rempart contre la folie qui menaçait de percer tout son petit corps. Trois mots auxquels elle s'accrocherait misérablement pour le reste de ses jours. Trois mots. Le début et la fin de tout. Trois mots qui immuablement scelleraient ses jours à ceux de Luffy.

« **Je suis là.** »

* * *

 _ **Wouh ! J'ai pas été longue à la publier celui-ci. Bah, j'ai plus trop envie de me contraindre à respecter des jours avant de publier la suite. C'est vrai quoi, si c'est écrit et corrigé, alors je publie. Parfois je n'écrierai rien pendant deux semaines, et parfois, deux chapitres se succéderont dans un laps de temps assez rapproché. C'est pas très réfléchi, mais j'écris pour partager, alors bon.**_

 _ **Ce chapitre a été vraiment compliqué à rédiger. Enfin non. Il a surtout été compliqué à publier. A partir de maintenant, l'histoire devient plus personnelle. J'ai vraiment peur de me louper, de faire du trop ou du pas assez.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, vraiment pour le coup, ce chapitre c'est vraiment un gros travail personnel pour le coup.**_

 _ **Pas davantage de note de fin de chapitre, je pense que le récit, au point où il en est parle pour lui-même.**_

 _ **Des bisous !**_


	5. C H A P I T R E IV - Accalmie

Un souffle régulier chahutait doucement les mèches courtes échouées contre sa nuque. Elle s'était endormie, les lèvres tremblantes, péniblement congestionnées sur ses dernières plaintes, ses récentes confessions qu'elle avait douloureusement vomi plus que véritablement partagées. Luffy n'en avait pas saisi le tiers, bousculées entre des larmes féroces et les soubresauts erratiques qui ruaient sous le trémolo fébrile de sa voix. Il s'était contenté de choyer tendrement la chevelure ébouriffée qui s'éclatait négligemment autour des joues humides, rougies par les larmes qui rayaient sa peau. Il ne l'avait pas interrompu, pas davantage corrigé lorsqu'elle s'était répandue en acidités jalouses, accusant Vivi d'avoir corrompu jadis, les sévisses de son tendre amour ou lorsque, la voix enrouée de sanglots qu'elle n'avait que trop versés, elle gratifia leur aîné défunt de sobriquets forts complaisants _ **« Cet enculé ! Il s'est tiré ce bâtard ! Il claque au calme qu'il mourra jamais, et il fait quoi le fils de pute ?! Il crève comme un putain de gros shlag ! »**_ Et s'il avait manqué d'éructer de colère, il s'était contenu, reconnaissant aux aigreurs grossières de sa cadette la révolte endeuillée qui l'avait également secouée, quelques années auparavant. Il s'était contenté d'emmêler ses doigts aux mèches ivoires qui, dans la semi obscurité de la pièce, miroitaient d'une lueur fantasque sous l'écrin topaze de la lune pleine. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans les dortoirs des hommes et nul n'était venu bousculer leur étreinte.

 _ **« S'il te plaît, reste avec moi. » « Je reste avec toi. »**_ Lui avait-il simplement assuré. _ **«**_ _ **Pour toujours …**_ _ **»**_ Quémanda-t-elle dans une semi conscience. Mais il n'avait pu que déglutir bruyamment, les lèvres résolument closes sur un silence qu'il tenta cependant de briser ; en vain. Ace lui avait promis une chose similaire après la mort de Sabo. Elle s'était accrochée à lui de toute ses misérables forces et lui avait légué tout l'amour qu'elle conservait jusque là pour le petit noble. Mais il n'était pas Ace. Luffy n'était pas Ace. La promesse d'un toujours ? Il ne pouvait lui accorder. Il l'aurait souhaité, sincèrement. Il aurait aimé susciter dans le cœur épanché, les mêmes inclinations que son feu frère.

 _ **« Ça fait mal. »**_ Évidemment. Le manque. La perte. Des lacunes qui creusaient une fente béante dans le petit cœur soupirant. On pansait d'un rien une plaie suintante , on consolait machinalement une peine. Mais un _**plus jamais**_ , quelle promesse de rédemption accordait-il ? Rien que la perspective du temps, affreusement quiet, qui se ruait en secondes, en minutes, en heures, en jours, en années, immuable, inaltérable. Sédentaire dans sa chevauchée. Il jetait sur les hommes ses affres et ses délicatesses. Peut-être lui arracherait-il d'autres proches. Mais au moins soulagerait-il à chaque fois leur perte. _**« La vie est une pute. »**_ Il acquiesçait-il silencieusement.

 _ **«**_ _ **Je me sens vide. »**_ Elle s'était épanchée en fureur, avait hurlé sa peine et rugit sa rancœur. Il n'y avait plus rien qui ne chahuta désormais ses songes. Elle aimait Ace, malgré la crainte qu'il lui avait jadis insufflé. Malgré les déconvenues qu'il lui imposa. Elle l'aimait, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'ils sachent touts deux faire de mieux, que s'aimer à s'en détruire. Elle se reprochait ses choix, ceux de son aîné, de son grand-père et du monde tout entier qui se complaisait à lécher le cul d'un pouvoir hégémonique qui leur chiait à la gueule et qui avait conduit son tout grand frère à l'échafaud. Mais encore, c'était toujours l'amour qui compulsait de rage. Ses plaintes expulsées, ne demeura en son cœur que l'abysse terrifiant d'un adieu. D'un plus rien. D'une lacune que le temps saurait tout juste recouvrir d'un voile pudique.

Elle s'était endormie sur une confession que Luffy devina plus qu'il ne perçut véritablement. _**« Moi aussi, Kiko.»**_ Souffla-t-il machinalement, basculant mollement sa petite tête brune contre le mur qui supportait son dos. Entre ses bras, la blanche s'était soudainement affaissée, sa tête avait roulé contre son cou pour choir lourdement sur son épaule dans un grognement que l'aîné ne put contenir. La joue, brûlante, collante de larmes encore moites, s'amourachait de son épiderme gracile qui, sous l'agitation fébrile de sa cadette, s'était émancipée d'une veste trop lâche.

 _ **Pas le moment. Pas le moment. Pas le moment.**_ Itérait-il silencieusement alors que sous sa gorge, la caresse badine du désir lui léchait la glotte. Ne pas dormir avec Yukiko, jamais. Peu importe à quel point ses afflictions l'y contraignait. C'était pourtant un principe premier, fondateur du règlement : Anti fruit de la luxure. Éveillée, l'adolescente conservait une maîtrise, certes toute relative, de son fruit du démon. Mais une fois engoncée dans une léthargie confortable, elle omettait les relents délicieux de dopamine qui couraient le long de son corps. Non. Sa petite sœur était souffrante, elle quémandait quelque attention lénifiante. Il ne pouvait pas … Juste céder. Céder ? A quoi ? S'il se connaissait quelque appétence masculine, il ne les avait néanmoins jamais contentées. Il comprenait les rudiments de l'amour, mais n'y conservait qu'un goût relativement pondéré. A dire vrai, il n'avait jusqu'alors désiré que sa sœur, et ce sous l'influence unique de son fruit. Il en avait éprouvé les symptôme et diagnostiqué sans peine le mal : le désir sexuel. C'était instinctif, inscrit dans son cerveau reptilien : le sexe, le besoin primaire de s'accoupler, de s'assurer une descendance. L'Homme reconnaissait le démon de luxure sans jamais l'avoir éprouvé cependant.

Et là, présentement, engoncé sous le corps de sa cadette, sa peau démoniaque choyant la sienne, la piqûre insidieuse du désir n'admettait nulle équivoque. Ce fichu fruit … C'était une horrible torture, et pas seulement parce qu'il tordait son bas ventre dans des soubresauts exquis. Non. Enfin, pas seulement. Mais surtout, il lui était désormais impossible de câliner sa toute petite sœur. Impossible de lui céder une accolade, un baiser rapide, un caresse aimante. Rien. Chaque geste, chaque esquisse d'attention se transformait immanquablement en sévisse sexuelle. Lui qui éludait si promptement les relations charnelles se retrouvait tout pantelant chaque fois qu'il bousculait sa cadette d'une ferveur trop enjouée. C'était sa sœur merde ! Sa petite sœur, geignarde et fragile, normal qu'il nourrisse le désir raisonné et raisonnable de la cajoler ! Désir presque irréalisable, aux frontières du fantasque. Il pouvait bien s'essayer à une méthode moins conciliante : foncer dans le tas et serrer les fesses, bander ses muscles et contraindre ses pulsions au silence. Ses camarades eux, s'y accoutumaient avec une aisance particulièrement remarquable. Jamais nul n'avait esquissé grand mal à contenir des égards insistants. Bien sûr, ils se soustrayaient au mieux à tout contact, éludant ainsi nombre de faiblesses éventuelles. Mais lorsque, dans un malencontreux hasard, leur peau se touchait, d'aucun n'avait jamais essayé de la chatouiller d'un peu trop près. Au plus s'arrachaient-il à l'importune, plus ou moins commodément selon la bonne maîtrise toujours fluctuante de la petite blanche.

 _ **« C'est bizarre. Tu sembles particulièrement réceptif au fruit de ta sœur. »**_ Avait remarqué un jour Chopper, avisant négligemment des rapports qu'il avait lui-même rédigé suite à des tentatives toutes veines d'annihiler au moins sommairement, les effets trop prégnant de ce fruit du démon. Même Sanji s'accoutumait des effluves sucrées qui s'élançaient contre les courbes délici … Contre le corps … Sur le corps … Sur sa peau … **Bordel !** Voilà qu'au moindre de ses propos silencieux s'imposait sous ses paupières closes l'images entêtante de sa petite sœur entièrement … **Raah !** Il se dégagea brutalement l'emprise cabocharde de ses paupières. C'était vraiment sale ! Kiko était peinée, ravagée de chagrin, endeuillée par la perte de son frère et amant. Et lui, il la désirait. Sa petite sœur ! Qu'elle entretienne ce genre de relation avec Ace ne l'avait jamais interpellé. Tout ce qui touchait à Yukikace le dépassait tout de bon. Mais lui. Luffy. Désirer Yukiko ? C'était débile. Impensable. Et dégouttant. Et pas fair-play. **C'était définitivement pas cool.**

* * *

Le jour les trouva endormi, leurs jambes négligemment emmêlées, la mains du garçon douloureusement prostrée contre le flanc émacié, une érection solide dandinant sous la fermeture de son bermuda. Kiko ne s'était pas enquit du soleil timide qui lançait ses rayons à travers les griffures profondes qui échancraient les volets de bois. Luffy en revanche s'arracha plus commodément à la prise modérée du sommeil sur ses songes fiévreux. Dans une demie conscience, il se détacha de l'étreinte molle qui couvait sa taille et rejoignit presque aussitôt les cuisines.

« **SANJI MANGER !** Hurla-t-il presque mécaniquement, chassant d'un poing féroce la porte de bois.

– **Calme-toi Luffy, c'est pas encore prêt** , maugréa le cuisinier qui se balançait mollement d'un pan à l'autre de la cuisine étriquée.

– **Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est toujours prêt d'habitude,** s'offusqua le capitaine, une moue contrariée chahutait ses lèvres pincées dans un semblant d'affliction.

– **Parce qu'on a quasi pas dormi tête de nœud !** Renchérit Ussop qui avait dégagé à grande peine sa tête dodelinant de fatigue de ses bras noués contre la table.

– **Pourquoi ça ? Vous avez pas dormi dans le dortoir ...**

– **Non mais t'es sérieux là ?** S'étrangla le bouclé. **On va pas dormir dans une chambre avec une fille aussi proche de nos lits ! T'imagines te lever et tomber nez à nez avec** **Kiko** **.**

– **Bah … Je vois pas le problème. Des fois on dort dans des auberges dans la même chambre que les filles,** remarqua Luffy qui, les yeux plissés tentait vainement de déceler une pertinence aux propos tenus.

– **Mais là c'était dans notre chambre ! Dans nos lits presque collés ! En plus … C'est** **Kiko** **quoi. Le prends pas mal Luffy, mais c'est dégouttant quoi. C'est la petite sœur de mon Capitaine. Non. Pas possible que je dorme le nez à trois centimètres du sien !**

– **Mais, elle est pas dégoûtante Kiko,** renchérit un chapeau de paille décontenancé. Sa sœur ? Dégoûtante ? C'était pas franchement sympa.

– **Ce crétin est incapable de formuler une phrase correcte !** S'agaça Sanji qui, s'il ne se risquait jamais à cajoler la gamine, lui concédait-il néanmoins toutes les faveurs féminines. Et une femme n'était jamais dégoûtante. Sauf la vieille Kokoro … Elle, elle l'était, dégoûtante. Un frisson d'effroi s'élança de sa nuque pour dégringoler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Quel horrible souvenir. **On ne voulait pas vous déranger. Rien de plus.**

– **Y a intérêt que cette nuit lui aie servi et qu'elle se pointe ici toute souriante. J'ai pas fermé** **l'œil** **de la nuit à c** **a** **use de ces deux idiots qui soupiraient toutes les deux minutes !** Grogna Zoro, jetant une main nonchalante vers l'indifférence d'un cuisinier appliqué et Ussop, qui accusa bien moins docilement les troubles aveux du bretteur.

– **Quoi ?** S'offusqua bruyamment Ussop, sa voix s'enrayant dans des aiguës criards. **T'as ronflé toute la nuit !**

– **Déjà en forme,** un écho chétif, presque timide se détacha mollement des éclats de voix qui secouaient déjà la cuisine/salle à manger.

– **Kiko !** S'enjoua bruyamment l'aîné qui quitta prestement son assise pour amorcer une étreinte qu'il avorta presque aussitôt. Ah oui … Pas moyen de la toucher. Il l'omettait sans cesse.

– **Yo,** elle grimaça un sourire misérable. Mais la tentative fut chaleureusement salué.

– **Tu te joins à nous pour le** **petit-** **déjeuner !** Remarqua Robin qui gagnait une chaise.

– **C'est suuuuuuuper de te voir de si bon matin !**

– **Dis, tu vas rester avec nous aujourd'hui ? Nami nous a dit qu'il neigerait probablement encore aujourd'hui ! On a prévu de faire un bonhomme de neige géant, un igloo et de tester le pistolet boule de neige qu'Ussop à construit !** Chopper s'était agité nerveusement, son babille se pressant contre ses babines avec un engouement que la petite blanche lui avait oublié.

– **Woh doucement !** Elle ne s'était guère attendue à un tel émois. Le sourire qu'elle leur accorda chahuta plus volontiers ses lèvres que le précédent. **Oui. Je passerai la journée avec vous. Et probablement celle de demain ...**

– **Et d'après demain !** Interrompit gaillardement le petit renne.

– **C'est l'idée,** avorta la blanche qui ne s'était point évertuée à étoffer les assurances de son petit camarade comme ses humeurs joviales l'y auraient chaleureusement poussé quelque deux ans plus tôt. »

Yuki se mêlait à l'assemblée. Et si elle n'en éprouvait qu'une satisfaction pondérée, au moins les rassura-t-elle d'une moue sereine. Elle participa modérément à l'allégresse matinale, s'avisant d'une oreille distraite des babillages décousus de ses camarades qui se bousculaient en un brouhaha indistinct de voyelles confuses. Nami et Robin convinrent de se préserver du froid en se dissimulant derrière les pans vertigineux des étagères de la bibliothèques. Zoro charrierait une altère de plusieurs centaines de kilos dans la vigie qui s'élançait au sommet du mat central. Brook. Et bien Brook ferait du Brook, probablement loin de l'étreinte polaire, quelque part dans la cuisine ou dans la salle de l'aquarium. Sanji demeurerait à couvert de ses fourneaux pendant que les derniers gaillards jouirons de jeux hivernaux dans une neige qui les dévorait jusqu'au mollet.

« **Et toi Yuki, qu'as-tu prévu pour la journée ?** Interrogea la jolie navigatrice, le nez plongé dans les effluves fumantes d'une tasse de thé. »

Sa journée ? Une retraite serait mal venue. Voyons … La bibliothèque ? Hors de question ! Si elle vouait une amitié sincère aux deux jeunes femmes, appréciant plus cordialement encore la prévenance assurée de l'archéologue, Kiko ne conservait qu'un goût tempéré pour les considérations fastidieuses qui excitaient si coutumièrement les échanges de deux jeunes femmes : la littérature, les sciences … Tout un tas de discours qui la dépassait et desquels elle ne saisissait pas même les articles majeurs. Parfois, lorsque les rayons du jour taquinaient plus franchement leurs ardeurs, elles se répandaient en quelque inclination pour la mode ou les garçons, et d'autres futilités que la blanche assimilait avec davantage d'aisance.

Il était exclut qu'elle flemmarde à la vigie. Ne demeurait alors que l'écrin chaleureux de la cuisine ou les frasques bruyantes des quelques fous qui se complairaient en batailles de boule de neige et confection soignée de bonhommes.

« **J'en sais trop rien. Peut-être que je vais rester ici et aider Sanji pour le déjeuner ?** Lança-t-elle, sa voix heurtée par les accents doucement aiguës d'une interrogative alors qu'elle posait deux orbes inquiètes sur le cuisinier.

– **Pas de soucis.** **Ça** **fait longtemps que Yuki-chan n'a pas joué les commis de cuisine,** renchérit presque immédiatement le blond »

Yuki, dans l'année qui précéda leur entraînement, se réfugiait régulièrement dans les cuisines pour suppléer Sanji. Enfin, il serait plus opportun de dire qu'elle s'affairait à préparer tout un tas de sucreries qui, bien que conséquentes, lui était entièrement dévolues. La petite conservait une notion relativement maladroite de la camaraderie, du partage. Et toutes ces frivolités qui agréait à des compagnons de route le statu d'équipage. Sanji se surprit à espérer que cette singularité de caractère ne l'ai pas quitté durant ces deux longues années de réclusion. Kiko n'était plus qu'une esquisse de l'enfant geignarde et exigeante qu'elle fut jadis, elle n'était désormais guère plus qu'une poupée de cire, pantelante et discrète qui paressait dans un silence morne, presque glaçant. Il en avait presque omis l'écho criard de sa voix lorsque le mécontentement chahutait ses humeurs.

« **Tu ne viens pas jouer avec nous ?** S'émut Chopper. Le renne était peut-être son plus fidèle allié sur le navire. Son meilleur ami, et un fervent confident. Il ne put enceindre derrière ses babines la déception qui secoua doucement sa remarque.

– **Peut-être plus tard. Je … J'ai pas …** Bafouilla-t-elle, fouillant son crâne à la recherche d'une excuse décente. **Je voudrais juste un peu de calme pour le moment.** »

De calme ? Quelle étrange affaire ! Mais enfin, elle ne se réfugiait pas sous les draps de son lit et chacun sembla s'en contenter. Pour le moment du moins. Et dans cet enchevêtrement d'attentions confuses, elle n'avisa pas l'œil insistant qui brûlait le renflement d'une joue dodue pour finalement se perdre contre deux lèvres pleines qui s'agitaient mollement sur de brèves interventions qu'il ne saisit pas.

* * *

Sanji était pourvu d'une sincérité déroutante et d'une gentillesse singulière que n'égalait pas même la naïveté crasse de leur capitaine. Ce n'était certes pas le premier aspect de personnalité qu'on lui confiait de prime abord, mais, à force d'échanges, il s'imposait naturellement, implacable et conciliant. Et puis il était calme, animé d'une quiétude satisfaite qui, lorsqu'il ne posait pas un œil hagard sur des courbes pleines, consolait sans peine les agitations fébriles de ses interlocuteurs. Parfois, Kiko se demandait si ses deux camarades féminines jouissaient de faveurs similaires, ou si Sanji ne paraissait auprès d'elle que dans une euphorie lubrique qui basculait toute la bonté sereine qui l'animait si coutumièrement en amabilités libidineuses.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce midi ?** Prise dans ses tergiversations, elle en avait omis le sujet même s'agitant derrière le comptoir qui fendait sèchement la pièce en deux espaces distincts.

– **Un gâteau ?** Proposa-t-elle machinalement. »

Un gâteau ? Une sucrerie pour le déjeuner. Si la satisfaction d'un sourire perla maigrement contre ses lèvres, Sanji la ravala promptement. Inutile qu'il lui témoigne trop brusquement l'émoi gaillard qui le saisissait alors qu'il reconnaissait les singulières coutumes de l'adolescente. Kiko était là, s'échinant à ne pas sombrer, luttant contre les affres endeuillés qui lui vrillaient le cœur et obstruaient les bronches. Et si ses manières indolentes alarmaient l'équipage, il était toujours tranquillisant d'y déceler quelques réminiscences familières. Et l'une des tares majeures de la petites – _exceptée son égoïsme, sa propension à la jalousie et son irritabilité_ – était son régime alimentaire. Elle exécrait nombre de légumes, et ce, même mêlés aux mets fins confectionnés par leur cuisinier d'exception. Elle n'assimilait que de maigres portions de viandes et éludait soigneusement les féculents. Seul le sucre complaisait pleinement ses papilles ; et elle en dévorait à chaque dîner, incluent le goûter du matin et celui du soir. Si elle mangeait en plus maigre quantité que son aîné, au moins avait-elle toujours une douceur fourrée entre les dents.

« **Alors que tu n'as même pas terminé tes gaufres au petit déjeuner,** gourmanda Sanji, davantage pour la forme que pour l'accabler d'un quelconque reproche. »

Il se doutait bien qu'un plein acquiescement susciterait quelque méfiance chez la gamine. Jamais il ne lui aurait cédé si gracieusement qu'elle ne s'épargne la peine de terminer une assiette. Car si elle ne dévorait que des sucreries, elle ne les terminait jamais, et ce, malgré les interventions, parfois courroucées de Sanji. Kiko ne saisissait que médiocrement la valeur de tout ce qu'on lui avait toujours si gratuitement cédé. Enfin …

« **J'avais plus faim.**

– **Tu as faim là ?**

– **Un petit peu.**

– **Termine tes gaufres alors.**

– **Mais … Elles sont froides !** S'indigna la petite blanche. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent violemment sous le constat scandalisé. **Luffy les mangera,** bougonna-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules mal assuré. Elle se serait volontiers dissimulée derrière ses maux douloureux pour s'épargner les remontrances du cuisinier.

– **Si tu avais vraiment faim …**

– **Je veux bien de la crème anglaise** **par contre** **!** Avorta brusquement la petite blanche, dardant sur le garçon un œil qui, malgré l'écho terne qui choyait sa prunelle, brillait d'une maigre malice. »

* * *

« **J'ai faim,** grogna Luffy qui avait figé une main au dessus de sa tête, toute prête à canarder d'une épaisse boule de neige le camps adverse qui se dissimulait derrière un fort de fortune, tout de neige érigé.

– **Il est à peine dix heures. Et bordel reste pas à découvert,** gronda Ussop, tirant son capitaine à l'abri d'un rempart similaire à celui de leurs comparses. »

Deux heures déjà qu'ils chahutaient sur un pont enneigé, impraticable, qui à chaque nouvelle foulée, harassait leurs jambes pourtant énergiques. Le petit capitaine avait faim désormais ! Dix heures, c'était l'heure du goûter non ? Celui qui succède au petit déjeuner et qui précédait le repas du midi. Il était en droit de quémander un chocolat chaud et d'autres bêtises que l'on grignotait de coutume en hivers à la chaleur d'un feu de cheminé. Il avait vu une image similaire dans un livre qu'avait un jour laissé traîner Sabo. Mais la porte des cuisines demeurait obstinément close. Sanji ne s'en émancipait pas pour leur annoncer le goûter. Et Kiko … Kiko non plus ne paraissait pas. C'était contrariant tout de même. Lui, il voulait jouer avec sa sœur. Lui envoyer quelque estocade glaçante bien senties. Il voulait susciter son irritation ou son rire, mais quelque chose enfin.

« **Luffy t'es encore à découvert !** Rugit Ussop.

– **Je fonce !** Hurla soudainement le chapeau de paille alors qu'il balançait nerveusement ses bras dans un assauts confus de poudre blanche qui s'écrasait au hasard du fort ennemi ou d'une tête malheureuse qui s'émancipait d'un pan de muraille. Il s'élança, rugissant alors que, dans un gomu gomu no rocket relativement mal équilibré, il chavira et le mur de neige, et ses amis qui s'y dissimulaient. **GAGNE !** S'exclama-t-il, basculant son corps sur deux jambes souples alors qu'il élançait des poings victorieux au dessus de son chapeau de paille fermement vissé sur sa petite tête brune.

– **On avait mis super longtemps à faire le mur,** grommela Chopper, secoua son petit museau marine enfouit sous une mince pédicule d'opale.

– **C'est pas suuuuper cool,** intervint Franky qui s'était exceptionnellement joint à leurs turbulences. Yuki aillant décliné son invitation, le petit renne se retrouvait seul à défendre sa base. Le cyborg n'avait pu que ployer face aux deux perles onyx ondulant sous le déboire contrarié du refus.

– **Désolé Chopper, cet idiot est une vrai brute !** Le tireur s'émancipa de son propre fort défensif pour rejoindre ses camarades, bras noués contre son torse, les yeux sévères rivés sur un Luffy hilare.

– **Vous pensez que si on utilise toute la neige du bateau, on peut faire un énorme bonhomme de neige ?** Éluda superbement la dite brute qui balayait d'un œil visiblement attentif, le pont central engouffré tout entier sous plusieurs centimètres de neige.

– **Pas possible. Le temps qu'on fasse le bonhomme de neige, d'autres flocons recouvrirai** **en** **t le bateau. On pourrait pas tout utiliser,** examina attentivement Chopper, faisant visiblement fi de l'absurdité même du projet.

– **Ah … Mais si on fait ça super rapidement ?**

– **Ce sera sans moi,** déclara Franky, saluant d'une main machinale le petit groupe d'amis qui s'enquit tout juste de son départ.

– **J'demanderai à Kiko** **de nous aider** **!** Trancha finalement le capitaine qui à son tour, s'éloignait de ses camarades pour rejoindre les cuisines. Il avait suffisamment patienté, c'était l'heure de manger. Et de retrouver Kiko. »

Encore Kiko hein ? Mais le tireur n'en argua rien. Évidemment, chacun s'émouvait des émois malades de la gamine, car, quoi qu'en pense leur capitaine, Kiko était souffrante. Et parce qu'elle faisait immuablement partie de l'équipage, nul ne pouvait s'enquérir quiètement des larmes qui l'avaient si rudement ébranlé la veille, lors du dîner. Mais Luffy seul conservait à son égard une sorte d'entêtement butée. Il soulignait l'opiniâtreté de ses propres actions par un **« C'est ma petite sœur. »** Tout innocemment partagé derrière une candeur qu'il ne semblait pas même feindre.

Mais il n'était pas seulement question d'un quelconque attrait fraternel. Quelque chose le tracassait, quelque chose qui dépassait le deuil féroce de sa cadette, quelque chose qui d'ailleurs, les dépassait tous. Le tireur avait d'abord accusé le fruit de la plus jeune qui corrompait la naïveté crasse de leur capitaine. Lui qui se délestait de tout intérêt sexuel se retrouvait particulièrement concerné par les assauts pernicieux de sa petite sœur. De quoi troubler quiconque, même un crétin de son espèce. Mais il semblait s'y être accommodé. Pestant sans peine contre ses pulsions malencontreuses qui le contraignaient parfois à loger le corps étroit contre un mat ou un pan de mur. En tout cas, ce fut le cas avant que l'équipage n'éclate sous la patoune d'un grand corsaire. Il éprouvait sans l'approuver néanmoins, ce fruit sucré qui bousculait toutes ses assurances. S'il s'en agaçait fort commodément, jamais il n'en avait manifesté un effroi terrible.

Alors quoi ? Leur capitaine s'était toujours avéré particulièrement rigoureux avec sa cadette, lui reprochant plus qu'à quiconque la moindre de ses faiblesses, accusant ses tares et grondant ses maladresses. Alors, même s'il déconsidérait franchement les retraites malheureuses de sa cadette, terrée au fond d'un terrier de couverture moite et puantes, son courroux n'excédait pas celui qu'il lui témoignait habituellement si volontairement. Mais il nourrissait une obsession parfois aigre pour la plus jeune depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

Peut-être que quelque chose lui échappait, à lui, à tout l'équipage et même à la principale concernée qui ne semblait pas même deviner la rancœur qui balbutiait derrière les prunelles joviales de son aîné. Peut-être enfin que le tireur en était le seul avisé. Luffy était son meilleur ami, son camarade de jeu. L'équipage constituait un grand tout et chacun se complaisait dans un rôle plutôt défini. Et s'ils s'aimaient tous d'une même force, les liens qui unissaient Luffy au menteur étaient particuliers. Il n'y avait guère de hiérarchie, pas plus de remontrances, quelques chamailleries bousculaient leurs échanges, mais lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas aux prises d'un ennemis dangereux, ils étaient ensembles. Il devinait, probablement mieux que quiconque, les humeurs de leur capitaine. Mais fort probablement, Luffy n'avait lui-même pas conscience de l'intérêt trop prégnant qu'il cédait à la petite blanche, sans quoi, il s'en serait immanquablement confié, à lui, son meilleur ami.

* * *

« **Moi aussi j'en veux !** Rugit la voix autoritaire du chapeau de paille, voûté au dessus de sa petite sœur qui fouraillait une épaisse cuillère de crème anglaise entre ses lèvres.

– **Je croyais que tu voulais un chocolat chaud et des biscuits,** s'agaça Sanji qui claqua sèchement une porte de buffet, y agitant la vaisselle en faïence qui se heurta dans un cliquetis alarmant.

– **Je peux en avoir, avec de la crème anglaise en plus.**

– **Je crois que tu ne saisis pas très bien le principe même de provision** **s** **,** s'impatienta le cuisinier qui, après avoir cédé aux suppliques de la blanche, se refusait à user davantage de denrées pour satisfaire les exubérances gustatives du chapeau de paille, fusse-t-il son capitaine.

– **Pourquoi Kiko y a droit ?** S'insurgea le dit capitaine.

– **Y a les gaufres que Yuki-chan n'a pas terminées au petit déjeuner,** proposa Sanji. Luffy ne les refuserait probablement pas et au moins n'aurait-il pas à les engloutir lui-même pour pallier à un éventuel gâchis.

– **Que je peux manger maintenant ?** Le capitaine se redressa vivement, ses yeux animés d'une nouvelle euphorie sous la perspective immédiate de se remplir l'estomac. Sans livrer réponse, le cuisinier se contenta de tirer d'une armoire une assiette sur laquelle chahutait cinq épaisseurs de gaufres pour la loger sous l'œil gourmand de son capitaine. **Merci Sanji !** S'écria le garçon, plongeant deux mains encrassées sur les sucreries.

– **Remercie Yuki-chan.**

– **Merchi Kiko,** grommela-t-il entre deux mastiquages. Il ne reçut nulle réponse. »

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Kiko décelait cette gêne mutine qui troublait presque machinalement les sourcils de son aîné. Il était contrarié. Et sans doute personne ne s'en troublait véritablement. Mais Kiko le devinait sans peine. Il y avait chez son aîné une brusquerie grossière qui ne lui ressemblait que trop peu. Luffy était un crétin, indéniablement. Il se complaisait dans de rudes coutumes, souvent bourrues, mais jamais pernicieuses.

« **Yuki, tu vas venir jouer avec nous après ?** S'enquit le petit renne, l'œil luisant d'espoir. **On va faire un bonhomme de neige géant.**

– **On verra**. »

Laconique. Bref. Lapidaire. Yuki avait perdu de son panache. Luffy était en rogne. Il voulait sa sœur. Il voulait la retrouver elle. Ses rires, ses plaisanteries pas drôle pour un sou et ses vilaines habitudes qui la poussait à rugir soudainement, à geindre bruyamment et à s'enfuir à l'abri des cuisine deux ou trois heures avant de débouler comme une furie pour frapper son torse, accusant, contrariée, le désintérêt qu'il lui témoignait. Là, Kiko n'était … Rien. Tout juste une tête qui ondulait au bout d'une nuque étroite. Pas même une présence ou une âme. Elle était juste là, absente dans sa présence. Enfin, au moins ne se réfugiait-elle plus au couvert d'une chambre qui devait empester le sommeil et les larmes.

« **Tu m'en donnes un peu Kiko ?** »

La susnommée offrit une moue décontenancée au garçon qui s'installait à ses côtés. Ussop … Pourquoi lui céderait-elle quoi que ce soit ? C'était sa crème anglaise ! Depuis qu'elle lui avait si gentiment capitulé un thé glacé, un jour, sous l'étuve alabastienne, il se risquait bien trop aisément à lui quémander pitance. Derrière sa frange trop longue qui jetait sur ses cils une étreinte trop franche, la petite haussa de fin sourcil avant de les plisser, doucement contrariés.

« **Pourquoi ?** Interrogea-t-elle. »

Des semaines qu'elle s'entêtait dans un silence buté, qu'elle ne conversait que misérablement, avortant tout contact importun. Et, la première interrogation sincère et concernée qui chahutait ses lèvres concernait sa bouffe ! Et était, qui plus est, animé par un égoïsme touffu que la peine et le deuil n'avait visiblement pas entamé d'un sou. Sérieusement ?! Aucun doute, derrière les affres de ce que Ussop diagnostiquait sans mal relever de la dépression, se dissimulait toujours la même Kiko : toute prête à rugir de colère et exaltée par un nombrilisme déroutant. Il ne put contenir le rire léger qui choya ses lèvres. _**Sale gamine va !**_ Kiko elle, entoura ferment la petite coupe sucrée qu'elle logea presque machinalement contre sa poitrine, dardant sur le tireur un œil attentif. Qu'il n'esquisse pas même une percée, elle lui enfoncerait la cuillère dans la main.

« **Des fois que tu te sentes encore d'une humeur partageuse.**

– **Sanji a dit de ne pas gâcher les provisions** , argua-t-elle.

– **Ce n'est pas gâché si c'est mangé. Non mais tu réfléchis pas toi.**

– **Si c'est toi qui le manges, si. Après je vais devoir en redemander à Sanji.**

– **Logique implacable** , ricana Luffy dans son dos.

– **Tu te moques toi ?** S'offusqua la cadette, cédant un œil accusateur à son aîné qui l'accueillit d'un large sourire.

– **Nan ! Si moi j'en ai pas, je veux pas que Ussop en ai non plus !**

– **Mais à toi je veux bien donner. »**

Pardon ?! L'auditoire s'ébranla brutalement, se tournant d'un seul homme vers le corps étroit qui fouraillait encore contre sa poitrine, sa précieuse pitance.

« **Quoi ?** Grogna-t-elle, d'une voix mal habile d'où perlait l'esquisse d'une gêne faiblarde.

– **Oh rien rien,** intervint Ussop dans un soupire si épais qu'il souleva lourdement ses larges épaules. **Juste, tu te décides soudainement à partager un truc avec Luffy. Ton grand frère à qui habituellement, tu exiges tout sans concession. Excuse nous d'être surpris, hein !**

– **Ah,** répondit-elle distraitement, tout juste concernée par l'exégèse de son ami. »

Elle même ne saisissait que misérablement les élans qui avaient courbé ses lèvres en une telle grâce. Luffy avait manifesté de l'intérêt pour son dessert, et machinalement, elle s'était ressentie de le contenter. Elle n'avait rien à arguer, pas plus qu'elle ne s'épancherait en introspection désuète. Et bien quoi ? Son frère l'avait choyé toute la nuit, bercé et consolé, était-ce facétie que de lui céder un foutu dessert en retour ? Dans un détour brusque, elle se tourna vers son aîné qui dardait sur elle un œil incertain, s'assurant probablement des gentillesses de sa cadette. Ses yeux fébriles se jetaient de la mine poupin aux ramequin à demi rempli qui disparaissait de moitié contre sa petite poitrine.

« **J'ai déjà des gaufres,** claqua-t-il finalement, s'arrachant à la perspective délicieuse de plonger ses lèvres dans une crème dessert, épaisse et sucrée. »

Sous l'épiderme diaphane de sa cadette, fusait une ossature rigide, angulaire qui se ruait sous la peau délicate dans l'expectative probablement vaine d'y établir une percée. Kiko devait manger, qu'elle s'abîme l'estomac sur des sucreries et s'étoffe un peu !

« **Bien,** céda-t-elle. »

Et chacun se détacha des attentions singulières de la petite pour satisfaire un babille volage. L'on confessait sa journée et ses projets à venir. Ussop confectionnait quelque nouvelle arme. Il n'était pas un mécanicien aussi avisé que Franky, mais ses songes insolites lui conféraient une certaine aisance dans la fabrication d'armes loufoques et toujours promptes à seconder les allures maladroites d'un membre de l'équipage moins gaillard que ses camarades. Le tireur était faible, un excellant sniper qui jamais ne manquait un assaut, mais un piètre pugiliste. Et ce malgré les muscles saillants qui roulaient désormais sous l'éclat boucané de sa peau. Et cette lacune combative lui assurait une imagination dantesque lorsqu'il s'agissait de créer des armes puissantes. Souvent, il en esquissait un canevas qu'il cédait à Franky. Et parce qu'il fallait résolument en tester la vigueur sur une âme chétive et dépouillée de toute artifices – _Fruit du démon et capacités hors norme_ –, Kiko était toute désignée pour s'affubler d'un bracelet laser, d'une ceinture harnais, ou d'un semblant d'arme à feu qui n'accusait nul recul. Kiko, les membres grêles jouissait d'une puissance d'armement conséquente. Cependant, depuis leur retour, elle s'était retranchée dans une placidité telle qu'elle se détournait fort grassement des élans ingénieux des deux mécaniciens. Si bien que, lorsqu'Ussop présenta les prémisses d'un nouveau projet, nul ne s'étonna du désintérêt qu'elle céda à l'affaire.

« **C'est basé sur l'énergie brute, produite par deux corps qui se rencontrent. En gros, plus ton adversaire frappera fort, plus ton coup sera puissant. C'est le même système que pour l'impact dial. Le problème c'est que si ton adversaire est vraiment puissant, il aura pas besoin de mettre une puissance de dingue dans son coup. Même si pour toi ça paraît terrible, si tu lui renvoies cette force en retour, pour lui ce sera ridicule.**

– **Ça reste un bon soutien pour une personne physiquement faible** , observa Sanji qui s'agitait toujours derrière le comptoir.

– **C'est vrai, jumelé à un bon équipement, une bonne maîtrise et** **une connaissance au moins rudimentaires du combat rapproché,** **ça pourrait être l** **e petit rien** **qui fait basculer un** **affrontement** **.** **Après … Il faut que quelqu'un soit assez … Expérimenté pour maîtriser ce genre de gadget** **s** **…** »

Et si aucun qualificatif ne franchit les lèvres épaisses du tireur, chacun concéda à l'indifférence de l'adolescente un œil concerné. S'était-elle seulement enquis des considérations qui secouaient l'auditoire ? Elle était là, paisible à fourrer une dernière cuillère sucrée entre ses lèvres, le regard vaguement niché sur un Sanji tout afféré derrière les vapeurs de fourneaux qui échancraient burlesquement sa silhouette élancée. Kiko ne leur capitulerait pas davantage de complaisance aujourd'hui. Si elle leur accordait quelque égard en se joignant à leurs habitudes, elle n'en conservait qu'un intérêt minime, brouillé fort probablement par l'expectative de recouvrer le lit à la nuit tombée et de regagner ses songes fantasques et abîmer ses lèvres ensommeillées sur des plaintes ténues.

* * *

C'était fastidieux plus qu'amusant. La neige était fine et se dispersait chaque fois qu'il ouvrait ses doigts. Impossible d'ériger un bonhomme de neige avec une poudreuse aussi volubile. C'est à peine s'il parvenait à la presser en une boule suffisamment épaisse pour la loger contre un nez ou deux. Et puis, la brume s'évanouissait doucement, et les rayons du jours perçaient plus aisément jusqu'à la surface quiète du Nouveau Monde. Bientôt, ne demeurerait qu'un pont détrempé, délesté de ses frasques hivernales, impraticable et érodé. Les aléas climatiques se succédaient superbement dans un maelstrom déchiré de chaleurs et bourrasques, de tempêtes et quiétude, de blizzards et sécheresses. Il n'y avait guère que Nami pour y déceler un quelconque engrenage commun et légitime. Le Nouveau Monde, c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Sous ses doigts nerveux, la neige se liquéfiait lourdement si bien que lorsqu'il en chahuta une boule épaisse, c'est flap humide qui embrassa la mine contrariée du tireur. _**Non mais sérieusement ?**_ Luffy s'échinait dans des jeux hivernaux qui s'essoufflaient sous le zéphyr presque printanier qui embrassait désormais le pont du navire. Il saurait profiter d'autres divertissement de ce genre lorsque de nouveau, le Sunny serait aux prises à un nouvel assaut hivernal.

« **Nul !** Grogna le capitaine, piétinant mollement dans les reliquats agonisant d'une neige visqueuse.

– **Ça va, ça fait deux jours qu'il neige Lu'. Tu connais pas le proverbe qui dit «** **Profite simplement de ce que l'on te cède gracieusement. » ?** Renchérit Ussop qui, d'une foulée habile se réfugiait sur la rambarde du navire.

– **Et toi, tu connais celui qui dit : « Je m'en fou. » ?**

– **T'es une mauvaise tête quand tu t'y mets.** »

Luffy ne manifestait jamais d'émois particulier contre ses camarades, pas plus qu'il ne s'ébranlait en vulgarités ou secousses trop prononcées. Non. C'était un gamin aimant, jovial qui se targuait d'un sourire lorsque reproche lui était cédé. C'était un capitaine pour chacun, doublé d'un crétin pour la plupart. Et s'il conservait une hégémonie hiérarchique relativement singulière pour un idiot de ce genre, il n'était pas rare qu'il accuse les réprimandes de ses camarades. Mais avec lui, Luffy agissait différemment, probablement enjoint par la perspective nouvelle de posséder un véritable ami. Il avait eu deux frères aînés et une sœur cadette, un second paternaliste, quoi qu'il prétende, un cuisinier exigeant, parangon de l'élégance et des réserves sentimentales lorsqu'elles n'agréaient pas les courbes chaleureuses d'une délicieuse jeune femme, une navigatrice cupide et furieuse, un adorable petit renne poupin, infantilisé par sept ou huit années d'existence seulement, un mécanicien quarantenaire, adulte dans ses élans puérils, une archéologue sereine, aliénée par une trentaine d'années d'exode douloureux et d'isolement obsédant et un musicien décharné, instruit à la manière des anciens qui se complaisait dans des coutumes souvent déplacées et toujours singulières.

Ne demeurait alors que lui, Ussop. Son semblable en soit. Un gamin isolé, abandonné par ses parents, nourrissant une passion insatiable pour le grand large qui jetait ses larges embrassades sur la ligne immuable de l'horizon, animé par des appétences de reconnaissances et de gloire que ses premières années en mer lui avait finalement cédées. Luffy et Ussop. _**« Vous vous êtes bien trouvés ! Luffy est chiant tout seul. Toi, aussi Ussop. Mais vous deux ensemble, c'est le combo de l'enfer sérieux ! »** _Remarqua un jour une Kiko toute contrariée du peu d'intérêt que lui témoignait son aîné tout occupé qu'il était par un gadget ridicule confectionné par son nouvel ami. Luffy et Ussop. Des ambitions similaires, stimulées par une même jeunesse et naïveté ignorante qui, même si elle s'avérait plus prononcée chez le Capitaine, fulgurait d'une même vigueur sous les assurances burlesques du tireur. Avec lui Luffy n'était qu'un gamin de dix-neuf ans, un adolescent immature et grossier. Juste, un gars comme l'on en croisait si coutumièrement sur les îles citadines. Un gamin du monde, avec ses inclinations et ses tracas.

« **Ça va partir en séance de pêche,** soupira la chapeau de paille se délestant d'une veste épaisse qu'il laissa choir misérablement sur le gazon détrempé.

– **J'ai bien quelques gadgets à terminer, mais comme personne n'a l'air chaud pour les tester …**

– **Demande à Kiko ?** Proposa-t-il alors qu'il se hissait aux côtés de son camarade.

– **Ouais bah …** Ses lèvres se séparèrent sur des propos silencieux, enclavés au fond de sa gorge hésitante. **Nan. Pas moyen que je parle de ta sœur avec toi.**

– **Avec qui tu veux ne parler alors ?**

– **J'sais pas,** **avec Franky quand je confectionne des armes spéciales froussarde, geignarde, trouillarde, casse couille.**

– **C'est vrai que c'est une trouillarde** **,** ses épaules tressautèrent sous l'impulsion esquissée d'un rire silencieux.

– **Ouais, j'ai oublié colérique et impulsive** **aussi** **. Je te jure … Y a pas une arme qu'elle ne m'aie pas cassée, brisée ou perdue. Elle a même désintégré le bracelet laser avec le laser** **du bracelet** **! Ça mon gars, c'est une prouesse.**

– **T'es con,** un rire plus enjoué folâtra contre ses lèvres.

– **Attends, je te promets. Elle se pointe, comme une fleur, l'air ébahit, le poignet tendu et elle me sort _« Je comprends pas. Y a eu un frizzz, et un boum, et le bracelet s'est désintégré. »_ Elle l** **e portait** **depuis moins de deux heures alors que moi je l'ai testé pendant au moins trente minutes sans le moindre soucis. C'est pas qu'elle est faible ta sœur, c'est qu'elle a juste un problème** **d** **e** **motricité alarmant qui provoque des cataclysmes à chaque fois qu'elle tente un truc. C'est pas à cause de, et je cite :** ** _« Une malencontreuse maladresse. »_ ,** explicita-t-il, jouant des crochets avec ses doigts alors qu'il rapportait les propos de la blanche.

– **T'es pas sympa** **,** s'esclaffa Luffy, ruant un poing jovial contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

– **Bref … Bon. Du coup, on peut quand même rejoindre mon atelier. J'aimerais bien avoir ton avis sur quelques petites choses.** »

L'atelier du tireur chahutait les fonds de cales, il était apposé à celui, bien plus conséquent de Franky qui, au vue des geignements métallique qui s'arrachaient de la porte close, y était lourdement afféré. Ussop était un garçon soigné, et en cela, il se démarquait des négligences de son meilleur ami. Sur l'établi s'élançait une série de petites boites cartonnées, empilées par couleurs, sur lesquelles était inscrits en lettre grasses la taille des visses qui s'y pressaient. Des cartons plus épais s'engonçaient entre deux pans de murs au fond de la pièce, fermement scellés par un scotch solide, ils supportaient des noms loufoques tous entiers dévolus à des prototypes de vieilles armes qui, comme l'avait si justement souligné le tireur, avaient été anéantis par les négligences de Kiko. Des tiroirs se jetaient de part et d'autre du long bureau, des outils se succédaient par taille et fréquence d'usage sur des étagères solides. Et sur l'établi, une bague massive en métal ondulait doucement au rythme de la houle paisible qui roulait sous la coque du Merry. Le jour ne perçait pas jusqu'aux entrailles du bâtiment, une ampoule nue remuait à l'extrémité d'un fil ténu, éclaboussant la pièce sombre d'un halo livide.

« **C'est le gadget dont tu me parlais ?** Interrogea Luffy, attrapant entre ses doigts déliés l'anneau métallique.

– **Ouaip. Je vais te montrer.** En deux foulées, il rejoignit son ami, fouraillant entre ses doigts pour récupérer le bijou qu'il glissa promptement autour de son majeur. **Frappe contre mon poing,** indiqua-t-il, ses doigts retroussés sur un poing qu'il présenta à son acolyte. **Frappe fort,** précisa-t-il.

– **C'est toi qui me l'a demandé,** argua le capitaine, ses lèvres se chahutant dans une espièglerie fourbe alors qu'il ruait une estocade féroce contre ce membre tendu. »

Ussop, d'appréhension probablement, encercla fermement son poignet tendu de sa main disponible, escomptant ainsi palier à un éventuel recul. Luffy était une brute, dotée d'une force véloce et ce, même lorsqu'il tentait de l'étouffer derrière des considérations amicales. Les membres se heurtèrent dans un cliquetis sourd, qui vibra dans ses phalanges pour s'essouffler contre sa paume engoncée sous des doigts fermement crispés. Aucun recul, pas l'esquisse d'une esquive et nulle douleur. Au moins l'anneau préservait-il sincèrement des assauts lancés.

« **L'anneau fonctionne au moins à moitié !** S'exclama Ussop, agitant sa main bijouté sous son œil satisfait. **Bon, m'en veux pas vieux, mais je vais te rendre la politesse.**

Lui rendre la politesse ? Quoi, il allait le frapper en retour ? Bah, qu'il s'y risque, ses membres en caoutchouc n'accusaient que les assauts en granit marin. Si bien que, lorsque le choc chavira son corps contre un mur suintant, il ne ressentit que la morsure humide de la condensation qui s'y pressait. Il chaloupa néanmoins, balbutiant maladroitement sur ses jambes élastiques avant de recouvrer une pleine équilibre. C'est que le choc, pour peu douloureux qu'il fut, le décontenança suffisamment pour l'abasourdir. Une main fourragea dans ses mèches souples, y apposant un semblant d'ordre alors qu'elles s'emmêlaient confusément entre ses cils.

« **C'est ouf ! C'est vraiment trop bien ! Ouah ! Je peux l'essayer !** La stupeur balayée, Luffy s'époumona en questionnements confus : allait-il s'en servir ? Était-ce pour sa cadette ? Pour Nami ou Chopper ? Était-ce qu'un prototype ? Quoi qu'il lui parut néanmoins particulièrement abouti.

– **Oh ? Calme-toi Lu'. Hors de question que tu l'essaies ! C'est pour personne en particulier, c'est juste … Un gadget. Je le passerai à Kiko si elle daigne s'y intéresser un jour.**

– **Tu me fabriques jamais rien à moi,** remarqua le petit capitaine, grimpant sur un haut tabouret.

– **Parce que t'as besoin de rien. T'as pas besoin d'assistance. L'assistance, c'est toi. Je suis faible, j'arrive seulement à deviner les faiblesses d'autrui pour y palier un maximum. Mais toi, t'as aucune faiblesse. Pas que je puisse consolider du moins …**

– **J'aimerais bien me battre avec des armes parfois. Genre, une arme à feu. Je trouve ça vraiment classe. Ça en jette.**

– **Ah, bah pour un bourrin qui lance ses poings au hasard, ça c'est une confession.**

– **Ouais,** un rire grignota doucement ses lèvres.

– **T'es un monstre Luffy. Tu serais un danger pour mes armes plus que pour nos ennemis. Laisse tomber, pas envie qu'un autre bourrin mes les ruines encore plus rapidement.**

– **Vous me surestimer vraiment tous,** échappa-t-il dans un soupir, sans même s'enquérir de la confession à demie partagée.

– **Woh. Attends. Attends.** Le tireur qui avait trouvé refuge contre l'arc doux d'un mur poreux se redressa si vivement que sa tête lui tourna. **Tu doutes de ta puissance ?**

– **Quoi ? Hahahaha ! Mais non, t'es malade !** **Juste, quand vous parlez de moi parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être tout puissant.**

– **T'as la pression ?**

– **Nan pas vraiment. C'est** **même excitant** **.**

– **Tu penses qu'il y a des ennemis que tu pourras pas vaincre ?**

– **Honnêtement ?** Il pinça ses lèvres, niché dans une réflexion sincère derrière ses prunelles onyx qu'il roulait consciencieusement dans ses orbites. **Je pense qu'il y a des ennemis que je ne devrais pas affronter ouais. Mais si je suis amené à me battre contre quelqu'un, je perdrai pas. Plus jamais. J'ai des gars qui comptent sur moi. Tu comptes sur moi. Donc, non. Il n'y a aucun ennemi que je pourrai pas vaincre.**

– **Lyrique en plus ?**

– **Lyrique ?** Il bascula une tête circonspecte face à ce substantif qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré.

– **Poétique.**

– **Ah … Bah. Non, je crois pas,** renchérit très sérieusement le chapeau de paille dans un haussement d'épaule mécanique.

– **Des fois, j'ai franchement l'impression que tu as changé. Je suis à un rien de me dire que tu es devenu un gars mature …**

– **J'ai pas vraiment changé.**

– **Ouais. T'as juste deux ans de plus et quelques malheurs dans les pattes**. Un brève pause, le tireur pose deux orbes concernées sur la mine gaillarde de son capitaine. »

Luffy n'avait pas changé en effet. Ses rires rugissaient toujours d'une même euphorie et ses enfantillages courrouçaient encore le Sunny tout entier. Il enrayait si habilement les plaintes de son cœur derrière une imbécillité crasse que, pour peu que l'on ne soit pas son meilleur ami, on ne les soupçonnait qu'à demi. Il avait grandi, il avait été soustrait de force à ses frivolités, mais il demeurait Luffy au chapeau de paille, un idiot bouffeur de viande qui s'épuisait en inepties et fonçait sur ses opposant sans jamais douter de son succès.

« **Je suis content de te retrouver,** confessa enfin le bouclé.

– **Moi aussi mon pote.**

– **T'étais où pendant ces deux années ?** C'est vrai, jamais il ne s'était véritablement enquit des aventures de chacun, se repaissant simplement de cette unité recouvrée.

– **Sur l'île des femmes. Enfin, quasi. J'étais sur une île juste à côté, mais Boa m'emmenait à manger. Je les voyais régulièrement quoi.**

– **Pa… Pardon ?** S'étrangla le tireur exorbitant des yeux si ronds qu'il pensa même les expulser de leur antre.

– **Quoi ?**

– **Boa Hancock ? L'impératrice ? La femme la plus belle du monde ?**

– **Ah ouais. Elle est mignonne c'est vrai** , céda Luffy engoncé dans un singulier désintérêt qui lui arracha de nouvelles plaintes désolées du tireur.

– **Mignonne ? Mignonne ! Mais t'es malade mon gars. Il paraît qu'elle est si belle qu'on se retrouve immédiatement changé en pierre lorsqu'on la regarde. Tu as vu la réaction de Sanji quand il l'a vu derrière** **la longue vue ? Et toi … Tu restes de marbre ? Sans mauvais jeux de mots hein …**

– **Non. Je suis pas de marbre, je te dis qu'elle est mignonne …**

– **Attends, Nami est mignonne. Robin l'est aussi … Mais Boa …**

– **Et Kiko ?** Interrompit brutalement le petit capitaine. Ouais, Kiko aussi était mignonne. Vraiment mignonne non ?

– **Kiko c'est ta sœur. Moi je la regarde même pas,** renifla le bouclé, pinçant rudement ses lèvres alors qu'il détournait sèchement une tête résignée.

– **Nan mais elle est mignonne aussi …**

– **Mais je m'en fou. Je te dis juste que toi, une impératrice magnifique fait le déplacement pour te donner à manger, te sauver des marines, et toi tu t'en fiches. Je suis sûr que ça cache un truc tout ça.**

– **Ah … Ouais elle est amoureuse de moi.** »

Silence. Seul le roulis des vagues s'amourachant de la coque dans un raclement sourd troublait la quiétude soudaine qui chuta sur la petite pièce. _**PARDON ?**_ Quelle bombe gigantesque venait-il de lâcher ?! Amoureuse ? L'impératrice Boa Hancock ? La plus belle femme du monde ? De Luffy ? Il fixa ses yeux exorbités sur la moue paisible de son meilleur ami qui ne semblait pas même s'émouvoir de toute la foutu félicité qui lui tombait sur le coin du nez.

« **T'es sérieux Luffy ?**

– **Bah ouais. Elle arrêtait pas de me demander de me marier avec elle. Elle me faisait pleins de déclarations, me laissait des mots avec mon repas. J'ai peut-être quelques lacunes sentimentales hein, mais je comprends assez bien ce qu'un : Je t'aime, marions-nous, signifie.**

– **Y a pas de justice,** déplora un instant le tireur, enfouissant deux pupilles larmoyantes sous deux larges paumes. Oh mais attends, il se redressa subitement, les yeux étrécis, la mine suspicieuse. **C'est pour ça que tu es restée évasif lorsque l'on a rapidement évoqué ces deux ans, la dernière fois.**

– **Pendant le pique nique ?**

– **Ouaip.**

– **Hm. Ouais …**

– **Kiko te taperait une vilaine crise.**

– **Elle exploserait le bateau.**

– **Elle exploserait tout court …**

– **Y a bien moyen,** s'esclaffa bruyamment le capitaine, basculant son buste noueux dans un rire sonore.

– **Quand on parle avec toi, tout revient toujours à elle hein … Surtout en ce moment.**

– **Ouais … Je sais.**

– **Quelque chose te tracasse ?**

– **J'en sais trop rien,** confia Luffy.

– **Tu veux en parler ?**

– **Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas parler d'elle avec moi ?**

– **Je veux pas en parler en général. Elle cause toujours beaucoup de soucis, par ses colères ou par son espèce de dépression …**

– **Elle est pas ..**. interrompit rudement le capitaine qui ne put néanmoins poursuivre son propos.

– **C'est bon Lu'. Me fait pas le coup du Tout va bien. OK ? Y a un truc qui cloche avec Kiko, au-delà de sa peine et de son deuil et de tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait porter à votre frère. Y a un truc qui va pas dans sa douleur. Un truc pas net, qui relève pas simplement du chagrin.** **Et à chaque fois que je parle d'elle depuis notre retour, à chaque fois … C'est pour dire que quelque chose va pas. Qu'elle manque à l'appel. Qu'elle s'investit plus. Qu'elle est apathique, absente … Elle ne mange plus. Ne parle plus. Ne sourit plus. Ne participe à rien. Ne veut rien faire. Ne se lave plus. Ne …**

– **J'ai saisi. Ouais, c'est une phase assez difficile. Je l'ai bien compris. Mais elle va bien.** Un soupir silencieux racla le fond de son thorax, gonflant une poitrine résignée avant de s'émanciper bruyamment de ses lèvres. **Quand on était petit, on a avait un deuxième grand frère : Sabo. C'était un peu son Ace d'avant Ace. Sauf que Sabo était assez différent. Dadan … La femme qui nous a élevé disait toujours : Ces deux là, ils sont liés par un truc trop grand pour qu'on l'comprenne.**

* * *

 _« **Ces deux là, ils sont liés par un truc trop grand pour qu'on l'comprenne,** itéra la grosse femme, ses bras épais croisés sur sa trop large poitrine. »_

 _Sabo, le dernier rejeton de la portée. Le meilleur ami de Ace, un petit gars qui sortait d'on ne savait trop où et qui excellait en tout domaine. Un littéraire avisé pour ses dix petites années. Chaque soir, lorsque Dadan gagnait sa chambre, elle saisissait les maigres bruissements qui chahutaient doucement la quiétude du dortoir des gamins, elle y avait risqué une tête un jour. Kiko, engoncée entre les jambes du blond, son dos étroit logé contre son torse posait deux yeux fatigués sur les pages d'un livre abîmé. Contre son oreille, les murmures appliqués du garçon soulevaient quelques trop fines mèches ivoires. Il lisait à l'éclat opale de la lune les comptines qui jalonnaient le livre épais ; une nouvelle chaque soir._

 _Sabo choyait la petite, s'enquérant de tous ses maux. Lorsque les premiers rayons du jours les arrachaient du logis, il la basculait sur son dos pour qu'elle puisse suivre à son aise les excursions féroces de ses trois aînés. « **Sabo il est amoureuuux! »** Railla un jour la mine espiègle du plus jeune des trois frères. **« Oui et ? »** Avait sereinement renchérit le petit blond. Il ne s'en dissimulait nullement. Et puis, au moins était-il certain de conserver les inclinations de la petite. Pour le moment, elle ne saisissait que misérablement ce qu'un amour consenti impliquait. Mais lorsqu'elle serait plus âgée, qu'elle aurait conscience de tout l'amour que lui cédait le garçon, elle ne pourrait que répondre favorablement à ses amabilités._

 _« **Et ça, ça se lit comment ?** Interrogea la toute petite blanche, basculée sur un livre épais. »_

 _Kiko, épuisée de ses récentes fièvres, était demeurée tout le matin alitée. Les garçons s'étaient absentés et seul demeura Sabo, qui refusait de se soustraire aux souffrances de sa cadette. Il l'avait veillé durant ses somnolence et se consola rudement de la voir recouvrer ses esprits, l'heure du déjeuner approchant. Luffy et Ace regagneraient bientôt le logis, et la petite avait insisté pour les attendre dehors, et ce, malgré les admonitions de Dandan qui redoutait les lacunes immunitaire de la gamine. Ils s'était installés sur l'herbe encore fraîches des récents giboulées. Le petit corps somnolant entre les bras de son aîné, son dos loti tout contre son torse, un livre épais à la couverture rigide figé contre ses genoux._

 _« **C'est un mot compliqué ça. C'est concupiscence** , expliqua Sabo, une main fouraillant distraitement entre les mèches ivoires qui s'emmêlaient confusément autour de la petite moue poupin de l'enfant._

– _**Ça veut dire quoi ?** Ses deux grands yeux, trop grands pour son petit visage d'enfant, se logèrent sur la mine concernée de son aîné qui avait logé sa petite tête blonde contre l'épaule étroite de la petite._

– **_C'est … Comment expliquer ça à une petite fille comme toi …_**

– _**J'**_ _ **suis pas une petite fille !** S'offusqua l'enfant, gonflant deux adorables joues sur lesquelles Sabo ne put contenir une bise sonore._

– _**Non. Évidemment. Mais je suis un enfant. Et toi, tu l'es encore plus que moi. Pour moi, tu es une petite fille,** exposa Sabo qui ne fut pas surpris de voir la mine acquiesçante de sa cadette. Il allait reprendre sa lecture, priant la providence pour qu'elle omette ce fichu mot._

– **_Ca veut dire quoi conpiscence ?_**

– _**Concupiscence,** corrigea-t-il. **C'est le désir qu'on a pour les biens matériels.**_

– _**Les biens matériels ?** Elle n'était pas certaine de saisir. C'était quoi les biens matériels ?_

– **_Bon, la concupiscence c'est le fait d'avoir très envie de posséder quelque chose._**

– _**J'ai compris … Je crois. C'est comme moi que je veux que tu sois à moi !**_

– _**J'imagine que ça pourrait s'en rapprocher … Dans le futur. La concupiscence c'est un truc d'adulte.** »_

 _Il s'était encore écoulée une heure avant que leurs deux autres frères ne ramènent pitance. Une heure durant laquelle Sabo s'était répandu en câlineries. Il perdait ses lèvres au hasard d'une joue gonflée, d'un front élégamment plissé sur une ride concentrée, d'un nez doucement retroussé. Lorsque les garçons étaient revenus, ils les avaient trouvé en prise à de charmantes cajoleries. Sabo enroulait deux bras fermes autour de la petite taille émaciée, nichant son petit nez entre les mèches effilées. Kiko gambillait sous sa poigne, ouvrant deux lèvres mignonnes sur des couinement hilares. Le livre, chut sur le sol, ne les occupait plus depuis une trentaine de minutes déjà. Ace esquissa un sourire, au moins Kiko allait mieux._

* * *

« **C'est Dadan qui a raconté cet épisode un jour à Makino …** Expliqua Luffy alors que d'un revers de main, il chassait ses digressions. **Enfin … Tu vois le genre quoi. Ils s'aimaient vraiment beaucoup. Et vraiment sincèrement. Et personne ne doutait qu'ils passent tout le reste de leur vie ensemble. C'est un peu con dit comme ça … Mais c'était juste évident.**

– **Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'un deuxième frère**.

– **Parce qu'il est mort quand on était gamins.**

– **Oh je vois …**

– **Et Kiko était dévastée. Autant qu'elle l'est là. Mais elle s'en est remise. Ca a été long … Mais elle s'en est remise. Ce sera pareil cette fois.**

– **Oh mais attends !** Ussop s'était affaissé contre son établi, tourné tout entier qu'il était vers les confidences de son ami. Il se redressa subitement. **Ace, il a remplacé Sabo. Elle a fait un transfert.**

– **Ouais. En quelque sorte.**

– **Mais là … Y a plus personne. C'est différent, elle est toute seule.**

– **Bah je suis là moi !**

– **Ohlalala ! C'est tellement mort Luffy. C'est bon … Vous allez pas vous lancer dans un truc aussi malsain.**

– **Pourquoi ça ? Je suis son frère moi aussi.**

– **Parce que,** **justement, tu es son frère** **. Tu comprends ce que ça implique ? Tu comprends ce qu'elle va attendre de toi ?** **Ace était son frère, mais surtout, c'était l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis des années. Il n'était pas que son frère. Toi, tu es son aîné. Tu n'es que son frère.** **La vie va devenir invivable** **si tu cèdes** **. Elle laissera plus personne** **t** **'approcher. Et puis elle va s'accrocher à toi pour oublier Ace. C'est malsain. Tu veux devenir un nouveau Ace pour elle ?** **Personne n'a envie de ça. Même pas toi ...**

– **C'est pas ça …** Un soupire chahuta ses lèvres. **C'est juste que j'aimerais bien que …**

– **Je sais ce que t'aimerais Luffy.** **Mais clairement,** **ça l'aiderait pas** **. Ça te ferait du mal, et ça ferait que retarder le moment où elle exploserait de douleur. Et l'équipage en pâtirait. Oublie cette idée, et accepte la proposition de Chopper.**

– **Mais …**

– **Oï, Luffy. Tu m'entends mais tu ne m'écoutes pas. Je parle pas à mon capitaine là. Je parle à mon meilleur ami, celui que j'appellerai mon frère s'il n'avait pas déjà une famille de barge. Et parce que t'es comme mon frère, j'aime Kiko comme ma sœur. Je te dis ça parce que je veux sincèrement qu'elle aille mieux. Ta sœur** **a** **besoin d'un traitement. Elle nous fait une sale dépression, et il n'y a que toi pour ne pas t'en alarmer. Il est temps d'** **agir** **en grand frère raisonnable**! »

* * *

A l'après midi paisible, succéda une soirée plus enjouée, où chacun abandonna ses affaires diverses pour se mêler joyeusement aux festivités communes qui ébranlaient le Sunny. Les dernières empreintes hivernales s'étaient dissipées. Il ne faisait ni particulièrement chaud, ni incroyablement froid. Le zéphyr printanier embrassait chaleureusement la coque du navire, se jetait sur ses ponts et gonflaient ses voiles. Ussop et Luffy quittaient enfin l'étreinte obscure de l'atelier. Ils s'y étaient réfugiés durant trois ou quatre heures, s'arrachant au zèle de Kiko qui avait arpenté tout le navire dans l'expectative d'y débusquer son aîné. Si elle avait cédé quelque attrait aux cuisines en début de matinée, elle se serait plus volontiers offertes les attentions de son aîné pour le reste de la journée. Enfin … Au moins avait-elle contenté le petit renne qui, ravi de recouvrer son amie, lui avait conté nombre d'aventures qui avaient bousculé son quotidien durant ces deux longues années d'entraînement. Il était si enjoué par ses confessions qu'il n'avait fléchi que de maigres temps de parole à son interlocutrice, interventions qui se résumaient pour la plupart à des onomatopées concernées.

« **Tu as de la chance toi. On te laisse toujours manger des sucreries en guise de repas,** s'offusqua le petit renne, installé contre le mat épais qui éventrait sèchement le centre du pont central.

– **C'est pour éviter** **un conflit interne,** intervint le cuisinier qui déboulait les paumes chargées d'opulentes victuailles.

– **Pourquoi ?** S'enquit l'animal qui, sous l'amertume muette de son amie, se tourna vers ses camarades.

– **Pour éviter une nouvelle crise** **éventuelle** **,** indiqua Zoro avant de fourrer le goulot d'une bouteille – d _e sake probablement_ – entre ses lèvres. Étonnant que Sanji lui en cède si gracieusement … C'était la seconde depuis ce matin.

- **Je suis pas hystérique non plus,** grogna la petite blanche qui tout naturellement lotit sa petite tête contre l'épaule saillante de son aîné. »

Elle n'avisa pas le blâme contrarié qui chut dans la prunelle du tireur alors qu'il accusait d'un œil silencieux la complaisance de l'aîné qui choya le crâne opale d'un baiser succinct. Entre ses doigts graciles, s'agitait une part de fondant au chocolat, moelleux, qui tâchaient ses paumes. Un gâteau qu'elle avait elle-même confectionné et qu'elle refusa grassement de partager avec ses camarades, n'accordant qu'une maigre ration à son ami Chopper et plus singulièrement, à Luffy. Depuis que le garçon s'était pointé, dix minutes avant que le dîner ne soit annoncé, la petite n'avait pas quitté son bras. Elle s'y était accrochée, y avait apposé une poigne solide alors qu'elle l'enfouissait contre sa maigre poitrine. Et lui avait docilement cédé à l'importune. Il ne l'avait pas repoussée, agréant même d'une tendre bise l'étreinte impérieuse.

« **Tu es hystérique,** cingla Ussop, attrapant une cuisse épaisse de monstre marin qui juta grassement sur ses doigts, son poignet et son avant-bras.

– **Niah niah niah,** piailla l'adolescente mécontente qui dissimula sa contrariété dans la nuque dégagée de son aîné. Sous ses lèvres quiètes, elle devina la texture grumeleuse d'une peau qu'un frisson bouleversait.

– **On soulignera la répartie,** railla le tireur entre deux bouchées. »

Les festivités se poursuivirent jusque tard dans la nuit. Brook s'était rependu en musiques variées, l'alcool bousculant sensiblement son talent, ses derniers morceaux se confondaient dans une cacophonie singulière de cordes grossièrement frottées et geignements dissidents. Et nul ne lui en tint rigueur, d'ailleurs personne ne souleva même la médiocrité de sa prestation. L'équipage tout entier se ruait sur le pont dans une gaieté féroce qui les contraignit à s'éparpiller en rires et facéties diverses. Nami, Robin et Franky se s'épanchaient en anecdotes fantasques, soulignant chaque début d'intervention par une interjection bruyante _**« Oh, et tu devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé ! »**_ S'exclamaient-ils avant de poursuivre un récit abracadabrant que seul l'alcool pouvait gracieusement agréer. Ussop et Chopper riaient des exubérances de leur capitaine qui avait accroché un bras catégorique autour de la taille de sa cadette. Kiko … Elle n'avait bu que modérément, une unique chope que l'aîné lui avait fourré entre les lèvres. Si sa tête lui tournait doucement, elle n'était pas bouleversée par une ivresse criarde. Et Zoro ? Sanji ? Dans le tumulte goguenard, ils avaient tout bonnement disparu. _**Que fêtaient-ils au juste ?**_ S'était brièvement interrogée l'adolescente. La réminiscence des chaudes journées qui semblaient pointer de nouveau derrière les bourrasques printanières ?

« **Je suis fatiguée Luffy.** »

Elle l'était, sincèrement. Il n'était plus question de gagner la couche pour se confondre en évocations salvatrices, recouvrer la chaleur d'un baiser usé, l'écho d'un « _ **Je t'aime »**_ , enrayé par le temps, gondolé par les lacunes d'une mémoire fragmentaire. Elle n'aspirait pas à l'étreinte factice d'un amour lancinant, aussi douloureux qu'essentiel. Mais tout de même … _Ace lui manquait._ Et se confondre dans un songe amoureux consolerait sans nul doute le désordre de sa journée.

« **Il est déjà tard Luffy,** reprit-elle, constatant cet étau solide qui ne délogeait pas de sa taille.

– **Tu veux dormir avec moi ?** Proposa-t-il machinalement, rembruni d'alcool probablement car ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait décemment se pointer dans le dortoir de l'autre sans bouleverser les usages d'une bonne partie de leurs compagnons.

– **Non. J'te fais un bisou et j'y vais.** Contre ce torse qui la choyait toujours jalousement, elle parvint à se mouvoir suffisamment pour poser un baiser contre la joue tâchée de carmin. **Bonne nuit Lu'.** »

A grand mal, elle s'arracha aux amabilité de son aîné et gagna sa chambre. Oh. Elle avait presque omis que la veille, Nami s'était affairée à lui préparer un lit décent pendant qu'elle se rependait en confessions dans la salle d'eau. Elle n'y avait cependant pas sommeillé, s'abandonnant plus généreusement aux cajoleries lénifiantes de son grand frère. Elle se défit promptement de ses vêtements et s'immergea jusqu'au menton sous l'épaisseur ouatée de la couverture.

* * *

 _Derrière l'horizon sinueux se jetaient les dernières tendresses d'un soleil mourant. Les lueurs crépusculaires d'une soirée estivale ondoyaient sous l'auréole carmin de l'astre couchant. Les plaines désertiques d'Alabasta gondolaient encore sous l'étuve vigoureuse des chaleurs diurnes, mais la perspective d'une brise nocturne consolait progressivement les ondes brûlantes qui émaciaient nébuleusement l'horizon._

 _« **Alors c'est vrai, tu t'en vas Ace? Tu nous quittes,** constata Chopper. _

– _**Ouais. J'ai aucune raison de rester plus longtemps dans ce pays puisque Barbe Noir n'est pas à Alabasta.**_

– _**Et on peur savoir où tu vas ?** S'enquit Sanji, mâchouillant négligemment l'extrémité d'une cigarette éteinte._

– _**Bah Scorpion m'a dit qu'on l'aurait aperçu à l'ouest alors j'y vais. D'ailleurs il est temps que je parte.**_

– _**Déjà ?** Kiko, dissimulée derrière les hautes épaules de Luffy, dégagea une petite tête larmoyante qu'elle figea sur son tout grand aîné._

– _**Ma proposition tient toujours Kiko.** »_

 _Évidemment. La blanche n'en doutait aucunement. Il lui suffisait d'une esquisse, d'un semblant d'acquiescement pour qu'il ne la chavire sur son épaule et disparaisse dans les derniers émois du jours. Toute la journée durant, il s'était échiné à lui arracher un sourire, une attention, un baiser ou une caresse. Kiko s'y refusa à chaque fois. Gênée par ses songes qui pressaient si vélocement son petit crâne, elle ignorait quelle attention céder à son aîné. Le rejoindre ? Filer avec lui et gagner le Nouveau Monde sous un nouvel étendard ? Non. Malgré tout, elle s'y refusait. Elle avait toujours peiné à s'intégrer à l'équipage des Chapeau de Paille. Elle se considérait davantage comme la cadette indésirable et contrainte de leur Capitaine. Elle n'avait rien d'un Chapeau de Paille, si ce n'est l'amour considérable qu'elle conservait pour leur capitaine. Cependant, s'arracher ainsi à ses bonnes grâces … C'était déloyal. Luffy s'occupait d'elle depuis trois années désormais. Il pansait ses plais et consolait ses peines. Et puis … Il y avait autre chose. Une défiance insidieuse qui bousculait ses entrailles. Un petit quelque chose qui résignait son refus. Un non chevrotant qui vrillait silencieusement ses oreilles. Elle s'était offerte à lui. Elle avait cédé son corps … **« Et lui son cœur ... »** Mais elle balaya si promptement cette ultime constatation qu'elle ne se rappela pas même l'avoir esquissé. C'était trop tôt. Trop rapide. Trop inattendu._

 _« **La prochaine fois. Pour le moment, laisse moi le temps de ...**_

– _**De ?**_

– _**Dire au revoir à mes amis.** »_

 _Et d'aucun ne s'en alarma. Ce midi, alors qu'ils partageaient un copieux déjeuner, Ace avait lâché la bombe. Il ne s'était pas enquit des réticences de sa cadette. Il ne les avait pas même considéré, pas juste contingenté. Refuser ? Pourquoi se refuserait-elle à lui ? Elle l'aimait. Elle le scandait si généreusement. Et lui. Lui s'était livré aussi pleinement qu'il en était capable. Ils avaient couché ensemble. Ils avaient fait l'amour durant de longues heures, s'étaient épanchés en sentiments confus, trop féroces pour perler d'une lèvres qui ne s'abîmait qu'en de trop fades confessions. Il n'y avait rien. Rien pour exprimer le délice de cette nuit. Il n'y avait que son cœur déraisonné qui hurlait contre sa poitrine, sa respiration haletante qui ruait douloureusement dans sa trachée, ses songes tout entier chahutés par les plaintes exquises … Il n'y avait que Kiko. Alors, lorsqu'il avait proposé à Luffy de lui céder leur petite sœur, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à se heurter à l'indécision de SA sœur. De SA. Juste SA. Parce qu'elle lui appartenait. Parce que c'est ainsi qu'il la définissait le plus commodément, par l'appartenance qu'elle lui avait elle-même assurée. Parce que c'était la seule véritable chose qui était pleinement sien. Et parce que surtout, c'était l'unique chose qu'il désirait posséder. Celle qui le constituait monde tout entier. Qui lui accordait un putain de visa pour exister en ce monde. C'était elle. « **Attends Ace … J'ai pas accepté hein,** avait-elle démenti, confusément. »_

 _Il l'aurait … Oh il lui en aurait foutu une s'il n'avait été contraint par des fichus inhibiteurs mentaux à serrer les mâchoire et endurer docilement l'estocade. Il s'était tendu, contre ses bras s'était élancé la courbe sinueuse d'une veine pulsante. Elle ne pouvait pas. Non … Elle lui avait assuré tout l'amour qu'elle lui vouait. Tout ce qu'elle s'attachait à perdre pour lui. Pour demeurer à ses côtés. Toute la nuit, elle lui avait promis une inclination éternelle. Elle avait dessiné les esquisses d'un monde où son rôle était majeur, invétéré et indispensable : il serait nécessairement sien. Il était le carburant nécessaire de ses jours, l'air de ses poumons, les battements de son cœur. Et d'une phrase, elle lui arrachait ce petit rien qui se dessinait enfin, cette perspective ébauchée d'être quelque chose, ne serait-ce que pour une unique personne. Peut-être, et probablement que ses doutes l'auraient assaillis de nouveau. Peut-être oui … Mais après. Plus tard, lorsqu'il serait repu de ce sentiment de plénitude qui lui cédait la pleine abnégation de l'adolescente. Kiko était une partie des réponses à ses questions, et alors même qu'elle pouvait chasser, ne serait-ce que partiellement ses craintes, elle crachait, sans ménagement sur sa peine. Lui, qui lui avait cédé son cœur et ses doutes. Lui, son grand frère. Son tout grand frère. Son aimé._

 _« **Laisse tomber, je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas.** Il fourra une main dans sa poche et en arracha une feuille de papier visiblement immaculée. **Kiko, je veux que tu gardes ça, OK ?** Dit-il alors que le dit papier blanc chut entre ses doigts. **Ne t'en sépares pas.**_

– _**C'est quoi ?** Demanda le chapeau de paille qui nichait une tête curieuse par dessus l'épaule de la petite. **Juste un bout de papier ?**_

– _**On se reverra grâce à ce bout de papier.**_

– _**Tu crois qu'il y a une incantation magique cachée quelque part ?** Suspecta la petite blanche, portant l'étrange objet à ses yeux._

– _**Ouais, tu la lis et genre pouf, Ace apparaît !** Les deux cadets s'esclaffèrent. Il y avait une complicité entre eux, une complicité juvénile qu'Ace ne leur connaissait pas. Une complicité qui lui serra le cœur sans qu'il puisse véritablement y porter la moindre explication._

– _**Vous en voulez pas ?** Interrompit l'aîné, sa voix suintant d'une contrariété qu'il pensa étouffer._

– _**Ah ? Si si !** Renchérit précipitamment l'adolescente. **On le prend t'inquiète.**_

– _**Faut me comprendre aussi** , sourit l'aîné. **Avec un petit frère et une petite sœur pareil, je me fais pas mal de soucis. Je sais qu'ils ont le dont pour vous attirer des ennuies, mais je compte sur vous pour prendre soin d'eux.**_

– _**C'est Luffy qui attire des ennuies,** bougonna Kiko, attrapant une joue élastique entre ses doigts déliés._

– _**Je suppose qu'on se reverra bientôt. Il me semble que Barbe Noir suit à peu de chose prêt votre cheminement. D'ici là …**_

– _**Ouais ouais. On sait, on va devenir plus forts. La prochaine fois, on t'écrase !** S'enorgueillit le petit capitaine. »_

 _Et puis ils s'étaient tournés, saluant Scorpion et ses gamins qui ondulaient derrière les derniers halos du jours. Et lorsqu'ils reportèrent toute attention sur Poings Ardent, il avait disparu. Qu'importait dans le fond. Ils se reverraient. Kiko le savait. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'arracher à ce regard charbonneux, troublé d'une rancœur glaçante. Tapie derrière sa mansuétude, une peine hurlante entachait ses prunelles. Kiko l'avait vu sans mal lorsqu'elle avait définitivement décliné son invitation. Et elle l'endurerait plus tard, lorsqu'il se retrouverait sur une île prochaine. Oui, elle affronterait les conséquences tonitruantes de son refus._

 _Qu'importait, dans le fond, qu'ils s'aiment ou se haïssent. Qu'ils s'adorent ou se déchirent. Car chacun dépendait de l'autre et nulle rancœur ne saurait jamais briser cette chaîne solide qui liait leur âme. Ils étaient chacun un versant d'une même pièce. Ils étaient la moitié d'une même âme. Et Ace, malgré ce doute suffocant qui grignotait son cœur ne pouvait qu'escompter de leur prochaine rencontre. Jamais. Jamais il ne laisserait Kiko se détourner de lui. Ils en mourraient tous les deux si elle devait s'abandonner à d'autres bras. Si elle lui refusait la rédemption qu'il poursuivait depuis tant d'années._

 _« **Ace ...** » _

Ses lèvres s'essoufflèrent sur le nom de son aîné disparu derrière les dunes alabastiennes. Ses longs cils balayèrent confusément l'obscurité. Elle n'était pas … Son lit. Oui. Elle reconnaissait l'étreinte chaleureuse de ses draps propres sur ses hanches. Non loin, le ronronnement quiet de deux respirations soulevait doucement la sérénité de la chambre. Quelle heure était-il ? Sur le pont s'essoufflaient les derniers émois des festivités. Elle ne reconnut les voix qui s'entrechoquaient dans un brouhaha de syllabes traînantes. Derrière les volets clos, le halo opale de la sphère lunaire chutait contre le navire, l'éclaboussant d'une lueur rutilante. Un songe. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Une réminiscence d'un plus jamais. Elle s'y accoutumait. Ace embrasait chacune de ses nuits. Mais de coutume, ses souvenirs se bousculaient d'amour et de concupiscence.

Alabasta … L'adieu qui succéda à leurs premiers émois n'était en rien vivifiant. Il était paralysant. Terrifiant. Il représentait l'écho de sa faiblesse, de sa crainte qui avait invariablement conduit son aîné à l'échafaud. Ace souffrait. Il ne souffrait pas du peu d'égard qu'il crut déceler chez sa cadette. Non. Pas véritablement du moins. Il souffrait de l'échec qu'elle lui imposa. _Il n'était pas même important pour la personne pour qu'il importait le plus en ce monde._ Kiko, à l'époque, n'avait pas appréhendé toutes les répercussions de cette déclination. Elle n'avait fait que … Repousser. Oui. Elle le lui avait assuré. La prochaine fois, elle le rejoindrait. Ils gagneraient ensemble le Nouveau Monde. Ils seraient ensemble, et elle se dévouerait comme il l'escomptait furieusement. Elle le lui avait assuré pourtant. Elle devait simplement s'octroyer quelques jours, quelques semaines supplémentaires pour saluer ses camarades. Hein. Ce n'était que ça ? Oui. Oui … Elle en avait été persuadée la première fois qu'elle avait refusé de le suivre.

Elle l'aimait. Sincèrement. Elle l'aimait autant qu'elle se haïssait. Elle pouvait panser sa peine, même partiellement. Elle pouvait consoler ses craintes. Elle l'avait immiscé au centre de son monde si brutalement, si entièrement ... Il était mort … Mort avec la promesse perpétuellement insatisfaite qu'elle le rejoindrait un jour. Qu'elle lui prouverait sa dévotion, son importance face à un monde qui l'a à de trop nombreuses reprises répudiés. Mais plus tard. Toujours plus tard. Après ... Après quoi ? Avoir suffisamment vécu pour ne plus avoir à faire ? Ace était mort fils de Roger. Fils de démon. Indésirable. Loin de Kiko et de l'assurance de tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

C'était … Douloureux ? Les larmes qui ondoyaient contre ses prunelles en attestaient sans mal. C'était douloureux et rageant. C'était … Ace était mort loin de ses bras, de son amour et de ses assurances ! Persuadé qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, pas assez pour s'abandonner à lui. Qu'il n'était pas assez important pour que la personne qui l'aimait le plus au monde ne fasse pas de lui son monde tout entier. Il était mort entouré de son frère, sa famille et ses amis. Des gens qui le chérissaient sincèrement. Véritablement. Mais qui vivaient en dehors de lui ...

Elle nota ses propres sanglots que lorsqu'un geignement étranglé vrilla sa gorge. _Luffy …_ Elle devait le trouver. Luffy. Elle allait devenir folle. C'était trop. Trop à endurer. Elle était épuisée. OK. C'était bon, elle cédait. Elle abdiquait. Elle ne voulait plus. Plus souffrir. Plus endurer cette culpabilité. Cet inachevé, ce pour toujours inachevé. Ces non-dits qui ne trouveraient jamais nulle oreille où choir. Elle était fatiguée. Tellement que respirer devenait pénible. Elle chancela sur ses jambes vacillantes. Dans un fracas de commode bousculée, de parfum chaloupés, elle gagna la porte qu'elle poussa si brusquement qu'elle frappa durement le mur qui la supportait. Elle devinait l'écho des rires engourdis qui bousculaient encore les reliquats mourants des dernières festivités. Luffy. Elle voulait son grand frère. Elle … _**Luffy bordel** _! Elle tituba jusqu'au pont.

« **Luffy ...** »

Kiko ! Il chaloupa rudement ses membres alcoolisés. Quelque chose dans la voix de sa sœur. Un écho souffrant. Une plainte hurlante. Quelque chose enfin l'interpella si vivement qu'il laissa dégringoler une flasque de sake à demi pleine qu'il portait si gaillardement à ses lèvres. Il devina la moue implorante derrière la nébuleuse alcoolisée qui échancrait ses sens.

« **Kiko …** Lâcha-t-il machinalement. Surpris. L'inquiétude perçait doucement derrières sa gamberge embuée, si bien que les effluves chaleureuses d'alcool manquèrent de se dissiper aussitôt.

– **J'ai besoin de toi Lu',** implora-t-elle. »

Les sanglots qui bousculaient sa voix eurent définitivement raison des vapeurs entêtantes qui bousculaient jovialement sa raison. Kiko … Sa petite sœur … Elle … Il ne s'attarda pas davantage en considérations tues. Il se fichait de savoir quels étaient les émois malheureux qui l'avaient conduit à quitter sa couche. Il s'en moquait. Il attrapa le corps chevrotant qu'il blottit durement contre le sien. Il voulait la sentir. Non … Il voulait qu'elle le sente tout contre elle. Qu'elle le ressente. Qu'elle s'entête de sa présence, qu'elle se repaisse de ses membres souples autour de ses épaules fébriles. Il emmêla ses doigts à la chevelure confuse, logeant rudement la petite tête contre le saillant de sa clavicule. Et qu'importait que leur peau se rencontre ! Tout le jour, il l'avait évité. Tout le jour, il s'était arraché à sa peine parce qu'il redoutait l'écho tonitruant qui résonnait en lui.

« _Lu… ffy,_ un sanglot bouscula sa voix. **Luffy je t'en pris. Aide … Moi.** Son élocution se troublait sous les larmes spasmodiques qui enrayaient sa gorge. **Aide-moi. Je vais devenir folle. J'ai … besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'en pris.**

– **Je suis là … Je suis là Kiko.**

– **J'en ai marre d'avoir m… mal. Je veux plus. Je veux plus souffrir. Je vais pas tenir. Il faut que je me rachète. Il .. faut que je me rachète. Au près de lui. Au près de quelqu'un. Je … m.. m'en fou. Faut que je me rachète. Que quelqu'un comprenne que… Que je l'aimait. Faut que quelqu'un me pardonne pour lui. J'ai toujours … Mal. Mal de l'aimer comme une malade. Mal de l'avoir f… fait souffrir. J'ai envie de hu… hurler. Je deviens folle. J'veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Faut que je lui dise … Faut que je confie a … A quelqu'un tout ce que je ressentais … Faut … Que j'aime quelqu'un à sa place. Je vais mourir de douleur.**

– **Je suis là imôto.** Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il pouvait lui accorder. Rien que sa présence et tout l'amour qu'il conservait à son égard. Il resserra son emprise autour du petit corps nerveux qui sursautait confusément sous la prise fébrile du chagrin.

– **Lu' … J'ai be… soin. Besoin que tu sois lui. Je t'en pris Luffy. S'il te plaît. Je … J'ai besoin que tu sois lui. S'il te plaît … S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. S'il te pl…**

– **D'accord. Je serai lui. Je serai tout ce dont tu as besoin. Princesse.** »

Alors qu'il consolait d'une bise tendre les sanglots turbulents de sa cadette, le souvenir encore vivace des propos récemment échangés avec son meilleur ami s'imposèrent à lui :

 _« **Ne fais pas n'importe quoi Lu'. Fous la sous traitement et contente-toi d'être son grand frère.**_

 _– **Je vais prendre soin d'elle, Ussop. Parce que c'est ma petite sœur. Et parce que c'est un membre de mon équipage. Peu importe ce que ça implique, j'abandonnerai pas un nakama.** »_

* * *

 _ **Désolée ! J'ai pas d'autres mots. J'ignore ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre. Pour moi, il est mauvais. Pas dans le fond, mais dans la forme. Mais voilà, impossible de le réécrire. J'y arrive pas. Plus je m'y attèle, et plus c'est mauvais. En fait, c'est que ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition. La longue scène d'exposition est passée. Tout est en place. On se lance enfin dans l'histoire palpitante, les aventures et les "amours" ... C'est même pas un bon qualificatifs .. Enfin disons, les histoires turbulentes. Dès les prochains chapitres, on arrive à Punk Hazard. On est lancé ! Mais ce chapitre; il état nécessaire pour introduire la relation Ussop/Luffy. Montrer l'engrenage du deuil qui se met en place chez Kiko mais qui est encore bloqué par la culpabilité. La naissance du KikoxLuffy. Qui, vous l'avez compris, relèvera pas de l'amour simple et doux, ect ... Et tout ça, confronté aux aventures du manga. J'avais envie de poursuivre l'histoire en sachant que que vous compreniez bien ce qui se dissimule derrière chaque propos, aussi anodin paraisse-t-il. Derrière chaque situation Tout va s'enchevêtré. D'ailleurs, j'ai dissimulé la trame d'une autre relation. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez deviné. Aha !**_

 ** _Ce chapitre tournait beaucoup moins autour de Kiko. D'ailleurs, je pense même réserver plusieurs autres chapitres entiers à d'autres personnages, aux relations particulières qu'ils entretiennent. J'ai vraiment envie de créer un enchevêtrement de relation vraiment intéressant._**

 _ **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Soyez franc, moi-même j'ai presque honte de le publier. J'ai même longuement hésité avant de le publier. Mais, c'est un chapitre vraiment nécessaire. Sans cette période où on étale toute la situation de départ pour lancer le récit, l'histoire aurait été bancale.**_

 ** _Oh, et j'avais une idée. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Faire un recueil de OS, en lien avec cette fiction sur différents personnages du récit. Autre que Kiko, évidemment. Et vous pourriez pourquoi pas me souffler des idées éventuelles de liens, de choses à exploiter. Ce serait vraiment un recueil pour présenter les liens des personnages entre eux à travers des anecdotes plus ou moins dérisoires. Voilà_**


	6. C H A P I T R E V - Mort

Ses doigts s'accrochaient au chambranle de pierre qui bordait la haute fenêtre. Elle se hissait péniblement sur la pointe de ses pieds pour jeter un regard au dehors. Elle n'y devinait rien, rien que l'ésotérisme d'une brume épaisse qui engloutissait le domaine tout entier – _du moins le présageait-elle_. –

Les vapeurs moites qu'exhalaient ses lèvres entrouvertes s'écrasaient contre le carreau et s'éclataient contre le verre en une bruine exocentrique qui s'élançait jusqu'au cadran de bois et contraignait sa vue pour de bon. Elle chassa l'importune de sa paume, mais d'un souffle elle jaillit à nouveau, arrachant une grincement contrariée à la jeune femme qui quitta son poste pour abandonner un regard à la balafre qui éventrait le plancher, courant de la haute double-porte d'entrée jusqu'au socle a demi éclaté de la cheminée.

L'éclat ténu du jour qui perçait la brume s'écrasait misérablement contre les fenêtres, ainsi peina-t-elle à distinguer le pull grenat accroché au cadavre d'une chaise amputée. Luffy l'avait l'y avait abandonné pour courir la dépouille du manoir de Proudrock, un petit bourg côtier d'une île négligeable dont Kiko avait déjà omis le nom. Le manoir était tenu en retrait, sur une presque île que la marée isolait tout de bon à la nuit tombée. Il avait été cédé aux bon soin des saisons lorsque décéda son dernier propriétaire. Et Proudrock, esseulée à l'extrême nord d'une île automnale ne connaissait qu'une unique saison : une mousson permanente qui gâtait les récoltes et bouffait les pierres.

Le parquet du manoir était troué de moisissures et lorsque le bois résistait à la hargne des champignons l'humidité flétrissait ses lattes. Une mousse drue courrait la roche des murs, elle dégringolait des hauts plafonds pour mourir à quelques mètres du sol. Quelques meubles éparpillés ornementaient la demeure, trop peu néanmoins pour étouffer l'écho que le vide faisait courir contre les cloisons et qui s'éclatait en millier de murmures inquiétaient en percutant le plafond.

Le bois geignait, pressé sous une foulée qu'il souffrait péniblement. Kiko leva le nez, devinant les plaintes chuchotées du plafond. Luffy – _probablement._ – Lorsque la vieille radoteuse qui déambulait entre les tables de la tavernes avait mentionné ces ruines qui branlaient au nord de la ville, Luffy avait bousculé Kiko sur son épaule et l'avait chahuté jusqu'au manoir abandonné. Une tempête les avait surpris alors qu'ils cheminaient dans les tourbes séparant le village des loques de pierres qui se détachait tout juste des soupires nébuleux qu'exhalaient ces terres moites.

Son frère s'était machinalement débarrassé de son pull dont l'humidité avait considérablement appesantie les manches et contraint sa progression. Il ne s'était pas davantage avisé de la chevelure ruisselante qui épousait désagréablement le crâne de sa cadette, des gouttes épaisses qui courraient ses épaules, fuyaient contre sa nuque, léchait la peau transi de son dos et s'évanouissait contre ses reins.

Bientôt, le jour tomberait et la lune soulèverait les flots. Les terres aqueuses qui éventraient le nord de l'île disparaîtraient sous les eaux et ils seraient contraints à l'isolement douze heures durant. **_« Tu pourras pas manger pendant douze heures Lu'. »_** Avait-elle pourtant expliqué. Mais Luffy, la mine entendue avait acquiescé distraitement, prêtant un intérêt tout relatif aux avertissements de sa petite sœur.

Un soupire gargouilla désagréablement dans sa gorge et elle en devina les premiers affres de la maladie – _une angine probablement, ou un vilain rhume._ – Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas affronter les intempéries qui rugissaient encore au dehors. La route qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'allée devait être rendue impraticable désormais.

« **Il est nul ce château,** la voix de son capitaine lui arracha un hoquet de surprise et elle se tourna aussitôt pour lui faire face. **Y a rien que des vieux meubles moisis ou cassés, des matelas troués, des tableaux flippants, ...** »

Il énuméra quelques autres singularités que la plus jeune dédaigna d'un soupire. Elle se détourna du garçon, balayant le halle d'un énième regard. Rien. Pas même un endroit où s'appuyer. Et elle n'envisageait pas un seul instant reposer ses fesses sur le parquet humide. Elle était certaine de s'y enfoncer jusqu'aux hanches, de sentir cette humidité flasque courir contre son bassin, la moisissure contre ses membres nus et … _Eurk_. Un frisson terrifiant arracha de ses lèvres une plainte geignarde.

« **Ce château est vraiment dégueulasse,** soupira-t-elle. Ne constatant nul socle pour souffrir son dépit, elle s'appuya contre son frère, bouinant son épaule contre les muscles noueux de son torse.

– **La nuit tombe.** »

Kiko n'en était pas certaine. Le brouillard confus qui embrassait les fenêtres semblait souffrir des mêmes troubles depuis des heures. Il engloutissait la lumière du jour, si bien que le crépuscule semblait les couver depuis qu'ils avaient franchi le seuil du manoir sans qu'elle ne soit pourtant certaine d'avoir dépassé les trois heures de l'après midi.

« **J'suis pas sûre. On devrait peut-être essayer de rentrer,** lança-t-elle parce qu'il lui sembla que ce fut la chose à dire. Cependant, l'indolence de sa voix trahissait le peu d'entrain que suscitait en elle cette éventualité.

– **Non. Même moi j'sais qu'il faut pas jouer avec la marée. Même quand on sait nager c'est dangereux.** »

La remarque, si elle lui parut appropriée, l'étonna. Et lorsqu'elle gigota entre les bras de son aîné pour lever le nez, elle tomba sur deux orbes sévères pourtant tâchées d'une euphorie usitée. Luffy était un garçon singulier, qui, dans ses enfantillages se fardait parfois d'une rigueur relative qui contraignait quiconque au silence.

C'était l'un de ces moments sévères, qui souvent précédait un affrontement. Kiko ne saisissait pas la gravité des sourcils froncés sur ces iris qu'ils assombrissaient considérablement. Elle voulut s'en enquérir mais se ravisa. Il y avait quelque chose de privilégié dans ces sursauts d'esprit. Quelque chose qu'elle craignait toujours de chahuter. Quelque chose de solennel qui dévorait son estomac, quelque chose qui éclatait dans sa poitrine, tout prêt de son cœur et qui le faisait rugir presque douloureusement contre ses côtes. Quelque chose qui engourdissait délicieusement ses membres, qui s'épanouissait quelque part derrière son foie, entre ses poumons probablement car elle peinait à les alimenter convenablement.

« **Tant pis, on passe la nuit ici. T'façon la nuit on fait que dormir. Ce sera pas vraiment du temps de perdu.** »

D'un rire argentin qui gazouilla dans tout le halle, Luffy chassa la rigueur qui tâchait son front. Et Kiko respira enfin, surprise de recouvrer le souffle qu'elle ne pensait pourtant pas avoir égaré. Il pressa ses doigts contre la taille efflanquée de la petite blanche et l'attira dans sa chute lorsqu'il abandonna son dos au mucus immonde qui léchait le parquet.

« **Non ! Bordel Lu', c'est vraiment deg' !** »

Aussitôt, elle pressa sa petite paume contre le torse nu de son frère pour se dégager d'une étreinte qui se raffermit sous l'éclat opalin de son rire qui courrait les murs et semblait égayer jusqu'aux ténèbres qui engloutissaient les recoins que le jours tombant n'embrassait plus.

« **Lâche-moi !** »

Il s'envolait, son rire. Il ne gravissait pas les poutres. Il ne longeait pas les pierres. Non, il quittait le sol dans un soupire semblable aux tourbillons coquins qui soulevaient tout doucement les feuilles mortes durant l'arrière-saison. Il s'élevait jusqu'aux voliges où il s'éclatait en une bruine sibyllin. Il retombait doucement, comme un soupire de l'âme qui gonflait le cœur de l'adolescente.

Et bientôt, elle n'eut plus cœur à gronder ses enfantillages. Elle céda lorsqu'il la bouscula. Lorsqu'il quitta la caresse poisseuse du plancher loqueteux pour presser sa sœur sous son corps, pour contraindre ses hanches qu'il écroua sous ses cuisses. Elle céda lorsqu'il abandonna ses doigts contre sa taille, lorsqu'il pinça sa peau, lorsque ses doigts grimpèrent sur sa nuque, dégringolèrent dans son cou, churent à nouveau sur ses hanches. Engloutie sous les chatouilles du garçon, elle ne pouvait que céder. Elle abandonna son corps aux secousses qui tentaient de désarçonner son frère, en vain. Elle pressait ses paumes contre des épaules trop solides pour esquisser le moindre recule. Et il riait. Ils riaient. Lui, parce qu'il se complaisait de ce petit corps qui s'entortillait compulsivement sous le sien. Et elle, parce que soumise aux impulsions infantiles de son aîné, elle ne pouvait qu'abdiquer.

Elle en avait omis le froid qui rongeait sa nuque, son crâne humide et sa chevelure qui ne sécherait pas convenablement avant qu'elle ne regagne le Merry, la morsure désagréable de son pull lourd et imbibé qui dévorait sa peau à chaque fois qu'un mouvement trop brusque engouffrait sous son vêtement une brise trop fraîche. L'hilarité qui grignotait sa gorge et brûlait ses joues réchauffait son corps tout entier, et l'effort vain qu'esquissait ses membres pour se libérer gonflait davantage encore son euphorie. Elle se moquait même du parquet visqueux qui lui léchait les reins.

« **Aaaah ! A… Arr … Lu'. Arrête,** suffoqua-t-elle. »

Un instant, elle s'enorgueillit d'une victoire. Les doigts du garçon s'étaient immobilisés contre ses flancs et son hilarité s'était essoufflée sur un dernier éclat. Elle distingua à peine la mine indécise de son aîné derrière la buée de larmes qui barbouillait sa vue.

« **Pas envie.** » statua-t-il enfin alors qu'il plongeait ses phalanges dans ses chaires, pinçant entre ses doigts la peau épaisse de sa taille.

Mais son rire ne s'enfuyait plus dans les hauteurs de la pièce. Il ronronnait au fond de sa gorge, sous sa poitrine, ténu, derrière le sourire tendre qui flattait ses lèvres.

« **Tu es vraiment jolie.** »

Sa voix avait traversé le brouillard hilare qui cajolait les songes de la cadette, péniblement certes. Elle avait franchit l'écho tonitruant de ses propres rires qui s'étranglèrent dans sa trachée. Elle était partagée entre l'hilarité contrainte qui s'échouait contre sa taille et la stupeur de l'aveu qui balaya leurs jeux d'enfants.

« **Quoi ?** S'étonna Luffy, constatant la rétine ahurie qui s'échoua dans la sienne. L'allégresse de Kiko s'était évanouie avec les dernières chatouilles du garçon.

– **Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?** Un voile léger embruni les prunelles azurées alors que, sur son front, ses sourcils froncés creusaient une ride sévère au dessus de son nez.

– **J'en sais rien. Juste, je te trouve jolie quand tu ris.** »

Il haussa les épaules, comme si cet aveu ne lui coûtait que quelques mots. Et c'était peut-être le cas. Mais il s'abattait plus rudement sur la petite blanche. Il roulait dans sa poitrine comme une chute de pierres lourdes qui abattaient poumons, cœur et estomac dans sa débâcle. Et si elle reconnaissait les symptômes, elle n'en devinait pas le mal.

Luffy quitta finalement ses hanches, dédaignant d'un haussement d'épaules l'embarras qui tâchait doucement les joues de sa petite sœur.

« **C'est juste une constatation Kiko.** » Son rire clôtura l'échange.

—

La nuit était tombée. Yukiko ne s'inquiétait plus du crépuscule désormais indiscutable. Le brouillard s'était évanoui. Le manoir tout entier tempêtait des giboulées qui frappaient ses vitres en millier de petits clapotement clairs. La lune brillait aussi sûrement que le soleil engourdi sous les vapeurs humides des terres automnales, si bien que, malgré la pénombre qui soulevait quelques angles de murs, les deux adolescents se distinguaient convenablement – _pour peu qu'ils demeurèrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre._ –

« **J'ai froid.** » marmonna Kiko.

La plus petite s'était logée entre les cuisses de son aîné. Machinalement, ils s'étaient réfugiés près de la cheminé qui, assaillie par la mousse moite que vomissait le lambris boursouflé, n'accueillerait probablement jamais plus aucun feu. Luffy s'était installé sur le sol, les yeux mornes et la mine apathique. Il avait faim. Kiko avait d'abord accusé sa gloutonnerie mais elle récusa son blâme lorsqu'une heure plus tard son estomac grogna.

« **Moi j'ai faim,** renchérit Luffy. J **e meurs de faim. Je vais jamais tenir jusqu'à demain. J'aurai pas la force Kiko.**

– **Tu dis vraiment** **que de la merde** **,** elle égara un soupire contre la clavicule de son aîné. **Tu mourras pas parce que t'as pas mangé une demie journée. Mais en revanche, on peut mourir de froid. Et là, je suis proche l'hypothermie.**

– **Je te laisserai jamais mourir de froid,** claqua-t-il comme s'il se fut agit d'une véritable complainte abandonnée par sa cadette en péril là où cela ne se résumait qu'à une pleurnicherie contrariée.

– **T'es plus fort que le temps qu'il fait ?** Railla la blanche.

– **Je trouverai toujours un moyen.** »

Un froncement de sourcil qu'elle dissimula contre l'épaule noueuse du capitaine. Ce n'était qu'une boutade, une remarque d'enfant perlée d'une lèvre contrariée – _qu'elle savait ingrate, Kiko appréciait la complainte au détriment des sévisses qui contrariaient autrui._ –

« **C'était qu'une façon de parler Lu'. Je vais pas vraiment mourir de froid hein** , elle estima la précision nécessaire.

– **J'aime juste pas quand tu dis ce genre de chose, même pour de faux. Ca me fait envisager un monde sans toi. Et c'est juste complètement inimaginable.** »

La nuit et l'isolement qu'elle impliquait, établissait un champ quiet pour ce genre de confession. C'était une retraite similaire à celle-ci qui l'avait soumise à la ferveur du plus grand de ses frères quelques semaines plus tôt, à Alabasta. Cependant, Luffy n'était pas un garçon affecté de mièvrerie, justifiée ou non par un quelconque cadre. Il économisait ses confidences et chérissait avec le corps. Il abandonnait une accolade, une caresse au sommet d'un crâne, un sourire, une ruade tendre de l'épaule … Il affectionnait comme l'on affectionne convenablement : avec le corps et le cœur discret.

« **Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?** Et si elle tenta de le dissimuler, le malaise qui secouait son corps vrilla sensiblement l'écho de sa voix.

– **Parce que tu dis toujours des trucs comme ça : Je vais mourir de froid, de faim, de soif, de chaud, d'ennui. Comme si c'était la chose la plus normal du monde.**

– **De mourir ?** Sa voix s'éclaircit doucement sur l'incrédulité qui la perçait. Parce qu'à coup sûr, elle était certaine de l'immuabilité de la mort. Et Luffy devait l'être au moins tout autant.

– **Non. De dire tout le temps qu** **e tu** **va** **s** **mourir.**

– **Mais … Je comprends rien là.**

– **Je flippe moi.** »

La révélation avala l'incrédulité de la jeune femme tant elle était certaine de l'avoir dépassée déjà. Elle était au-delà de l'ahurissement désormais, si bien qu'elle accepta de poursuivre l'échange sans même s'enquérir des émotions ténues qui rugissaient tout au fond de son esprit.

« **Tu flippes ?** Répéta-t-elle, invitant son aîné à poursuivre.

– **Ouais. Que tu meurs de soif, ou de froid, ou de faim, justement. Parce que je sais qu'un rien te rend malade. Et que je peux pas te protéger de ça. Je peux me battre contre tes ennemis ou remballer les gens qui t'embêtent. Mais quand t'es malades, contre ça, je peux rien.**

– **Je … Suis désolée. Je pensais pas que …**

– **Qu'un monde sans toi serait vraiment insupportable ?** Coupa le garçon. Et Kiko n'osa pas abandonner un œil à la mine de son aînée. Elle devinait à l'écho sévère de sa voix que la liesse qui ensoleillait sa bouille devait s'être considérablement tarie.

– **Ouais … Ça,** un souffle. Une confession arrachée d'une expiration rétive.

– **Les gens t'aiment Kiko. C'est fou que tu t'en rendent pas compte. C'est fou que ce soit moi qui m'en rende compte.** Il resserra son étreinte et enfouit son nez entre les mèches moites de sa cadette. **Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Robin … Ils t'aiment. Ace t'aime. Le vieux t'aime. Dadan t'aime. Les bandits de la montagne t'aiment. Les villageois de Fushia t'aiment. Makino t'aime. Sabo t'aimait. Et je t'aime.**

– **Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?**

– **Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu dis que tu vas mourir d'un truc stupide, j'ai l'impression que t'impliques que toi. Que le reste du monde, c'est pas grave. Mais le reste du monde te sait assez fragile pour s'inquiéter du moindre de tes problèmes. Combien de fois t'as fait paniqué Dadan en lui disant que tu allais mourir de fatigue. Ou moi. Ou Ace. Parce que bordel Kiko, on savait que c'était possible !**

– **Je suis désolée …**

– **T'excuses pas. Simplement, arrête de dire des choses comme ça.**

– **Et puis … Tu sais, si tout le monde m'aime. Et si toi tu m'aimes comme tu dis, c'est surtout à cause de mon fruit.** »

C'était une constatation qui avait chut de sa réflexion qu'elle ne s'avisait même pas avoir entamée. Mais elle contraria son aîné car ses doigts s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans ses côtes.

« **Non. Je sais pas pourquoi c'est si facile de t'aimer alors que tu es vraiment une gamine geignarde, pleurnicharde, égoïste et peureuse. Mais si les gens t'aiment, c'est pas à cause de ton fruit. En tout cas, c'est pas mon cas.**

– **T'en sais rien.**

– **Oh si.** Il hésita, Kiko le devina au sursaut de sa poitrine qui vibra sous le souffle qu'il retint. **Tu sais … Pour toi, j'abandonnerai tout, Yukiko. Vraiment tout.**

– **Moi aussi.** »

Elle l'ignorait. Avant même que sa confession ne perce ses lèvres, avant même qu'elle ne bourdonne à ses propres oreilles, elle l'ignorait. Mais la spontanéité de son propre aveu l'affecta rudement. Plus rudement encore qu'elle ne secoua son aîné qui avala une inspiration et manqua de s'en étouffer. Pour Luffy, elle abandonnerait tout. Et dans ses méditations, elle précisa.

« **Tout le monde abandonnerait tout, donnerait tout pour toi, Lu'. Tu es la chose la plus aimable du monde.** »

De cela au moins, elle en était persuadée. Et si elle ne l'avait jamais véritablement explicité, elle n'en avait pourtant jamais douté.

* * *

 _Le soleil se couche_ , songea-t-elle. Les cabanons qui boursouflaient la côte griffaient l'horizon en autant de petites encoches. Ils se détachaient en bavure sombres sur l'épaisse boule de bronze qui s'enfonçait sous l'horizon. _Le crépuscule._ Le soleil y était toujours timide. Vulnérable, il cédait aux curieux qui l'examinaient sans vergogne, sans lunettes ou froncement de sourcils.

C'était l'unique mérite qu'elle lui cédait, au crépuscule : l'humilité qu'il imposait au Soleil. Elle n'omettait pas cependant qu'il ouvrait sur les ténèbres, sur l'aboutissement d'une journée, sur une fin inéluctable terriblement cyclique. C'était le glas sonné sur les divertissements diurnes. Et la nuit, on ne faisait que sommeiller. Ce n'était pas tant la frayeur que suscitait l'obscurité qui la contrariait, mais la complaisance avec laquelle chacun accueillait la quiétude nocturne. Preuve en était des maximes dont on était si prompt à la bassiner : _« La nuit porte conseil. » « Il faut dormir la nuit. » « Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tu y verras plus clair demain matin. »_

Ace était en retard. Un marchand qui vendait des fruits d'été dans l'artère principale du bourg l'avait interpellée.

 **« Hé ! Toi ! Toi là ! La fille aux cheveux blancs ! »**

Il avait jeté deux bras énergiques au dessus de sa tête y battant nerveusement l'air alors qu'il s'égosillait derrière son étale. C'était Luffy qui s'était en premier contrarié de l'importun. Il n'appréciait que modérément les inconnus qui se permettait quelque civilité que ce fut avec sa petite sœur. Il n'en déterminait pas précisément la raison, mais il était certain d'en être profondément chagriné.

 **« Tu le connais ?** Grogna-t-il alors qu'il affermissait sa prise sur leurs doigts enlacés, – _une proximité singulière naquit des soupires nocturnes de Proudrock Manor_. –

– **Pas du tout.** Kiko curieuse accorda un regard au marchand, sans esquisser le moindre pas néanmoins. **Tu veux quoi ?**

– **Tu es Yukiko, c'est ça ?** La blanche ne sut jamais comment le négociant l'avait reconnu. Mais constatant son approbation muette, il reprit. **Ton frère m'a dit qu'il te retrouverait dans l'après midi sur le pont au sud de la ville.** »

C'était un moyen de communication qu'ils avaient établi quelques semaines auparavant. Ace poursuivait Barbe Noir qui cheminait approximativement dans le sillage du chapeau de paille – _ou inversement, car Teach les précédait toujours de quelques jours._ – Sans escargophone, Ace présumait de la bonté d'autrui – _ou de la crainte qu'il suscitait_ – pour transmettre quelques messages brefs, principalement des points de rendez-vous.

Mais son grand frère ne s'y était pas présenté et Kiko avait patienté toute l'après midi durant. Elle avait avalé un déjeuner succinct, une part de pizza qu'elle avait dûment réclamé au cuisinier de l'équipage et une autre de tarte au poire qu'elle n'avait entamée que d'un unique croc. Et puis, elle s'était enfuie. A treize heures, le cœur agité et la respiration courte, elle ployait doucement l'échine contre le garde-fou du pont au sud de la ville.

Et désormais, le soleil se couchait. Elle ignorait à quelle heure fléchissait le jour dans cette région du monde, mais elle estima qu'il devait être dix-neuf ou vingt heures. Les premières heures avaient été ponctuées par une ardeur qui l'avait gardée pantelante. Et puis, à seize heures, lorsque les vacanciers gagnaient les côtes pour jouir des chaleurs plus sereines des journées estivales, elle avait senti ses assurances s'étioler. Progressivement, elles s'échancraient sous les rires qui gonflaient désormais le littoral, sous la chaleur ronflante qui s'estompait doucement, sous le jour baissant et les premiers parasols que l'on refermait, sous les paréos dont on se couvrait pudiquement lorsque la première brise du soir rappelait à chacun sa nudité, sous les dernières exclamations qui roulaient vers les quartiers de plaisance qui soulevait tout un pan du littoral à cinq cent mètre de la plage.

« **Tu attends quelque chose ?** »

Une voix tranchant rudement avec le brouhaha ronflant qui courrait le long des côtes, si bien qu'un hoquet de surprise bouleversa légèrement son buste. Elle se détourna aussitôt la surprise balayée pour accrocher ses orbes à deux prunelles électriques.

« **Ou quelqu'un peut-être ?** » Poursuivit-il.

Son chapeau occultait partiellement son front et une partie de ses yeux clairs, mais elle remarqua nettement l'étincelle coquine qui y gazouillait.

« **Ou quelqu'un va t'apporter quelque chose ?** Insista-t-il, sa voix fardée d'une ironie tendre. **Tu n'es pas très bavarde Yukiko.**

– **Tu me connais ?** L'aveu chassa son ahurissement.

 **– Bien sûr. Tu fais partie de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Tu es la petite faiblarde du groupe.** »

Son propos s'agaçait d'une raillerie douce dont Kiko ne souffrait qu'une contrariété factice, affectée et qui relevait d'avantage d'un courroux routinier. Cet état de fait la contraria plus sûrement que le rabrouement coquin de l'inconnu. Pourquoi ne s'agaçait-elle pas de son irrévérence ?! C'était un petit babillage dans sa voix qui riait en écho tout au fond de sa gorge. Il avait la plaisanterie douce, constata rapidement la blanche.

« **Je ne suis pas faiblarde,** marmonna-t-elle, croisant deux bras menus contre sa poitrine étroite.

– **Je n'ai pas dit ça,** corrigea-t-il. **J'ai dit que tu étais la plus faiblarde du groupe.** Et il ponctua son propos d'un sourire malin qui dévora la délicate commissure de ses lèvres.

– **Et puis j'sais pas qui t'es !**

– **C'est une bonne chose, je suis ici en anonyme.** Et Kiko ne fut pas certaine de la plaisanterie. Néanmoins, elle se contenta de le suivre du regard lorsqu'il grimpa sur le parapet pour s'installer à ses côtés.

– **Tu es un genre de criminel ?** S'enquit-elle, sa mine suspicieuse toujours fixée sur l'inconnu.

– **J'imagine, oui,** un haussement d'épaules banalisa la confession.

– **Tu es méchant ?** Mais l'inquiétude ne bouleversa pas l'interrogation. Encore une fois, le garçon lui faisait une drôle d'impression.

– **Et toi ?** Constatant la mine circonspecte qui pesait sur lui, il reprit. **Tu es une criminelle également. Tu n'es pourtant pas méchante.** La certitude qui perla de la constatation la contraria tant qu'elle ne s'enquit pas un seul instant qu'il eu raison.

 **– Tu ne sais pas ! Je suis peut-être méchante. D'ailleurs, j'suis très méchante !** Un vigoureux assentiment secoua sa petite tête blanche alors qu'un rire franc bouscula le buste du garçon.

 **– Tu as attendu une demie journée l'arrivée d'une personne qui ne s'est pas présentée. Une telle abnégation ne peut dissimuler au mieux qu'un adorable petit chat sauvage,** une raillerie encore, mais qui roulait adorablement sur son palet.

 **– Peut-être bien que j'attendais un informateur qui m'aurait renseigné sur une cible et comme il est pas venu je suis vraiment … Vraiment … Vraiment. En colère,** et sa phrase mourut dans un souffle qui la confessait plus qu'elle ne le remarqua.

 **– Tu avais l'air si heureuse en début d'après midi.** »

Elle redressa machinalement sur l'inconnu une moue flegmatique percée de deux yeux tristes. Elle ne s'alarma pas des doigts cintrés de tissu qui encadrèrent bientôt son menton et longèrent prudemment le saillant de sa mâchoire.

« **Tu as l'air si triste désormais,** son souffle chaud enrouait sa voix et s'écrasait contre ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la proximité de leur buste. L'inconnu sans doute avait-il comblé durant l'échange les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore.

– **N… Non. Ca … Je vais bien,** bredouilla-t-elle. »

Le jour couchant jetait des ombres étranges sur le visage du garçon, et le bord de son chapeau dissimulait désormais jusqu'à ses yeux clairs. Il ne lui sembla les distinguer que grâce à cette proximité qui pressait leur buste. _Si familier_ , songea-t-elle.

« **Si tu m'accordais un rendez-vous, tu peux être certaine que je m'y présenterai au moins une heure avant toi, avec un bouquet de fleurs et un chiot. Tout le monde adore les chiots,** un rire coula tendrement de ses lèvres fines, tractant dans son allégresse une sincérité douce qui arracha un sourire à la jeune femme. Elle détourna tout doucement la tête et dégagea sa joue de la prise délicate qui s'y pressait. **Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais m'en accorder un. Disons … Demain ? Peu importe l'heure à laquelle tu te présenteras, je serai là. »**

Et il ne lui accorda aucun repli. Il quitta son assise avant que l'adolescente ne décline sa proposition.

Évidemment, lorsque le lendemain elle quitta la caravelle pour rejoindre le petit pont de briques au sud de l'île qui reliait le bourg aux côtes balnéaires, elle n'espérait y débusquer que son aîné. Si elle se souvenait de l'exhortation de l'inconnu, elle en avait simplement accusé sa badinerie.

« **Tu ne devrais pas être là.**

– **J'espérais un accueil plus chaleureux,** plaisanta le garçon.

– **Non. Vraiment, si Ace te voit …**

– **Ace ?** Et un instant, Kiko s'étonna du voile sibyllin qui dévora l'iris éclatante du jeune homme. Mais le malaise se dissipa aussi promptement qu'il l'avait hébété. **Poings Ardents ? C'est lui qui t'a fait faux bond ?** »

Se moquait-il ? Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, s'assurant de reconnaître les émotions qui troublèrent sa voix. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle avisa la curiosité circonspecte qui brûlait sa rétine, elle répliqua enfin.

« **Oui.**

– **Oh. Et c'est donc ton … Amant ?** Cette fois-ci, Kiko devinait le grincement qui vrillait sa voix.

– **Oui. Pourquoi ?** Et aussitôt, sa contrariété tâcha ses prunelle et rida son front.

– **Je … Sais pas.** A nouveau ce voile qui ombrait son visage tout entier. Ses traits fermés et sa mine distraite poussèrent Kiko au silence. Le garçon exerçait sur elle une singulière influence. **Néanmoins, si tu t'obstines à l'attendre, accepte au moins que je te tienne compagnie.** »

 _Car il ne viendra pas._ Il ne l'avait pas prononcé, et ses lèvres étaient demeurées closes sur une assurance que sa mine désolée certifia.

Il n'était pas venu, effectivement. Ace n'était pas venu ce jour là. Et Kiko accusa l'information du marchand, erronée. Ou peut-être son aîné ignorait-il simplement sa présence en ville. Lorsqu'il s'en aviserait enfin, nul doute qu'il se ruerait sur ce putain de pont !

L'inconnu semblait y témoigner qu'un modeste assentiment, mais par respect du moins, le retenait-il derrière ses yeux clairs qui eux, rugissaient plus sûrement que n'importe laquelle de ses confessions.

Il était gentil, l'inconnu. Inconnu, parce qu'il ne semblait toujours pas prompt à lui communiquer son identité. **_« Allez Yuki, c'est une super aventure à raconter. Tes rendez-vous secrets avec le séduisant inconnu. »_** Elle avait pouffé. **_« Mes rendez-vous ? Il y en aura d'autres ? » « Bien sûr, aussi souvent que tu viendras ici attendre ton amant, je serai là. Tu finiras bien par t'apercevoir que je suis une perle et tomber sous mon charme. »_** Il était drôle. Il ne lui arrachait pas des hilarités franches comme le faisait si aisément Luffy. Mais il faisait naître sur sa moue poupine un sourire constant qui, à force de grignoter ses joues, brûlait presque désagréablement ses pommettes.

Ce garçon était … déroutant. Charismatique. Ce devait-être cela, le charme étrange qui la faisait ployer. D'ailleurs charme et charismatique ne possédaient-il pas quelque sémantique commune ? Il rayonnait. D'une manière qui différait singulièrement de Luffy. C'était peut-être dû à son port altier, son visage aristocratique qu'il réchauffait d'un perpétuel sourire ou la douceur raisonnée qui perlait de son badinage mais … Il lui apparaissait terriblement familier.

 _Sabo._ Elle ne conservait de lui que de piètres souvenirs, altérés par le temps. Elle devinait à peine la silhouette étroite qui disparaissait sous un long manteau qui dégringolait en queue de pie jusqu'à ses mollets nus qu'un pantalon retroussé découvrait. Elle se souvenait également de ses cheveux blonds dont on devinait les ondulation malgré la coupe courte qui épousait proprement son crâne. Mais tout cela elle le savait … C'était pour cela qu'elle parvenait sans peine à se les remémorer. Mais l'écho de son rire ? Celui de sa voix ? La fragrance de sa peau ? Ou lui, simplement lui, la sincérité de ses sourires et la douceur de ses regards … Elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

Cet inconnu, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, ravivait les soupires d'une plaie qu'elle avait cru pansée.

La journée fut agréable. Et lorsqu'elle se présenta le lendemain sur le pont, elle espérait y découvrir Ace, accoté au parapet, le sourire railleur et l'œil brûlant mais s'enjoua de la présence son inconnu.

Leurs rencontres ponctuèrent les deux semaines qui s'en suivirent. Dans une semaine, le Merry regagnerait le large. Elle n'en avait pas appris davantage sur l'inconnu, rien que des informations glanées péniblement et qui jamais n'esquissaient la forme d'un quelconque prénom pour au moins cesser de le qualifier d'inconnu.

Il n'était pas né sur Grand Line et ne conservait aucun souvenirs de son île natale. Néanmoins, Kiko s'étonnait de pouvoir désormais appréhender ses remarques, reconnaître ses sourires et répondre à ses boutades. Elle ne s'était pas émancipée de ses charmes qui lui flouaient le cœur à chaque fois qu'il lui cédait un clin d'œil. Mais ce que chacun ignorait ne pouvait nuire à personne, n'est-ce pas ? Ces rencontres étaient tenues secrètes. Elle n'en avait pas même averti Luffy. Surtout pas Luffy qui se serait agacé de ses escapades et qui lui aurait probablement filé le train pour houspiller cet inconnu qui l'arrachait chaque nouvelle journée aux déboires routiniers de l'équipage.

Kiko s'y était résolue déjà, au dédain de Ace, et quittait désormais le pont aussi rapidement qu'elle y retrouvait son inconnu. Ils s'attardaient parfois dans les quartiers balnéaires en basse ville. Ils longeaient la côte que la commune entretenait soigneusement. C'était agréable d'y déambuler. Les maisons, toutes similaires, s'éclataient néanmoins dans une cacophonie bigarrée qui arrachait toujours quelques vilaines plaisanteries à la jeune fille. Et toujours, ils échouaient sur la plage. Ils s'avançait jusqu'aux houle qui vomissaient sur leur pieds son épaisse écume, mais jamais Kiko n'y risquait plus qu'un genoux.

« **Je sais pas nager. J'ai mangé un fruit du démon.**

– **Quoi comme fruit ?** S'était-il enquit, surpris car jamais encore il ne lui avait deviné ce genre de qualité.

– **Un fruit un peu sale. En fait … Je …** Elle hésita, pinça ses lèvres sous la réflexion qui vrillait son crâne. Un soupire, elle reprit finalement. **Le fruit de la luxure, les gens veulent coucher avec moi.** Constatant l'œil surpris que le garçon fit choir sur sa petite tête blanche, elle précisa précipitamment, emmêlant de peu sa langue sur son palet. **Mais c'est que si je touche les gens de peau à peau.**

– **C'est pas sale,** Kiko fut surprise que sa réponse ne se focalise d'abord sur quelques mots jetés négligemment en ouverture d'explication. **Le sexe ce n'est pas sale. Et le fait que des gens te désirent, conséquences ou non d'un fruit du démon, ce n'est pas sale.**

– **J'ai l'impression que c'est … Un peu sale quand même. Pas … Pas le sexe**. Elle détourna son visage, balayant les ondes d'une œillade distraite. **Mais le fait d'obliger les gens à ressentir ça. C'est … Sale. Je sais pas comment … Comment dire.**

– **Tu es mignonne. Je suis certain que la plupart de tes pauvres victimes n'ont absolument pas besoin de l'intervention de ton fruit pour te désirer.** »

Il haussa les épaules, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches profondes qui encadraient ses cuisses. La confidence lui réchauffa le cœur, et les joues. Elle dissimula son embarra derrière un gloussement timide. Mais elle se garda bien de la moindre réponse.

« **Mais …**

– **Mais ?** L'envolée dubitative qui ponctua l'intervention du garçon l'interpella suffisamment pour qu'elle omette sont embarras et se détourne de ses contemplations factice. Elle appuya sur lui un œil attentif.

– **Tu n'as pourtant pas véritablement l'air affecté par le contact de l'océan,** remarqua-t-il. Les yeux embrunis par la réflexion, il coula un regard sur la jeune femme, sur ses mollets à demis noyés sous les eaux, sur ses jambes qu'elle gardait solide malgré la morsure de la mer, sur son buste droit et ses épaules immobiles.

– **C'est surtout que je n'aime pas trop ça, l'eau. Ca me fait un effet désagréable. Mais non, j'y suis pas aussi sensible que Luffy ou Chopper** , acquiesça-t-elle.

– **Hm. C'est … Surprenant.** »

L'inconnu était un gentil garçon qui s'employait toujours à utiliser des formules convenables pour ne pas la froisser. Surprenant, signifiait à fortiori improbable. Mais il se moquait bien d'en délibérer avec la jeune femme puisqu'il chassa cette constatation d'un haussement d'épaules. Bientôt, un clin d'œil balaya les derniers affres suspicieux qui froissaient encore son front.

« **Si tu n'aimes pas ça, éloignons-nous.** »

Il enroula ses longs doigts gantés autour de son poignet et attira la jeune femme à sa suite. Ils s'enfoncèrent sur la plage, à proximité des étales balnéaires qui proposaient rafraîchissements et divertissements en tout genre. Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre d'une immense pierre, large de deux mètres et haute du double qui mourrait en son sommet en une torsade pointue.

« **Je repars demain,** annonça-t-il. »

Le ravissement qui étreignait si volontiers ses intervention déclina considérablement.

« **Quand demain ?** La question perça ses lèvres avant même que l'information ne perfore estomac et poumons, manquant de peu de lui couper le souffle.

– **Matin.**

– **Oh …** Car une lettre de plus et son souffle aurait été trop court pour supporter les battements décousus de son cœur.

– **Ma mission ici est terminée. Je dois rentrer.**

– **Ta mission ? Tu avais une mission ?** S'étonna la jeune femme qui occupa pourtant très largement les deux dernières semaines du garçon. **Comment peux-tu avoir rempli une mission alors que tu passais tes journées avec moi ?**

– **Mes nuits étaient libres,** constat qui, comme souvent, lui arracha un haussement d'épaules. C'était une gestuelle récurrente chez le garçon, comme si ses agissement les plus fous étaient toujours très largement raisonnés.

– **Mais … Et tu dormais quand ? Tu pouvais pas juste me dire que tu avais quelque chose à faire et …**

– **Tu vaux le coup que les gens se démènent pour toi. Pense à ça, la prochaine fois que tu croiseras Poings Ardents.**

– **Je … Sais pas quoi dire,** céda-t-elle finalement. **Enfin si, je suis un peu dégoûtée que tu partes maintenant.**

– **On se reverra tu sais.**

– **Promesse.**

– **Certitude.** »

Ils avaient poursuivi leur conversation, la voix basse, étouffée par le bourdonnement de la houle et le brouhaha des conversations environnantes. Serrés, l'un contre l'autre, ils échangeaient leurs dernières confidences. C'était futile. L'on mentionnait un dessert que l'on affectionnait particulièrement, ou le nom que l'on aimerait un jour donner à un potentiel animal de compagnie. C'était dérisoire, mais intime. Un murmure de l'âme qui ne s'exprime qu'à travers la proximité des corps et la chaleur des regards. Le jour tombait déjà. Ils ne s'en enquirent pas véritablement. Parce que ce soir s'ouvrait sur un crépuscule sans aube, ils repousseraient la nuit et retarderaient le jour. L'on se permettait tout, les soirs d'adieux.

Alors, même lorsque les rires s'évanouirent progressivement, engloutis par les rayons de lunes qui chassaient les derniers estivants de la plage, même lorsque les cabanons refermaient leur soupirail sur leur étale nettoyé, ils demeurèrent là. Installés, blottis l'un contre l'autre, cuisse contre cuisse, flanc contre flanc, à se soupirer des poncifs qui tous hurlaient _« Reste. Ne pars pas. »_

Mais la nuit s'essoufflait, et bientôt ils devinèrent la tâche bleu paon qui s'éclatait en traîné éthérée à l'est. Le soleil, encore englouti sous l'horizon, évincerait bientôt la nuit. Et pour la première fois, le jour lui sembla importun. Pour la première fois, elle chérit la nuit et pria encore pour qu'elle ne cesse pas. Pas tout de suite. L'aurore, c'était trop tôt.

« **C'est l'aube,** constata le garçon, qui depuis quelques minutes déjà s'était tu, se contentant de presser contre lui le corps à demi alangui de l'adolescente somnolente.

– **Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais autant détestée,** soupira-t-elle, basculant sa tête contre l'épaule roide.

– **Moi je ne l'ai jamais autant apprécié,** confia-t-il sur le même ton. **Tu es là, à côté de moi, à regarder le soleil se lever sur la mer.**

– **Mais tu vas partir, bientôt. Vraiment très bientôt,** une plainte qu'elle étouffa dans le cou de son inconnu.

– **L'aube, c'est toujours la promesse d'une suite, d'une continuité ou d'un renouveau remarquable ou non. Dis-toi que lorsque l'on se retrouvera on aura plus de temps à perdre en hésitations. Tu auras suffisamment médité sur la question pour savoir si oui ou non, tu es tombée sous mon charme.** Un nouveau rire ponctua ce que Kiko devina être une confidence sincère. **Cette aube c'est une bonne chose, Yuki. Parce que c'est la promesse …** Il se tu. Un soupire gonfla sa poitrine. Il souffla et reprit. **C'est la certitude de nos retrouvailles.**

– **Dawn,** marmonna-t-elle. Ce n'était pas tant une réponse. C'était … Une réflexion qui avait jailli de la palabre du garçon. **Je viens d'une île qui s'appelle Dawn Island. L'île de l'Aube. C'était une île pourrie. Mais … C'est plus fort que moi …** **Je l'aime à la folie. Parce que j'y ai grandi avec ma famille.**

– **Dawn Island ? Sur East Blue ?** Sa voix s'enroua, faiblement. Mais Kiko le remarquait car le cristal qui jouait habituellement au fond de sa gorge s'était tu. **C'est mon île natale, m'a-t-on dit.** Et un instant, il y eut encore cet écho lointain qui soulevait parfois sa voix. **Je ne m'en souviens pas, je sais juste que que je viens d'une ville corrompue.** Un soupire qui raisonna encore dans sa poitrine contre laquelle était logée la jeune femme. Et lorsqu'il reprit, le cristal tintait à nouveau. **Mais si tu viens de cette même île, c'est bien la preuve qu'il y a toujours quelques chose à aimer dans l'Aube.** »

Cette sensation. Celle qui l'avait saisi à leur rencontre, reflua violemment, arrachant de violente estocades à son petit cœur. _Sabo. Sabo. Sabo._ Pourquoi tout ce que représentait cet inconnu jetait à sa tête les images troublées de son feu frère. Et un instant … Elle se dit que peut-être, le monde se jouait de fortune. Et qu'à ne pas jouer, l'on gagnait parfois. Peut-être que ce jour là, à attendre après la venue d'un aîné qui l'avait dédaigné, un autre s'était pointé sur ce fichu pont. Peut-être que le destin ne se jouait pas nécessairement de nous et qu'il accordait parfois quelque récompense à qui savait ne rien espérer de lui.

La nuit et la fatigue, à coup sûr ces traîtresses jouaient de malice pour lui faire soupirer après les défunts. Et aussitôt, elle chassa ses espérances. Son cœur pourtant, plus que son esprit encore, se détournait de sa raison. Et il rugissait encore. Car si sa tête s'abstenait de toute espérance, son âme elle ne s'y résolue pas.

« **Je dois y aller, Yuki.** »

Et il s'était redressé, emportant avec lui le corps languide de la petite blanche. Ils se tenaient là, le cœur dans les yeux et les prunelles accrochées. _Si proches._ Ses paumes étroites pressées contre son torse, ses doigts courts épinglaient fébrilement la boutonnière de sa chemise. Elle s'y accrochait avec … Comment disait-on déjà ? La force du désespoir. Et c'était cela, tout ce qui la retenait au garçon. Le désespoir et ce _« Reste. Ne pars pas. »_ Qu'hurlaient silencieusement deux prunelles noyées de larmes contenues.

 _Pourquoi ?!_ _Pourquoi le départ du garçon la déchirait ainsi ?!_ Parce qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il reste ! _Reste Sabo !_ _C'est … Trop dangereux. Tu vas mourir encore. Ne meurs plus, s'il te plaît Sabo. Ne meurs plus._ Mais ce n'était pas lui. Hein ? Impossible. Puisque le destin file, s'échappe dans une constante progression. Par sa seule définition, il s'élance en tête, il précède toute chose et jamais ne revient sur une peine. Ce qui était établi restait définitif. _Cet inconnu n'est pas Sabo._

« **Yuki …** Un soupire, un souffle seulement, car leur proximité rendait tout autre échange dérisoire. Le jour se lève, doucement. A peine. Le soleil soulève tout juste l'horizon, mais il devine sans peine les prunelles grises. Elles ondoient sous une maigre épaisseur de larmes **. Je devrais te demander de ne pas pleurer. Mais très égoïstement, je suis touché de susciter autant de passion chez toi.** »

Il chassa l'étreinte rugueuse du cuir qui choyait ses doigts et enfouit négligemment ses gants dans les épaisses poches de sa veste. Et soudain, contre la peau épaisse de sa petite joue ronde, Kiko sentit la chaleur d'une paume, d'une peau. Les doigts coururent contre sa pommette, dégringolèrent le long de sa mâchoire, contournèrent son menton, gravirent ses lèvres sur lesquelles il abandonna une caresses plus appuyée, dessinèrent les contours de son petit nez retroussé, se fourvoyèrent dans ses sourcils, s'immobilisèrent un instant sur ses tempes et se pressèrent enfin contre sa joue.

« **Ton fruit ne semble pas fonctionner sur moi,** encore ce souffle, plus ténu encore, car ses lèvres se sont immobilisées à deux maigres centimètres des siennes. **Je te désire tout autant qu'avant, ni plus, ni moins. Et c'est à la limite du soutenable.** »

Un instant, lorsque ses lèvres furent si proches des siennes qu'un soupire les auraient scellées, elle pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser. Contre son buste, la chaleur de son torse la consumait entièrement. Ses paupières déjà, dissimulaient à demi ses prunelles lorsqu'il s'éloigna doucement pour déposer un tendre baiser contre sa tempe. Un simple bisou pourtant, mais Kiko était certaine que personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé si sincèrement.

« **Quand on se retrouvera, si tu en as toujours envie** , murmura-t-il contre sa peau. »

Il abandonna une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre sa tempe, puis sur son front, comme saisi de compulsions. Puis enfin, il s'éloigna et la fraîcheur du jour naissant la brûla plus sûrement qu'un incendie. Lorsqu'elle chassa le malaise qui l'étreignait encore, le garçon l'avait dépassé de quelques mètres déjà. Et Kiko le voyait disparaître derrière les cabanons qui échancraient les fonds de côtes.

 **Attends !** Sa voix avait jailli si rudement qu'elle fut certaine d'en avoir bousculé l'aube elle-même. Il ne dit rien, le garçon. Mais interrompit sa fuite. **Dis-moi au moins comme tu t'appelles.** »

Kiko crut qu'il n'y répondrait point et qu'il s'évanouirait derrières les premières étales du marché qui encombrerait bientôt l'arrière côte. Mais finalement, il se tourna. Un sourire grignotait ses lèvres, ce petit sourire coquin, espiègle qui lui dévorait l'estomac sans qu'elle n'en devine la raison. _Sabo_ , hurla son cœur. La raison, c'était Sabo et son sourire malin.

Il enfouit une main sous le haut chapeau qui dissimulait une partie de sa chevelure blonde dont les pointes ondulées s'en dégageaient élégamment. Il se gratta nerveusement le crâne, visiblement hésitant.

« **Sabo. Je m'appelle Sabo,** céda-t-il enfin alors qu'un sourire fier grimpa plus hauts sur ses pommettes. »

Elle attendit. Elle attendit qu'il dépasse les premiers négociants qui installaient déjà leur barda sur des planches de bois ou des nappes de tissu, elle s'assura de le voir franchir le pont et disparaître dans l'obscurité qui engloutissait encore le bord de la ville avant de fondre en larmes, sur le sol, bruyamment. Recroquevillée sur elle même, le cœur hurlant, la poitrine brûlante. Sa tête lui tournait. Et ses larmes hurlaient en échos tonitruants sous son crâne. Et elle pleurait encore lorsque le jour enfin jeta ses rayons sur la plage toute entière.

Elle pleurait parce que le destin l'avait exaucé. Il lui avait cédé son miracle, elle n'en aurait probablement plus aucun, mais qu'importait. _Sabo était vivant._

Lorsque Ace l'avait rejoint sur le pont, le matin suivant, repentant et cajoleur, Kiko s'était déjà lestée de ses stupides certitudes. Elle avait prêté à la fatigue quelques fantasmes qu'elle avait crut jaillir de ses songes. Mais Sabo était mort des années auparavant. Ce charmant garçon, s'il semblait partager avec lui quelques similitudes – _dont son prénom_ – n'était qu'un semi inconnu qui avait consolé sa solitude deux semaines durant.

* * *

Ses paumes encadraient fermement ses hanches et ses doigts nerveux s'enfonçaient dans ses chaires. Elle avait tenté de le repousser, gentiment. Elle avait pressé ses mains contre ses épaules et geint pour qu'il la libère, mais sa prise s'était durcie, arrachant à ses lèvres un hoquet de surprise que le garçon avala dans son baiser. Jamais encore, il ne l'avait embrassé. Elle le savait plus affecté par son fruit, mais jamais encore il n'y avait cédé. Et Kiko, malgré l'effroi qui l'avait un instant saisi ne lui en fit aucun grief.

« **Lu' …** Tenta-t-elle, mais son intervention mourut sous l'empressement maladroit de son aîné. **Luffy s'il te plaît … »**

S'il ne s'éloigna pas, au moins eut-il la décence d'enfouir sa mine allaitante dans son cou. Et Kiko ne remarqua qu'alors les battements de son propre cœur qui s'abattaient en déluges furieux contre son thorax. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que l'écho tonitruant du pouls de son aîné qu'elle devinait aussi chaotique que le sien.

Le souffle du garçon coulait contre sa peau, il dégringolait contre son épaule pour disparaître sous son haut, trop ample qu'une brise seulement aurait soulevé.

Luffy l'avait embrassé. C'était étrange. Plus étrange que bon. Ce n'était pas bon. C'était empressé et maladroit. Et la chaleur de son aînée emmêlée à la sienne lui souleva presque le cœur. Luffy … Luffy, pour être son aîné n'en demeurait pas moins une tendre petite chose à ses yeux. A peine plus solide qu'elle et bien plus ingénu.

Elle voulut le repousser, mais elle dû s'y résoudre. Le garçon contraignait sa retraite. Il avait interrompu le baiser, mais ne semblait pas enclin à la libérer pour autant. Il remuait ses lèvres contre sa peau. Kiko le soupçonna d'abord d'y abandonner des baisers, mais aussitôt un bourdonnement sourd crépita jusqu'à ses oreilles.

 **« Encore un petit peu. »** Devina-t-elle.

* * *

C'était faux. Cette légende commune qui voulait que la mort soit précédée d'un condensée représentatif de tout ce que fut notre existence. Parce que Kiko n'y avait vu qu'une émergence de ses actes manqués, de toutes les possibilités qui s'étaient présentées à elle et qu'elle avait déclinées. La confession de Luffy. Ses retrouvailles avec ce supposé Sabo. Et puis, tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit à Ace, comme ce baiser qu'elle avait cédé à son capitaine, et tous les autres qui lui succédèrent ensuite, parce que Luffy en réclamait toujours _« encore un tout petit peu. »_

En soit, peut-être que le gazouillement de souvenirs qui s'était imposé à elle représentait convenablement ses échecs. Sa relation avec Ace se résumait aisément en une succession chaotique de non-dits qu'elle avait été certaine de vouloir lui confier avant de retrouver le couffin de ses bras. Sabo … Et bien elle ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Et sans doute aurait-elle pu le retenir si elle lui avait témoigné quelque suffisante vigueur. Si elle l'avait poursuivi à travers la ville pour le prier de rester encore quelques heures, quelques jours. Et Luffy … Pour tout l'amour qu'elle lui vouait mais qu'elle n'avait jamais su lui témoigner.

Jamais avant qu'elle ne s'engage en mer, elle n'avait envisagé son existence comme un échec. Jamais avant qu'elle ne décline pour la première fois l'invitation de Ace.

Sa propre mort elle-même se fardait d'un ridicule affligeant. Une chute et une épaisse coulée de gaz qui l'étreignit aussi sûrement qu'un amant. Le plus fidèle des amant, probablement : la mort. Il lui sembla saisir quelques plaintes, un sanglot peut-être. Nami probablement. Elle l'ignorait, l'inconscience l'aveuglait déjà, dévorait ses sens. Son cœur heurtait douloureusement sa poitrine, tentant vainement de jeter dans son organismes agonisant les quelques jérémiades d'oxygènes qui courraient encore son sang. Mais Yukiko ne lutta pas davantage.

* * *

« **Non. Non. Non.** »

Les mots s'aliénaient d'eux-même de ses lèvres, s'arrachant à sa torpeur qui pétrifiait ses muscles.

« **Non. Non. Non.** »

C'était une complainte, une prière peut-être à un dieu miséricorde qui … Elle ne savait trop, pouvait se faufiler dans les limbes du temps pour en modifier son déroulement. Elle ne réclamait que quelques minutes. Deux seulement. Une suffirait, elle en était certaine, pour l'arracher des ténèbres. Une minute.

« **Non. Non. Non.** »

Contre son bras, l'étreinte fébrile d'une poigne vacillante. Elle le devina sans un geste, sans une œillade : les sanglots tus de Robin. Elle les devina à la manière dont ses doigts fouillaient sa peau.

« **Les enfants, Nami.** »

Elle les devina à l'étranglement contenu qui strangulait le fond de sa voix.

« **Les enfants.** » Répéta-t-elle avec plus d'entêtement, un empressement hagard balaya ses sanglots.

 _Les enfants ?_ La rousse s'arracha à la contemplation de ce corps figé qui tâchait encore la houle brumeuse qui fondait sur eux. _Les enfants ?_ Soudain, elle les entendit à nouveau : les plaintes et la terreur, le vacarme du gaz qui dévorait les tuyauteries, raisonnait contre les murs carrelés et s'envolait dans des hauteurs de plafond que nul ne percevait du sol. Et le brouhaha la frappa aussi sûrement qu'une estocade, lui coupa un instant le souffle et ploya douloureusement son échine. Les lèvres largement ouvertes sur une respiration qui roulait sur sa langue avant de quitter sa bouche sans même choir jusqu'à ses poumons, elle tenta de recouvrer contenance. _Les enfants._

« **Nami ! Il faut y aller ! Maintenant.** »

Elle entendit. Oui. Et elle comprenait, lui sembla-t-il, sans pour autant saisir la gravité qui les assaillait. Elle était comme figée sur les yeux azures qui se cernaient progressivement, se voilaient comme des yeux soufflés par la morts et disparaissaient enfin, engloutis sous l'épaisseur solide du poison.

Ses membres s'agitèrent. Ses jambes. Ses pieds frappaient le sol dans un cahotement frénétique. Elle courait, trébuchait car Robin pressait sa course. Ils devaient libérer les enfants et rejoindre Luffy.

Luffy … Plus que la disparition brutale de Yuki, c'était le chagrin de son capitaine qui la terrifiait. Chagrin ? Elle n'était pas même sûr du substantif adéquat. Il ne serait pas chagriné, il serait affligé, désolé comme les terres arides qui s'élançaient d'un bout à l'autre de Punk Hazard.

« **Oh ! Nami** ! »

La voix de Luffy l'arracha à tous ses songes. Ils déboulèrent dans une salle plus vaste que les précédentes, plus abîmée également, qui présentait les affres d'un combat que leur capitaine avait dû remporter. Le garçon au chapeau de paille l'accueillit chaleureusement, lui sembla-t-il. Il lançait des bras euphoriques au dessus de sa tête, parlait bruyamment – _sans qu'elle ne sache de quoi._ – Et toujours, son regard s'abandonnait en œillades sur la large porte qu'elle venait de franchir.

Il n'avait fait aucune remarque lorsqu'il avait constaté l'absence de sa cadette qui pourtant l'avait quitté en compagnie de sa navigatrice. Parce que Luffy n'exposait jamais publiquement tout l'entrain qu'il mettait à protéger sa petite sœur. On le devinait plus aisément aux coups d'œil fréquents qu'il lui cédait. Il s'assurait de sa bonne santé, de son sourire, de sa plénitude. Perpétuellement, il s'enquérait de son humeur, subrepticement, promptement. Mais continuellement. Et lorsqu'il était convaincu de la bonne forme de la petite, il vaquait à ses divertissement le cœur léger et le sourire si large que Nami s'étonnait toujours de ne pas le voir en souffrir.

Luffy voulut s'aviser du mutisme troublant qui tétanisait son amie, mais l'arrivée successive de ses camarades l'en prévint. C'est du moins ce qu'elle présagea à la manière dont ses sourcils froncés ridèrent son front.

« **Bordel mais où sont les autres.** » s'impatienta Usopp, tout attention fixée sur cette porte ouverte, bouche béante sur des ténèbres qui menaçaient à chaque seconde de les submerger.

Chopper. Brook. Et bien sûr Yukiko étaient absents. Les deux premiers surgiraient in extremis de la brume rose probablement. C'est du moins l'unique perspective que la conscience de Nami lui autorisait encore. Elle n'avait pas soufflé mot, accusant l'œil sévère de Robin qui, elle aussi, ignorait comment annoncer le décès de Yuki à son frère aîné.

 **« Kiko, passe encore. Elle adore faire sa princesse et surgir au dernier moment. Mais Chopper et Brook sont …**

– **Elle ne viendra pas. »**

Ses paupières s'abattirent fébrilement l'une contre l'autre dans un chaos frénétique qui l'arracha de la torpeur où ses mots l'avaient jetée. Ce n'est que lorsque ses propres mots churent dans ses oreilles qu'elle s'aperçut les avoir prononcés. Et son cœur qui s'était agité si rudement lorsque la petite avait été ensevelie sous cette espèce de brume calcaire cessa de battre durant deux secondes.

 **« Oï. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Nami. T'es pas vraiment cool des fois tu sais. »**

Luffy. Il tentait de réfuter ce qu'il avait déjà deviné. Parce qu'il l'avait vu dans la détresse qui déchirait la prunelle de sa navigatrice. Il l'avait compris à l'œil triste que jetait sur lui Robin et à la rumeur inquiète qui soulevait un groupe d'enfants.

Mais elle garda bouche résolument close, les yeux plongés dans cette obscurité qui dévorait le couloir duquel elle venait tout juste de surgir. Elle ne répondit pas. Et Luffy ne surenchérit pas davantage. Elle se représentait l'effroi qui avait saisi l'assemblée au silence qui sembla la traverses au galop, au souffle qu'un sanglot contenu hachait douloureusement.

« **On doit d'abord se sortir de là. Encore quelques minutes.** »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, un souffle que Luffy ne destinait qu'à lui-même, mais qui, dans le silence qui les couvait désormais, sembla rugir jusqu'au plafond et retomber lourdement sur leurs épaules. C'était un ordre auquel il n'aurait pu se résoudre s'il ne l'avait pas lui-même entendu prononcé.

Mais la fureur contenue, le vacillement caverneux qui arrachait à sa voix une plainte dangereuse témoignait sans peine de la douleur qu'il étouffait péniblement.

Et il s'était contenu, avait apprécié justement le retour in extremis de ses amis et sauté dans le wagon qui filait jusqu'au dehors. Il s'était abstenu de tout émois jusqu'à que le jour les étreigne enfin. Il s'était isolé aussitôt chacun sauf. Sans un regard, il avait disparu derrière la dépouille de l'arrière labo' qui pustulait du bâtiment en une gigantesque verrue. _Silence_. Même les marines avisèrent respectueusement l'équipage.

On ne riait pas de la mort, qu'elle toucha ou non un ennemi. On l'envisageait prudemment car s'abattait indifféremment sur les bons et les mauvais et faisait de la justice des homme la plus obsolètes des nécessités.

« **Je pourrais traiter avec votre capitaine ? Mugiwara, c'est quelqu'un de raisonnable, non ? Enfin un minimum j'imagine. Je lui propose mes services et en échange il me libère ?** »

Le scientifique n'avait observé aucune prévenance et s'époumonait depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà sur un arrangement à l'amiable qui _« contenterait chacun. »_

« **N'y pense même pas, t'y survivrais pas,** marmonna Usopp qui ne pouvait plus s'exprimer que comme cela désormais.

– **Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?** Piailla nerveusement Caesar. **Parce que sa sœur est morte ?!** »

Et les mots furent prononcés pour la première fois. Ils arrachèrent leurs premières larmes à la rouquine. Parce que Yuki était morte. _Morte_. C'était la première fois qu'ils perdaient l'un des leurs, et Nami se surpris à ressentir une douleur aussi fulgurante que le jour où elle assista au meurtre de Bell-Mère. Les yeux nichés au creux de ses paumes, noyés de larmes qui lui fendaient douloureusement le crâne, elle ne vit pas le sabreur se redresser. Elle n'entendit que le frottement métallique des lames qui quittent leur fourreau et la plainte étouffée de Caesar.

« **Non. Non … Pitié pas ça** , couinait le scientifique.

– **De la pitié ?** La voix de Zoro grondait effroyablement. Calme pourtant, elle couvait toute la fureur du monde.

– **Elle est pas morte ! Me tue pas ! Elle est pas encore morte !** »

Nami qui craignait que l'espoir ne l'abîme davantage cessa simplement de penser.

« **Mon gaz pétrifie les gens et … Et les asphyxie progressivement.**

– **En combien de temps ?** Zoro non plus ne nourrissait pas grand espoir.

– **Une quarantaine de minutes pour les plus résistants.** »

Ses joues ruisselaient encore des larmes à demies taries lorsque la navigatrice se redressa brusquement. Quarante minutes, c'était un espoir suffisant pour ravaler sa peine.

« **Je viens avec toi,** informa Zoro. Nami put alors constater la lame dont la pointe se courbait légèrement pour venir lécher le cou du scientifique. Q **ue personne ne prévienne Luffy avant qu'on soit sûr.** »

—

Ils regagnèrent le banquet une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Zoro serrait contre lui le corps atone de la petite adolescente. Atone, mais chaud, suffisamment pour qu'il présage de sa vie sans être certain néanmoins de deviner son pouls.

« **Vivante.** »

Et l'annonce de Chopper arracha de nouvelles larmes à la rouquine. Une nuée de perles salées qui dégringolèrent ses joues et se figèrent dans la brise gelée qui courait la côte ouest de l'île. _Vivante. Oh mon dieu ! Cette sale gamine allait entendre parler d'elle à son réveil !_

« **Mais je vais devoir la mettre sous respirations artificielle, immédiatement !** »

Zoro qui avait abandonné le petit corps sur le sol l'attrapa lestement pour le conduire à l'infirmerie à la suite du petit renne. Nami les regarda disparaître derrière le bastingage du pont central.

 **« Je vais l'annoncer à Luffy. »**

Elle était partagée entre la honte d'avoir abandonné Yuki, la crainte de découvrir des larmes sur le visage de son capitaine et le soulagement euphorique de retrouver la petite blanche.

Elle longea la côte, contourna cet énorme pustule de laboratoire et s'enfonça dans la neige brouillonne qui crépitait au dessus du sol, soufflée par les brises confuses qui s'engouffraient dans une espèce de vallée que les bâtiments en ruine avaient esquissée.

 **« Luffy ? »** Mais sa voix se mêla au crissement du vent qui l'engloutit dans un tourbillon de neige.

Enfin, elle distingua une masse sombre qui ondulait doucement derrière les indisciplines de la neige. Une petite silhouette, courte qu'elle attribua rapidement au corps recroquevillé de son capitaine.

Elle hésita encore, s'accorda quelques secondes pour avaler une épaisse goulée d'air qui griffa douloureusement sa trachée. Un pas supplémentaire, la neige crissa sous sa semelle et le garçon redressa la tête, attentif. Elle ne distinguait que son dos et sa chevelure brouillonne, emmêlée par le vent.

 **« Comment va-t-elle ? »** Demanda-t-il, déstabilisant sa navigatrice.

Comment ? Ses yeux écarquillés dévisagèrent le garçon à côté duquel elle venait de s'installer. Son visage douloureusement fermé ne trahissait nulle émotion, ni la peine, ni la colère, ni le ressentiment ou le désespoir. Luffy s'était considérablement aguerri durant ces deux dernières années. Ou plus probablement, la mort de Ace l'avait averti que nul n'était immortel, pas même ce que l'on protégeait de toutes ses forces.

« **Chopper l'a placée sous respiration artificielle. Mais elle est vivante et ira mieux dans quelques jours probablement.** »

Nami soupçonna un soupire à la manière dont son torse se souleva. Mais, même à cinquante petits centimètres de son capitaine, la neige qui s'ébrouait entre eux contraignait sa vue.

« **Comment tu savais qu'elle …** Elle interrompit sa phrase car les mots n'avaient nul besoin d'être prononcés, ni pour elle, ni pour lui.

– **Je savais pas. Y avait juste pas le choix, c'est tout.**

– **Je comprends,** souffla Nami. Même s'il ne l'avait pas frappé aussi rudement que le garçon, le déni l'avait assiégée presque aussitôt, à la seconde où la brume s'était emparée de son amie.

– **Je pense pas.**

– **Évidemment que si Luffy,** elle se haït des trémolos miséreux qui brouillaient sa voix. »

Elle refusait de ressentir la moindre pitié pour son capitaine car c'était un sentiment qui ne lui seyait pas du tout. Mais … A chaque fois qu'elle envisageait sa peine, son estomac se tordait douloureusement et ses yeux se fardaient d'un voile désolé.

« **Tu as perdu ton frère, puis tu as manqué de perdre Yuki.** **Ce n'est pas très difficile à comprendre, Luffy.** Elle soupira, détourna son regard pour le perdre sur ce qu'elle ne distinguait pas, de la neige probablement, rien de que la neige. **Mais elle s'en est sortie, aussi mal que d'habitude. Mais Chopper a déjà été bien plus alarmant à son sujet.**

– **Je crois que …** Il s'interrompit, mais sa voix n'était pas appesantie par l'hésitation. Elle semblait simplement avalée dans cet épais tourbillon de neige qui rugissait tout autour d'eux. **Il y a un truc bizarre avec elle. Sa mort je pouvais pas l'envisager y a deux ans autant que maintenant. La mort d'aucun des gens que j'aime hein, évidemment. Mais elle, c'est différent. J'me sens devenir complètement fou quand j'imagine qu'elle pourrait ne plus être là**. »

Sa voix était si loin qu'elle s'envolait plusieurs mètres au dessus de la jeune femme. Nami devinait sa confession comme un murmure rapporté par le vent. Il lui apparut alors que Luffy ne se confiait pas, pas à elle du moins, et qu'il l'abandonnait son cœur au seul rugissement du vent. Alors, elle ne répondit rien.

« **Elle me rend plus moi, à chaque fois qu'elle va mal, qu'elle est triste ou simplement contrariée, ou malade. Je deviens … Je sais pas. Mais pas moi. Et je déteste ça. Je la déteste pour ça. C'est pire depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé, parce qu'elle va tout le temps mal.** »

Voilà donc la source de l'ire sévère que Luffy semblait faire peser sur la jeune femme. Ire qui s'était cependant doucement amoindrie ces derniers jours, mais qui menaçait toujours d'éclater à la moindre contrariété. Luffy était si sévère avec sa sœur depuis leurs retrouvailles.

« **Je l'aime bizarrement. C'est ma sœur, je le sais, mais je l'aime différemment de Ace et vous.** »

Un sursaut secoua doucement la rouquine, surprise d'être soudainement inclus dans la palabre de son capitaine.

« **J'ai jamais voulu être à la place d'Ace pour ce qu'il avait avec elle. Parce que moi j'avais autre chose. Elle était avec lui d'une certaine façon et moi j'aimais comment elle était avec moi, pas avec lui. Je compte pas lui dire, à Kiko.** **Je sais bien qu'elle est un peu instable et qu'elle refuse de laisser partir Ace. Je sais pas ce qu'elle en ferait mais ce serait chiant pour tout l'équipage. Mais quand elle m'a demandé d'être Ace … Je sais que c'est pas la chose à faire, et que ça va pas du tout l'aider à le laisser partir … Mais je pouvais pas refuser. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle.**

– **Et c'est précisément ce que tu es en train de faire. »** intervint enfin Nami.

Nami, comme nombre de ses camarades, connaissait les sentiments qui bousculaient le cœur de son capitaine. Et si lui ne les identifiait pas convenablement, elle, les nommait sans peine : l'amour. Pas l'amour filial ou fraternel qu'il leur vouait à chacun. Un amour amoureux, transi. Elle l'avait aperçu pour la première fois à Enies Lobby. Yuki était alitée, la bataille fut la plus rude qu'ils avaient eu à endurer. Et Yuki manqua encore d'y périr. Luffy également, avait manqué de peu la mort. Et puis il y avait eu les funérailles de Merry et la mort convolait dangereusement au dessus de leur tête.

Luffy était demeuré au chevet de sa petite sœur qui somnolait dans un canapé du salon. Le garçon s'était tant, et si progressivement rapproché de sa sœur que nul ne s'étonnait plus de le voir la presser contre son torse ou emmêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Mais son grand-père, Garp le héro, avait fait une remarqué qui avait ébranlé tout l'équipage. _**« Tu ne t'en caches même plus hein ? »**_ Et puis ses lèvres avaient vomi un rire épais. Un rire franc qui, malgré l'ahurissement général, arracha quelques sourires sur les mines abattues des Mugiwara.

Et Luffy … Un large sourire grignotait ses joues, un sourire de connivence, un peu malin et moins naïf, un sourire que peu lui connaissait. Il avait tombé une œillade sur la chevelure blanche logée contre son torse et l'avait flattée d'une caresse tendre.

Yukiko entretenait alors une relation conflictuelle avec Ace. Si elle ne s'en était jamais confiée, c'était une liaison que nul n'ignorait, pas même leur trop crédule capitaine.

Nami s'était toujours demandée pourquoi Yuki soulevait tant d'émois chez ses frères ? Pour mignonne qu'elle était, elle n'avait jamais vu homme se damner à ce point pour une femme, un petit bout de femme à peine formée.

Et puis, elle avait accusé la tendresse extrême qu'ils lui avaient toujours cédé. C'était leur unique sœur, une cadette fragile et geignarde. Lorsque l'on vivait aussi longtemps avec la certitude de devoir protéger quelqu'un au péril de sa vie, de devoir la chérir plus tendrement que quiconque, on finissait fatalement par basculer dans une espèce de liesse amoureuse. Ou peut-être était-ce dû à la proximité coutumière qu'ils avaient entretenus avec son fruit du démon ? Ou un savant mélange de ces deux explications.

Quoi qu'il en fut, Yukiko devait demeurer dans l'ignorance des sentiments de son capitaine. Parce qu'elle n'aimait pas, elle aimait simplement le fait d'être aimée. Et Nami appréciait sincèrement la jeune femme qu'elle avait appris à considérer comme un membre à part entière de sa famille. Mais jamais … Au grand jamais elle n'accepterait que nul ne se joue des bons sentiments de Luffy. Que ce fusse la propre sœur du capitaine, elle s'en moquait éperdument et sa fureur serait la même qu'il s'agisse de Yuki ou de n'importe qu'elle autre membre de l'équipage ou n'importe quel étranger.

Luffy était pour chacun la plus précieuse des créatures. Il pouvait aisément endurer les coups mais les misères du cœur, c'était une lutte qu'il ne semblait jamais véritablement remporter.

Elle refusait que quiconque le brise. Parce que si elle devait le perdre, elle n'était pas certaine d'en survivre. S'ils devaient le perdre, il n'était pas certains qu'aucun de ses compagnons n'en réchappent.

* * *

 _ **Désolée pour cette looongue absence. Je n'ai pas véritablement d'excuse, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à rédiger le chapitre V. Je me suis un peu perdue dans mes motivations. Et je voulais faire une histoire plus construite, j'ignore pourquoi. Mais le résultat était vraiment ennuyeux. Alors je l'ai réécrit trois fois, ce chapitre. Trois chapitre complètement différents. Je voulais de toute façon aboutir sur la mort présumée de Yukiko qui approfondira certains thèmes et ouvrira sur d'autres.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre - ou les, j'en suis pas encore certaine - ne seront pas du tout centrés sur Yukiko. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sur le point de vue de Nami. Je pense poursuivre sur les histoires de l'équipage et construire davantage cette relations que Nami entretient avec Luffy. Je précise, au cas où, qu'il n'y a rien d'amoureux et qu'on aura pas à assister à une espèce de crise amoureuse un peu barbante. Il y a pleins de façon d'aimer, et je conte bien essayer d'en présenter quelques unes dans mon prochain chapitre !**_

 _ **Voilà !**_

 _ **Un bisou pour tous ceux qui auront lu jusqu'ici ! J'essaie de revenir rapidement, le prochain chapitre est déjà en correction !**_


End file.
